One World
by LongLiveTheSovereign
Summary: A world where Humans and Digimon coexist peacefully, side-by-side...or IS it? The evil brought on by the Chaos seeks to change the peace that was never fated to last, and the lives of a mercenary guild will never be the same when it ends. WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE.
1. A Prelude to Destiny

A/N: All right...for anyone who may have been expecting this...here is my story! Now, before anyone asks, YES: this story IS finished. This story is only part 1 of two (which I have also finished.) I do have a story in mind that takes place after these two, so any tips, advice, etc. I could get on how I do things, from grammar to how I word things (which I am fairly awful at...), and anything else you may not particularly enjoy would be very appreciated. And now...without further ado...here is...One World.

* * *

_There is no Human world. There is no Digital world. There is but one world, a utopia of sorts named Arcadia, where Humans and Digimon coexist peacefully; at least, that's the introduction to this story everyone likes to hear, and the introduction everyone wishes to be true…in reality, the world is fraught with chaos, a chaos that is feared, dreaded, and constantly growing. It __—__ or rather, she __—__ is a chaos that has existed for hundreds of years; she threatens the lives of thousands of innocents, all for a futile quest to gain little more than eternal life. However, though this world is fraught with chaos, there is an organization __—__ of which I am a part of __—__ that seeks to protect the innocent lives that are endangered by her. _

_Before I go any further, please allow me to describe the geography Arcadia had when these stories occur in case of the event that these locations become distorted by time; the continent is divided into four provinces. The northernmost section of the continent is a frigid tundra going by the name of Nymphaea. The southern province is its polar opposite; a barren wasteland separated from the other locations on Arcadia by a vast desert; it goes by the name of Cyprus. The western province consists of a dense jungle that receives more precipitation than any other area on Arcadia; the western area is named Lotisea (pronounced low-tea-sea-uh). _

_That brings us to the eastern province of Arcadia, Celosia; Celosia is riddled with mountains and valleys in its northernmost section, further separating it from Nymphaea. Far to the east is a vast grassland known as The Savage Prairie. The rest of Celosia is really quite urbanized in this point in time, with hundreds of towns, villages, and cities containing hundreds of Humans and Digimon living amongst one another. _

_Furthermore, the province of Celosia is divided even further into five different territories, each with its own culture and ruling class. This story mainly takes place in the eastern territory of Valencia, in its capital city of Yew, where the benevolent King and Queen reside, protected by a powerful legion of knights, the majority of whom have become intoxicated with their power, and use it to abuse the unfortunate and helpless. Unfortunately, these poor victims have nowhere else to turn to for assistance, and when faced with a crisis or onslaught of bandits, the knights either quit halfway or refuse the job altogether. This is mainly where my group comes in __—__ we step in to right the wrongs of the knights, to take over when the knights deem it unworthy of their time to save these innocent lives. _

_Before questions begin to form in the minds of those bold enough to read on, I shall say this; yes, I was involved in the events that transpire throughout Arcadia; and no, I am not a hero. My closest friend, a gentle and kind young woman of immeasurable grace, beauty, and valor and __—__ if I might be quite honest here __—__ a woman with whom I had been in love with for the longest time __—__ is the bravest person I have ever known, housing more courage in her small, fragile body than I could ever hope to have. Nowadays, I am nothing more than a craven raconteur who was unable to help her when she lost those lives which were most precious to her._

_The events that take place throughout the first half of this story are not for the faint of heart. If you have the courage and power required to fight against the darkness, then by all means, delve deep into its core and continue onwards and gain the wisdom offered in the dark secrets of this lore. If not, I strongly advise you close this book and walk away, and forget all about it for the rest of your life. Anyway, I digress. This story begins some 200 years prior, when the chaos is awakened and freed from the only place capable of imprisoning her darkness… _

* * *

A/N: Also...I have chosen to draw each of my characters, and at the end of each of my chapters (or, the ones that introduce new characters), I will provide a link to my DeviantArt account, where I will be posting the pictures I draw. Also...I would be more than happy to take requests to draw out a particular scene.

Here is a link to a map of Arcadia. Please refer to this at any time you wish, as I will continue to update it as the story progresses: art/Arcadia-444309120


	2. The Darkness Reborn

A/N: I was originally going to upload these chapters once a week, but I felt that that was too long of a gap between chapters, so for now, it's once a day until I can think of a better schedule. Enjoy, and review (if you feel like it)!

* * *

"Belphemon…even _you_, of all Digimon, are dying," I said, gently stroking the snout of the colossal, barely breathing Digimon. Honestly, it was a wonder to me that Belphemon was breathing at _all_, considering the gaping, bloody wound on his neck, combined with the fact that there was so much smoke in the air that it was difficult for even those _without_ holes in their necks to breathe. I looked around the ancient, demolished city the two of us were in, and sighed wearily; practically every building and structure in sight was in flames, and what wasn't burning was submerged beneath the ocean's surface, as the island this city, Mandala, was on was slowly descending to the bottom of the ocean. I turned to look at the near-lifeless Belphemon once again. "Well, you don't have to worry about dying, Belphemon," as I spoke, I tore off a small shred of my shirt sleeve, on the right side, and held it up to Belphemon. "Though your body and life may perish, though you may be sent to the Dark Area, a portion of your soul shall remain in this small piece of silk for all eternity." Both the silk and Belphemon began to glow a very light blue, shrouding the entire area in light. With a final look at me, Belphemon closed his eyes, and when the glowing stopped, Belphemon was nowhere to be seen. "Fear not; the silk which keeps you bound to this world shall never be found by them. Should it ever be required of me, I will find yours, along with everyone else's." Without another word, I crouched down and placed the shred in a minuscule stream of water, watching it silently flow away in a current.

"Lilithmon!" a familiar, angry voice said from behind me. Rolling my eyes, I stood up and turned to face the newcomer.

"Seraphimon," I said, wearing a wry, almost insincere smile. "How charming to see you again, old friend! Whatever can I do for you?"

"You know what I'm here for," Seraphimon said, his voice unusually stern, even for him. "Tell me where they are."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," I said, attempting to make an innocent face while batting my eyes.

"Don't play dumb, Lilithmon!" Seraphimon shouted angrily, catching me off guard. Not once have I heard him yell, least of all at me, even when we used to be friends. "Tell me where you hid the Horcruxes!"

"Horcruxes? I'm afraid I don't see anything like that around here," I said, looking around. "Could you perhaps be a little more specific?"

"Hallowed Ascension!" Seraphimon pointed at the sky as a bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck an already-destroyed marble column I was standing near, completely incinerating it and turning it into little more than dust. "Tell me where you hid the Horcruxes; next time, I won't miss." I closed my eyes and smiled.

"You will never find them."

"Damn it, Lilithmon, if you don't tell me where they are—"

"I will not let you have the satisfaction of killing me."

"What?! Lilithmon, don't be stupid; I would never –!" Before I would let him finish his sentence, I raised my right hand, and shoved the piercing claws of the Nazar Nail deep into my stomach. It was over in an instant, and yet it seemed to drag on for a lifetime. The pain I felt as my claw tear through the soft flesh of my belly and deep into my core was unbearable, and yet I laughed. I laughed and laughed at Seraphimon's reaction, at his worry and concern. God, but I must've sounded like a madwoman, with my face contorted with pain and amusement. "Lilithmon!" Seraphimon ran to my side as I fell, yelling my name repeatedly as he knelt down beside me, gently placing his warm, comforting hands around my shoulders to pick me up off the dusty floor. "I wasn't going to kill you! I would never kill you! I could never even attack you! I…I was bluffing earlier…" Seraphimon began sobbing, attempting and failing to remove my blood-soaked arm from inside my belly. The Angel Digimon pulled me into a hug and began sobbing even harder, harder than I had ever seen him cry before. "I just…I just want things to go back to the way they used to be, for all three of us!"

"You're…one hundred years too late, Seraphimon. Literally." As I reached up with my left and to stroke Seraphimon's face, my vision began to grow hazy, and as I spoke, blood welled from my mouth and ran down my chest in between my breasts. "You'll never…find the Horcruxes. Once you realize that, it will be…too late…we'll all…be…free…" I closed my eyes one last time, and heard Seraphimon's screaming of my name grow fainter and fainter until all went dark around me, with death's sweet embrace pulling me into the afterlife…

* * *

I awoke with a start, lying on my back in a puddle of my own cold sweat. In a panic, I reached down and felt all around my stomach, sighing in relief when I found no gaping wound. _Just the same, recurring dream again, Lilithmon; no need to get worked up,_ I told myself, wiping off the sweat on my forehead with my sleeve. _Seriously, though, what the actual FUCK was I thinking back then, killing myself like that?! Sure, there are all the Horcruxes, but I didn't have enough time to make one for myself! Damn it, if only Seraphimon didn't show up just then, I could have made one for myself! Now, how the hell am I going to get out of here and free everyone?!_ I stood up, surveying the same, boring terrain of the Dark Area; the same bizarre orange background, reminiscent of a sunset in color. I thought briefly of the same small amount of gravity, curiously observing the numerous floating, flat-surfaced rocks floating throughout the place, including the one I now stood on. The lack of humidity made my cold sweat unbearable, and I shivered as another rock passed by me, creating a slight breeze. I brought up my left hand subconsciously and gently brushed my fingers against my right arm, expecting to feel the sleeve of my shirt, but instead felt the soft skin of my arm. The sleeve had been torn, as I remembered, when I needed an item for my final Horcrux. That had been long ago, however, and I sighed at the memory of the distant past. My fingers trembled slightly with sadness as I continued to feel the soft, silky skin that had once been the desire of most men and the envy of most women.

"Lilithmon!" A sudden voice said behind me made me jump, as it reminded me of the dream I just had. I turned around, and this time, instead of finding Seraphimon, I saw Lupinemon, a beautiful golden wolf Digimon who happened to be one of my closest friends. One who had a portion of her soul was trapped for eternity in a meaningless item…unless I could escape this bone-dry pit, that is…"Is something wrong?" Lupinemon asked, giving me a quizzical look.

"No…nothing's wrong, Lupinemon," I sighed. "I just…had that dream again. No need to be concerned about me." Lupinemon regarded me with curiosity for a moment.

"…Lilithmon, you once told us that you stored a portion of each of our souls into something you called a Horcrux…is that true?"

"Yes; I was hoping to use them to somehow free us all from the Dark Area, but…I was murdered by Seraphimon before I was able to make one for myself…"

"That bastard; thought of everything, didn't he…" Lupinemon growled viciously. I knew what I had told her was a lie, that Seraphimon never killed me, and that he never intended to, but if I had told Lupinemon and all my other friends the truth about my death, that I killed myself before I made a Horcrux for myself, then I'm sure they'd all murder me once again…Machinedramon in particular. "Well, whatever; that brings me to the point of why I'm here; Lilithmon, we may be able to get you — and only you — out of the Dark Area." I gasped at her words.

"That's where I come in, soaring in to save the day, milady," another Digimon said, hovering above Lupinemon. "Or rather, ruin it; I am a villain, after all."

"DeathPhantomon…you can get me out of the Dark Area?" I asked as DeathPhantomon hovered slowly down, his single, glowing red eye staring at my chest.

"Ah, Lilithmon…thine breasts are as enticing as ever…" DeathPhantomon said, his single eye narrowing with delight.

"DeathPhantomon!" Lupinemon snapped. "Just use your attack and get her out so she can get us the fuck out of here!"

"Ah, very well," DeathPhantomon said disappointedly, raising his scythe up to me.

"Wait, is this going to work?!" I asked. "Remember, Horcruxes are tricky business; they place a small portion of a Human's or a Digimon's soul into an object. If that Human or Digimon is sent to the Dark Area where we are now, then I, as the caster of the Horcrux spell, would be able to pull that Human or Digimon back out of the Dark Area as long as I have the Horcrux, but only once. I too would be able to escape, but only if I'd made a Horcrux for myself before I…before Seraphimon killed me!"

"Yes…ordinarily, that would be true, but, my dear, I have trained to prepare for such an occasion that I would need to do so," DeathPhantomon replied, the eyes on the skull of his scythe beginning to glow a bright, eerie red, the same shade of crimson as his own eye. "Spirit Influx!" The bright red light completely enveloped me, but it disappeared as quickly as is appeared. I looked down at my body, and saw nothing different.

"This attack changes whomever DeathPhantomon wants into a spirit," Lupinemon explained. "A spirit that can only be seen by those that have been long accustomed to darkness of this place. That is, only the ten of us, eleven if you include yourself, should be able to see you."

"I'm a…spirit?" I asked, continuing to examine myself to see any difference.

"A spirit; a being without a physical form. Spirits are capable of crossing over to the other side; the side where Humans and Digimon live together," DeathPhantomon said, breathing heavily as he began inching closer and closer to the top of the rock Lupinemon and I stood on.

"DeathPhantomon, are you ok?" I asked.

"I shall be fine upon the morrow," DeathPhantomon said as he began hovering once more. "Well…more like a few hundred of them. So try not to get killed for a few years; I'm not able to do this very often. Had I not prepared for this, that surely would have killed me, or whatever happens to those who die here…"

"Lilithmon, the only way for you to regain a physical form is for you to take over the body of any Human or Digimon you wish — engorge yourself with their life force, and do not stop feasting until naught remains of their life, which would, of course, kill whomever you chose." Lupinemon said. "Being a spirit, such a task should be of no difficulty."

"To leave this miserable area…" DeathPhantomon said. "All one needs do is concentrate. Drown out all outside distractions…calm the storm of thy mind…only then will absolute focus be achieved by thee…"

"I understand. Thank you for all your help, DeathPhantomon," I said, bowing slightly to the perverted phantom. "I promise, I will not let you or any of the others down." I closed my eyes, and, after a short period of time, I felt myself rise up into the air.

"Remember, Lilithmon; do not allow anything to distract you from your task," Lupinemon said gravely.

"Oh, and do take good care of thy body, Lilithmon," DeathPhantomon called after me. "I'd hate for anything to skewer those beautiful, voluptuous curves before I get my scythe into thee, if thou knows what I mean…ah, all in the right places…"

"DeathPhantomon, will you shut up?!" Lupinemon growled.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in the Dark Area; I was in a vast, empty grassland, the wind blowing, forcefully making every tall blade of grass shake. I took a deep breath and sighed, happy to be free of that bone dry pit. I raised my arms far up above my head and stretched as I looked around, wondering where I ought to go to find my soul.

"Pardon me, ma'am, but you seem a little lost," a Human said from behind me. I turned to see who it was, but the person — I couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman — was standing with his back to the bright sunlight, to which my eyes have yet to grow accustomed to, and I was barely able to see the person; all I could see was that the person was relatively tall, and that he or she had long, black hair. "Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

"You…can see me?" I asked, and though I could not see this person's face, I could see its' head nod. "But…I'm only a spirit!"

"Well, I am a traveling acolyte; perhaps that is how I am able to see you."

"But…only those that have been in the Dark Area should be able to see me!" I said.

"Well, anyway, my name is….. Is there anything I can help you with?"

_Well, I guess there isn't anything for me to lose by telling him. What's he going to do, throw a pail of holy water at me?_ "Okay, my story might seem a little unbelievable at first, but then, I don't really care if you believe me or not, so…"

"You are Lilithmon, aren't you?" the Human asked, much to my surprise.

"Yeah…I suppose you already have an idea of what I'm going to say, don't you?" I heard the Human — based on the name, I was fairly certain the Human was male — laugh slightly.

"Lilithmon, the so-called Goddess of Darkness who used to be a Celestial Digimon called Ophanimon, and was sent to the Dark Area two-hundred years ago. Well? Am I right?" I nodded slowly.

"I don't understand…you're an acolyte, so why are you still talking to this so-called 'Goddess of Darkness?'" Had I been able to see his face, I'm sure the man would have been smiling as I asked my question.

"My fair lady…have you ever heard of…quintessence?"

* * *

A/N: Since I am incapable of posting links to my DeviantArt account HERE, I have posted the link to my account on my profile. I will let you know when I upload artwork for my characters there.


	3. A Fateful Encounter in the Desert

**PoV: **Thomas

**Location: **Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

"Statuedramon…you've gotten us lost again, haven't you?" I asked. The wind had suddenly picked up once again, hurling clumps of sand into our faces.

"No, Thomas, I have NOT gotten us lost again!" my Digimon friend spoke to me in an irritated voice as he used his shield to protect his face and eyes from the sand. "I mean — I didn't get us lost all those other times!"

"Right…like the time we were lost in that forest, and we had to ask that Mojyamon for directions?" I looked down and grinned at the annoyed Rookie level Digimon. "And we know how bad THEY are with directions…funny thing is, that Mojyamon was able to get us out of the forest without any problem at all in just a matter of minutes…"

"Ok, ok, _maybe_ we should have taken a left turn at the tree covered in poison ivy…that I accidentally walked into…"

"Which one? You walked into a total of fifteen trees covered in poison ivy."

"The third one! But, anyway, I wasn't as smart back then as I am now; it was a long time ago—"

"It's been ten days, Statch," I interrupted.

"A LONG TIME AGO, and now I know what I'm doing!" Statuedramon said indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Trust me; in no time at all, we'll be in Caladium Village."

"Statuedramon, I'm impressed; you actually know where you're going for once," I said after we had just passed a sign half-buried in the sand. "Though, I would be more impressed if you hadn't just read that sign saying we were five minutes away from Caladium, or if the village wasn't in plain sight."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Anyway, that's beside the point; we're supposed to be going to Linnea Village, not Caladium. We don't have time to stop here, nor can we allow the people here to be endangered by our presence. Have you completely forgotten we're being followed? We can't endanger innocent lives just because we need to rest!"

"But…we can't exactly protect them if we aren't there, can we?" Statuedramon asked. "What if they decide to ignore us completely and go straight for that village?" After closing my eyes for a few seconds, I reached down and grabbed Statuedramon's wrist and pulled him along after me as I headed for Caladium Village. I could practically hear Statuedramon grinning in revelation of the fact that, for once in his life, he was right.

* * *

**Location:** Caladium Village

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," I said, shaking my head in disapproval as I watched Statuedramon eat plate after plate of food — I don't even know what _kind_ of food, though, by the looks of it and the green mold covering it, I could tell it was quite old — while sitting at the bar of a food stand. "You could at least _act_ like you're concerned about the people here, you know!"

"But I was hungry!" Statuedramon whined, shoving yet another plate of food, including the plate, into his mouth. "And you know I can't fight alongside you if I'm hungry! In a place as hot as this, you need all the help you can get!" That much, at least, was true — in the intense heat of this desert village, I could barely see straight, let alone fight. The Humans living here seem to have adapted well, as they all dressed in thin, revealing clothing while attempting to stay in the shade as much as possible, while the Digimon didn't seem to be affected at all, although there weren't any Digimon with thick fur or those that preferred icy climates, like Garurumon, Mammothmon, or Frigimon. "Well, wasn't it nice of me to think of someone other than myself while I was hungry?"

"You sneaky bastard…" I laughed slightly, amazed that he thought of someone else at _all_, since he was always seemed to be hungry.

"Admit it, Thomas, you can't imagine me any other way," Statuedramon laughed. "Hey, waiter, more food please!"

"Of course, sir!" The waiter, a Digitamamon, happily gave Statuedramon more plates covered in food, all of which also looked spoiled, as it too was covered with a weird green fuzz. This, however, did not deter Statch from eating it, and I was simply glad I was not hungry at the moment.

"I sure am glad we were able to find this place!" Statuedramon said.

"Oh, it's my pleasure to be of service," Digitamamon said. "From what I understand, operating restaurants is somewhat of a family tradition, so I'll make sure to have all my sons and daughters, and each and every one of my descendants working in restaurants like this one!"

"That seems rather…forceful," I noted.

"Yes, apparently, that's also a family tradition," Digitamamon admitted. "That too will be passed down to my descendants!"

"More food, please!" Statuedramon demanded.

"…You two are able to pay for all this food, aren't you?" Digitamamon asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked at all the food Statch had eaten.

"O—Oh, yes…of course!" Statuedramon said nervously. "What, you think we'd leave without paying or something?" Digitamamon continued to glare at Statuedramon, but he finally turned away to look for more food as Statch asked for it, and when his back was to us, Statch leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You have money, right?"

"Statch, _you_ are in charge of the money, remember?" I asked stiffly.

"What?! Who's the idiot that decided that?!" Statuedramon asked loudly, attracting Digitamamon's attention.

"It was your decision."

"Oh…so it was…"

"You two don't have any money, do you?!" Digitamamon shouted at Statch, jumping up onto the counter. "How do you expect me to replace all that food you ate?! I'll have you two working here for me until you've repaid all that you've eaten!" As Digitamamon continued to glare at the cowering Rookie, a small Digimon spun and crashed into Digitamamon, knocking him off the counter. The Digimon uncurled itself and turned around to look at me and Statch.

"Gizamon!" Statuedramon gasped.

"Damn it, they've found us!" I reached down and removed my sword from its scabbard.

"Thomas, Sealsdramon at 6 o'clock!" Statuedramon shouted, pointing behind me.

"Death Behind!" As I turned to face the Sealsdramon behind me, the Digimon pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the back, near my right shoulder blade. The pain was intense, and I nearly dropped my sword, but I gripped its hilt tighter as I turned around and struck the Sealsdramon, splitting it right down the middle and instantly killing it. The Gizamon prepared to attack again, but Statuedramon pulled the knife out of my back and hurled it at the smaller Rookie, killing it.

"You going to be ok?" Statch asked.

"Yeah…let's just make this quick." I raised my sword up, pointing it at two approaching Human men, both of whom were carrying large axes. The two were incredibly muscular, and they had a savage look in their eyes. The one on my left was bald and, though muscular, was incredibly fat, while the one on my right had combed-back dark hair. The one with hair smirked and snapped his fingers, and instantly, an enormous Digimon walked up behind the two of us.

"Minotarumon, smash 'em to bits," the man on my right said.

"Minotarumon smash!" The colossal Animal Digimon swung the weapon on his left hand, just barely missing the top of my head as I leaped out of the way. "Earthquake Drill!" The speed at which Minotarumon moved had taken me by surprise, and I had become quite unstable from the blood I had lost when Sealsdramon stabbed me. Eventually, I had become unable to stand, and I fell to my knees, which was when Minotarumon slammed the weapon on his left arm against the back of my head.

"Thomas!" Statuedramon ran to my side as I collapsed to the ground, the sound of his voice being the last thing I heard before it all went dark around me.

* * *

**PoV:** Statuedramon

"Thomas! Thomas, wake up, damn it!" I vigorously shook the unconscious body of my best friend. The two men controlling the savage Minotarumon exchanged amused glances.

"Face it, buddy, you're friend's down for the count," the smaller of the two men said.

"There ain't no one around who can survive an attack like that," the fat man said. I glared at the two men, which made them laugh even harder. "Minotarumon, go ahead an' smash 'dis puny little guy to bits!"

"Minotarumon smash!" Minotarumon joyfully began running towards me, and though I menacingly brandished my sword, this did not deter the beast. He raised his left arm, ready to strike me, and I, immobile with fear, dropped my blade and fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact of the Ultimate Digimon's attack. When I did not feel his attack hit me, I opened my eyes, and standing before me was a beautiful, golden, foxlike Digimon holding back Minotarumon's arm with a single hand.

"Are you unharmed?" the Digimon asked. She spoke in a gentle, serene, almost heavenly voice. She was so beautiful, and yet something about her made me feel uneasy.

"Are you…Renamon?" I asked.

"That is correct," the Digimon said. "My master believes you are having trouble, and wishes to assist you."

"Your master?"

"Renamon, please stop calling me that." A young woman looking to be the same age as Thomas said. She knelt down beside me and gently placed her hand around my arm and helped me stand up. "I'm not your master, and you aren't a weapon. We're friends, Renamon, and nothing will ever change that."

"As you wish, Milady," Renamon said.

"Minotarumon, what the hell is takin' so long?!" the fat man asked. "Smash 'em all to bits!"

"Earthquake Drill!"

"Power Paw!" Renamon's feet became engulfed in blue flames as she leapt up into the air, making Minotarumon's attack miss and strike the ground where she had been moments before. Renamon then forcefully kicked the huge Ultimate Digimon across the face. He toppled over onto the ground, howling in pain as his right hand clutched the part of his face Renamon kicked. The two men commanding Minotarumon looked shocked as their Digimon hit the ground, and fearfully looked on as Renamon gracefully landed on the ground in front of them.

"…How? How could anyone…defeat Minotarumon?!" the fat man asked. "Just who the hell are you?!"

"Damn it, we're going to have to retreat," the smaller man said. At first, his companion grimaced at the thought, though he eventually conceded, and the two men ran off.

"We'll be back!" the fat man said as he and his smaller companion vanished into the distance.

"Is your friend okay?" the young woman was kneeling beside Thomas. "This wound on his back looks really bad; what happened?"

"He was stabbed earlier by a Sealsdramon," I said. "I _probably_ shouldn't have pulled out the knife…That was probably dumb…"

"Can you help me carry him to my house? We need to stop the bleeding." I walked over to my best friend's side, helping the young woman pick him up.

"I shall remain out here," Renamon said. "I will let you know if those two return."

"Thank you, Renamon."

"…Who are you?" I asked the woman as we carried Thomas into a house.

"You may call me Zelda," the woman replied.

* * *

A/N: Pictures for Thomas and Statuedramon have been posted to my DeviantArt account (the link is on my profile.) Please feel free to give them a look.


	4. Respite in Battle

**PoV: **Thomas

**Location: **Caladium Village, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

**Elapsed Time:** ~6 hours

I was suddenly awoken by the throbbing pain of my head. The pain was not excruciating, but just painful enough to be an annoyance. _Well, at least I know I'm still alive…_ Everything around me was a total blur, and as I rubbed my aching head, I looked around, seeing I was lying on my back in the bed of someone's house. The bed I lay on was very soft and comfortable, much to the relief of my aching head. _Last thing I remember…I was attacked by that Minotarumon…someone must have brought me in here…_ With an effort, I forced myself to sit up to get a better look around the room, and as I did, a small, wet cloth that had been resting on my forehead fell, eventually finding its way to my lap. There wasn't much furniture in the room; to my left was a currently vacant wooden chair next to the bed. Lining the walls were a small number of bookcases, and even fewer books. The floor was comprised of multiple wood planks, and was covered by a small, undecorated red throw rug that had seen better days. The walls appeared to be made of stone or brick, and there was a small, square-shaped hole that served as a window, and when I looked out, I could see that it had gotten quite late, with the sky being a deep shade of orange with a slight purple tinge to it, indicating the sun had nearly set. It was unbearably warm in the room in spite of the cool breeze that emanated from the window. Nearly everything was covered in dust and sand, and looked quite old. Across the room from where I sat was a closed door. At the moment, there wasn't anyone in the room with me, and when I attempted to climb out of the bed, I was stopped by a severe pain in my right arm. The pain was so intense I couldn't remain sitting, and fell back into my pillow. _Where's Statuedramon…?_

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Statuedramon said, barging into the room without warning, as if he had read my mind.

"Statch…where are we…? Are we still in Caladium?" Statuedramon nodded. "Jeez, the boss is going to be pissed at how long we're taking. We should've been back by now…So, where are we? Whose house is this?"

"Well, you were knocked unconscious by that Minotarumon, and you were bleeding pretty heavily from the wound Sealsdramon gave you," Statuedramon said. "I was almost killed by Minotarumon when this girl — I think she's about your age — and her friend, Renamon, helped me out and knocked Minotarumon unconscious, and those two men bossing it around ran away, and after that happened, I helped the girl bring you in here, and she stopped the bleeding and cleaned up your injury."

"Is that so…where is she now?"

"She went outside to speak with Renamon, but I think she—"

"We need to leave here, Statuedramon," I said.

"Look, I know what you're going to say, Thomas," Statuedramon said. "You want to leave so you don't put that girl or her Digimon — not to mention the rest of the people living in this village — in danger of the men following us and the men we're going after. Sound about right?"

"Yeah, something like that," I said. I once again began to sit up, attempting to ignore the pain in my head and arm.

"I understand, Thomas; truly, I do," Statuedramon jumped up onto the bed. "It'll be okay; nothing bad is going to happen if we stay here for a while."

"Nothing bad?! What if those men come back?!"

"It'll be okay; nobody in this village is going to get hurt while I'm still around!" Statuedramon placed his hands around my arms and helped me lay down once more. "In any case, we're not leaving until you're better!"

"I feel fine!" I lied. In truth, I didn't really feel quite so bad, but the pain was still noticeable.

"Oh, really? Glad to hear it!" Statch playfully clasped his hands around the top of my shoulders. I winced as the pain surged throughout my right arm. "…We're staying," he said after a moment. "At least until _this_," the Rookie patted my shoulders once again, "doesn't hurt anymore."

"…Fine…"

"Good," Statuedramon gave me a smug grin before leaping off the bed. "I'll go find that girl and tell her you're awake…" As Statuedramon began walking toward the open door of the bedroom, a young woman who I presumed was the woman Statch was talking about walked in.

"You're awake," she said quietly. The woman smiled radiantly and walked over to me. "I'm glad; you were out for so long, I was getting worried…"

"You're the one who saved me?" I asked. The girl nodded and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "You have my gratitude, Milady; I'd hate to think of what would have become of us had you and Renamon not arrived."

"I'm glad I was able to help," as she spoke, I noticed her cheeks became flushed with embarrassment. "You may stay here as long as you'd like, and…you may just call me Zelda…"

"I'm Thomas Kasuto," I said.

"So, how's Renamon doing?" Statuedramon asked.

"She hasn't sensed either of the men return since they've left," Zelda said. "Also, the Minotarumon is still unconscious."

"Well, that's good," Statch said.

"So…how are you feeling?" Zelda asked, placing her hand over my forehead. It was soft, and refreshingly cool to the touch. "Your fever seems to have receded…"

"Fever? How badly was I injured?"

"Oh, it was probably just from the desert," Statuedramon said. "You know how you get when it's real hot out."

_Yeah…I become the most useless person in all of Arcadia…_

"Uh…is it…alright if I ask who those people were?" Zelda asked in a docile tone of voice.

"Oh, they were just a bunch of bandits and cutthroats part of an organization called the Thanatos Bandits," Statuedramon said. "No big deal; at least, not for me and Tom."

"Thanatos…I've heard of them. They've been doing horrid things to Humans and Digimon all over Arcadia," Zelda said. "But why would they be following you two?"

"We've been ordered to assassinate one of their leaders," I said. "A few rumors brought us to the border town of Paeonia. We eventually found one of their hideouts and, thinking that their leader was among them, we forced our way in and attacked them. As it turns out, he wasn't actually there, but we forced his location out of one of the cutthroat maggots there."

"Needless to say, those bandits didn't exactly take kindly to us barging into one of their hideouts and kicking their asses, so after we left Paeonia, they began following us with the hopes of killing us," Statuedramon said. "'Twas a bit rude of them, I must say…"

"That's why I'd like for us to leave as soon as possible," I said. "If we stay too long, and the bandits keep coming, innocent people are bound to get hurt." I looked glanced over at Zelda, who had been watching me intently as I spoke. "You know…you don't have to keep us here if you don't want to. Keeping us here will only put you in danger, and I wouldn't want—"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that," Zelda said. "I would never turn my back on someone who needs help. I'm not going to kick you out of this house just because keeping you here would put me in danger."

"There's also the matter of us needing to leave to do our job," I continued.

"Your job?"

"Yeah, Thomas and I have been given orders to eliminate one of the Thanatos leaders, as Thomas stated," Statuedramon said. "Our boss isn't really too picky on how long it takes for us to get back, but he's always stressed that we need to complete our missions as soon as we are able to."

"He's not exactly the kind of person you want to see get mad," I said, thinking quickly. "In fact, we probably ought to leave right now so we can—"

"We aren't leaving until you're feeling better," Statuedramon said. "Nice try, though."

"Where did they say their leader was?" Zelda asked.

"We were told the leader has taken refuge in the neighboring village of Linnea," Statch said. "Though, to be fair, it _was_ a bandit who gave us this information, so he could be anywhere in Arcadia."

"He's in Linnea," I insisted. "I've been around long enough to know when someone's lying."

"Yeah, I guess we both have…Hey, Zelda, when do you think that stab wound of his will heal?"

"Oh…well, it didn't look too bad while I was cleaning it up," Zelda said. "It should be safe for him to go to Linnea in the morning, if not sooner.

"Well, that's a relief," I said. "Zelda, thank you for all your help; I really—"

"They're back." The three of us turned our heads to the room's only window, where a tall Digimon sat staring at us.

"Renamon…what do you mean? Who's back?" Statuedramon asked.

"The bandits. They've returned," Renamon said. "Milady? What will you have me do?"

"Well…are they doing anything?" Zelda asked. "Are they just…waiting for Thomas and Statuedramon to show themselves, or are they…"

"No, they're attacking everything in sight. Just the usual banditry," Renamon said. "A few homes have been set ablaze, and several Humans and Digimon have been ruthlessly murdered in the streets. Furthermore, the Minotarumon I knocked out has regained consciousness, and is also destroying the town. What will you have me do?"

"Damn it, we've got to stop them!" Statuedramon said.

"We can't allow any more innocent people to die," Zelda said. "Renamon, wait for me outside; we'll join you shortly."

"As you wish." Without another word, the foxlike Digimon leapt out through the window. Statch and Zelda hurried to the bedroom door to leave, and as I began climbing out of bed, my Digimon turned to face me.

"Thomas, you wait here!" Statuedramon ordered.

"Forget it, Statuedramon," I said. "I'm not the kind of guy who makes his Digimon fight without fighting alongside him." Next to the bed, I found and picked up my sword. Statuedramon let out a weary and irritated sigh.

"All right, _fine_, you can come with me!" Statuedramon said. "Just stay close so I can keep an eye on you, understand?!"

"Yeah, I got it," I replied.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! I'd really appreciate any advice you could give to help me write better!

A character Bio has been added for Zelda on my DeviantArt account. The link is on my profile.


	5. Blood Runs Red

A/N: Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**PoV: **Zelda

**Location: **Caladium Village, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

Fire. There was nothing else around me but fire and destruction as I stepped outside, and nearly every house and building in sight was caught up in the blaze. The air was filled with a thick smoke, and was difficult to see through. The loud roar of the flames seemed diminished compared to the helpless wailing of the defenseless Humans and Digimon, and the maniacal laughter of the bandits terrorizing this village. Tears blurred my vision, but whether they were from the smoke or from pity remains a mystery to me.

"Shit, these guys really did a number on this place," Statuedramon said. Standing next to him was Thomas, who didn't seem disoriented in the slightest, in spite of the practically suffocating amount of smoke in the air.

"Making sure these villagers remain safe should be our first priority," I said.

"We cannot allow a single one of these bandits to roam free," Thomas said.

"I understand," Renamon said in a calm voice. "Those who choose to defy the sacred principles of life…they shall pay with blood." Renamon clenched her paw, and her entire arm became enveloped in misty blue flames, and as an axe-wielding bandit ran past her, she reached out and grabbed him by the neck, her sharp claws penetrating the skin of his neck. The bandit was howling in pain, both from Renamon's flames and her claws, and the tall Rookie lifted him up and hurled him into a blazing house, which soon put an end to his screaming when it collapsed on top of him before he had gotten out. "I shall do everything in my power to ensure the remainders of these miscreants suffer the same, if not worse, fate!" Renamon stormed off in a huff, albeit a calm and composed one, and was followed by Statuedramon. I prepared to follow after them as well when a dreadful sight caught my eye; the lifeless body of a small child, covered in blood, his head turned at an unnatural angle. I looked around, and saw many more corpses lining the street, both bandits and villagers. In all my life, I've not once seen anything as terrible as this, and yet…the very sight of it reminded me of my home village. Adonis…the first of a nearly endless line of settlements to cast me away for something about myself I am unable to change.

"Are you ok?" Thomas suddenly asked. Without noticing, I had slumped to the ground next to the lifeless child. I reached up and felt my face, noticing it had come to be wet with tears. "You can blame me if you want. If I hadn't come here, none of this would have happened…"

"None of this was your fault, Thomas. I have no intention of blaming you," I picked myself up off the paved street of the village and brushed the dust and blood off my skirt. Thomas still looked concerned, so I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"But…if Statuedramon and I had never come here…" Thomas looked around the village, at all the burning houses and buildings of the village.

"Anyone can get blamed for anything; they can be — and often are — made out to feel especially responsible for those events which they have no control over, even when they know they aren't at fault for what happened, and when that happens, they may even begin to blame themselves. I know all too well the anguish of being blamed for something I had no control over…and I don't want you to feel that pain, nor would I wish it on anyone else…" I glanced over at him once again, and saw that he looked somewhat stunned by what I had said. "Well, enough about that; how are you feeling? Your arm doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Oh…no, it feels okay," Thomas said. "Come on; we need to catch up to Statuedramon and Renamon." I nodded in agreement, and the two of us began walking in hopes of finding our Digimon. As we continued on, the roars of the flames seemed to get louder and louder with each step we took, and without warning, Thomas, who had been walking in front of me, came to a halt.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"We aren't alone." Thomas drew his blade from its scabbard and began staring intently at the roaring flames of surrounding buildings. "Get down!" Thomas pushed me out of the way of a stream of flames that came bursting from the flames of a house. The attack hit another house, and the sound of a malicious laugh filled the air. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…"

"The enemy…it's hiding in the fire!" The same laughter from before filled the air once again, and it sounded as if it came from every direction.

"Very impressive! How were you able to find me?" The form of a lizard-like Digimon stepped out of the flames, wearing an amused smirk on his face.

"Flarerizamon," Thomas said. "A Digimon made almost entirely of flames, he has the ability to spread out his flame body over a wide area and engulf nearly everything in them."

"Wow, aren't you a smart one?" Flarerizamon asked. "I guess that's why we've been ordered to take _you_ down specifically."

"…And you were the one behind setting every house in this village on fire," Thomas said.

"That is correct; only someone as powerful as me could produce _all_ of these flames!" Flarerizamon said.

"And all of these flames are still a part of your main body," Thomas said. "Meaning, once I defeat you, these flames will disappear." Both Flarerizamon and I stared at him in shock.

_No way; he was able to discover that just by looking at the fire?!_

"But…that's only _if_ you defeat me!" Flarerizamon said nervously. "If I defeat you first, I've got nothing to worry about…right?"

"Well, why don't you fight me and see for yourself?" Thomas asked. Flarerizamon lunged forth, flames trailing behind him and claws extended, and it was all over in an instant. With but a single stroke of his blade, Thomas cut through Flarerizamon's flames and sent the Champion level Digimon falling to his back. Thomas, unscathed and unsinged, returned his beautifully shining sword to its scabbard and walked away from the dying Flarerizamon who, with his dying breath, looked around the village as the flames that had once enveloped the homes of Humans and Digimon alike vanish. The body of the Flarerizamon then disappeared, turning into small bits of data as all Digimon do when they die.

"Thomas…how did you…do that?" I asked. I was completely awestruck by his skill with a blade, and by the grace and speed by which he moved. "How did you know just where to strike? Or that Flarerizamon's body was able to spread out like that?"

"I've dealt with Flarerizamon before, so I know about their abilities," Thomas said. "As for my swordplay…my teacher and mother was the one who taught me everything I know; about where to strike, how hard to swing, and how fast."

"You were amazing," I said quietly. "Uh…Thomas? Earlier…when Flarerizamon attacked…you saved my life. I…I don't know what to say…Thank—"

"No thanks are necessary; I was happy to help," Thomas said, smiling gently at me. "You aren't hurt, are you?" I shook my head. "Well, now that Flarerizamon is out of the way, we need to find Statuedramon and Renamon." The two of us continued on our way.

_Thomas…thank you. You may not need or want it, but…you're the first person who's ever done a selfless deed for me ever since my sister and I parted ways…_

**PoV:** Statuedramon

**Elapsed Time:** 10 Minutes

"Ok, that should be the last of 'em," I said as I swung my sword and killed a Gizamon.

"No, there's still one more," Renamon said, her icy-blue eyes glaring coldly at a rampaging Minotarumon.

"This could be problematic," I said, watching the towering Ultimate smash his left arm through a building and laughing as it crumbled. "Where are Thomas and Zelda? And why did all the fire suddenly disappear?"

"Statuedramon!" The voice of my friend suddenly rang through the air, and when I turned around, I saw him and Zelda running toward us.

"Thomas! Where have you two been?!" I hollered back.

"Sorry we're late," Thomas said. "I got kind of hung up fighting a Flarerizamon earlier."

"Flarerizamon…that makes sense," I said. "Well, now that you're here, we can deal with the big guy!" I pointed at Minotarumon.

"Please, allow me," Renamon said, leaping into the air as she prepared to attack.

"Wait, Renamon! You don't know what you're doing! He's too—"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Earthquake Drill!" Before Renamon could attack, Minotarumon swung his arm and struck her, sending her flying past me until she crashed into a house behind me.

"Renamon, are you ok?!" Zelda shouted as she ran over to her Digimon. As she approached her, Renamon began to turn transparent, much to my surprise.

"Zelda, I'm only a Spirit; I'll be fine," Renamon said with a small smile.

"Wait, what's going on?!" I shouted. "What do you mean?!"

"I will have to take my leave for a while; I need to rest…" Renamon gently shut her eyes as she completely faded away.

"What happened?! Where did she go?!" I yelled.

"She's fine," Zelda said calmly. "Rather, she _will_ be fine."

"What do you mean? She just vanished into thin air!" Thomas said.

"Renamon…is not like any other Digimon," Zelda said. "She's a Spirit, called forth by me to aid you." Zelda reached down to a leather satchel, small and brown, that I just noticed was around her slim waist, and from it, she pulled out what appeared to be a small rock. "There is one other Digimon that I am able to summon." Zelda held the rock up above her head, a strange light emitting from it as she did.


	6. Distorted Spirit of Light

A/N: WARNING: This chapter is bloody. Following chapters will continue to be this way.

* * *

**PoV:** Zelda

**Location:** Caladium Village, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

Sadly, I looked at the rock in my hand. _I know this one won't listen to me, but I don't have any other choice!_ I held the small rock high above my head and shouted, "Gallantmon…I summon thee! Cross forth from the other realm and aid my friends in this fight!" The rock emitted a bright light, and before me stood the astral form of the deadliest Digimon I've laid my eyes upon.

"Is it fighting time?!" the Exalted Knight Digimon asked excitedly, his bright yellow eyes glimmering with the thought of fighting someone. However, his excitement was short lived, as when he noticed the Minotarumon, his eyes returned to their usual bored, somewhat annoyed glare. Minotarumon noticed the arrival of the Mega level Digimon, and began to cower away and flee very slowly, hoping to avoid Gallantmon's notice. "_This_ is what I was called for? Fighting this worthless nobody?!" Gallantmon glared at me, waiting for an answer.

"I…I'm sorry…" I said. _Maybe I shouldn't have summoned him…_

"Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well work on my aim," Gallantmon said, running up to and thrusting his lance into the left arm of the fleeing Minotarumon, destroying the weapon on it. Minotarumon howled in pain as he attempted to continue fleeing, but Gallantmon was relentlessly and ruthlessly while striking the Ultimate in the face and head with his shield. As Minotarumon's wailing grew more and more scared, Gallantmon's laughter grew louder and more maniacal.

"Gallantmon, please stop!" I shouted. "Please, stop hurting him! He's had enough!" To my surprise, Gallantmon brought his shield down.

"I am getting bored," Gallantmon said thoughtfully. "Fine, I'll end this; Royal Saber!" Gallantmon unleashed a blast of lightning from his lance at Minotarumon, but the Ultimate jumped out of the way at the last second, causing Gallantmon's attack to strike and destroy an outdoor food stand. The Digitamamon waiter ran from the destruction, unharmed.

"Well…I guess we won't have to be paying him after all!" Statuedramon laughed merrily, sounding completely relieved.

"You STILL haven't paid that waiter?!" Thomas yelled.

"I still don't have any money!" Statch yelled back, though I doubt Thomas heard him over the noise of Gallantmon's next Lightning Saber, which struck Minotarumon's left arm, incinerating it as soon as the attack hit. At this point, Minotarumon had fallen on his back, clutching his heavily bleeding arm while thrashing around in pain.

"Look at you, down on the ground, screaming in pain as if someone is going to pity you…as if you matter," Gallantmon said, raising his shield after kicking Minotarumon in the face. "Final Elysion!" Gallantmon unleashed a beam of light from his shield; Minotarumon screamed in pain one final time, and when Gallantmon's attack was finished, the Ultimate was nowhere to be seen, having been completely disintegrated from the attack. Minotarumon had been killed. Though I had been surrounded by such vicious deaths almost my entire life, even before I met Gallantmon, I felt the exact same each and every time I saw it happen; my stomach was in knots, and I felt as though I would pass out from the dizziness that followed.

_Oh, god, what have I done?!_ I stared blankly at the spot Minotarumon had been. _I just wanted to stop Minotarumon; I didn't want him to…_

"Mission accomplished," Gallantmon said smugly, before turning around to face me. "The next time you summon me to fight, don't tell me how to do it."

"I…I'm sorry…I just don't like seeing others in pain," I said meekly while attempting to avoid looking Gallantmon in the eyes.

"Pity; a worthless emotion, just like all the others…except for anger and hatred," Gallantmon grumbled quietly to himself as he faded away, enveloped in the same light Renamon was when she vanished.

"Gallantmon…you may never once listen to anything I have to say. Even so, I shall continue to place my trust in you and pray for your safety and happiness," I smiled sadly at the rock in my hand. "Perhaps you're right; maybe I _am_ too soft-hearted for my own good…"

"Well, it's because of that soft-heartedness that I'm alive," Thomas said. "Thank you for saving my life, Zelda, and thank you for lending us your strength for this fight."

"That was amazing, whatever it was that you did!" Statuedramon exclaimed. "What _did_ you do, exactly?"

"These rocks that I summoned Renamon and Gallantmon from," I held them in my hand, allowing Thomas and Statuedramon to get a good look at the designs on the front of them, resembling the Digimon I summoned from them. "They're called Digimon Talismans, and they hold the spirits of legendary Digimon slain in battle ages past. However, due to these Digimon having particularly strong wills and a love of fighting, their souls were sealed permanently in these talismans, and loyally serve those who hold their talismans. Those who are able to call out to these Digimon and bring them forth onto this plane of existence are called Summoners."

"Wow, that's incredible," Thomas said breathlessly. "I've never heard of such a power!"

"How many are there? Are you going to try to find them all?" Statch asked excitedly.

"I don't think that would be possible; there are hundreds of them, maybe even thousands," I said, placing my two talismans back into the satchel that hung from my waist. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Wow, that special ability of yours really saved our lives!" Thomas said. "I'd hate to think of what would've happened to us if you hadn't saved us!" It dawned on me just then; if they agree, then maybe…

"…Thomas…Statuedramon…do you two…get around much?" I asked.

"Yeah, we travel a lot for our job, if that's what you mean," Thomas said. "We go pretty much everywhere on Arcadia, no matter how far away from our base it is."

_They're going to say no for sure…I mean, it wouldn't really surprise me if they did, but I've got to ask!_ "Okay…I've got a favor to ask of the two of you."

"Sure, what is it?" Statuedramon asked.

"You've saved our lives…many times over," Thomas said. "Whatever we could do to repay our debt, we would be honored to do so."

"There's…I've been looking for someone for a while now. It's my sister, Hannah; over five years ago, we went our separate ways in this village after promising to meet up again here after a month. When I returned, I waited and waited for days, but she…she never returned, and I don't know where she is…Since then, I've traveled almost all over Arcadia, but I've never found any clues of where she might be. I was wondering if I could…Could I maybe…Could I go with you?"

"Sure. I haven't any problems with you coming with us." Thomas's sudden answer surprised me. It must have shown on my face, because he added, "I could never refuse a girl with a bare midriff."

"Yeah, that's, like, his only weakness," Statuedramon added with a laugh. I felt my face heat up, but I smiled happily at him.

"Thomas…thank—"

"But…just to be clear; you do realize who Statuedramon and I are…right?" I stared blankly at him for a moment. "The two of us are assassins; we live in the shadows, and earn our pay by taking lives."

"We really appreciate you saving our lives back there, and we have no problem with you coming with us," Statuedramon said. "But…Look, you're a very kind, gentle girl; you yourself said you don't like seeing others in pain. We just want you to make sure you're okay with traveling with people like us."

"…I understand," I whispered. "I've been on my own for over five years now searching for her; I'm just not sure what else to do, and I hate to bother you like this, but I—"

"You aren't bothering us," Thomas said. "In fact, I'm sure you'd be accepted by everyone we work with in our guild."

"Also, not all of us are assassins," Statuedramon said as he noticed my concerned expression. "There are a few people there who have never even touched a weapon before, and they're depended on as much as anyone else there."

"It's…alright if I join your guild?!" I asked. They both nodded. I smiled. Maybe, just maybe, for once in my life, I would have a place I could call home…

"But first, we need to finish our job," Thomas said. "We need to hurry over to Linnea Village and…eliminate a bandit leader. It would be best if we left now, while its night; traveling Cyprus Desert by day is rough, as I'm certain you are aware."

"Are you feeling up to it, Thomas?" Statuedramon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Thomas said. He looked over at me and asked, "Are you ready? There isn't anything from your home you need to get, is there?"

"Oh, no, that wasn't actually my home," I said. "I travel around a lot, and the people of this village are gracious enough to allow me to stay in that house whenever I'm here."

"All right, then; let's go!" The three of us headed off into the distance, toward the desert village of Linnea.

_I wonder…_As we began our trek through the desert, I carefully observed Statuedramon. _Does he really…not notice? Every Digimon I've ever met has noticed, but he doesn't seem too…_

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location: **Linnea Village, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

**Elapsed Time:** 4 Hours

As we finally stepped foot in Linnea Village, the moon had inched its way to the middle of the sky; in spite of this, however, there were many Humans and Digimon up and about, conversing, constructing, and playing amongst one another as if it were daytime.

"I've come to this village before," Zelda said. "It was one of the first places I came across after leaving my home village, Adonis…everyone here welcomed me with open arms, and treated me kindly. I was a little surprised; I was not used to being treated with such generosity…"

"What do you mean?" Statuedramon asked.

"It's…nothing, really," Zelda smiled sadly. "All the Digimon here…they just said there was something different that they noticed about me. It made them feel uneasy to the point where they almost attacked me, and I was more or less kicked out of the village, and I haven't been back here since. It's been almost the same for almost every other settlement I've been to, even Caladium; that's part of the reason why I have to travel around a lot…"

"Zelda…why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me that the Digimon here tried to hurt you? We didn't have to come here!"

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want to slow you two down…"

"Well, all these stupid Digimon here better watch their asses, as far as I'm concerned," Statuedramon said. "If any of those idiots even _think_ about hurting you, they're dead!"

"Statuedramon…"

"Seriously, why would anyone want to hurt you?" Statuedramon asked. "I may not have known you very long, but you're, like, the nicest person I've ever met…well, you and Thomas's surrogate mother, that is."

"There was nothing 'surrogate' about her," I corrected. "As far as I'm concerned, Victoria Kasuto _is_ my real mother; she loves me like her own child, and she was the first person who ever gave a crap about me. I can't even remember the last name my birth parents gave me…"

"…So, who was it that you were ordered to eliminate?" Zelda asked, sounding as though she wanted to change the subject.

"We weren't told," Statuedramon said. "Rather, the Boss doesn't seem to know. It seems that we're supposed to find out on our own."

"It isn't as dangerous as it sounds, though; bandits are usually rather unintelligent, so it's easy to trick them into revealing their identities," I said. "That being said, he or she could easily be anyone in this crowd, so it'd be best to keep your guard up."

"Do you think we could find somewhere to eat? I'm getting hungry," Statuedramon said.

"You're always hungry," I retorted. "Besides, you never did pay that Digitamamon back in Caladium because we don't have any Florin, and no money means no food."

"But I wanna eat!" Statuedramon whined.

"Well, if I'm remembering correctly…there should be a really great restaurant around here somewhere," Zelda said. "The food was amazing, and the owner was really nice; he let me eat for free because I didn't have any money back then."

"Do you think you can get another free meal out of him?" Statuedramon asked.

"If I can't, I'll just pay him," Zelda said. "I brought enough money with me to cover us for a few days."

"All right! So, where's that restaurant?!" Statuedramon greedily rubbed his hands together, anxiously looking at each house and building we passed by.

"…That building, over there," Zelda pointed to a building quite larger than the others, resembling a saloon and the words Meramon's Diner painted in big red letters near the top for everyone to see.

"Are you sure this is it?" Statch asked.

"Of course; I ate here for every meal for all four days I was here. There's no way I'd forget what it looks like."

"Then let's go!" Statuedramon eagerly ran into the diner, madly shoving the batwing doors open as he tripped and fell, facedown onto the floor.

_That idiot never looks where he's going…_ I sighed, my head hung low as I walked into the restaurant after my Digimon with a smiling Zelda.


	7. Duel in the Diner

A/N: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**PoV: **Zelda

**Location: **Linnea Village, Cyprus Province

"Good evening, weary travelers, and welcome to our fine restaurant!" A tall, fiery Digimon I instantly recognized as the same Meramon who had once been kind to me all those years ago walked up to and vigorously shook Statuedramon's hand. Helping the Dragon Digimon stand up, Meramon lead the three of us to a table and asked, "Is there anything I can do for you today, my fine friends?" Meramon spoke to us in a hearty voice, and was grinning widely the entire time he spoke, and I kept my head hung low in hopes that he wouldn't notice me.

"I'll take one of everything you've got; I don't care what it is, I just want it!" Statuedramon said. Meramon laughed as he wrote down Statuedramon's order on a notepad.

_Oh, please don't notice me…_"I'd like the same, please," I said quietly. Meramon's smile faded when I spoke.

"You…I remember you," Meramon said, his eyes narrowing slightly in anger.

_Well, so much for them forgetting about me…_

"Get out; you can't afford to be seen here, or by anyone else in this village. Have you honestly forgotten what they…what we did to you?! You can't stay here!" To Thomas's and Statuedramon's apparent surprise, the other customers, both Human and Digimon, had begun to taunt us, supporting Meramon's words.

_I guess I shouldn't have expected any of them to forget…_

"If you won't leave, I will be left with no choice but to _force_ you to leave!"

"Is that a threat?!" Statuedramon yelled; however, the Champion Digimon ignored him. I stared down at my hands, folded neatly in my lap as Meramon engulfed his hands in roaring flames. Statuedramon jumped onto the table and brandished his sword, swinging it at Meramon, who reached out and grabbed it without turning to face Statch.

"What's the matter? Don't quite approve of what I'm doing?"

"Damn right I don't! NOBODY threatens my friends and lives!" Statuedramon pulled his blade out of Meramon's hand.

"This girl is your _friend_?!" Meramon sneered. It was evident that the look on his face said he was more confused than disgusted. "But…you're a Digimon! You should be able to tell; she's different from the other Humans, and nobody here likes it!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?! All we've been told from her is that all of the Digimon hate her, and they don't give any specified reason!" Thomas shouted.

"Well…I guess nobody in this village really knows why, either," Meramon said, the flames on his fists growing less wild. "All we know is that we can…sense that she's different, and we don't know what it means. Her presence is…disquieting, and we don't like it!" Meramon looked around the restaurant, shocked by its sudden emptiness. As he and Statuedramon had continued arguing, all of the customers had ran out to avoid being caught up in the conflict.

"Your reasoning isn't good enough, Meramon," Statuedramon said angrily.

"Statuedramon, please, don't make a big deal out of this; I'm used to being treated this way," I whispered, still looking down at my hands.

"I may not have known this girl very long, but she is the kindest person I have ever met, and I've lived a hell of a long time, Meramon! So I know a hell of a lot of people!" Statuedramon said, ignoring me as he aimed his sword at Meramon's throat.

"Statuedramon, don't attack him; remember what we're in this village for," Thomas said. I looked over at him as he spoke, and though his voice was calm, he looked as ready to attack Meramon as Statuedramon did. "We cannot draw attention to ourselves; this is a job that requires us to be as unnoticeable as possible. Got it?" Statuedramon lowered his sword, a disappointed look on his face as he jumped off the table. "Let's just leave before something happens, okay?"

"Yeah…we probably don't want any of their food, anyway; I'm sure it tastes much worse than the moldy crap Digitamamon gave me," Statuedramon said as he shoved his way past Meramon.

"That does it; _nobody_ insults the food at _my_ restaurant! Fireball!" Meramon formed a ball of flames in his hand, but as he prepared to throw it at Statuedramon, a large missile sailed past the open doors of the saloon and struck Meramon in the left leg. The Flame Digimon fell to the ground, clutching his injured leg in pain as three Digimon walked into the saloon.

"Meramon…attacking innocent bystanders again," the tallest Digimon said. "Whatever are we going to do with him, Giromon? Tankmon?"

"Volcamon…I do _not_ attack innocent people," Meramon snarled, picking himself up off the floor. "You of all people ought to know that by now!"

"You can't trick us; you were just about to mercilessly attack these three, weren't you?!" Giromon asked, waving his chainsaw at Meramon.

"Well…yeah, but…"

"Don't waste your time with him, Giromon," Tankmon said. "We should just destroy him now and get it over with; a violent thug like him has no place in a peaceful little village like this!"

"_I'm_ not the criminal; _you_ three are!" Meramon shouted.

"And why, pray tell, would anybody believe you, after seeing you attack these three?" Volcamon asked. "The three of us work for an honest, hard-working Digimon that cares about the safety of all the Humans and Digimon in this village. You…you just tried to attack these three. What have you got to say for yourself?!"

"…Why did you come here, Volcamon?" Meramon asked.

"We've had enough, Meramon; we came here to blow this place down to put an end to your cruelty," Tankmon said.

"However, we've decided to give you one more chance," Giromon said. "If you allow us to take these three off your hands and into our…protective custody, we'll leave you and this little shack of yours alone for the moment."

"What in Arcadia's name would you want with _them_?!" Meramon glared at the three mechanical Digimon spitefully. "Fine; take them with you, but don't you let me see them ever again!"

"You're hardly in the position to be making threats, Meramon," Tankmon laughed.

"You three," Volcamon looked over at the three of us. "Please, come with us."

"Gladly!" Statuedramon quickly followed the three Digimon out of the saloon.

"Um, Thomas? Is this a good idea?" I asked as we began following the Digimon.

"I don't see why not; however, it very well could be," he replied. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really; it's just…hard for me to think of Meramon as a bad Digimon," I said. "Do you think he could really be the Digimon you're after?"

"He _could_ be," Thomas pondered. "Of course, the one we're after could easily be anyone in this town. Whoever it is won't die unless I'm certain he's our target."

"…I know."

"Well, come on; we need to catch up to Statuedramon before he gets himself lost…again." We quickened our pace, eventually catching up to Statuedramon, who we found chatting merrily with the three Digimon. The four were sitting down around an empty table of a different restaurant.

"Are you both unharmed? He didn't actually attack you, did he?" Volcamon asked when he noticed us approaching him.

"No; you three came just in time!" Statuedramon said. "Thanks for saving us like that, Tankmon!"

"Aw, don't mention it," Tankmon said.

"Tell me; what do you know about that Meramon?" Thomas asked.

"Meramon…he's one of the worst Digimon out there," Volcamon said. "He's really strong, too; the three of us fighting together would have a rough time defeating him. He gets so drunk with his power, it's like…"

"I fear he may one day burn down the village," Giromon said. "I'm sure that Meramon would love to do nothing else, but there's no way he'd do it right now."

"Oh, really? Why not?" Statuedramon asked.

"Because of our master, Lord Etemon," Tankmon said. "He's the strongest Digimon around; the only reason Meramon hasn't burned this place to the ground is because he fears Etemon's power!"

"If Meramon's as bad as you say he is, why is he still here?" Statch asked. "Shouldn't Etemon have done something about him by now?"

"Well…it's shameful for us to admit this," Volcamon said. "But…Etemon's power isn't exactly enough to completely defeat Meramon. However, we all do our best to make sure nobody is harmed by his foul deeds!"

"There were a lot of people at his restaurant that seemed to support him," Thomas said.

"Yes, unfortunately, a Digimon like that is bound to have a few followers here and there," Giromon said. "He's also managed to fool most of the people in this village into thinking _we're_ the bad guys, and _he's_ the guardian of this village!"

"The nerve of that punk!" Tankmon spat.

_I can't believe Meramon's really such a bad Digimon…He was so kind to me five years ago…_

"Never fear, though; a few people in this village know the truth about that monster," Volcamon said. "Anyway, enough about us; who are you three? We've never seen you around before."

"We're here on business," Thomas said. "We've…been given orders to eliminate a certain person."

"…Really? And who might that be?" Volcamon asked. The once-friendly tone of his voice disappeared momentarily as he looked at Thomas.

"We aren't sure yet, but by the sound of things, we believe our target is Meramon."

"Oh, wonderful!" Volcamon exclaimed. "With your help, we might actually stand a chance against that bastard!"

"Would you like to come with us to meet our master?" Giromon asked. "I'm sure he'd be quite pleased to become acquainted with you."

"Actually, yes; that sounds like a good idea," Thomas said.

"Very good; please, follow us," Volcamon stood up, and Tankmon, Giromon, and he began leading us through the large village until a small castle came into view.

"Is that where he lives?" Statuedramon asked.

"Indeed it is; you'll all be granted plenty of food, and rooms to sleep in for the night by our gracious master," Volcamon said.

"Awesome; I can't wait! So, what kind of food does he have?" Statuedramon asked as Volcamon and the others led the three of us through the open doors of the castle.


	8. Out on the Town

A/N: Multiple point of views in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**PoV: **Thomas

**Location: **Linnea Village, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

Volcamon and the others had begun leading us down a large hallway of the citadel to two giant doors, which were large enough to give the impression that they could be seen from miles away. The hallway by itself was large and spacious, large enough for two MetalGreymon to stand side by side without crowding each other, tall enough for two more MetalGreymon to stand on the other MetalGreymon's shoulders without their heads touching the ceiling, and long enough for three MegaSeadramon to easily fit in. The floor was made of neatly-paved stone tiles, and adorned with a long, red carpet for us to walk on. Built in to the walls were numerous marble columns, and between each column were lit candelabra, securely fastened to the walls.

"Our master awaits your arrival beyond these doors," Volcamon said as he and Tankmon, with extreme difficulty, shoved the giant doors open, allowing us to walk in. The room looked similar to the hallway, but was round and not quite as tall, with a large, circular table in the middle of it, surrounded by many, empty chairs. On top of the table were empty plates, and more food than I had ever seen in my life, which was definitely saying something, as I've been traveling with Statuedramon for over five years.

"Master!" Giromon shouted, looking around the room. "We've brought guests with us!"

"Ah, so glad to hear it!" A happy, boisterous voice rang from behind the mountain of food laid out on the table and echoed throughout the room. A Digimon I could only assume was Etemon then leapt up from behind the food and landed haphazardly, slipping and falling on his face in front of us.

"Master, are you okay?!" Volcamon asked, running over to the Digimon. Etemon, however, quickly stood back up and grinned widely as if he hadn't fallen at all.

"Of course I'm okay! What, you think a little something like that would hurt me?" Etemon then turned to the three of us and said, "Pleasure to meet you, all of you! The name's Etemon, and I'm the guardian of this here small village!" Etemon took and vigorously shook my hand, as well as Statuedramon's and Zelda's. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Master, these people have come to help us deal with Meramon!" Volcamon said.

"Really?! That's amazing! You're just the kind of people I've been waiting for!" Etemon said. "This is so—"

"To be perfectly clear," I interrupted, "We are assassins, sent here to eliminate a bandit leader."

"…A bandit leader, you say," Etemon said. He was still smiling, though he sounded more nervous than he was previously.

"We are unsure of his identity, though we are quite certain he has taken refuge in this village." As I spoke, I saw Etemon's expression turn from a wide grin to a mixture of shock, fear, and annoyance; however, his smile returned nearly instantly when he saw I was looking, a split-second later, so I doubted anyone else noticed. _I've got my eye on you, Etemon; you and Meramon both._

"Assassins…sent here to eliminate that bandit leader," Etemon said breathlessly, shaking his head in awe. "You're just the kind of people we've been waiting for! This is amazing! I can't wait to see the look on Meramon's face when he learns he's been antagonizing professional assassins!"

"Forgive me, sir, but we aren't fully certain yet that Meramon is our target," I said.

"Oh…yes, yes, of course! How stupid of me to jump to conclusions like that!" Etemon laughed.

"And with your permission," I continued, "I would appreciate it if you would allow my friends and me to stay here for a few nights while we gather information from the village. Do you find this to be acceptable?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure!" Etemon said. "Well, anyway, you all must be hungry; please, help yourself to as much food as you like. Then you can get a good night's sleep for your big job tomorrow. It's only midnight, so you can still get plenty of sleep."

"Etemon, that's the best idea I've heard in a long time!" Statuedramon immediately sat down at the table, piling as much food as he could onto a nearby plate before shoveling it all into his mouth.

"Go on; the two of you may eat as much as you like," Etemon said.

"Thank you, sir," I said as Zelda and I sat down at the table. Statuedramon continued eating plate after plate covered in large mounds of food, and I watched in complete awe as I saw Zelda eat as much, if not more, than him. Eventually, we had all eaten our fill, and afterward, Volcamon led us up a curved stairway and to a large bedroom with three beds. On the opposite side of the room's door was a large circular balcony, with a pair of closed glass doors being the only thing that separated us from it.

"This castle might look big, but in reality, this is the only other bedroom there is," Volcamon said. "Is this going to be a problem for the lady? If you'd like, I can see if I can find another room…"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that," Zelda said. "I don't mind sharing a room with them."

"As you wish," Volcamon said before leaving the room. We all climbed into our beds and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**Location:** Outside Etemon's Castle, Linnea Village, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

**Elapsed Time:** 9 Hours

The three of us, accompanied by Volcamon, Giromon, and Tankmon, stood outside the castle, overlooking the village from atop a grassy knoll.

"Where is he?" Statuedramon whispered to me. "He was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!"

"Be patient," I whispered back. "Remember, this is a job that requires absolute patience; we can't afford to make mistakes with the job we have, both for our sakes, and the sakes of possibly everyone else in this village."

"Well, to be perfectly fair, I don't really care about the villagers," Statch said. I shot the smaller Digimon a nasty look. "What?! They were mean to Zelda yesterday…"

"It's okay, Statuedramon; I'm used to much worse than that," Zelda said.

"…Zelda…are you sure you want to go with us?" I asked. "This is the kind of job where someone innocent is almost guaranteed to get hurt, and…well…I know you don't like seeing people getting hurt, even if they deserve it, so…"

"I'll be fine, Thomas," Zelda said. "By going with you, I can help make sure innocent people _don't_ get hurt."

"Okay, sorry for the delay, everyone!" Etemon yawned as he stumbled his way slowly out of the castle.

_He was taking so long because…he was sleeping?!_

"So, here's the plan; the six of you will divide into groups of two," Etemon said. "Thomas and Volcamon, Zelda and Giromon, and Statuedramon and Tankmon."

_He's dividing us up…he's already suspicious of us, is he?_

"So, while you're in Linnea, try your best to appear as inconspicuous as possible," Etemon continued. "If you do happen to discover the identity of your target, do not, under any circumstances, engage him in combat. Come back here immediately and wait for the others to return near the end of the day. If you don't find him, return here at sunset. Are there any questions?" I could think of several questions already, though I doubted, under the circumstances I was in, now would be the best time to ask them.

"If we get hungry, are we allowed to eat?" Statuedramon asked.

"Uh…yes, of course," Etemon said, somewhat taken aback by Statch's question. "Any other questions?" Complete silence. "All right, off you go, and good luck!"

* * *

"So, why don't you think Meramon's the one you're after?" Volcamon asked me as soon as our three groups had split up.

"I didn't say I don't think it's him," I said. "I just want to make sure it's him before we do anything about it."

"How do you propose we do that?" Volcamon asked.

"Well, for one thing, we need to avoid Meramon's restaurant," I said. "If he notices us, it could prove to be disastrous."

"I agree," Volcamon said.

_Of _course_ you agree…_

"So, what should we do, if we can't go to Meramon's restaurant?"

"There's more than one way of finding out if it's him or not. All we have to do is ask people around the village about him, and about any Digimon they think could be our target. From their descriptions, we can figure out who it is we need to…eliminate."

"Wow…you assassins sure don't fuck around, do you?" Volcamon asked.

"…Not in the slightest."

* * *

**PoV:** Zelda

"So, you've been to this village before, right?" Giromon asked. We walked past many Humans and Digimon as we made our way through the village. Each Digimon we passed by stopped to give me a nasty look as we walked, though I ignored each and every one I got.

"Yes; it was a little over five years ago," I said. "I wasn't able to stay for very long, though; all the Digimon said I was…different from the other Humans, and not long after, everyone just sort of…kicked me out of the village…"

"What?! Why would they do a thing like that?!" Giromon asked.

"I…don't know…I still don't know what they mean…" _Nobody can know…Thomas and Statuedramon cannot find out about this. I don't want them to start hating me after all the kindness they've shown me…_

"The nerve of these people! Just let them try being mean to you like that again; I'll cut 'em down to size!" Giromon madly flailed his chainsaw in the air.

"I haven't been back to this village since that day," I said. "It wasn't until I met Thomas and Statuedramon in Caladium Village the other day that I even considered coming back here."

"Oh? You've only known them for a short while?" Giromon asked.

"Yes; Thomas and Statuedramon are the assassins, not me," I admitted. "They did let me join their guild because I needed help finding my sister, and they've said I would never have to hurt anybody myself. I can't…I can't stand the sight of someone being hurt, even a vicious killer, but they said it wouldn't be a problem for me to join. I just hope I don't slow them down…"

"Well, do you want to know something?" Giromon asked. "I'm not too good in a fight, either. I don't mind fighting, but even though I'm an Ultimate Digimon, even Tankmon is stronger than me. So you see, we can't _all_ be good at fighting and hurting others; Arcadia needs people like you who are opposed to the very thought of it. That's probably what those two were thinking when they let you join them. They need you as much as you need them."

"Oh…I've never thought of it that way…"

"You know what else?" I looked up at the small Ultimate, who floated up to my ear and, grinning horn to horn, whispered, "I think he likes you." I felt my cheeks immediately flush bright scarlet, and I buried my face into my hands to hide it as I heard him laughing at my embarrassment, though it had not been the same cruel laughter I heard from the bandits in Caladium; this was a friendly laugh.

* * *

**PoV:** Statuedramon

"…And so there we were, Thomas and I, standing in the middle of a field of bandit corpses when this one, just one, bandit walks over to us and sees the blood on our swords," I said. "Do you know what he did next?"

"No, what?!" Tankmon asked, attempting to — and failing miserably — stifle his laughter while listening to my story.

"He…wet his pants!" This set Tankmon into a fit of laughter and — had he been sitting in a chair at the table we were at, I'm certain he would've fallen out.

"No…no fucking way!" Tankmon was now gasping for air.

"Oh, you should've seen the look on his face, though," I said. "It was _perfect_; just the perfect mixture of fear and shock! It was hysterical! And it got even better when he realized he pissed himself!"

"So…so, what did you do next?" Tankmon asked.

"Oh, we killed him," I said. "Our mission was to eliminate all of them from that area, after all!" Tankmon stared at me, unsure if he should laugh or be frightened of me.


	9. Assault in the Night

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Etemon's Castle, Linnea Village, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

**Elapsed Time:** 9 Hours

"So, let me get this straight," Etemon said. All six of us had returned, without discovering anything major. "NONE of you found out who the bandit leader is?" His voice didn't sound angry; in fact, he sounded almost pleased.

"We apologize, sir," Volcamon said. "Perhaps we shall have better luck tomorrow."

"Of course; we can't allow ourselves to be distracted by our failures," Etemon said. "You did a good job, all of you. You can all try again tomorrow. For now, you may all have dinner and rest up for the next day."

"Yay, more food!" Statuedramon ran up to the table and began eating as much as he did the night before. Once again, after finishing, we were led up to our bedrooms by Volcamon, who quietly closed the door behind him. Zelda and Statuedramon climbed into their beds; I, however, stepped onto the room's balcony, looking at the evening sky and the setting sun.

"Can we live here, Thomas?" Statuedramon asked. I ignored his question, and continued staring at the sky, waiting for the sun to vanish. As I gazed at the sky, more and more stars began to light up, and soon Statch's snoring filled the room. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Zelda, too, had fallen asleep.

_I guess now's a good a time as any…_ With the sun completely out of sight, I quietly climbed off the balcony and leapt down onto the ground below, and ran as quietly as I could into the village. _I hope I can get there before it's too late!_

* * *

**PoV:** Meramon

**Location:** Meramon's Saloon, Linnea Village, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

**Elapsed Time:** Ten Minutes

_That damn Etemon, always sticking his nose into my business; who does he think he is, claiming to be Linnea's guardian?!_ I sat in a chair in my restaurant, looking out a window at the night sky. _By now, he's probably tricked those three into thinking I'M the bad guy…_ I sighed. It was no use; no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about her. _Why do I feel so uneasy whenever I'm around her? The same unease, once five years ago, when she came here for the first time, and again last night…and not just me; ALL Digimon seem to feel it as well. What's wrong with us? She's never done anything to make us think she'd be different, and yet…_

"Big brother, are you ok?" The sudden voice startled me, and I turned around to see my twin little brothers, both of them Candlemon, looking up at me. I smiled and stood up.

"No, little brother, I'm fine; I was just thinking," I said.

"There's someone here that says he wants to see you," the other Candlemon said. At least, I thought it was the other one; I had trouble telling the two apart. "He might be a customer."

"A customer, this late at night? Everyone in the village is usually asleep at this hour, and they don't usually wake up until midnight," I said, walking to the front doors. _It better not be that damn Volcamon again!_ I opened the doors, and gasped when I saw one of the Humans I had nearly attacked this morning. "You…you were with that...girl, weren't you? Thomas, right? What do you want?"

"I've come here to do my job," Thomas said. "I've been ordered to eliminate you, Meramon."

"Eliminate me," I said, looking at him sadly. "I see…"

"No! We won't let anyone hurt our big brother!" Both Candlemon jumped in front of me and glared up at Thomas. "Big brother, what does eliminate mean?"

"You didn't let me finish," Thomas said. "I've been ordered to eliminate Meramon…by Etemon. However, my _real_ mission was to come here to find and assassinate a leader of a large group of bandits."

"And you…think that's me, don't you?" I asked.

"If I did, we wouldn't be talking like this. You'd already be dead. Though, based on the way you behaved this morning, I'd say you're a likely candidate," Thomas said. "And if it's not you…it's Etemon."

"Yeah! It's Etemon! It's definitely Etemon!" the Candlemon said simultaneously.

"Not so fast, you two," I said, picking them both up and, walking back into the restaurant, placed them on a table. Thomas followed me in. "I'm definitely no bandit leader; but then, what right do you have to believe me? We've never met, and…after the way I treated your friend…"

"I cannot forgive anyone who insults my friends like that," Thomas said. "If it were up to me, you wouldn't be standing right now. Fortunately for you, my only target is that bandit leader."

"And you think that may be Etemon?" I asked, walking back outside, with Thomas still following me.

"As we ate with him tonight, and the night before, the way he spoke to us was very condescending, almost…insulting, and as I told him about my mission, for a split-second, I could see fear on his face. Fear, anger, surprise…yet, when I told you," Thomas turned to face me. "The look on your face…it was almost as if you accepted your fate, that you were ready to die."

"I've done things in my past, things I'm not proud of at all," I said, shaking my head slowly as I looked up at the starry sky. "It was only for a moment that I, to use your words, accepted my fate, and yet…when those little ones protested, I knew I couldn't die and leave them all alone."

"Is that so…" was all I heard Thomas mutter before he began walking away.

"Where are you going?" I called after him. He turned around and faced me, a small smile on his face.

"Someone like you could never be a bandit; you care too much about your little brothers," Thomas said. He turned around once again and continued walking, but suddenly stopped and looked around. "Get down!" Without warning, Thomas ran back over to me and shoved me to the ground just as what appeared to be a missile struck and exploded the ground where I was just standing.

"Thomas…you…you saved my life!" I gasped. "Even though I don't deserve it, least of all from you, you did it anyway…"

"Big brother, what happened?" the Candlemon asked.

"You two, get back inside!" I ordered. The two Candlemon hopped quickly back into the restaurant as Thomas and I got back up. "What happened? Who attacked us?!"

"The attack came from far away," Thomas said. "It was probably Tankmon…"

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear it coming? It came from the direction of that castle Volcamon took me and my friends to!" Thomas said, looking in the direction of Etemon's castle. "Another one is coming!" Thomas and I dove to the ground, but the attack wasn't aimed at either of us. I turned around and screamed in horror as the attack struck my restaurant, exploding on impact, with my two little brothers in it.

"No! Candlemon! CANDLEMON!" I helplessly called their names as I ran over to the now-burning building, digging through the debris to find them.

"Meramon…" one of the Candlemon weakly hopped up to me.

"Candlemon! Candlemon, you're okay!" I reached down and picked up my younger brother, hugging him tightly. "Where's your brother?! Is he okay?!"

"Big brother…our home fell down on him…the other Candlemon got trapped and he couldn't get out before he…he got…"

"Candlemon…don't worry; I'll keep you safe, little brother," I said, hugging my brother's sobbing body tighter. "Thomas!" I yelled out to the boy, who hadn't moved since the previous attack. "I expect that bastard to be dead before the sun sets tomorrow, do you hear me?!"

"I understand," Thomas said. "Don't worry; I promise his death will be a slow and painful one." Thomas turned around and started running back to Etemon's castle.

* * *

**PoV:** Etemon

**Location:** Etemon's Castle, Linnea Village, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

"Direct hit!" Tankmon exclaimed from atop one of the castle's numerous balconies. The Champion Digimon was so large, there wasn't enough room for anyone else, other than the hovering Giromon, to stand on the balcony next to him.

"Nice work," I said. "Did you get him?"

"Well…I didn't get Meramon, but I _did_ get his restaurant!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to get him next time," Giromon said.

"That's not all," Tankmon said. "I saw something…interesting while I was open-firing at Meramon."

"Well? What did you see?" I asked. Tankmon turned around to face us, a mild look of amusement on his face.

"I saw…that boy, Thomas, saving Meramon's life."

"What?! No way!" Giromon protested.

"It is possible," Volcamon said. "After all, he may not think Meramon is the bandit he's after."

"And that's not all!" Tankmon chimed in. "They were talking about how they suspected _you_, Etemon! What's more, he's on his way back here at this moment!"

"What?! How can you know that? They're almost a mile away!" Giromon said.

"I can read lips, Giromon!" Tankmon said defensively.

"So…he suspects _me_, does he?" I pondered. "Volcamon…the girl and the Digimon. Put them in the dungeon."

"Yes, sir," Volcamon bowed as he left the room.

_That's what I like about that boy; he never questions me! Not like those other two._

"Forgive my ignorance, sir, but what good will locking those two up do?" Tankmon asked.

"Well, when Thomas gets back to his room, and discovers his friends are missing…" I began laughing at the cleverness of my plot. "That is when Volcamon will get him from behind!"

"Oh, you're a genius, sir!" Giromon exclaimed.

"I know!" I said. About five minutes later, Volcamon returned.

"Mission accomplished, sir," Volcamon said.

"That was certainly fast," Giromon said, a small hint of awe in his voice.

"They didn't even wake up; made it easier to lock them away and chain them," Volcamon said. "I also made sure to remove any weapons they may have had."

"Excellent…Now, Giromon and Tankmon!" The two Digimon turned to face me. "Go to the dungeon and guard our newest prisoners. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Tankmon and Giromon left the room, leaving me alone with Volcamon.

"You know your job, right?" I asked.

"I will succeed, sir." Volcamon quietly left the room.

"Idiots," I said to myself, looking out from the balcony to the small village of Linnea. "Meramon's not going to burn you to the ground…that's _my_ job."


	10. Prison Break

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Etemon's Castle, Linnea Village, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

**Elapsed Time:** 25 Minutes

By the time I had made it back to Etemon's Castle, the moon had crept closer and closer to the middle of the sky. _Everyone should still be asleep,_ I thought as I walked into the fortress. _I did get lost a few times, trying to make my way back here. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on Statch the next time he gets me lost…_ To my relief, the candelabras in the hallway were still lit, so I could easily find my way back to my room. However, when I looked around, I saw that neither Statch nor Zelda were in their beds. _Wait, where did they go? Oh, no…don't tell me…_ "Don't even think about it."

"Aw, now you've gone and ruined my big entrance," Volcamon said, approaching me from behind. "How could you tell?"

"I'm an assassin; I can tell when someone wants to kill someone else, and right now, there's so much bloodlust in the air, I can practically taste it," I said. I turned around to face the Ultimate Digimon. "Plus, I heard you remove that hidden knife from your microphone." Volcamon looked down at the weapon in his hand.

"You have pretty good hearing, don't you?" Volcamon asked nervously.

"I already told you; assassins don't fuck around," I said. "Now, where are my friends?"

"Your friends aren't here, Thomas," Volcamon said. I sighed. "Etemon's heading for Linnea as we speak to deal with that troublesome Meramon, and there's nothing you can do to stop him!"

"I don't have time to waste speaking with you, then," I said. "You can either tell me where my friends are, or I can cut you down! What will it be?!"

"_You_ defeat _me_?! I'd love to see that happen! Tackle Time!" Volcamon began running toward me at full speed, crashing through the glass doors that led to the room's balcony when I stepped out of the way at the last second. The dim-witted Ultimate then tripped over the balcony's railing and fell out of the castle.

_Great; now I'll have to find them all by myself!_ I left the room, closing and locking the door behind me. While I stood in the silent hallway, thinking of what to do, I heard a pair of voices conversing, the sound of which was coming from a stairway I hadn't noticed earlier.

"How much longer do we have to stand guard here?"

_That's Tankmon's voice!_ Slowly and quietly, I began walking down the stone stairs that lead to the voices.

"Until Etemon says we can stop, idiot!"

_There's Giromon…_

"Man, those Digimon in Linnea weren't kidding; this girl really does give off a weird vibe," Tankmon said.

_Please let them be okay…_

"Are you sure that Volcamon couldn't be here instead of us?" Tankmon asked.

"Shut up, Tankmon! I think I hear someone coming!" Giromon whispered.

_Well, no use hiding…_ I walked the rest of the way into the room and showed myself to the two Digimon. The rather small room was entirely made of paved stones, and in the back of the room was a prison cell where I saw my friends, unconscious but unharmed, and chained to the floor.

"Oh…hey, Thomas!" Giromon said.

"What's up, buddy?" Tankmon asked.

"Cut the act," I said. "You're holding my friends in that cell; let them out or die."

"Wait…so, did Volcamon fail?" Tankmon asked his friend.

"Who cares? This just means we get all the fun of doing him in ourselves!" Giromon said.

"So…Etemon really was the bandit," I said.

"Naturally! But you're going to die with that information fresh on your mind; there's not a Human around who can stand a chance against my chainsaw!" Giromon, holding his chainsaw in one hand and a grenade in the other, flew over to me and swung his chainsaw at me, which I easily dodged as I struck him across the face with my sword with enough force to make him fly through the air and hit a wall. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I then turned my attention to Tankmon, who slowly wheeled over to me.

"C'mon, Thomas…buddy! We don't have to do this!" Tankmon said.

"…I take it you were the one behind the attack on Meramon's restaurant earlier?" I asked.

"Of course; who else could've hit a building from that far a distance? No one else, that's who!" Tankmon said with pride, not noticing me as I walked over to Giromon.

"That's too bad," I said, kneeling down next to Giromon to pick up the grenade in his hand. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill you; you seemed to get along well with Statuedramon." Tankmon gave me a quizzical look as I ran up to him and shoved Giromon's grenade down the gun barrel on his head, making him laugh.

"Thanks for the ammunition, dumbass! Hyper Cannon!" Tankmon aimed his barrel at me, and when he prepared to fire Giromon's grenade, the device exploded while still in his head, creating a thick, black smoke that filled the entire room. When it cleared slightly, Tankmon and Giromon were nowhere to be seen.

_Strange, that explosion shouldn't have been large enough to get Giromon…_

"What the hell was that?!" I heard Statuedramon shout from the prison cell. "Thomas? Are you here? Damn it, what's with all this smoke?!"

"Are you two okay?!" I ran up to the cell, seeing both Statch and Zelda with shackles around their ankles, keeping them close to the wall behind them. However, neither of them seemed to be injured.

"We're fine," Zelda said. "They've taken my Talismans and Statuedramon's weapons, but they didn't hurt us." Nearby, there was a wood table with Zelda's satchel and Statuedramon's sword and shield on it, lying next to a set of keys.

"What happened?" Statuedramon asked.

"It turns out that Etemon is the Digimon we're here for," I said, trying to figure out which key opened the cell door. "Meramon has nothing to do with him; he was attacked by him earlier in the night, and one of his little brothers was killed."

"How terrible," Zelda said breathlessly.

"Wait, you're pitying him?!" Statuedramon asked. "After everything he said to you the other day, you still feel bad for him?!"

"That's enough, Statuedramon," I said firmly. Finally, I was able to open the cell door, and eventually the shackles around my friend's legs.

"Etemon is the bad guy…that's hard to believe," Statuedramon said as he picked up his shield and sword. "He had such good food and everything!"

"Where is Etemon right now?" Zelda asked as she fastened her satchel around her waist.

"Volcamon told me he was on his way to Linnea to deal with Meramon," I said.

"Come on, we have to go after him!" Statuedramon shouted.

* * *

**Location:** Linnea Village, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

**Elapsed Time:** 7 Minutes

"We should be getting close," I said. _Damn it, where is that restaurant?!_

"Thomas, look out!" Statuedramon shouted just as a small Digimon, carrying a chainsaw, whizzed right past my head. Though he missed my head, Giromon did manage to hit my left shoulder with his chainsaw, and as he saw my blood stain my clothes and run down my arm, he laughed, completely beside himself with glee.

"That's what you get for killing my friend, Tankmon, with one of my weapons!" Giromon said.

"Yes," Volcamon said, walking up next to Giromon. "Tankmon must be avenged!"

"You…you're still alive?!" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised myself," Volcamon said. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "If I were a Human, that fall would've killed me for sure. Still, it really hurt, and I passed out for a little while…"

"Now there's no way you're going to win!" Giromon sneered. "The three of you are no match for Volcamon!"

"Bring it on!" Statuedramon said, brandishing his sword as the Ultimate Digimon ran up to him and thrust his knee into the Rookie's face. Statuedramon nearly fell over, his face a bloody mess, and Volcamon punched him in the face once more. This time, he fell over, barely conscious and unarmed.

"You're next!" Volcamon pointed at me. "Tackle Time!"

"Thomas…look out," Statuedramon said weakly as a small trickle of blood welled from his mouth. I, however, stood my ground, and as the Android Digimon got closer and closer to me, I drew my sword and held it up, and as Volcamon prepared to crash into me, I thrust my blade into his stomach. Surprised, Volcamon fell to his back, trying to cover up the bleeding wound on his stomach.

"What the HELL?! No…no way!" Giromon exclaimed, dropping his chainsaw. "How could anybody defeat Volcamon so quickly?!" Giromon looked over at me, at my blood-drenched sword, and flew screaming away.

"Giromon…come back," Volcamon said weakly. "Help…me…"

"No way! I'm not fighting anyone who can hurt _you_ that badly!" Giromon shouted back, vanishing into the distance.

"Cowardly…little…bastard…" Volcamon coughed up a large puddle of blood, and then fell silent.

"Come on, we have to hurry," I said. "Etemon could have already made it to Meramon's saloon by now!"


	11. Shades of Evil

A/N: Enjoy! Be warned, though, as this chapter is slightly bloody, but it's not as bad as chapter 6 (at least, in my opinion.)

* * *

**PoV:** Etemon

**Location:** Linnea Village, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

_There it is; Meramon's Diner…or what's left of it._ The entire way over here, I had been grinning ear to ear. And who could possibly blame me? I was finally about to get rid of that pest, Meramon; the only Digimon in this useless village strong enough to fight against me. With him out of the way, and those assassins dealt with, Linnea would be unable to offer resistance to the onslaught of my allies and me. The destroyed building was now right in front of me, but that lowlife Meramon was nowhere to be seen. "Meramon? Where are you?! Quit hiding and face me, you coward!"

"I'm right here," Meramon said. I turned around and saw him sitting at a table of a neighboring diner that hadn't been destroyed. Across from him was a Candlemon. "I'm no coward…unlike you, Etemon."

"What?! What did you just called me?!" I shouted.

"I called you a coward," Meramon said. "Unlike you, I don't find it necessary to destroy other people's homes from the safety of my own home." The tall Champion stood up and began walking over to his old saloon. "You think that, just because you have a lot of power, you and your cronies can bully others into doing what you want."

"So, what? If there's anything that can be done about it, just try and stop it!" I said.

"See, that's your problem, Etemon," Meramon said. "Bandits like you don't know when to talk and when to fight. _Now_ is a good time to talk." I clenched my fist in anger, observing Meramon as he spoke; not once had he looked over at me. "On the other hand; it's also a good time to fight; you need to pay for what you did to my little brother! Fire Blast!"

"That's not going to work!" As Meramon began recklessly charging at me, I leapt up and punched the Champion in the face, knocking him over.

"Big brother!" Candlemon jumped out of his chair and started hopping over to Meramon.

"No…Candlemon, stay away!" Meramon said as I walked over to him.

"Well, now who's in charge?" I bent down and whispered to him.

"Fire Fist!" Without hesitation, Meramon retaliated and hit me in the face.

"Bastard!" I reached down and picked the Champion Digimon up by the neck. "You're dead!"

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

_We're almost there, Meramon…please; don't let us be too late!_ As we neared the end of an alley, Statuedramon unexpectedly stopped and looked around the corner.

"Thomas, I found him!" Statuedramon whispered, pointing to Etemon. "He's attacking Meramon; what should we do?!"

"We stop him, of course," I said. "That is our job, after all." Statch, however, was not there to listen, as he had run yelling out of the alley the three of us hid in, holding up his sword.

"Sword of Dragon's Soul!" Statuedramon fired a transparent, sword-shaped projection from his sword that, when it hit Etemon's back, exploded on impact.

"So, you managed to escape," Etemon said, turning around and dropping Meramon to the ground. Gasping for air, he was helped off the ground by his little brother.

"Meramon, are you okay?" I asked.

"You…saved me…again," Meramon coughed. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"We'll be fulfilling our request now," I said. "Etemon will die. That, I promise."

"…Thank you," Meramon said. "I'll help you in any way I can."

"You figured out that I'm a bandit pretty quickly; _too_ quickly. How'd you do it?" Etemon asked.

"You have a terrible poker face, Etemon; I knew as soon as I told you why I was in this village," I said. "And now it's time for you to die." Etemon laughed.

"Come, now; do you really think you could kill _me_?!" Etemon asked, laughing harder. "You're only a Human!"

"There is no other option; as soon as the order is given, it must be carried out." I held up my sword and aimed it at Etemon's chest. "And my orders are to ensure that you die. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"Don't be ridiculous; there isn't a Human around who's strong enough to defeat me! Dark Network!"

"Statch, get ready!" I shouted as Etemon prepared his attack. Statch nodded and ran in front of me, holding up his shield.

"Dimensional Shield!" The design resembling a mouth on Statch's shield opened up just as Etemon's Dark Network impacted; however, instead of dispersing, the sphere was swallowed by the mouth on his shield until it was completely out of sight. "Sword of Dragon's Soul!" Statuedramon pointed his sword skyward, and it began to glow black. He then swung his sword at Etemon, firing yet another projectile, this time, a black one, at Etemon.

"Fireball!" Meramon hurled a fireball at Etemon, which struck him in the chest simultaneously with Statuedramon's attack; the combined strength of the two attacks caused him to collapse to the ground on his back.

"What the hell…was that?" Etemon was breathing heavily, and he tried to pick himself up off the ground.

"My shield is able to absorb the attack of any Digimon; then, based on the attack I absorbed, I am able to change my sword attack's element to that of the attack I just absorbed," Statuedramon swung his sword once more, firing yet another attack at Etemon. However, the Ultimate leaped off the ground and avoided the attack at the last second.

"Wow, you must be invincible," Zelda said breathlessly as Meramon threw another fireball at Etemon, knocking him to the ground once again.

"Yeah, I _am _pretty amazing," Statuedramon said.

"And oh so modest," I added. Statch laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, there are a few things I can't deal with; for example, I am unable to absorb any physical or melee attacks, like Giromon's chainsaw attack. Also, I'm pretty slow with all this armor on, so I have a lot of trouble dealing with enemies that are fast."

"Enemies that are fast, you say? Well, why the hell didn't you say so earlier?!" Etemon jumped back to his feet and began running toward Statch, his claws extended. In spite of this, Statch closed his eyes.

_That's my cue!_ I thought, smiling as I ran up to and stabbed Etemon, thrusting my sword into Etemon's right arm, which the Ultimate Digimon clutched in pain as blood came gushing from the gaping wound. Immediately, I pulled it out and wiped the blood off so as not to stain the blade with the blood of that filth.

"Fast Digimon usually don't have the best defense," Statuedramon explained.

"How?! How could a Human be strong enough to hurt me?!" Etemon asked as the blood flooded from his arm faster and faster with each passing second.

"It's because you're weak, Etemon," Meramon scowled at Etemon, standing behind him with his brother, Candlemon. "You're so weak, you find it necessary to take the lives of those weaker than you, like all bandits. You're pathetic."

"How DARE you of all Digimon call me weak?! Dark Network!" Etemon aimed and fired his attack at the two Flame Digimon.

"Oh, shit, I'm not going to make it in time!" Statuedramon ran frantically over to Candlemon and Meramon, but Etemon had already attacked; there was no way Statch would have made it in time.

"Gallantmon…I summon thee! Cross over from the other realm and protect these innocent souls!" I turned around and saw Zelda holding a Talisman high above her head, and instantly, the form of Gallantmon appeared before Candlemon and Meramon. Etemon's attack collided with Gallantmon's shield, and it instantly dissipated. "Are the two of you okay?" Zelda called out to the two Digimon.

"You…protected us…" Meramon said, staring at Zelda. "Even after everything I said to you the other day…I didn't deserve to have my life to be saved by you, but you did anyway…"

"Well, I'm glad the two of you are safe," Zelda replied, smiling sweetly.

"What the hell is this…thing?" Gallantmon asked. Etemon's mouth hung agape as the tall Mega Digimon looked down at him with disinterest. "You can't honestly expect me to dirty my beautiful lance with the blood of this garbage!"

"If you don't wish to fight, you may return," Zelda said, holding up Gallantmon's Talisman. Without another word, Gallantmon faded away into nothingness. The talisman in Zelda's flashed brightly for a moment. Etemon continued to stare at the spot Gallantmon stood, his mouth still agape and his arm still bleeding.

"You really ARE weak; Fireball!" Meramon hurled a fireball at Etemon, but the Ultimate was able to dodge it at the last second. Meramon threw more fireballs, but Etemon easily dodged all of them.

"Meramon!" The Champion Digimon glanced over at Statuedramon as the Rookie held up his shield. "Over here!"

"Fireball!"

"Dimensional Shield!" Once again, the mouth on Statuedramon's shield opened up, swallowing Meramon's attack. "Sword of Dragon's Soul!" This time, his sword began to glow red, and when he swung it, his attack was red and covered in flames as it struck Etemon and engulfed him in flames. Etemon then fell to the ground and began rolling around in a vain attempt to smother the flames. I then jumped up and landed on Etemon, both of my feet pinning the Ultimate's arms to the ground.

"Your end has come," I said in a calm voice, forcefully thrusting my blade into Etemon's chest. Etemon briefly raised his arm and wrapped his hand around my blade, though it soon dissolved into small bits of data. His screaming came to an abrupt stop, the flames suddenly subsiding as Etemon died. "Mission accomplished."

"Yep; now all we have to worry about is the boss yelling at us for taking too long," Statuedramon said. Meramon stood, staring blankly at the spot where Etemon had died.

"I can't believe it," he said. "I can't believe that monster is finally gone…" Meramon turned to look at me. "And you…you kept your promise…"

"Of course; I was ordered to murder Etemon, anyway," I shrugged.

"And you…" Meramon turned to Zelda. "Even after all those things I said to you the other day, you still protected me and my little brother. I don't know what to say, though I'm sure a simple apology or thanks wouldn't suffice."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that; I was happy I was able to help you," Zelda said. "And you don't need to apologize; I was never mad at you."

"Well, anyway, thank you; I owe you my life for the kindness you've shown to me and Candlemon," Meramon said. Turning to me, he asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"We need to leave as soon as possible; though he says he doesn't mind, my superior officer expects the members of our guild to return as soon as they finish a mission," I said. Turning to look off into the distance, to the North, I said, "If there's ever any more trouble in this village, don't hesitate to contact us. Our base of operations is in an old, abandoned fortress in the Province of Celosia, in a forest on the borders of Valencia Territory and Lotisea Province."

"Yes…I'll do that, though I hope I won't have to," Meramon said, smiling as the three of us walked off. "Goodbye, and thanks again!"

"Wait, Thomas," Statuedramon interrupted. "Can we at least stay the night in Etemon's old castle? I'm really tired…"

"Sure, but you realize we'll have to walk through Cyprus Desert in the daytime, right?" I asked. Reluctantly, Statuedramon nodded.

"Are you're still sure it's okay I go with you?" Zelda asked meekly.

"You need to find your sister, right? Of course it's okay," I said, turning around to give her a reassuring smile.


	12. The City Without Tact

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

**Elapsed Time:** ~7 Hours

After spending the night in Etemon's old castle, the three of us left Linnea Village and began heading for Celosia Province. Not long after leaving, Statuedramon pulled out a map and, holding it upside-down, began reading. "According to this map I stole from Etemon…the quickest way to get back to Celosia is to cut through this small city up ahead," Statuedramon said. "It's called Cyclamen, and it's about half a mile away." I stopped walking.

"You said the city's name was…Cyclamen?" A near-overwhelming feeling of dread and nausea instantly took hold of me.

"Yes; is that a problem? We can go the long way, if you want, but I might get us lost again," Statuedramon said. "Of course, going the long way will mean we might have to have to cross through Yew."

"Is there anything wrong with Yew?" Zelda asked.

"Well…it won't be the end of the world if we have to go there," Statch looked back down at the map he held, still upside-down. "Of course, with our guild's reputation…it would be best if Thomas and I avoided going to that city in particular as much as possible."

_Cyclamen…of all the places, it had to be Cyclamen…_ "Let's…go through the city, but let's make this as quick as possible." Statch nodded, placing the map inside his shield.

"Is there a reason you don't want to go there? Because we don't have to go if you really don't want to," Zelda whispered to me.

"Cyclamen City…was the city I was born in," I said. "Just about everyone there had little to no tact; I lived there for only five years when my parents both died, and nobody there even acted like they really cared. That was when I left the city with a woman named Victoria; she was the woman who taught me how to use a sword. I haven't been to Cyclamen ever since, and I'm glad I haven't."

"We don't have to go," Zelda insisted. "If you really don't want to go to Cyclamen City, we can go through Yew."

"I'd rather not slow us down because of something I'd rather not do," I said. "If anybody recognizes me, they might keep us there longer than I'd like…"

"I don't understand," Zelda said.

"The people of Cyclamen love talking, and they love hearing themselves talk; they're the kind of people who just keep talking even when you need to leave and they know it, but you don't want to leave so you won't seem rude, in spite of the rudeness they show through their words," I said. "Hopefully, nobody will notice us…"

* * *

**Location:** Cyclamen City, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

**Elapsed Time:** 9 Hours

By the time we reached Cyclamen, the day was nearly over, and the sun hung quite low in the dark orange sky. We had unfortunately found our way in a rather large crowd; not large enough for us to get lost, though just small enough for someone to notice us.

"Let's make this quick," I said. "The street we're on should lead us straight out of this city."

"Thomas, can we stop and eat?" Statuedramon asked.

"You stole some food from Etemon's castle, right?" Statch nodded. "You two can eat if you want; seeing this place made me lose my appetite."

"Well, can we at least find somewhere to sleep?" Statch asked.

"I'd be willing to carry the both of you at the same time while you slept if it means getting out of here faster," I said.

"We could sleep in the desert, couldn't we?" Zelda asked. "We wouldn't have to worry about being buried in the sand, because the wind that creates the desert's sandstorms comes from Cyprus Wasteland to the South. We're near the edge of Cyprus Desert, so the small amount of wind we do get won't be anywhere as strong as they were when we were in Caladium. Plus, we'd have the city to block any strong winds from us."

"…You know…that doesn't sound like a bad idea," I said. "All the more reason to get out of this place as soon as we can." As I spoke, a single person walking amongst the crowd turned as he heard my voice, his mouth agape when he saw me.

"No way! You…you're back!" The man was a complete stranger, or, at the very least, somebody I did not recognize. "Let's see…what was your name again…? It sounded pretty stupid, didn't it?"

_Oh, no..._ "Come on, let's go; quick!"

"Thomas, that's right!" the man said. "Good to see ya 'gain, Thomas!" The stranger walked up to me and slapped his hand on my back. I quietly gasped as I looked at his eyes; they were red. Not red with exhaustion, but red irises. Yes, red was a common eye color, as I've noticed in my travels, but his eyes…it could've just been my imagination, but they almost looked as though they were glowing. "Haven't seen ya since the funeral for when yer parents died! Man, that was a good day; probably would've been worse if I'd gone to that boring old funeral! What's it been, like, fifteen years?"

"Thirteen," I corrected him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm in a hurry to get back to Celosia Province, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Yeah, you left with that really beautiful young lady," another unfamiliar man said, walking up to us. "I thought you just found a prostitute or got lucky, if you know what I mean, but rumor has it that little beauty taught you how to use a sword!"

"I would've liked to have shown her how well I use _my_ sword, if you know what _I_ mean," another man said.

"Do you mean that little pocket knife" The question brought the crowd around us into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, I'd have hit her," an old man said, smiling grotesquely.

"My daily life is none of your concern," I said, growing annoyed that a crowd had begun to form around the three of us. Looking around, I saw that nearly everyone's eyes were the same as the eyes of the first man that had approached me.

"Whoa, look at THIS beauty," another man said, placing his arm around Zelda's shoulders, though he quickly backed away when I glared at him.

"I'd hit that, too," the old man said. "Is she another of your 'special playmates'?"

"Somehow, you _always_ manage to get the cute ones," said yet another stranger.

"Oh, please, I'm nothing special," Statuedramon said modestly, earning him a few odd looks.

"…I might hit that."

"So, what have you been up to these past thirteen years?" the first stranger asked.

"As I've already told you, my life is none of your business," I said, growing more and more impatient by the second.

"Please, don't any of you recognize him?" a woman's voice asked, sounding somewhat annoyed and amused at the same time. I turned to see who had spoken, seeing a young woman with long, blonde hair. "Thomas Kasuto is a professional assassin; you idiots would all do well to remember that he isn't exactly the kind of person you'd want..._displeased_ with you."

"Abigail," the woman's name instantly popped into my head. _Abigail…that was her! But how could she have known about my work…wait, where did she go?_ I looked around the crowd, which increased in size by the minute, in search of Abigail, but she was nowhere to be seen. _Abigail...I still need to apologize...It's been about thirteen years since I left__—_

"Ooh, pardon me, Mr. Killer," a stranger said sarcastically, laughing. "You here to kill us?"

_I wish…_

"Nah, I'd bet he's too much of a puss to touch a weapon," another person said.

"So, what are you doing here? Come here for old times' sake?"

"I already told you, I'm passing through on my way to the Province of Celosia, and the three of us need to get going so—"

"Please, can't you all see he wishes to be left alone?" yet another voice asked. The crowd parted, allowing a relatively tall man with long and wavy black hair to approach us.

"Father Sephyrus," someone in the crowd said.

"I _might_ hit that."

"Sorry…we just haven't seen him since that wonderful day when his parents died." Sephyrus turned to the woman that spoke.

"You should not refer to such an event in such a way," Sephyrus spoke sternly, though the calm look on his face remained. "True, the weather may very well have been wonderful, but such a thing should not be remembered on the day of a tragedy of that magnitude. The way you said it made it sound as though you were happy for the passing of this poor boy's parents."

"I don't understand…" the woman said. Sephyrus sighed, the calm expression of his face not wavering, before he turned to face me.

"Thomas, you wish to get to Celosia as soon as you can, correct? Then please, allow me to escort you and your friends the quickest way out of this city," Sephyrus said with a smile, leading us out of the crowd.

"Father…Sephyrus, was it?" I asked. "I don't recall there being a church of any kind when I was here last…"

"You've been gone for thirteen years, Thomas; our church, ran by Father MagnaAngemon, was built roughly six years ago," Sephyrus replied. "Undoubtedly, you noticed the way those men and women behaved."

"Kind of hard not to notice," Statuedramon said.

"They've been that way as long as I can remember; rude and tactless," I replied. "No; somehow, they've gotten even worse since I was last here. I would have never thought that was possible…"

"That is why Father MagnaAngemon and I are here; to lead these unfortunate souls away from a life of sin," Sephyrus said. "They may seem worse than they did to you thirteen years ago, but the two of us have made a vast improvement on their personalities, not to mention their souls and state of being."

"Wow, they must've been terrible before, then," Statuedramon said.

"Yes; though the results are always worth it, it hasn't exactly been easy working with them," Sephyrus said, laughing. "I understand you need to return to Celosia soon, but if you'd like, you're free to visit Father MagnaAngemon."

"Well, we kind of need to leave before our boss—"

"Actually, I'd like to take you up on that offer," I said, interrupting Statuedramon.

"You would?" Statch asked.

"_There's something I need to ask him_," I whispered.

"Very good; this is our church is right over here," Sephyrus said, walking up to and opening the doors of a large, ornate building. "Larraine? Larraine, where are you?" A small girl, looking to be about six years of age, with blue hair that reached down to her shoulders ran up to Sephyrus as he called her name. She wore a small dress, torn and worn-out. "Sweet child, could I ask you to find Father MagnaAngemon for me?" The girl nodded, and ran off. "That poor girl is an orphan, you see; abandoned by her mother at an early age when she left this world. This church is home to many like her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few things I need taken care of."


	13. Red-Eyed Glare

**PoV:** MagnaAngemon

**Location**: Cyclamen City, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

"…and that's all I have to report," the Vilemon standing in front of me said. Accompanying him were three DemiDevimon.

"That's _all_ you have to report?!" I asked. "What good does the presence of a boy who hasn't been here for thirteen years do for me?!"

"We're sorry, boss; but that's all we were able to discover," one of the DemiDevimon said. "We thought he might have a lot of that stuff you told us about; you know, the stuff with the name that's hard to pronounce!"

"Oh, shut up!" I drew my sword, Excalibur, and stabbed it into the middle of the DemiDevimon's forehead, instantly killing the small Rookie. The three other Evil Digimon gave me a frightened look as I wiped their friend's blood off my sword. "I decide who we gather it from, because I am the one in charge; not you, not Sephyrus, but ME. Got that?!" The three Digimon, though trembling with fear, nodded quickly. "Now, get out of my sight!" Vilemon and the DemiDevimon jumped when I screamed, and flew out through an open window just as I heard a small knock on my door. "Yes, who is it?" I asked, hoping I sounded calm. I opened the door and saw Larraine standing. I smiled. "Larraine, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Sephyrus is back, and he told me that he wants to talk to you," Larraine said.

"Does he, now? Well, I'll go see what he wants, then. Thank you, Larraine," I said. The child beamed at me as I left my room and walked down a hallway. _Damn it, why did I design this place with so many hallways and rooms?! I can never remember where Sephyrus's office is!_

"I'm right here, MagnaAngemon." Sephyrus's voice came from behind me, and I turned around to see him walking out of one of the many rooms lining the hallway.

"What do you want, Sephyrus?" I asked. "I told you earlier this morning; I don't have time to waste on these useless idiots—"

"He's here," Sephyrus interrupted.

"Who?"

"The boy we've been following; Thomas."

"The boy who hasn't been here in thirteen years?" Sephyrus nodded. "My Vilemon and DemiDevimon already told me about him; what good does his presence do for us?"

"Our lady believes he has grown quite powerful in the short time he's been with that mercenary guild," Sephyrus said. "If he grows any stronger, the lady fears it will be nigh impossible to defeat him and his friends."

"So, that's where I come in, right?" I asked. Sephyrus nodded.

"Go, now; they await your arrival in the nave," Sephyrus said. "Go on; do your job."

"All right, listen up; just because _she_ likes you more does _not_ mean you get to boss me around!" I shouted. "While we are in this city, _I_ am in charge; got it?! _I_ give the orders, not _you_!" Sephyrus stared at me, neither angry nor surprised. The look in his eyes made me angrier; it was almost as if he were mocking me!

"I understand," Sephyrus said. "So, what will we do?"

"…They…requested to see me, correct?" I asked. "I will…speak with them. But not because _you_ told me to; because our lady wishes for it to be done; got it?!" I turned away from Sephyrus and began walking toward the nave, with Sephyrus following me.

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

We had been waiting for several minutes inside the church in the large, vacant nave Sephyrus earlier lead us to. Cushioned pews lined the walls, which the three of us sat on as we waited.

"Thomas, what made you decide to visit this church?" Statuedramon asked.

"I'm not sure, really; did either of you notice something…odd about the eyes of the people here?" I asked, but both Zelda and Statch shook their heads. "Their eyes…they looked like they were shining…and deep crimson. It was probably just my imagination, but…"

"What's wrong with that?" Statch asked.

"…I've heard legends of an evil Digimon, one that had once been an angel before falling to darkness. It is said that Digimon is able to completely mind control anyone who stares into his deep crimson eyes, and the eyes of his victims take on a similar glow."

"If he's only spoken of in legends, then he isn't real, is he?" Statch asked.

"Not necessarily; the two of us have seen plenty of Digimon that were supposed to be only a legend," I said. "Remember when we found that Deckerdramon in Lotisea Province?"

"So, what kind of Digimon do you think we're dealing with?" Zelda asked.

"I think his name was—" Before I could finish, a large pair of ornately decorated doors swung open.

"Thomas, Father MagnaAngemon is here," Sephyrus said as the Ultimate Digimon walked up to us. Sephyrus then left the room we were in, closing the doors behind him.

"So, you're the lad who left this city thirteen years ago," MagnaAngemon said, smiling gently. "It's wonderful to finally meet you. Is there anything I might be able to do for you?"

"Yes, actually, there is," I said, eyeing MagnaAngemon's right wrist. The tip of the sword equipped to his right arm had its tip stained with fresh blood, but something else caught my eye. "Why don't you tell us who you really are?" MagnaAngemon tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"I don't understand what you mean; my name is MagnaAngemon, and I—"

"No, you aren't," I interrupted quickly. "A real MagnaAngemon…wears a Holy Ring on his right wrist." MagnaAngemon bit his lower lip, clenching his fist in anger, but he soon began to laugh.

"I've been here for six years and six months, and not one person in this damned town was smart enough to notice that one simple detail; two seconds after talking to you, and you can already tell!" MagnaAngemon laughed louder and more maniacal, reminding me of Gallantmon when he was attacking the Minotarumon.

"I'll only ask one more time; who are you?!" I asked as I removed my sword from its scabbard.

"Thomas, calm down! So what if he doesn't have a ring? What difference does it make?" Statuedramon asked. "Wait, you don't think—"

"A Digimon that normally wears a Holy Ring is able to do so because they themselves are holy," I said. "A Digimon that has lost its ring has — more often than not — fallen from grace and descended into darkness."

"Yes, that's a pretty accurate description of what happened to me!" MagnaAngemon said as he became enveloped in shadows. "Well, since you know my secret, Thomas, I can't allow you to leave this city alive, but at least allow me to show you something interesting before I kill you! MagnaAngemon, Slide Evolution, Devimon!"

"That's him!" I said. "Devimon is the Digimon I was telling you about!"

"What's Slide Evolution? I've never heard of that!" Statuedramon exclaimed.

"Oh, you won't need to worry about the details of it," Devimon said, towering over all of us, being much taller than he was when he was MagnaAngemon. "I'll be sending you all to a much nicer place than this city! You should really be thanking me!"

"So, you're the reason everyone in this city has glowing red eyes; as I've said, those who stare into the eyes of a Devimon are mind-controlled and completely dominated by them," I said. Devimon grinned, baring his sharp fangs. "But why are you here? What purpose does mind-controlling the people in this city serve for you? Certainly, there are cities with more tolerable people."

"You don't need to know; after all, soon, you will all be—" before Devimon could finish his sentence, I ran up to him and pierced his shoulder with my blade. Devimon screamed in pain as he tried, in vain, to shake me off.

"Tell me what I want to know," I said calmly. "Tell me, and the pain ends."

"I—I'm only working for someone," Devimon said quickly, struggling to breath as he attempted to pull my sword out of his bleeding shoulder. "I don't even know her name…she just told me to find something called 'quintessence' from strong Humans and Digimon for her! I just took control of all the Humans and Digimon here to help me search for some of that quintessence stuff! I don't know anything about it!" After a moment, I slowly removed my sword from Devimon's shoulder and neatly wiped the blood off. Devimon tightly gripped his shoulder as he looked around the room, hoping to find something to stop the bleeding.

"Come on, Statch; let's go," I said.

"Where are we going?" Statuedramon asked as he and Zelda ran after me.

"Back to Celosia Province; there's no point in staying here anymore." I slid my sword back into its scabbard.

* * *

**PoV:** Devimon

"Damn that…bastard…" My breathing was starting to grow more and more labored, and my head was getting dizzy from all the blood I had lost, so I sat down to rest on one of the pews. "I can't…die here…" With a tremendous effort, I forced myself to stand back up. "Need to…finish the job…"

"Oh, that won't be necessary," a woman's voice came from a far corner of the room I was in, though the owner of the voice was hidden amongst the shadows.

"Who are…you?" I asked.

"I'm just here to let you know that the Lady doesn't have any more use for you," she said.

"WHAT?! How can…that be? I've been here for…six years…"

"Yes, yes, six years, six months, and six days; I'm well aware of that," the woman's voice grew more impatient. I staggered over to the shadow where the voice came from to see if I could tell who was talking, but the shadow was too dark for me to see through.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"To use your words; you don't need to know the details. I'll be sending you to a much nicer place than this city. You should really be thanking me!"

"Shut up! Nobody tells me what to do!" As I thrust my claw towards the shadow, a long black spear emerged from the darkness and stabbed me in the chest. Then all went dark around me.

"All those who are useless to the Lady…they will share your fate," her voice was the last thing I heard.

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

**Elapsed Time:** 10 Minutes

"Thomas…what should we do about Devimon?" Zelda asked. "Is it really okay that we left him alone like that? What if he does something?"

"I…don't know what quintessence is," I said. "I need to ask my superior officer about it before I decide what to do. If I learn it's something…dangerous, I will return."

"We should get to sleep," Statuedramon said. "Our base of operations is about ten hours away from where we are now, so by the time we get there, it'll be close to sundown if we leave here in the morning."


	14. Lachesis

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** Towards the end of the following day

It had been a long journey, one that had taken longer than anticipated, but we were finally back. Fortunately, the sun was still out, so finding our way to our base wouldn't be too difficult.

"We're almost there," I said, looking over at Zelda. "Our base lies in a clearing in the middle of this forest." She hadn't said much since we left Cyprus Province, though now that we were getting closer and closer to our base, she looked very happy. She hadn't been able to stop smiling all day…not that I was complaining; she had a very lovely smile.

"Are we there yet?" Statuedramon asked for about the fifth time that minute. I smiled.

"Yes, we're here." I said. The three of us found a large opening in the trees, through which we left the forest to find a rather old-looking brick fortress, roughly three stories tall and covered in various kinds of plants. The fortress stood in the middle of a large clearing in the forest, completely devoid of trees. "This is it, Zelda; welcome to Lachesis. It's not much to look at, but it is home."

"I think it looks wonderful," Zelda said, gazing at the fortress with a smile on her face. "I can't wait to meet everybody!"

"There are only twelve of us here now," Statuedramon said. "Well, thirteen, if we include you, Zelda; seven humans and six Digimon."

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" I asked, looking over at Zelda. She nodded happily as she followed me in to the fortress, and as we walked, we soon came to a large room, filled with tables, chairs, and couches. "This is Lachesis's Lounge room; this is where everyone eats and relaxes while they're not on a mission."

"Our boss cooks some of the best food I've ever eaten!" Statuedramon said. "It's even better than the stuff we had at Etemon's castle!"

"Welcome back, you two," a woman, tall and elegantly beautiful, walked up to us. "You certainly took a lot longer to finish that job than I thought you would."

"Well, we kind of had to go to Cyprus Desert," Statuedramon said. "Those rumors we heard about our target being in Paeonia were false, but we were able to find him in Linnea Village. To save time, we had to cut through Cyclamen City so we wouldn't have to go through Yew."

"Wow, no wonder you took so long. Just make sure you tell the boss why you took so long; you don't want to see him angry."

"Yeah, we know; thanks for the advice, Bellaluna," Statuedramon said.

"Please, Statuedramon, just call me Luna," the beautiful witch said rather defensively before turning to face Zelda. "Well, aren't you a cute little thing? What's your name, dear?"

"Oh, I'm Zelda," our new friend said as she shook Luna's hand. "Thomas and Statuedramon said it would be alright if I joined your group."

"Well, of course it is! We're always happy to have new members join us," Luna said. "My name is Luna, and I'm the guild's sorceress; I concoct all sorts of potions and spells for our small group. So…what's your story, dear? Did Thomas knock you up or something? No, your stomach isn't quite large…did he maybe—"

"Luna, please; I am _not_ Garret," I said before Luna could finish her sentence.

"Yes, I'm well aware; I know _you_ of all people would _never_ do something like that," Luna said, grinning slyly at me. "Garret, maybe, but definitely not you."

"And just what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!" a gruff, angry voice shouted from the lounge area of the room. A large man got off of a couch and walked over to Luna, giving her a spiteful glare.

"Nothing much, really; it just means that Thomas is a perfect gentleman, while _you_, Garret, are a perfect example of someone nobody should ever idolize," Luna said, laughing coyly.

"Meaning you're a complete ass, Garret," Statch added.

"Yeah, yeah, I get; I'm a total jackass; try telling me something I _don't_ know," Garret said.

"Could you perhaps be more specific?" I asked. "You could fill hundreds of books with things you don't know, Garret."

"Oh, come now, there isn't any need to be so hard on Master Garret," a Digimon standing next to Garret said. The way he spoke made him sound almost like he was Garret's butler.

"MetalEtemon, why do you kiss up to that ass?" Statuedramon asked. "You're a nice guy; you should have a better 'master' than Garret!"

"I'll say nothing on your choice of Human partners, and I'd like it if you'd say nothing on mine," MetalEtemon said.

"And just what the hell does _that_ mean?!" Statuedramon yelled angrily. "I'll have you know that Thomas is far superior to Garret in every way!"

"So, are you a new recruit, Zelda?" Garret asked, ignoring the fight between our Digimon.

"Yes; it's a pleasure to meet all of you," Zelda said.

"Really? Well, hope you have a good time killing bandits and such; it's all most of us ever do around here. It's kinda fun, though," Garret said. "Come on, MetalEtemon; we've got a job to get ready for." MetalEtemon immediately stopped arguing with Statuedramon and followed Garret out of the fortress.

"You don't have to worry about that," Luna said as she noticed a worried look on Zelda's face. "If killing isn't what you want to do, then nobody here will force you to." Zelda sighed with relief as Luna turned to face me; more specifically, at my right arm, still covered in bandages from when Sealsdramon attacked me. "So, what happened to you?"

"Oh, this? I was attacked from behind by a Sealsdramon," I said. "He didn't hit me very hard, but it's still kind of hard for me to move my arm a lot," I looked at my shoulder, at the blood-stained bandages wrapped around my arm. "I almost forgot I still had these bandages on."

"Is that why you've been wielding your sword left-handed?" Statuedramon asked.

"Well, I'm left-handed anyway, but my right arm is stronger," I said,

"Your blood…it is such a beautiful color…" Luna whispered seductively. To my surprise, she had managed to lift up my sleeve without my notice, and was staring intently at the bandages. She then reached over and grabbed my chin with her right hand, moving my head so that I was looking her right in the eyes. They were an eerie shade of gold, and yet they were extremely beautiful. "Your blood is precisely 1.5 shades lighter than average; a beautiful color," Luna whispered, her tongue slowly moving across her cherry-red lips. "I'm looking forward to the next time I'm fortunate enough to see such an exquisite color again..." Without warning, Luna bent over and kissed me on the lips. In all honesty, it was a very pleasant experience, and it seemed to finish as soon as it began. "Do be a dear and show me soon. You wouldn't want to keep me waiting; you should know that I hate being...dissatisfied..." Luna finally let go of me before walking off. "I hate to leave, but I also have a job to get ready for…" I dared not look over at Statuedramon, as I knew I was blushing profusely, and I knew he would comment on it.

"I had…no idea it was possible to like blood that much," Zelda said.

"It's kind of a fetish," Statuedramon said.

"Yeah, Luna's kind of weird like that," a small young girl standing beside me suddenly chimed in.

"Oh, hello, Chrysania; how long have you been standing there?" I asked, looking down at the shorter girl.

"Not very long," Chrysania said, smiling as wide as ever. "Are you the girl Chrissy heard everyone talking about? You're joining Lachesis, aren't you?"

"I certainly hope I'm allowed to; I don't exactly have a home to return to," Zelda said.

"Oh, wow, just like Chrissy!" Chrysania exclaimed. "It'll be nice to have a girl close to Chrissy's age for her to talk to; well, there's also Irene, but she's really shy, so she doesn't talk to Chrissy or anyone else very much." Zelda smiled as Chrysania spoke.

_It's impossible to be around Chrysania and not feel happy,_ I thought.

"So, what do you do?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, Chrissy is a witch, like Luna," Chrysania said. "Chrissy isn't very good yet, but Luna's helping her get better so she can help out _all_ her good friends at Lachesis more! Chrissy is always making mistakes and dropping things and falling over, but Luna never gets mad at her for it! She's a great magic teacher, but she's an even better mommy!"

"Luna's your…mother?" Zelda asked. "She doesn't look old enough to have a daughter your age…"

"Oh, Luna isn't Chrissy's REAL mommy, but Chrissy doesn't have a real mommy, so Luna's pretending to be Chrissy's mommy instead!" The expression on Zelda's face grew somewhat sadder upon hearing Chrysania's answer, but the small witch didn't seem to notice as she looked up at her. "I hope you join; this is a great place to be!" Chrysania smiled at Zelda one last time before merrily skipping off after Luna.

"You don't need to be worried about whether the boss will accept you or not," I said, walking up to Zelda. "It's true, we don't have very many members here, but only because not many out there have heard of us, or are brave enough to do what we do. I'm sure you'll be accepted." As I spoke to her, a large, dark-skinned man walked up to us, accompanied by a Digimon, like Garret.

"Yes, dare is no need to be concerned," the man said, speaking with a noticeably thick accent; however, in spite of this, he spoke clearly enough so we could all understand what he was saying. He held out a large hand, which Zelda shook as she introduced herself. "My name is Pheragas; I hope you find your time 'ere to be enjoyabull."

"And I'm Pheragas's partner Digimon, Nanimon!" the small Digimon standing next to Pheragas said, also shaking Zelda's hand. "The two of us fight bandits head on, like Thomas and Statuedramon do every now and then, and so do Garret and MetalEtemon."

"Ve are too big to be sneaking around in dahkness like Thomas," Pheragas said. "Dare would be not much difficulty finding me trying to sneak around, no?"

"Not really, no," Statuedramon laughed with the large man.

_The three of us could probably fit in that giant's hands…maybe just one…_I thought as Pheragas walked off. "That man…he's easily the strongest Human here," I said.

"I've seen him uproot a tree and snap it in half before," Statuedramon said. "With his bare hands; he didn't use that gigantic axe of his or anything!"

"Okay, I seriously doubt that he's ever done that, but I wouldn't be surprised if he's able to…" I turned my head, seeing two more members of Lachesis talking to each other. "Hey, SlashAngemon!" I called, and the two turned, smiling when they saw me as the three of us walked up to them.

"Welcome back, Thomas," SlashAngemon said. "I take it your mission was successful?"

"Yeah, we killed that Etemon bandit leader, no problem!" Statuedramon boasted.

"This is Zelda; she's interested in joining our group," I said.

"I see; graciously do I welcome you here, Milady," SlashAngemon bowed at the waist. "You may call me SlashAngemon, and this girl is…" SlashAngemon looked beside him to see that the girl he was talking to was no longer there. He then looked behind himself and said, "There isn't any need to be shy, Irene; come greet our new friend." A petite girl with long, black hair, barely shorter than Zelda, came out slowly from behind SlashAngemon.

"…Nice to…meet you…" Irene said, speaking nervously and quietly. She held out a small, trembling hand that Zelda shook as Irene looked steadily down at the ground.

"Irene and I serve as scouts for Lachesis," SlashAngemon went on to say. "She's rather fast on those feet of hers, and her natural quietness is quite a help, too. The two of us often go to the city of Yew, which is where we find job requests for all our members to do, in addition to food and groceries." Irene blushed while trying to hide her face in her long hair. "Have you spoken to the boss yet?"

"Yeah, we were just about to go there," I said.

"Very well; I wish you luck," SlashAngemon said cryptically as we walked off. We walked out of the lounge room and entered a hallway with a rather large one at the end of the hall. Next to the door were two sets or stairways that led up.

"Beyond that big door up ahead is the room where our leader usually stays," I said just as the door opened, a Digimon walking out. "Hello, Dianamon."

"Thomas, welcome back," the tall Digimon said. "I'm happy to see you made it back in one piece."

"Hey, what about me?!" Statuedramon asked.

"Yes, you too, Statch," Dianamon sighed, and then turned to Zelda.

"Oh, this is Zelda," I said. "We were about to speak with the boss about letting her join us."

"Well, I hope all goes smoothly," Dianamon said. Zelda thanked Dianamon as the Mega Digimon walked off, apparently leaving for another mission.

"Well, are you ready to meet him?" I asked. Zelda nodded slowly as I opened the door to our boss's room.

* * *

**A/N:** Character Bios for Luna, Chrysania, Pheragas, Garret, Sephyrus, and Irene have been added to my DeviantArt account (link on my profile.) Check them out if you so desire.

Also, I've a question; would you like for me to make character bios for the Digimon that are real, like Dianamon and SlashAngemon, or should I just stick to making them for the original characters, like Statuedramon?


	15. The Knights Have Arrived

**PoV:** Zelda

**Location:** Lachesis HQ, Celosia Province

_None of the Digimon here seem to…notice,_ I thought. _Or maybe they do? Or maybe their boss _will_ notice, and he won't let me join…I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up…_

Thomas opened the large door and held it open for me and Statuedramon to enter. The room was much smaller than the lounge area of the fortress, but still rather spacious, and nearly empty, save for a single bookcase crammed full of books, a desk, and large bed lining the room's left wall where a tall Digimon I could only assume was their boss sat, and looking at the three of us with interest. Directly across the door was a large, closed window with a pair of ornately decorated curtains.

"…Glad to see you made it back, Thomas," the large Digimon smiled at Thomas as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Now, what took so long?"

"Sorry, sir; those rumors we heard about the bandit leader's whereabouts proved to be false," Thomas said. "We were able to find him, though; he had taken up residence in Linnea Village."

"It's all thanks to this young lady that we were able to do it," Statuedramon looked over at me as he spoke.

"A pleasure to meet you, Milady," the Digimon said, standing up. "You may call me Apollomon."

"Oh, no; I—I didn't really do that much," I said, nervously the large Digimon's hand. I was certain that I was blushing, making me feel more nervous.

"It might not seem that way to you, but really, you did a lot," Thomas said. "If you hadn't found us, we would have been killed by that Minotarumon."

"And don't forget about Candlemon and Meramon," Statuedramon added. "If you hadn't summoned Gallantmon, Etemon would've killed them for sure!"

"Summoned?" Apollomon looked at me curiously. "Are you perchance…a Summoner?"

"Yes, sir," I said shyly. _Maybe he doesn't notice…_ "And if it isn't a problem, sir, I would like to join your guild."

"…Tell me; why is it you wish to join us?" Apollomon asked.

"I'm looking for my sister," I said. "We've been separated for over five years, and after traveling nearly all over Arcadia, I haven't found any sign of her. I thought maybe if I joined a guild like this, where its members travel around a lot, I might be able to find her easier…"

"Sounds like you've been through a lot," Apollomon said.

"I have no way of knowing if she's still alive or not," I said. "Please, sir…let me join Lachesis..."

"Okay." I looked up at the Mega Digimon, startled by his quick response. "You need help; it would be remiss of me to deny you that much, especially after all you've done to help out those two, and it's always nice to have someone like you, who unquestionably cares for her allies, join us."

"Thank you, sir," I politely bowed toward Apollomon.

"Think nothing of it," the Mega Digimon said. "The reason our group exists is to help out others in need; got it memorized?" I nodded. "Take that to heart, and never back down from a challenge, no matter how tough it may be to overcome. Always remember that real power comes from your heart, and is backed by an unwavering courage."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, is there anything you'd like me to do for you? Anything you need?" Apollomon asked.

"No, sir."

"Very well; do not hesitate to let me know if there's anything I can do for you," Apollomon said. "Statuedramon!"

"Yeah, what is it?" the Rookie asked.

"If you'd be so kind, could you escort this young lady to her bedroom?"

"Yes, sir," Statuedramon saluted the taller Digimon.

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

Statuedramon led Zelda out of the room and up one of the flights of stairs nearby as Apollomon got up off his bed and walked over to the window.

"Aren't you going with them, Thomas?" he asked me.

"…Under no circumstances is she to be ordered to bring harm to another," I said. "Do I make myself clear?"

"…Are _you_ giving _me_ an order? That's rich," Apollomon said. When I didn't say anything, Apollomon turned around. "I never had any intention of turning her into a murderer…like I did with you."

"With all due respect, sir, it was someone else that turned me into a killer," I said. "At the very least, she gave me the ability and the nerve to kill someone, and the weapon to do it with."

"Fair enough," Apollomon laughed to himself. "Was that all? Or was there something else?"

"Sir…what can you tell me about quintessence?" Apollomon turned to face me.

"And just why would you want to know about something like that?"

"While I was in Linnea, we fought a Digimon called Devimon," I said.

"Devimon? I thought he was just a legend," Apollomon mused.

"Well, that's what we all thought about Deckerdramon, but _he_ turned out to be real," I replied. "The Devimon…he was in Linnea to gather quintessence."

"To be perfectly honest…I don't know too much about it," Apollomon said. "The only thing my friend told me about it…long ago, he warned me to stay far away from it. Now, the only information I can offer you is the same warning he gave to me all those years ago; Thomas, stay away from quintessence, and anything relating to it. It will only lead to a ruinous end."

"Understood, sir," I said. "That is all; if you'll excuse me, I'll be retiring to my room with Statuedramon for the night."

"You are dismissed," Apollomon said. I bowed to the Mega Digimon before leaving the room. I made my way up the winding, musty staircase of the old fortress and to my bedroom.

* * *

**PoV:** Apollomon

_That girl…something about her…reminds me of that child I was unable to save._ "It's been 20 years," I whispered to myself. I stared out my window, stared at the sky, at the slowly setting sun, and the shadows the trees cast on our fortress. "That boy…what was his name again?"

"John." Somewhat surprised, I turned around and saw Pheragas and Nanimon standing in the doorway of my room. "You noticed too, didn't you?" Nanimon asked.

"Vut ah you talking about, Nanimon?" Pheragas asked.

"A few years before we met, back when Apollomon, Dianamon, SlashAngemon, and I were the only members of Lachesis, we were tasked with protecting a young child," Nanimon said.

"The boy was originally from Iris Village, down in Cyprus Wasteland," I said. "However, a few circumstances led him to Cyclamen City, as he had been run out of his village."

"He was run out? Vhy, vut did he do?" Pheragas asked.

"Well…see, the thing is…he didn't really _do_ anything," Nanimon said. "I don't really know how to explain it…"

"There is no real or logical way to explain _why_ he was run out; the Digimon of Iris, and later of Cyclamen, just kept saying he was different from the other Humans who lived with them, that…they just sensed something was different about him," I said. "To be perfectly fair, the four of us all felt somewhat troubled by his presence; we knew he was Human, but…all of our natural Digimon instincts were saying otherwise, that he was Human, and not Human at the same time. Regardless, we all did our best to protect him…but we failed. We failed to protect that boy, and he was killed; killed for some reason nobody understands…"

"That new girl," Nanimon looked up at me. "She gives off the same aura that kid did twenty years ago." I nodded slowly.

"Vut does it mean?" Pheragas asked.

"In all honesty, I don't have the slightest idea," I admitted. "From what I've seen, though, other Digimon are extremely agitated by the presence of someone like that."

"I wasn't disturbed," Nanimon said. "I mean, I noticed, but it doesn't bother me. SlashAngemon and Dianamon also don't seem to mind."

"Do you tink she knows?" Pheragas asked. "Do you tink she knows that she makes you feel dis vay?"

"…The way she acted when we spoke; she was very timid and quiet, almost as though she were afraid I would strike her," I said. "Yes…I believe she knows."

"If she was afraid you would've hurt her, then she must've really wanted to join us," Nanimon said.

"She wants to find her sister," I said. "When she was telling me about her situation, she had the most intense look of determination in her eyes; I just couldn't say no to that."

"If people like dat ah as mistreated as you say day ah…" Pheragas sighed. "She must have had a rough childhood…"

"As disturbed as those Digimon were twenty years ago, I can't imagine them acting differently with her," I said.

"We can't allow history to repeat itself," Nanimon said. "_Nobody_ should have to experience what John did…"

"We'll keep her safe," I said firmly. "We cannot allow the fate that befell John happen to Zelda. We _will_ protect her."

"Understood," Nanimon and Pheragas said. The pair turned to leave just as Dianamon came running into the room, out of breath.

"What's the matter, Dianamon?" I asked.

"We have…visitors…" she said between breaths. "They…they're knights." A dead, awkward silence filled the room.

"Vut do dey vant?" Pheragas asked, his tone dark and serious.

"If they've come to pick a fight, then they've—"

"Peace, Nanimon," I interrupted. "Let's go see what they want." The four of us left my room and headed for the lounge, where we found two knights standing, waiting patiently near the front entrance of the fortress. As we approached them, I noticed the other members of Lachesis sitting in the lounge as far away from them as possible from the entrance, and Pheragas, Nanimon, and Dianamon had gone to join them. "The two of you wanted to see me?" I asked, trying my best to sound calm and unaggressive.

"Yes; please, forgive us for interrupting you from you busy schedule," the younger of the two knights said.

"You two…are from the military, aren't you?" I asked. The man nodded. "What are your names?"

"Oh, please forgive my rudeness; my name is Saias, and I'm a Knight Commander in the Valencian Military, and this is my subordinate, Lector." The older-looking man bowed slightly. "I understand…us knights aren't exactly welcome here at Lachesis, Sir Apollomon, so please forgive me for—"

"No need to apologize," I said quickly. "If you'd like, you may come in and sit down while you tell us what it is you want." I lead the two knights into the lounge, ignoring the glares I received from the other members of Lachesis as the two knights sat on a couch in front of me.

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

"So…what should we do tomorrow?" Statuedramon asked. The two of us had been lying on our backs, staring up at the ceiling of my bedroom for the past few minutes, trying to get to sleep, but to no avail.

"I don't know," I said. "Let's just see what happens tomorrow, and we can decide from there…" I sat up and looked around my room; as with nearly every part of the castle, the room was gray and made of stone, and relatively large and spacious. There wasn't much furniture in the room, with only the bed I lay on and the armchair Statch sat in being the only pieces. In the corner of the room was a tall lamp that served as the room's only source of light.

"Think we should go do another job right away?" As I was about to answer, there came a knock on my door.

"Come in!" The large wooden door, worn out with age, creaked open, allowing Zelda to enter my room. "Oh, hello…is there anything I can help you with?"

"Thomas…I just wanted to thank you both again for letting me come with you, and for letting me join your guild," Zelda said. "It…means a lot to me, having friends like the two of you."

"Think nothing of it; you helped us, so we helped you," Statuedramon said. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yes…" Zelda smiled, and as she reached into her satchel, she pulled something out. "I'd like you to have this necklace; it was given to me by my sister, Hannah. All this time I've spent away from her, I've let myself believe that it protected me from harm, just as she used to do. Now, I would like to believe that it could protect you, too."

"Zelda…" I held out my hand and took the necklace; it had a small blue pendant, lined with gold, and was attached to a leather string, thin but sturdy. "Thank you; I promise I'll take really good care of it."

"Say…you never did tell us what she looks like," Statuedramon said. "Your sister, Hannah…what does she look like? Maybe we could have seen her somewhere."

"Well…she's a bit taller than Thomas, and she looks kind of like me…except for the fact that she's pretty, and I'm…well, I'm not," Zelda mumbled.

"What are you talking about? Zelda, you're beautiful," I said. Instantly, her cheeks flushed deep scarlet.

"W—What? N—No, I…I'm not…" She placed her hands over her cheeks, and nervously looked at the two of us. Statuedramon laughed kindly. "I…I'm ugly…"

"No you're not," I protested vigorously.

"No…Really, I'm the farthest thing from being beautiful; I'd tell you to ask my mother, but she isn't—"

"Thomas, ah you in your room?" Pheragas's loud, booming voice echoed, seemingly throughout the entire fortress. The door to my room swung open even further as the large man walked in, accompanied by Nanimon.

"Pheragas, why can't you ever knock?" Statuedramon asked.

"De last time I knocked on a door, I broke it," Pheragas said. "You all need to come down."

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"We have company," Nanimon said. "Very unwelcome company."

"You mean—"

"The knights have come," I said, finishing Statuedramon's thought. Pheragas nodded.

"Please, come vith me." The large man and his Digimon left my room, and without hesitation, the three of us followed him.

"What's going on?" Zelda whispered to me as I carefully place the beautiful necklace into my coat pocket.

"Stay close," I whispered back. "I don't know what they would do, so don't leave my side." The three of us walked into the lounge room, where we joined every other member, save for Apollomon. "What's going on?"

"Those two are knights," Dianamon said, carefully observing the two men Apollomon spoke to. "The smaller one is Saias, and he's a Knight Commander, and the other one is his subordinate, Lector."

"Can you believe these two?!" Garret scoffed when he noticed us. Jerking his thumb over to the couches where Apollomon and two other men sat, he muttered, "Those damn knights; who the hell do those bastards think they are, waltzing in here like they own everything in Arcadia? I'd like to shove my axes right up their—"

"Please, do us all a favor and don't attack dem," Pheragas sighed. "Dese two knights…but dey are quite different from de oder knights who we have previously encountered."

"—to show them who's in charge," Garret finished, completely ignoring Pheragas. "Wait, what?! What do you mean, _different_?! ALL of those bastards are the same; no matter what, they can't be trusted!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Pheragas, but afraid I'm going to have to agree with Garret on this," Nanimon said. "I won't lose my temper and attack them or anything, but…I just can't agree with you on that." Pheragas stared down at his Digimon, neither angry nor annoyed.

"Chrissy will never forgive the Valencian Knights; not after what they did to Adrian…" I looked over and saw Chrysania's small body trembling as Luna walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her little shoulder.

_Five years I've known her, and not once have I ever seen her not smiling…_

"Yeah, that's another reason we ought to beat the living hell out of them; they need to answer for what they did to Adrian!" Garret said, raising his voice.

"Ve've no proof dat he's dead, just dat dey took him avay," Pheragas said.

"Well, even still, they took one of our members, so I say we take one of theirs!" Statuedramon said.

"If we did that, then we'd be no better than them," I said.

"Thomas, how can you—"

"Will everyone shut up so I can hear what they're saying?!" SlashAngemon asked, carefully observing Apollomon and the two knights. Standing behind him was Irene, hiding her face in his back while trying to make herself look as small and unnoticeable as possible, though every now and then, I would see her poke her head around SlashAngemon's arm to see what was happening.

"So, the only reason you two were sent was because it was your turn?" Apollomon asked. Grinning, he asked, "Is our guild really so troublesome that you need to strategize your assaults?"

"No, nothing like that at all," Saias said, sounding as if he were trying not to laugh. "If it were up to Lector and me, no harm would come to you or your group, Sir Apollomon. The two of us have no problem with what you do here, and we in no way support the actions of our comrades towards you."

"We understand that you have no reason to either trust or believe us, but it is the truth," Lector said.

"I…believe what you say," Apollomon said.

"Damn it, what the hell is the old bastard thinking?! We can't trust those two!" Garret whispered.

"You have my gratitude, sir," Saias said. "Now, about that matter we discussed earlier…"

"Oh, yes; Thomas, Statuedramon, get over here!" Apollomon hollered. "Oh, and…you as well, Zelda!" The three of us were given looks of concern by our fellow members as we walked over to Apollomon.

_Oh, no…he's not going to say what I think he's going to, is he?_

"These two have a job for us," Apollomon said.


	16. Their Request

**PoV:** Statuedramon

**Location:** Lachesis HQ, Celosia Province

"These two have a job for us." Apollomon's words echoed softly through the large room, and were followed by an unsettling silence. We sat on the couch, next to Apollomon, while the two knights sat across from us. For what felt like the longest time, nobody said anything, and during that time, Apollomon stared firmly at the three of us, though in a way that made it seem like he was staring only at me, as if waiting for me to snap, to say something wrong, or simply mess up in any way possible…which was, unfortunately, something I had a tendency to do. Meanwhile, the two knights, Saias and Lector, were sitting on the couch across from us, waiting patiently; they did not fidget, nor did they even glance up at us expectantly for our reply. "Is there a problem?" The question caught me by surprise, and it had shattered the awkward silence of the room.

_Great…just fucking great!_ I thought. _Boss is probably going to _force_ us to do this job…_

"No, sir, there is no problem," Thomas said. "It's just…given the circumstances, I was a little surprised by their…visit."

"Yes, well, one thing has nothing to do with the other," Apollomon said.

_It has _everything_ to do with it!_ I thought. It took nearly every ounce of self-control to keep myself from screaming the thought at Apollomon. _He can't honestly expect us to help a few _knights_ out after everything they've done to us…does he? No…at the very least, there's no way Thomas would even consider helping these people out…_

"So…what job do they have for us?" Thomas asked, looking directly at Apollomon.

"They want you to find someone for them," Apollomon said. "Do you…wish to accept this job?" Thomas sat, staring at Apollomon, and then at the two knights.

_He's not going to…I mean, there's no way that he'd actually _want_ to help these people…right?_

"We understand that you and everyone else here have had a troubling history with knights like us, and if you don't feel comfortable taking a job request from us, we will not force you to," Saias said calmly. "We can always go somewhere else—"

"No, that will not be necessary." Apollomon turned to look at us, though it seemed he was staring most intently at me once more. "Thomas will do it…I chose him because I know he would not ever bias a client." I looked up at Thomas, whose face was without any emotion. As was to be expected of him.

"If we are to do this job," Thomas began, taking a deep breath. "I will need to know more about it."

"Yes, of course," Saias said. "We will tell you all we know about where we think—"

"Not that," Thomas interrupted. "Why are we searching for this person? Why do you need him or her to be found?"

"Wait, you're not actually going to do it, are you?!" I blurted out unintentionally. I jumped off the couch and looked Apollomon straight in the eyes. "What if this is some kind of a trap?! These two are _knights_, in case you've forgotten! There's no way we can trust them!"

"You needn't worry. They know what would happen to them if this was a trap," Apollomon said, speaking calmly. "They know that if anything happens to the three of you on this job because of the two of them, they know full well that they would spend each day trembling in the shadow of Lachesis for the rest of their short lives." As Apollomon spoke, I looked at the expressions on the faces of the knights, and saw not the smallest sign of fear or worry.

_They don't seem to be worried. Either they are telling the truth and this really _is_ a job for us, or they aren't afraid of us…_

"I apologize for the interruption. Now, what are you able to tell us about this person?" Apollomon asked.

"The person we need you to find is a man named Ienzo; he's got short brown hair, he's slightly shorter than me, and he's a rather thin man, being a non-combatant," Saias said. "He used to be a scientist working for the military, but he left about four years ago, without any warning; now, one of our commanding officers wants him to be found."

"We'd go ourselves, but the two of us specifically weren't given any orders to find him," Lector continued. "We don't have any idea what he worked on before he left, but we can only assume that whatever it was caused him to leave. The higher ups all seem to be pretty angry that he left, so I can only imagine what the knights they've deployed to find him have been ordered to do."

"So, you need us to find him before the other knights do," Thomas said.

"Correct; and, if possible, bring him back with you," Saias said. "If he refuses to come back with you, do not force him to."

"So, what do you think?" Apollomon asked. "You will do it…won't you?"

"…I'll do it," Thomas said. He looked over his shoulder at Zelda and me. "What about you? Will you go with me?"

"I'll go with you," Zelda said. The two then looked at me expectantly.

_Great; if I say no, I'll look like an even bigger jackass than Garret…_ "I'll…go with you," I said reluctantly. "But only so I can bail you two out when you finally figure out it's a trap! It's not like I believe what these knights have to say or anything!"

"Well, whatever the reason, we appreciate your cooperation," Saias said. "Now, we've heard a few rumors saying that Ienzo is living somewhere in Lotisea, presumably in an old or abandoned house; Ienzo wasn't exactly the kind of person to enjoy the company of others save for the most beautiful of women. In fact, for the first few months he was gone, there were rumors that he left us solely because there was nobody who fit that description where he worked."

"I've heard him ramble on and on for hours one time about this one girl he saw just passing by on his way to work," Lector said.

"He's been gone for four years, right?" Zelda asked.

"Well, give a take a few months, that's about how long he's been gone," Lector said.

"If he's been gone for that long, then why have you all been ordered to look for him all of a sudden?" Zelda asked.

"Well…it has recently come to light that he made off with some…rather important information," Saias said. "Whether or not it was something he simply knows or something that was written down on paper has still not been made clear to us. The only order that was given was for the deployed knights to find him as soon as possible. I've tried asking the higher-ups more about the situation, but they're not talking."

"Where's he supposedly hiding?" Thomas asked. "Surely, they've given a more specific area to search than just the entire Province of Lotisea."

"Lector, hand me the map, please," Saias said, and the older knight obeyed, reaching into a small bag at his side and pulling out a small map, which he handed to his superior.

"Let's see…this fortress is about right here," Saias placed his finger on the map where Lachesis stood. "The rumors we heard said he lives slightly to the east of here, but past the border of Lotisea, and near Ambrosia River."

"Looks like he's about an hour away," Apollomon said.

"Good; this shouldn't take too long, then," Thomas said as he and Zelda stood up, and I, reluctantly, began following them toward the fort's entrance.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Saias asked.

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can place that man into your protective custody," Thomas said. "Was there…anything else you needed to tell us?"

"Well…in a manner of speaking," Saias said nervously. "In addition to the rumors we heard about Ienzo, we also heard a few other unsettling rumors of an incredibly powerful Digimon nearby."

"A powerful Digimon? How strong is it?"

"Like I said, this is all rumors, so there's no way of telling for sure if he's real or not. All the same, he's a Digimon you want to be on the lookout for," Lector said.

"We have no name for him, nor do we even know what he looks like," Saias said. "All we know is that he uses fire attacks far too powerful for his level, and he's capable of killing Mega Digimon in only a few attacks at most. This Digimon…he is an enemy to Humans and Digimon alike."

"Well…Just another reason we need to finish this job as soon as possible," Thomas said. "Come on, let's get this over with."

_I hope I don't regret this…_ I sighed wearily as I followed Thomas and Zelda out of the fort.

* * *

**PoV:** Apollomon

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you two?" I asked. The entire thirty minutes Thomas, Zelda, and Statuedramon had been gone, the two knights and I hadn't done so much as speak; rather, we sat facing each other, doing little more than breathe.

"You have been most generous by allowing us to remain here while those three search for Ienzo; it would be remiss of us to impose further upon you," Saias said. I sighed and looked over my shoulder to my left. The other members of Lachesis were standing as far away as possible from us, though each and every one of them was glaring at the two knights.

"You all don't need to stand so far away," I said. "They aren't going to hurt you. Come on; join us!" My comrades gave each other nervous glances, but finally, they relented. Dianamon, Pheragas and Nanimon were the first to approach us, though they stopped and sat down at a table about ten feet away from us.

"If our presence is troubling to you, you needn't come closer if you do not wish to do so," Saias said. Pheragas didn't answer him, and continued carefully observing the two knights with Nanimon. Gradually, with my encouragement, the other members inched their way closer and closer to us when the sound of something falling and landing on the stone floor caught their attention.

"Did you fall again, Chrysania?" I asked.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." Chrysania picked herself up off the ground, brushing the dust off her clothes as she did so.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Luna asked.

"Chrissy's okay…she falls all the time, so she's used to it…" Chrysania tightly grabbed on to Luna's hand, placing her foster mother between her and the two knights.

"Don't worry, Chrissy," Luna whispered, barely audible. She pulled Chrysania into a tight hug and began gently stroking the back of the younger girl's hair. "Mommy's not going to let those two come anywhere near mommy's little angel." After a few moments, I glanced back at everyone, seeing that, while they had gotten closer, they all crowded behind Pheragas and Dianamon, both of whom still sat at the table. In fact, the only two who didn't come any closer were Garret and MetalEtemon. I sighed, and looked over at the two knights.

"Please, excuse me for a moment." I stood up and walked over to Garret. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, actually, there is a problem," Garret said. "I don't like knights."

"Yes, I know, nobody here likes Valencian Knights. Everyone here has a reason to hate them," I sighed. "These two are different, though; can't you tell?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot agree with you," Garret said. "In _my_ book, _all_ knights are the same, and, in all honesty, I believe you've made a terrible decision, letting those kids go alone to do that so-called 'job' of theirs."

"I know, Garret, but I—"

"You weren't there!" Garret yelled. "You weren't there when Adrian was taken away! You didn't see those knights drag his body away! I was the only one who was there! Not you, not even MetalEtemon! I'm the only one who has to live with the guilt of not having been able to do anything to save him, so don't tell me how I ought to feel about those two! Come on, MetalEtemon; let's go!" Garret stormed out of the room in a huff, walking towards the fort's entrance.

"Apologies, Sir Apollomon," MetalEtemon said before following after his Human partner.

_The Valencian Knights…I know our actions towards them is unjust, but their retribution is worse still. And our group would not even need to do what it does if they would all just do their job right!_ I walked back to the lounge, rejoining Saias and Lector. _And these two…why are they so different from the other knights we've seen? They're so earnest and intelligent, and they don't reek of alcohol…_

* * *

**A/N:** Character Bios for Saias and Lector have been added to my DeviantArt (link on my profile.) Feel free to check them out if you so desire.


	17. The Man in the Forest

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Lotisea Province

**Elapsed Time:** 30 Minutes

The forest of Lotisea Province consisted of a sea of trees so vast and so deep, one would have to spend over a thousand lifetimes trying to find one specific tree within the entire forest…which, of course, was the only thing Lotisea consisted of. Just a forest. No cities, no roads, nothing. It is because of this that few Humans have set foot in Lotisea, or even considered doing so. In spite of this, every now and then, one would hear gossip of thriving villages, consisting of Humans and Digimon, in the deepest part of the forest. Add to that the unbearable humidity and a certain rumor that claimed that, should anyone, good, evil, or indifferent, enter the wrong part of the forest, they would be doomed to wander the forest forever until death's sweet embrace relieves them of their weariness.

"It's getting dark," I said. "If we don't hurry, it'll be difficult for us to find our way back to the fort."

"We've been walking the same direction; we haven't turned or anything," Zelda said. "It shouldn't be too difficult to find the fort; the only thing we'll have to watch out for is the roots of these trees."

"Do either of you think the rumor about this place is true?" Statuedramon asked. "You know…the one about how if we get lost, we'll be here forever? And how the trees move around to make it impossible to escape this place?"

"Statch, we've been to this forest dozens of times, and nothing has happened to us, so nothing will happen to us," I replied.

"Yeah, but we've never been here at night," Statuedramon said. "What if all those things happen at night?"

"You have never been here at night because every time we've been here, you've fallen asleep before sundown, forcing me to carry you to wherever it is we're going."

"But…couldn't we have done this tomorrow?" Statuedramon griped. "It's getting cold, I'm getting hungry again, and I can barely see my hand in front of my face!"

"Well, Statuedramon, maybe you should try raising your arm so that your hand actually is in front of your face before you say that," I suggested.

"…Oh, that's better."

"And there isn't any way we could've waited until tomorrow to find him," I added. "This man's life is potentially in danger, and it's our job to ensure he stays alive."

"Well, yeah, but…he's a knight!"

"Not anymore; he left them, remember? And that's why they all want him dead," I said. "Well, everyone except for Saias and Lector."

"Well, even if he isn't one anymore, he still used to be one, so I don't think he deserves our protection!" Statch insisted.

"It doesn't matter if he does or not; it is our job to do so," I said. "Such is the life of a mercenary."

"Thomas, I think I see something," Zelda said, pointing off into the distance. It was difficult to see, but I could barely make out the form of what seemed to be a small cottage.

"This had better be _his_ house!" Statuedramon said, walking up to the house and slamming his fist on the door angrily. To his surprise, the door opened as soon as he touched it.

"Please, come in…" A voice from behind the door said.

I walked into the house first, my hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of my blade. The inside of the house was almost completely dark, and what little of the house's floor I could see was covered with papers and books that appeared to have been unceremoniously tossed there.

"Who's there?" the voice asked.

"Are you Ienzo?" I asked.

"If you're here to take me with you, then you should just turn back now, because I will not go with you."

"We aren't with the military, Ienzo, but we were sent by two knights named Saias and Lector." For a few moments, there was no sound except for the breathing of the man I spoke to.

"So…Saias wants to find me?"

"He wants to place you in protective custody; Lector and Saias both want to protect you from the other knights," I said. Instantly, the lights in the house came on, revealing that we stood in what seemed to be the only room in the house. All over the rest of the floor were papers, books, and clothes, many of which were covered in a fine layer of dust. The only furniture in sight was a bed with even more clothes on it and wooden table with a single chair in front of it. On the other side of the room was the man I spoke to.

"Sorry about the mess; I've been here 'bout four years, haven't cleaned up once…" he said, walking over to us.

"Are you Ienzo?" Statuedramon asked.

"I should hope that would be obvious by now, Statuedramon," I said, though I doubt he heard me.

"Yes, I—oh my god!" Ienzo gasped and stared intently at Zelda. "My god, you…you're so beautiful! Oh, it's been far too long since I've seen such exquisite beauty! Please, tell me your name!"

"I—my name is Zelda," she said quietly. Blushing furiously, she lowered her head to the ground.

"Zelda…ah, yes, a beautiful name perfectly befitting the beauty of its owner! Yes, it is truly—"

"Damn it, are you Ienzo or not?!" Statuedramon shouted.

"Wha–? Oh, yes, pardon me; I am Ienzo," Ienzo said.

"I see you're exactly as Saias described you," I said.

"Oh, really? What did they say? Surely, I must be more ruggedly handsome—"

"No, not that," I interrupted. "They told us you degenerate into a babbling idiot whenever you're around beautiful women."

"…B…babbling?"

"They hit the nail on the head with that description," Statch added. "Actually, that's the only description of you they gave us, other than what you look like."

"…Alas…my one true weakness has been uncovered," Ienzo sighed.

"Hey, is it true you stopped being a knight because there weren't any beautiful women around?" Statch asked.

"What?! Who the hell said that?!" Ienzo asked.

"Nobody really said it; it was just a rumor," I said.

"Well, I'll have you know that is _not_ the case! The reason I left is a lot more complex than that!"

"Well…I am unfamiliar on the behavior of knights towards their own, though I doubt they would treat you, a deserter, with kindness, considering what they do to our group merely out of envy and greed," I said. "However, Saias and Lector wish to protect you; now, if you'll please, come with us so we—"

"No, thank you," Ienzo yawned as he walked over to his table. "You're right; if any other knight found me, it would take a miracle for me to stay alive. However...let's just say that isn't a miracle I'm exactly searching for…"

"What do you mean?" Statuedramon asked.

"If you're here for me, then you must know what it was I did when I used to be a knight," Ienzo sat down backward in the lone chair in the room, facing us.

"We weren't told," I said. "Saias and Lector don't know, either."

"When I used to work for the knights, I was a scientist," Ienzo said. "To be a researcher like me among a group of battle-ready knights is quite unusual, rare even—among the lower ranking knights who didn't know who I was, I was often demeaned, told I didn't belong with them, but those of higher ranks, like Saias and Lector, they valued my skills, saying that combat strength wasn't everything. That was probably the only thing we can both agree on, me and the higher-ups. Because they valued me so much, I did what they told me, no question. It made me feel as though I had a purpose in life, and because of that, I researched everything they told me to. What I researched claimed the lives of many innocents. Its name…quintessence."

"Quintessence?!" I stared at Ienzo; the look on his face told me he expected exactly this kind of surprised reaction.

"That's the stuff Devimon was looking for!" Statch said.

"Sir…is it alright if we ask you what quintessence is?" Zelda asked.

"Quintessence…is said to be the element that dwells inside every person, as his or her own life force. The more powerful the Human or Digimon, the more quintessence they have." Ienzo looked me straight in the eyes. "The only way to collect quintessence, the life force of another living being…is through their death."

"Death…you mean—"

"When living things die, their quintessence is released and the power can be harnessed. When I was a knight…I did unfathomable experiments on living things…Digimon, men, women, even children if they were strong enough. I did all of those cruel experiments without a second thought. It took the words of a brave friend of mine — dead now; he was killed trying to help me — to realize what I was doing." Ienzo looked down at the cluttered floor. "I don't know who or what wanted with all that quintessence, though…you can be sure that, knowing all that I do about quintessence, whoever ordered me to be found wouldn't want someone like me to leave—it could turn out pretty bad for them if that secret got out, you know?"

"That's why you need to come with us," I said. "Saias and Lector want to protect you, and I'm sure they'd be able to!"

"I know they could, and I have no doubts of the sincerity of those two," Ienzo said. "But…to be honest, I'd rather not…the _corrupt_ knights want me dead as much as I do." All three of us stared at him. "Don't look so surprised—you heard what I did, right? I'm a murderer; I unhesitatingly killed countless men, women, and children, even Digimon. I could never ask for forgiveness, and a painful death would be a small gesture at best…I've tried many times, but I was too much of a coward to actually do it. I can't sleep anymore, remembering their screams; I just want it all to end!"

"…Very well." I turned away, opening the door to Ienzo's house to leave.

"Thomas…we're not going to leave him behind, are we?" Zelda asked.

"After all the time we spent looking for him, we're just going to leave him here?" Statch moaned.

"We don't have any choice; it's obvious he doesn't want the protection he's been offered," I said, and then turned back to face Ienzo. "We will be back, Ienzo, if our clients desire it, but for now, we shall leave you be."

"…I understand," Ienzo said, giving a sad smile as the three of us left.

* * *

**Location:** Lachesis HQ, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 1 Hour

It was completely pitch-black outside by the time we made it back to the fortress. As we walked into the fort, we found that most of the guild members had already left the fort. Apollomon, Saias, and Lector were sitting in the same spots they were in when we left. Saias stood up as we entered the lounge, looking at us expectantly.

"We weren't able to get him to come with us," I said. "We could have easily forced him to come, though, given that you wished to protect him, I had doubts about hurting him to bring him back with us."

"I see," Saias said. "That is quite unfortunate, though I am glad he is still alive. Thank you for going."

"I'm impressed you were actually able to find him in that short amount of time," Lector said.

"There is…something else I need to tell you," I said. "It has to do with what Ienzo was doing. I think it would be best if you knew."

"You know, we were never actually told about what he was researching," Lector said.

"This is true," Saias murmured. "Very well; tell us what it is he did." Saias sat back down, and Statuedramon and I sat next to Apollomon, proceeding to tell them what we were told about quintessence.

"…and that's all Ienzo told us about what he had been doing," I said. Saias and Lector, even Apollomon, were blankly staring at the three of us.

"I can't believe…Ienzo would do something like that," Lector said after a long silence.

"You mean to tell me that something like this has been going on for years by the Valencian military, and not one person has noticed?!" Saias asked. I nodded.

"I feel kind of stupid now…" Lector said.

"How could…how could something like that be allowed to go on for as long as it has? How could something like that be done by us knights, who are sworn to protect the citizens of Arcadia?!" Saias shouted.

"You two…really didn't know anything about this?" Statuedramon asked.

"If we did, you can bet that it wouldn't be going on anymore!" Lector said.

"Hmm…I have a feeling that may have been why we were never informed…" Saias said. "We only wanted to find Ienzo because we knew he left with some sort of important information…we knew that, knowing a secret like that, if he didn't choose to go back, he would most certainly be killed. But we never imagined that the secret would be something so…terrible…"

"What are you two going to do now?" Apollomon asked.

"You have been most generous, and we have taken up enough of your time, Sir Apollomon," Saias said. The two knights stood up and walked toward the exit. "We'll be heading back to Yew."

"If you two ever need to speak with us again, please know that you are always welcome here," Apollomon said, walking over to the two knights. "Don't ever hesitate to contact us if you feel that you must."

"…Thank you, Apollomon." Saias shook Apollomon's hand, and he and Lector both left.

* * *

**A/N:** A character bio for Ienzo has been added to my DeviantArt account (link on my profile.) Please feel free to check it out if you so desire :)


	18. Another Caller of Spirits

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Lachesis HQ, Celosia Province

It has now been two days since Saias and Lector have left, and it was easy to see that most of the other members of Lachesis were relieved that they were no longer in the same building as a knight.

"I sure am glad all of that crap is over with," Statuedramon said. "I never want to see another knight again as long as I live!" The two of us were sitting at a table in the fort's lounge, eating lunch. Luna, Chrysania, and SlashAngemon, who were sitting at the table with us, nodded their heads in agreement.

"I still can't believe the three of you actually did that job," Luna said.

"It's what we do, is it not?" I asked.

"It just seems rather…contradictory," SlashAngemon said. "Our guild exists to correct the mistakes the knights have made, not to help them make a bigger one."

"Think of it this way, SlashAngemon; we've done them a favor, so now they can do us a favor," I said.

"Knights aren't going to be doing us any favors," Statuedramon said.

"Perhaps not, but such reasoning is arbitrary; they had a job for us, so it was done. Nothing else matters."

"Look, Thomas, I understand what you're saying; really, I do. I just don't think it was a good idea, helping them out," SlashAngemon said.

"Do you think it was an easy decision for me to help them out? Do you think it was easy for me to help the kind of people who hurt my mother?!"

"If the knights hurt someone important to you, why did you aid those two?" Luna asked.

"Because that is what makes us different from them! We help those in need, while the knights laugh in their faces, and condemn the victims of bandit raids for bringing such tragedies upon themselves when they had nothing to do with it! We prevent such tragedies from occurring in the first place. Those two that I helped…they weren't like the other knights all of us have encountered at some point in our lives. They were honest, hard-working individuals who truly cared about protecting the innocent. Do you think Apollomon would have wanted any of us to help them if they really were like the other knights?"

"Thomas is correct." SlashAngemon looked over his shoulder and saw Pheragas towering over him. "Apollomon would not have agreed to help dem had dey been like oder knights. Or are you having doubts about our leader?"

"Well…I suppose if you put it that way…" SlashAngemon nervously looked away from the large man.

"Thomas, Apollomon vants to speak vith you and Statuedramon," Pheragas said. "He's in his room."

"Okay; thanks, Pheragas." Statuedramon and I left the table and made our way to Apollomon's room, where we found him and Zelda waiting patiently for us.

"I've found another job for the three of you while I was in Valencia yesterday," Apollomon said. "It's from someone who used to live in a small town just south of Yew known as Mandrake." Apollomon was holding a map of Arcadia for us to look at. "In order to get there as fast as possible, you will need to go through Yew," he said. "The Ambrosia River separates our fort from this town; according to Irene and SlashAngemon, the bridge closest to us has been destroyed — presumably by bandits — leaving the quickest way to be through Yew. It's somewhat of a trek, but you should all make it back here before sundown."

"So, what's going on there?" I asked.

"Everyone from the town has been evacuated to Yew on account of a single Human," Apollomon said. "This man is the only one left in the town, and the people of Mandrake Town wish him to be dealt with so they can return to their homes. Now, I don't know what this Human is capable of, but if he was able to force the entire population of a single town, including all of the Digimon, to leave, then he must be extremely dangerous, so the three of you best be careful, understood? Regardless, do what you must so that he is no longer in Mandrake; if he will not leave, eliminate him."

"Yes, sir!" The three of us saluted before leaving.

* * *

**Location:** Outskirts of Mandrake Town, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 4 Hours

After making our way as quietly as possible through Yew, being careful to avoid the detection of any passing knights, we found ourselves atop a large hill overlooking our destination; Mandrake Town. The sun had continued to remain high in the sky, though by now, it had begun to lower itself, making some of the houses and buildings of Mandrake Town cast their shadows in our direction.

_How fortunate we are,_ I thought. _These shadows should make it somewhat easier to maneuver. Perhaps we ought to wait a little longer before we advance?_

"Why would anybody want to live in a place like _this_?!" Statuedramon whispered. "This place is a _dump_!"

"It's pretty close to the Ambrosia River; plenty of fish and fresh water for him to live off of," I said. "I guess he just didn't want to share it; in that regard, he might be a bandit."

"But there's only _one_ of him; most bandits are part of a group, not independent," Zelda said.

"Well, we'll all find out when we kick that guy's ass out of this town!" Statuedramon shouted rather loudly.

"Wait; we ought to wait just a little bit longer! In about thirty minutes, the shadows cast by these buildings will be large enough for us…to…" Statuedramon, of course, had ignored me, and began running out from the cover provided by the shadows. "He is going to get us killed one of these days, Zelda…" Zelda laughed to herself as she and I began to run quietly after Statuedramon. Soon, we finally caught up to him, and I reached down and grabbed his arm, halting his run.

"What the hell did you do _that_ for?!" Statuedramon yelped. "I thought we needed to get rid of this guy as soon as possible!"

"Think about the situation, for a moment; we don't know much about our target, but we can assume that, if he was able to force out an entire town of Humans _and_ Digimon, that he would be incredibly strong." Statuedramon shut his mouth at this point.

"So…what do you suggest we do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but…we need to go about this as quietly as possible," I said. "Since we don't know how strong he is, we need to avoid separating." I looked around the town for a moment, thinking. "In towns like these all across Arcadia, the focal point is usually in the center of the area, usually so as to be protected by the rest of the area, and such a focal point is usually where the town's official or leader's building can be found; that's probably where we'll find him."

"Why would he be found there?" Statuedramon asked.

"Being in a place like a mayor's office or something would give him a feeling of power, which is — psychologically speaking — what bandits thrive off of. That's why they do what they do; so they can feel like they're the ones in charge. It's no different than being a schoolyard bully — other than the murdering, torching, and raping, of course."

"Wow…Thomas, you're so smart," Zelda said.

"Bandits are weird," Statuedramon muttered as he and Zelda began following me once more, toward the center of Mandrake Town. "So, this guy was strong enough to scare even the Digimon of this town away?"

"Mandrake isn't a very large town; I can't imagine there being too many, if any at all, large, powerful Digimon; probably nothing past the Champion level," Zelda said.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Statuedramon suddenly stopped walking to read a sign that read "Mayor's Office" in front of a rather large house. "Okay, I think this might be the Mayor's Office, guys."

"Be on your guard, everyone," I said, reaching for the doorknob of the house's front door just as it opened, and out walked a large, shirtless, and heavily muscular man with spiked-up orange hair.

"…Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

"Are you the one who forced out everyone in this town?!" Statuedramon asked.

"And what if I am?" the man asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "This is a damn good place to live; what the hell is so wrong with wanting it all for myself?! It's not like I killed anybody to get what I wanted, right?"

"…He's been completely consumed by his own greed…" I said to myself.

"And just what the hell is so wrong with a lone bandit being so greedy?! I don't like other people, so I took it upon myself to force everyone else out!"

"Nothing is wrong with it, as long as you don't mind the DarkLizardmon taking over your body beyond the inferno of hell…" The bandit stared at me with a blank expression on his face. "I don't suppose there's any way we could convince you to leave Mandrake Town?"

"I can't think of any, but if you do, please enlighten me," the man said.

"Forget it; all you need to know is what my blade feels like inside your chest." The man had begun to walk away, though he stopped as he heard the sound of my sword being removed from its scabbard as Statch removed his from his shield.

"We were ordered to force you out of this town any way possible," Statuedramon said. "We cannot and will not hesitate to kill you if you refuse to do so."

"_You_ lot kill _me_?! Hah! I'd love to see you try!" the man began laughing.

"Renamon, I summon thee!" Zelda held one of her talismans up to the sky as the form of Renamon appeared before her.

"Ooh, you've got a Summoner with you, do you? Well, I've got a surprise for you," the man reached into the pockets of his black pants, pulling out what appeared to be a talisman. "Vajramon, I summon thee!" the bandit held his talisman up to the sky just as Zelda did, and the form of the Ultimate Digimon Vajramon appeared before him. "Do be so kind as to eliminate these pests."


	19. Vajramon's Dilemna

**PoV:** Zelda

**Location:** Mandrake Town, Celosia Province

"Vajramon, I summon thee!" the man held his talisman up to the sky just as I did, and the form of Vajramon appeared before him. This Vajramon, as opposed to others of his species, wore blue armor instead of the usual red armor. "Do be so kind as to eliminate these pests."

Vajramon looked down at the astral form of Renamon standing in front of me. "This girl…is she also a Summoner?"

"Yes, she is; is there a problem?!" Vajramon's owner asked. The large Ultimate shook his head. "Good; now, they'd better not be here when I get back!" the bandit walked off without taking another look back.

"It is the duty of us that are summoned to obey the orders of those who summon us, no matter who they might be…" Vajramon removed his two swords from their sheaths.

"I couldn't agree more," Renamon said. "Now if only Gallantmon thought the same way…" Renamon looked at me over her shoulder. Vajramon suddenly gasped.

"You…are you the young lady I've heard of, perchance? You are the owner of Gallantmon's talisman?" Vajramon asked.

"Why does it matter?!" Statuedramon asked, stepping between Vajramon and me.

"Gallantmon…is one of the most powerful species of Digimon in existence," Vajramon said. "For one such as him to have died is inconceivable, and yet his lust for battle and destruction has allowed him to live on, so to speak, as nothing more than a spirit, ready to be summoned by whoever is fortunate enough to have stumbled upon his Digimon Talisman."

"I wouldn't exactly call her situation 'fortunate,'" Renamon said.

"Yes, I am well aware of Gallantmon's volatile behavior. In the realm where Renamon and I come from, there has been much talk about his utterly disgraceful behavior, and many Digimon Spirits like me have come to truly pity this sad state of affairs you have landed yourself in. They have heard of your kind and gentle disposition, and many eagerly await the day their talismans fall into your hands so as to make up for Gallantmon."

"I see…I…I had no idea that you Spirits felt this way about me," I said, my face a mix of shock and happiness. "But you have to know that I don't consider myself unlucky or anything similar because Gallantmon won't listen to me; I consider him a dear and invaluable friend, just as I do with Renamon, and Thomas and Statuedramon, and everyone at Lachesis where I work."

"You…actually consider him a friend?" Vajramon asked. "But…it is the duty of Spirits like me to do whatever is ordered of us by those who summoned us; Gallantmon refuses!"

"I am aware, Vajramon; even so, if anything bad happened to him…if he were to disappear and I were never to see him again…I can't even bear the thought of it…"

"Vajramon, you keep saying it is the duty of Spirits like you and me to do whatever is asked of us," Renamon said. "Yet, in spite of this, you have yet to do so; your master ordered you to attack, and all you've done is talk." Vajramon sadly looked toward the ground as he slowly removed his two blades from their sheaths.

"Please, forgive me," Vajramon whispered. "Deva Blade!" Vajramon crossed his blades and fired an x-shaped energy beam at Renamon, who engulfed her fist in blue flames and punched through Vajramon's attack, causing it to disintegrate.

"You'll have to do better than that if you wish to stop me; I AM a spirit, just like you, after all. We're built stronger than other Digimon of our species," Renamon said.

"I'm well aware of that," Vajramon said, placing his swords back into their sheaths. "I fully intend to use every ounce of my strength to fight for my master…such is the fate of us spirits…"

"You don't sound all that happy about it," I said. "I don't blame you; your owner isn't a good person; back when you used to be alive, you must've detested such people."

"…Yes. I dedicated my entire to life fighting such people, and was killed by a man almost exactly like my owner…and the fact that my soul belongs to such an inhumane son of a—"

"If you're unhappy with your situation, why don't you leave?" Renamon asked. "It's not as if we spirits have a contract with whoever summons us; we just do whatever is asked of us by whoever summons us, like genies being called from a magic lamp."

"But…my owner, he's…there's no way my talisman could ever be taken from him…" Vajramon said. "You…why do you consider us Spirits to be your friends? Spirits aren't alive! We're just tools for Humans and Digimon to use whenever they want; we're weapons! No soldier would ever take time to talk to his or her weapon, would they?!"

"That's a ridiculous question," I said. "I don't consider you or Renamon to be weapons. Sure, you all may have died, and you may feel obligated to do what is ordered of you, but Digimon Spirits all have memories of when they were alive…they have feelings, and they each have their own personalities. In a way, there's really no difference between Spirit Digimon and living Digimon."

"…136 years I've had my soul trapped in a talisman…not once, even when I was still alive, have I ever met anybody like you," Vajramon said. "Even though I risked my life protecting Humans and Digimon alike from bandits like my current owner, I still detested those who I protected because I knew that there was not a single living being that was not, to some degree, selfish." Vajramon looked over in the direction his owner had walked. "But you…even though we've been long deceased, you still continue to treat us as if we were still alive." Vajramon looked back at Renamon and me. "What…should I do? I can't…fight you…it is my master that needs to be vanquished, not someone kind and truly selfless like you."

"It's like I said earlier," Renamon said. "We spirits are not under any contract with whomever summons us; it's more like we're obliged to do so out of appreciation for having been summoned. We are not, under any circumstances, forced to do whatever those who summon us order." Vajramon began steadily looking down at the ground.

"Are these assholes still here?!" Vajramon's summoner asked, walking out from a hidden alley.

"Forgive me, but…I am unable to bring myself to harm either the girl or her Digimon Spirit," Vajramon said.

"You can't bring yourself to do it?! How would you know?! You're dead! You don't have feelings! Just do what I tell you!" Vajramon stood staring at his summoner. "Fine, I get it; don't like hitting girls, eh? No problem; I'll dispose of them, you get the other two." The bandit jerked his thumb over at Thomas and Statuedramon.

"They are…friends of yours?" Vajramon asked me.

"Yes, they are," I said. "They were the first friends I made that weren't spirits."

"…I see." Vajramon once again removed a sword from its sheath and pointed it at his summoner.

"What is this?!" he asked. "You turning on me?!"

"I can no longer allow myself to follow the orders of one like you!" Vajramon said. "When I was alive, I dedicated my life to eradicating Arcadia of scum like you!"

"Fine; then get your worthless ass back in here!" Vajramon's summoner held up his talisman which began to shine a bright light on Vajramon, who suddenly disappeared. "You worthless piece of crap!" the man tossed Vajramon's talisman over his shoulder. "I can handle you three all by myself!" the bandit walked over to the three of us and raised his arm, ready to punch Thomas when his arm was unexpectedly grabbed from behind by another person and painfully restrained behind his back. The bandit fell to his knees, revealing that the person who had restrained him was a man roughly the same size as him, though he was wearing a shirt and had short, black hair. I could hear Thomas and Statuedramon gasp when they saw the man's face.

"Adrian?! Is that you, Adrian?!" Statuedramon gasped. The man looked over in the Rookie's direction, smiling when he saw him and Thomas.

"It's been a while, you two; how've you been?"


	20. Grim Reunion

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Mandrake Town, Celosia Province

"It's been a while, you two; how've you been?" Adrian asked, smiling at us.

"_How have we been_?! You're gone for about four years, and that's the first thing you have to say to us?!" Statuedramon yelled.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I made you worry," Adrian said.

"Let go of me, damn it!" the bandit yelled weakly, struggling against Adrian's grip.

"How did you escape? Garret said that the last time he saw you, the Valencian Knights were dragging your blood-drenched body off into a forest," I said. "We…never thought we'd see you again…"

"Come on, kid; you underestimate me," Adrian laughed. "I'm a master of hand-to-hand combat; got it memorized? Anyway, I digress; how is everyone doing? What's Garret been up to? Is he being a total dickass as usual?"

"You expected otherwise?" Statuedramon asked. Adrian laughed.

"No, I guess not…"

"I think my arm is broken…" the bandit moaned.

"And you…you must be new to Lachesis," Adrian looked over at Zelda and Renamon.

"Yes; my name is Zelda. I'm pleased to finally meet you," Zelda said. "I…heard about what happened to you from Thomas yesterday…"

"Well, personally, I'm just as surprised that I'm still alive as all of you are; pleased, but surprised nonetheless," Adrian said, completely ignoring the squirming bandit. "And you must be Zelda's partner Digimon, right? No, wait…you look a little different than Statch…" Adrian looked back over at Zelda. "Are you a Summoner?"

"How could you tell?" Zelda asked.

"Well, for starters, Renamon here looks to be more transparent than Statch, and it almost it looks as though she's glowing; it's not easy to see, however," Adrian said. "I've met a couple of Summoners in the past, so I can tell if a Digimon is a Spirit or not just by looking."

"I haven't been with Lachesis very long; just a few days," Zelda said. "I've been looking for my sister for a while, and when I met Thomas and Statuedramon while they were doing a job, they were kind enough to allow me to join them."

"We wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for Zelda; she and her Summoning ability have saved our lives quite a few times," I said.

"A Summoner, huh? That's just amazing…so Lachesis finally has somebody with your amazing talents," Adrian said breathlessly as he looked over at Zelda.

"I think I'm dying…" the bandit moaned, having stopped attempting to struggle against Adrian's grip.

"Nobody cares!" Statuedramon yelled.

"Everyone…everybody there believed you were alive this whole time — even Garret," I said. "Now, you can come back with us and prove them all right…"

"Well…I'm afraid I can't…" Adrian said. "As much as I'd love to see everyone again — especially Luna — I'm afraid I can't go back with you; at least, not yet. I have…a few things I need to take care of. When I'm done, though, I'll make sure to come running over as fast as I can."

"What is it you need to do? Is there anything we can do to help you so you can come back sooner?" Statuedramon asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, little buddy," Adrian said. "It's kind of a top-secret thing."

"Don't call me little; only Chrysania is allowed to call me that," Statch said defensively. "After all, Nanimon and I are the only ones there who are shorter than her…"

"Ah, Chrysania…I've missed seeing that cute smiling face every day," Adrian said. "Well, give everyone my best, and tell them I'll be back soon." Adrian looked down at the bandit he was still holding tightly onto. "Don't worry about this guy; I'll make sure that he's…properly taken care of." With a final look over his shoulder, Adrian waved goodbye as he walked off, unceremoniously dragging the protesting bandit through the dirt behind him.

"We'll meet again…Adrian…" As our friend vanished from sight, we too prepared to leave the town. "Well, there's nothing left to do here; we should head back."

"Wait!" Zelda said, running into an alleyway. "I just need to get something…" After looking down at the cluttered pavement of the alley, she knelt down and picked something up.

"Is that…Vajramon's talisman?" Statuedramon asked.

"Yes…I just wanted to give him a good home; I hope I'll do." Zelda placed Vajramon's talisman into her satchel. "I'm sorry I made you two wait; let's go."

* * *

**PoV:** Adrian

**Location:** Yew, Valencia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 3 Hours

I sighed with exhaustion as I opened the door of an ordinary-looking building and walked inside to see that the ordinary-looking bar hadn't changed in the slightest since my last visit a few months ago. The interior of the building was completely devoid of any other people, save for a woman sitting at the bar's counter that I immediately recognized; she had long blond hair and was garbed in a black cape.

"I'm back," I said. The woman turned around, smiling as she saw me. "You miss me, Abby?"

"WAY too familiar there, Adrian," the woman said. "Call me by my ENTIRE name, if you don't mind."

"Fine, fine; apologies, Abigail," I sat down at the bar next to her.

"So, how was the trip?" Abigail asked. "Find out anything interesting?"

"Well, apparently, there's a new girl at Lachesis; a Summoner," I said. "Kinda cute, too; looked like she could be your younger sister, Abby—er, Abigail."

"So, she's joined up with them has she?" Abigail stretched her arms up above her head and yawned. "Shouldn't be THAT big of a deal…though, I did hear a conversation or two between her and the boy she's always with; about how Digimon notice something different about her…like they do with us."

"Like they do with us…you thinking she might be—"

"I doubt it," Abigail quickly interrupted me. "At least, if she is, she's not aware of it, and being one of us is kind of difficult not to notice. She's probably just…something else entirely…no cause for alarm…" Abigail leaned back on her stool, resting her back on the bar's counter behind her with her hands folded neatly and resting on top of her stomach. "So, did you make any…_enlightening_ discoveries?" Abigail whispered the last part in a seductive manner.

"Not much…well, I did find a rather strong bandit while I was in Mandrake Town; I brought him back with me and immediately took him to Braig." Abigail shot back up and glared at me.

"You took an outsider to Braig without the master's consent?!" she hissed at me. "How could you be so _stupid_, Adrian?! What if he escapes?! Our entire operation could be ruined!"

"Come on, you of all people should know that we need as many pawns as we can get our claws on. Besides, I'd beaten the man to a pulp before taking him to Braig; there's no way anything could possibly go wrong," I protested. "And, if Braig succeeds, then we shall have our sixth pawn…"

"And if Braig were to fail?" Abigail asked, a smile forming on her beautiful red lips.

"Well, if he fails, then Andy will be getting a new friend," I laughed.

"Andy…? Oh, him…Adrian, you really need to start calling people by their real names," Abigail said.

"What do you expect? I can't remember Andy's full name!" I protested. Abigail laughed.

"_This_ coming from the man who spouts 'got it memorized' at every opportunity?" Abigail asked. I shrugged.

"I also heard a few more rumors about our fiery friend," I said cryptically.

"Flamedramon?"

"The one and only," I replied. "Well, technically, there _are_ more than one Flamedramon in Arcadia, but you know what I mean."

"What did you hear about him?" Abigail's voice sounded impatient.

"I've heard rumors that he's headed to the north," I said.

"To Nymphaea Province? Why would Flamedramon go there? It's completely covered in ice; nothing that would interest a murderer like him!"

"Does it matter _why_ he's going there?" I asked. "The important thing is that he's out of the way — at least, for now, he is. He'll undoubtedly be coming back, which is something that I'm not exactly looking forward to."

"I agree," Abigail had once more leaned back and rested against the bar's counter. "We cannot allow someone like _him_ to get his hands on those members of Lachesis; we need them alive."

"We need them alive," I repeated. "In order for us to fulfill our desires, right? Or rather, our 'lady's' desires."

"Dearest Adrian, you wouldn't happen to be mocking our fair lady, would you?" Abigail asked.

"I really don't think she'd give a shit, so long as we do what she wants," I sighed. "And as long as we get what we want, I have no problem doing what she wants."

"Then you won't mind going back to keep an eye on those friends of yours, then?"

"What?! Again?! Surely, it must be someone else's turn by now! Where the hell is Magnus?!" I fumed.

"Oh, you know him; that lecherous and greedy fool is presumably off with pleasurable company," Abigail climbed down off the stool and began dusting off the back of her cape. "It's what our dear lady wishes of you, Adrian; I'm certain you wouldn't mind doing anything for her…would you?"

"Fine…fine, I'll do it." I, too, climbed off my stool.

"As for me, I've been ordered to head over to Braig's place and give him yet another of our lady's countless requests." Abigail sighed. "Why is it always _me_ that gets sent to that old man's place? He can't keep his eyes off my chest for a second! I don't mind when it's you, or Magnus, or passing-by strangers, but that old man is seriously creepy; he thinks his staring turns me on or something!"

"Not that I blame him for staring or anything," I interrupted. "But, weren't you the one who scolded me into taking pride in our fair lady's demands?" Abigail laughed quietly.

"Yes, you're right." Abigail turned to look at me. "After stopping at Braig's place, I've also been ordered to follow Flamedramon; you said he was heading north, right?" I nodded. "How charming; I simply adore the subzero temperature of Nymphaea…anyway, I digress. With this task, I'll not be seeing you for a while, Adrian. I'm following Flamedramon…so if he finds me, we may never meet again…"

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"On the contrary, I'm quite enthralled! You know I love living dangerously more than anything!" Abigail stared at me, her once lovely smile twisting into a more psychotic one. "Chasing Flamedramon into a place as frigid as Nymphaea on top of the fact that if Flamedramon finds me…it'll be all over for me!"

"You love danger a lot more than I remember," I said. "Idiot; do you _want_ to die?!"

"Oh, of course not! I want to live!" Abigail snapped. "It's the _chance_ I could die that makes me feel so…excited! Living dangerously like this…doing the things we do…those who cause death are surrounded by it every day! Work like this, where we risk our very lives in order for us to receive that which we all desire, is the only beautiful work there is…very desirable, wouldn't you say, Adrian?"

"Uh, yeah…sure…" Abigail's voice was becoming more and more deranged with each word that passed her lips, as did the look on her face. "Look, just make sure you don't do anything stupid like…I don't know, intentionally getting discovered by Flamedramon, or sleeping naked in the snow, or something, okay?"

"Of course not; there's no thrill in purposely ending my life. If I died, I wouldn't be able to accomplish my goal," Abigail said. "Oh, this is all so enticing, my heart could just burst!" Abigail turned to look at me once more, a much less insane expression on her face. It looked almost…sad. "As I said, with a job like this, I may not see you for a while, if I get the chance to at all."

"You won't die," I said firmly. "You care too much about achieving your goal to give up on life, just as I care about mine, and Magnus his, selfish though his and my goals may be."

"Yes…you're right, Adrian…" Abigail said calmly, closing her eyes. "I'll take my leave of you…for now." Abigail opened her eyes and gave me an intent look. "I _will_ come back, Adrian."

"I believe you," I whispered back as Abigail disappeared in a wisp of smoke as she always did. I smiled as the last traces of the smoke vanished, and then left the empty building.

* * *

**A/N:** Character Bios for Abigail and Adrian have been added to my DeviantArt account. Please feel free to check them out if you so desire :)


	21. The Flames in the Forest

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Lachesis HQ, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 4 Hours

"We got back here just in time," Statuedramon said, looking up at the dark orange sky, and looked in vain for the sun, which was out of sight, hidden by the trees. "It's a shame Adrian wouldn't come back with us," he said. The three of us walked through the fort's entrance. "I just hope Chrysania doesn't cry…"

"She seems so happy all the time; I didn't know she could," Zelda said.

"Yeah, I don't blame you," I said. "She's always smiling, infectiously so, in spite of all the terrible things that have happened to her. She _does_ cry, but she only does it when she thinks she's alone." After that, we all remained silent as we walked through the long corridor, soon reaching the lounge room.

"I see Apollomon in there," Statch said. "Good; that'll save us the trouble of having to look for him or wait for him to get back from a job." As we entered the room, Apollomon turned his head and smiled at us while waving for us to go over to him.

"We've got guests…again," Apollomon said, motioning his hand at the three people who stood next to him.

"Oh, great…_they're_ back…" Statch moaned disappointedly when he noticed Saias and Lector. Standing behind them was a short old man with a hideously swollen face, as if he had been punched one too many times. When he saw us, he grinned widely, showing that he was missing a few teeth, and I couldn't tell if they had fallen out due to old age or from the man being punched.

_Probably both, from the looks of things…_

"We apologize for the inconvenience, Sir Statuedramon, but our visit is an urgent one," Lector said.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your…friend there?" Statuedramon asked, giving the old man a strange, slightly repulsed look. The old man, however, continued to smile.

"Oh, yes, forgive my rudeness; this man here is named Braig," Saias looked down at the old man. "He works with us at the military. I guess you could can say he's…been hired by our superiors as a replacement for Ienzo."

"Ienzo?! But he—" I quickly grabbed Statuedramon's snout and held it tightly shut to keep him from talking.

"May I ask what business it was that brought you here?" I asked, hoping my voice sounded calm.

"Do you perchance remember the Digimon we told you about the last time we were here?" Saias asked.

"The one that can kill Mega Digimon?" I asked. Saias nodded.

"His name is Flamedramon. You were told he was heading toward Nymphaea Province; at the time, that was what we believed to be true. However, last night…one of our armories was destroyed. It appears to have been arson."

"…And you think Flamedramon was behind this?" I asked.

"We have a few eyewitness reports of a Digimon matching Flamedramon's description near the armory. All those in the building at the time of the arson were killed," Lector said. "Naturally, the superiors thought it was you, or they think Flamedramon is working for you at Lachesis, but the two of us know better than that."

"We're here because we want you to go find Ienzo for us," Saias said. "Find him and bring him back with you. Knock him unconscious if you must, but do not leave without him. It seems a vast majority of the deaths caused by Flamedramon are military related, so it is possible Flamedramon knows of Ienzo's involvement with the Valencian military, and it is urgent that we place Ienzo under our protection as soon as possible."

"We would've gone ourselves, but we had a feeling some of the other knights could've found this place; some of them think it was you who burned that armory, so there's no telling what they would do if they found this place," Lector said.

"So, you're here to protect us?" Zelda asked.

"We shall do our utmost best, Milady," Saias said.

"Since this is an emergency, I've told them they wouldn't have to worry about payment," Apollomon said.

"_Is he insane?!_" Statuedramon whispered.

"When you find Ienzo, go to Yew and find Irene; SlashAngemon will be flying high up in the sky right above her so you'll know where to find her," Apollomon said. "I've told her the location of a hiding spot for us to hide Ienzo; these two will be going there when you come back," Apollomon looked at Clive and Lector.

"We'll see to it that he's safe," Saias said.

"You three had best leave before Flamedramon finds him," Apollomon said. "Remember, if he burned an armory in Yew, then he's very close by, and there's no telling what will happen when you find him."

"We'll be careful, Sir," I said as the three of us left the fort once again.

* * *

**Location:** Lotisea Province

**Elapsed Time:** 1 Hour

"His house was around here somewhere, wasn't it?" I asked, looking around the forest.

"Thomas, I think I see it!" Statuedramon pointed into the trees. "Right over between those two thick trees, covered in flames…wait, flames?! Those weren't there last time!"

"That must've been Flamedramon," I said. "I'm going in; he might still be alive; you two, wait here!" I ran up to the house, noticing the door had been forcibly removed from its hinges. I looked into the house's one room, and through the smoke and fire, I could see Ienzo sitting calmly at his table, casually drinking a cup of coffee. "Ienzo, what are you doing?! Get out of here!"

"Oh…so, you came back…" Ienzo smiled when he saw me. "I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me. This is…what I wanted, remember? A way to end my suffering…" I ran into the house and grabbed Ienzo's arm just as he fell out of his chair.

"Sorry, but you aren't dying that easily!" I dragged him out the front door of his house.

"Are you two okay?!" Statuedramon yelled, coughing violently as he ran up to the burning house when he received a faceful of thick, black smoke.

"Yeah…we'll be fine…" I continued to drag Ienzo farther and farther away from his house, tightly gripping his arm in case he decided to run back in. "Can you believe this guy?! His house is on fire, and he just sits at his table drinking a cup of fucking coffee!"

"You know, they say you aren't supposed to be in a house when there's a blazing inferno inside, but it wasn't actually that bad," Ienzo sighed.

"Come on, we're taking you back to Yew," I said.

"WHAT?! No, I'm NOT going back there!" Ienzo struggled against my grip, though when he couldn't break free, he stopped.

"And when we get you to Yew, our comrade is going to take you far away from both the military and Flamedramon," Statuedramon said.

"So, where am I going, if not Yew?" Ienzo's voice sounded calmer.

"We haven't been told; it was Saias's and Lector's idea, so you can relax; nobody's going to make you go back," Zelda said.

"Ienzo, you coward! You told me you wanted to die, and yet here I find you, running away!" the three of us looked around, trying to find who had just spoke.

"Sorry, this wasn't my idea," Ienzo said. "If these guys hadn't come, I really would have stayed in that fire! Honest!"

"So you say…instead of burning down your house, hoping you'll die, how about I actually kill you this time?!"

"No, please! I…I don't want to die anymore!" Ienzo shouted.

"Who's there?!" Statuedramon yelled.

"We've been ordered to keep this man safe and alive; we won't allow harm to come to him!" I drew my sword from its scabbard.

"You mean to face me? I'd like to see how long you last!" A Digimon leapt from the trees of Lotisea's jungle and landed in front of us.

"By Goddess Arcadia…It's him!" Statuedramon said quietly. "Flamedramon!"


	22. Flames of Vengence

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Lotisea Province

"So, you have heard of me," Flamedramon said. "I'm so FLATTERED!" Flamedramon raised his claws and released streams of flames from the palms of his claws, surrounding us in a ring of fire. "For you, there is no escape; there will only be death."

"Why?! What have we done to you to deserve death?!" Statuedramon asked.

"…I've been long rejected by this world, and even killed for it. Even so, someone or something was gracious enough to allow me to live on in this form," Flamedramon said. "If I am going to be rejected by others, then I shall reject them; by destroying every living being on Arcadia!"

"That doesn't give you the right to murder every living thing that you meet!" I yelled. "You're just lashing it out against total strangers because something didn't go your way!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! Flame Fist!"

"Dimensional Shield!" As Flamedramon shot a large fireball from his hands, Statuedramon leapt in front of me, sending Flamedramon's attack into the mouth of his shield. "Sword of Dragon's Soul!" Statch swung his sword, releasing a fiery projection from it at Flamedramon. However, the Dragon Man Digimon leapt up and out of the way of the attack and landed behind Statuedramon. "Damn it, stay still!" As Statch prepared to turn around and swing his sword, Flamedramon kicked him in the back, knocking him over.

"You will be the first to go!" Flamedramon formed another fireball in his hands, aiming it at Statuedramon. I ran over to Flamedramon, my sword brandished, but before I could make it, Flamedramon leaped away as a large axe flew past, landing blade-first on the ground.

"Sorry, but I ain't about to let ya' kill anyone here," Garret walked over to and picked up his axe, pointing it at Flamedramon.

"Garret, you jackass, you nearly hit me!" Statuedramon yelled.

"Sorry 'bout that, but at least I got this bastard away from you." Garret glared at Flamedramon.

"So…another Human wishes to test his strength against me," Flamedramon said. "Go on; bring on as many Humans and Digimon as you'd like; none of them will be sufficient enough to best me in combat!"

"Oh, you're quite right; ordinary Humans and Digimon don't stand a chance against you, Flamedramon," Garret said. "_Ordinary_ people don't."

"Why are you here, Garret? Did Apollomon send you?" I asked. _And what does he mean by ordinary? Is it just his ego talking?_

"Yeah, he wanted me to make sure this bastard didn't interfere with anything," Garret pointed at Flamedramon.

"Where…is MetalEtemon?" Statuedramon asked. Garret sighed happily.

"You know that man that was with the two knights? Braig?" Nobody answered, so Garret turned around to face us, grinning sardonically at us. "That man…he can do some pretty amazing things; why, with just one tiny, insignificant sacrifice, he made me the most powerful being in existence!" Garret reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled something out. "Do you know what this is?" Again, nobody answered. "This is called…a Digivice. That man Braig invented them; there are a lot of different kinds of them, too, each with their own different and unique powers! This one in particular is called a Bio Link Digivice; it allows a Human to turn into a Digimon."

"A Human…turning into a Digimon?" Flamedramon asked. "What kind of sorcery does that Human possess?!"

"Just watch and I'll show you! Bio-Hybrid D.N.A. Charge!" Garret slammed the palm of his hand over the top of his Digivice, and instantly, he became enveloped in a bright light.

"That's…the light of Digivolution!" I gasped.

"What the hell is going on?!" Statuedramon asked.

"Bio-Hybrid Digivolve to, BioMetalEtemon!" Just as if he had Digivolved, where Garret stood was now a Digimon. All of us, even Flamedramon, stared blankly at what had just happened. "Oh yeah, now _this_ is power! That Braig is a miracle worker!"

"You can…turn into MetalEtemon?" I asked. "How? How did you do that?!"

"Oh, it was simple, really; all I had to do was kill MetalEtemon; after that, Braig took his data and injected it into my blood!" BioMetalEtemon began laughing maniacally; cracking his knuckles, he turned to face Flamedramon. "This Bio Link thingy allows me to use the data he injected to become MetalEtemon! Isn't that neat?!"

"You…killed your own Digimon partner?!" Zelda yelled tearfully.

"How could you do that?! He was your friend! He was your only friend!" Statuedramon yelled.

"So what? Friends are only stepping stones to true power," BioMetalEtemon walked over to the still stunned Flamedramon. "Oh, I'm going to make you scream, you little bastard! Metal Punch!" Flamedramon ducked out of the way of BioMetalEtemon's fist and jabbed his claw into the Digimon's face, releasing a stream of flames through the back of his head. BioMetalEtemon fell backward, becoming once again enveloped in the light of Digivolution. BioMetalEtemon disappeared, leaving Garret's still, lifeless body behind, with a gaping, bloody hole where his face should have been was seeping with blood being the only thing I could notice.

_That's the power…this is the kind of power Flamedramon possesses?!_

"Fool; I see now that the man you speak of is no miracle worker," Flamedramon walked through Garret's blood and approached us. "He takes life and twists it into an unfathomable and demented creation of his."

_No…there's no way…Garret can't be dead!_ Flamedramon walked closer and closer to us, a small flame twisting around his left claw, which he raised slowly into the air.

"My flames consume all there is to consume; there is no hope for escape." Flamedramon began enveloping himself in flames while running toward us.

"Power Punch!" Out of nowhere, Nanimon jumped and punched the side of Flamedramon's head, knocking him over.

"Ah you all okay?" Pheragas ran over to us, though stopped when he saw Garret's body. "What…Flamedramon…did you do dis to our comrade?!"

"And if I did?" Flamedramon stood back up.

"Thomas, go now!" Pheragas shouted, Nanimon standing beside him. "Take Ienzo and go to Yew; find Irene as soon as you can!"

"But, Pheragas, what about you?!" Statch asked.

"You really think you two will distract me long enough for the others to escape?" Flamedramon asked.

"Do not underestimate me; I may be little more dan a Human to you, but I'm strong enough to hold my own against my guild's leader, Apollomon," Pheragas brandished his enormous axe and swung it through the air.

"Really? So, there really are Humans as strong as Digimon like that," Flamedramon said, sounding almost interested.

"You'd better believe he's that strong; I've seen him uproot a tree with nothing but his bare hands!" Statuedramon said.

"Statuedramon, dat vas a tvig," Pheragas said. "I vas picking it up off of de floor so Chrysania vould not trip over it."

"Oh…well…he _is_ strong enough to uproot a tree with his bare hands!" Statch said vehemently.

"I may not look like much, either, _murderer_," Nanimon said spitefully. "But I'm the fastest Digimon you may ever encounter!"

"Come on, we should go, like he said," I grabbed Zelda's and Ienzo's hands and ran in north, toward Yew.

"Pheragas!" Statuedramon shouted.

"Just go! I'll be fine, little one!" Pheragas shouted, and reluctantly, Statch began running after me.

* * *

**PoV:** Pheragas

"Very noble of you to send those four away," Flamedramon said. "Rest assured, once I have finished with the two of you, I will track those four down, and I will slaughter all of them!"

"If you make it past the two of us; Power Punch!"

"Fire Rocket!" Nanimon's and Flamedramon's attacks collided; Nanimon was sent flying backwards from the force of Flamedramon's attack, colliding into my torso, knocking me over. "Show me! Show me the true extent of your power, Human!"

"Trust me, that isn't something you want to see!" Nanimon said as he climbed off of me. I got back up to my feet and picked up my enormous axe.

"If you believe yourselves to be truly capable of defeating me, then prove it!" Flamedramon shouted. "Otherwise, quit wasting my time! Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon, while covered in flames, launched himself at me, and when he was within striking range, I swung my axe. My strike eliminated the flames covering his body and sent the Digimon flying across the air before landing on the ground.

"Nicely done; you got him!" Nanimon cheered.

"No; not yet," I said. "He lives still; in fact, I barely hit him. Do you see any blood on de ground?" Nanimon looked at the ground, noticing that the only blood was leaking from Garret's face.

"Not…bad…" Flamedramon stood up, his hand pressed against his right arm. "If you had hit…my head…or my body…I would have died…"

"See?! I told you there was nobody stronger than Pheragas!" Nanimon boasted.

"However…I cannot stop…until the entire world goes down in flames!"

"Vhy do you do dis, Flamedramon?" I asked. "Surely, you must have a reason for vanting to kill everybody."

"My reasons…are no concern of yours! Flame Fist!" Flamedramon launched a fireball at Nanimon.

"Hah; you think that scares me?!" Nanimon boldly asked. "I've been hit by more powerful fire attacks from—"

"Nanimon, vatch out!" Just before my partner was hit, I jumped in front of him, getting hit by the fireball in the chest. The pain was intense, and the attack was much more powerful than any I had ever felt from any Digimon.

"Pheragas, are you okay?!" Nanimon asked as I collapsed to my knees, clutching my burnt chest in pain.

"Be careful…Nanimon," I gasped. "Dis vun is…almost as strong as Apollomon…maybe even stronger…"

"Now, perish, inferiors! Flame—"

"Arrow of Artemis!" As Flamedramon prepared to attack the two of us, a storm of arrows rained down around Flamedramon. Unfortunately, he was somehow able to dodge them all, but he halted his attack to look for who had attacked him. "Flamedramon…what you say is completely illogical," Dianamon said as she walked up to the shorter Digimon. "Wishing to destroy every living being for a reason you refuse to disclose leads one to believe that you have no reason. That, I'm afraid, is what makes you appear to be illogical."

"How dare you?! I have been rejected my entire life, so now I reject everyone else!" Flamedramon shouted.

"So you go around the continent murdering everyone?" Dianamon asked.

"Shut up! I was murdered a long time ago by them, but I have been graciously given another chance at life! I don't know who would have done that for me, or why I was given another chance, but I understand that I must eradicate all life on Arcadia before mankind makes any more mistakes!"

"It is as I said," Dianamon said. "You are a completely irrational being; allowing you to survive would be disastrous to everyone. Crescent Harken!" Dianamon swung her hook at Flamedramon, but before she hit him, he jumped away and into the trees, out of sight. "Damn it, he's gone…"

"Do not despair…ve have not seen de last of him," I coughed.

"Pheragas, are you okay?!" Dianamon ran to my side.

"I shall be fine…just how many of us did Apollomon send after dose kids?" I asked.

"You know he doesn't like taking chances," Dianamon said. "Can you stand?"

"He was hit pretty hard by one of Flamedramon's fireballs," Nanimon said as Dianamon grabbed my arm and hoisted me off the ground.

"That burn looks pretty bad," Dianamon said, looking at my burnt chest and shirt. "I don't know if Luna will be able to do anything for you…"

"Do not vorry about dat," I said. "Let us go back to de fort. Thomas and de oders are searching for Irene in Yew as ve speak."

* * *

**A/N:** A Character Bio for Flamedramon has been added to my DeviantArt account (link on my profile.) Please feel free to check it out if you so desire :)


	23. Bandit Raid

**PoV:** Sephyrus

**Location:** Cyclamen City, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

"Reportin' in, sir," a bandit walked up to me and saluted. "The third squad jus' finished killin' off everyone in dis miserable city."

"Very good," I said. "Nobody's left alive, correct?"

"Well, a few small Digimon could have escaped without our notice, but we made sure to kill all da big ones, like ya said," the bandit said.

"That shouldn't be a problem," I said. "The smaller ones generally don't have enough of what I'm looking for. You did a good job."

"Thank you, sir."

_Devimon…Abigail just _had_ to go and murder you, didn't she?! Well, no matter; there are other ways of acquiring what we all need._

"Oh, one other thing, sir," the bandit said. "We found dis little girl hidin' in the church." The bandit opened a door behind him, and in walked a small girl with blue hair.

"Larraine…"

"Father Sephyrus…help me…" The child looked absolutely traumatized, with a face stained with tears.

"What should we do with her, sir?" the bandit asked.

"Do not kill this one," I said. "Just…toss her out into the desert. She'll be a nice little snack for a SkullScorpiomon or something."

"Will do, sir," the bandit said, giving Larraine a revolting grin. "You sure are an okay guy for a priestly guy, you know dat? I wouldn't mind bowin' my head at your church!" I laughed.

"Feel free to worship me all you like," I said. "Regardless, I will have to take my leave of this…disgusting town now. You and your group may do whatever you like with it."

"This'll be great! This is just what bandits like us need; an entire city for us to call our own!" I quietly left the room, ignoring Larraine's cries of protest and the annoying begging for her life to me that escaped from her mouth as she was carried out of the room by the bandit.

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 1-2 Hours

"Damn it, where is SlashAngemon?!" Statuedramon griped. "Apollomon said we'd see him flying in the sky when we got to this damn city; now where is he?!"

"Maybe we're in the wrong part of the city? It's quite large, after all," Zelda suggested.

"Yeah, I know…I just want to get out of here as soon as possible!" I looked over at Ienzo; he looked quite nervous, and his face was all pale and sweaty.

"Nobody is going to discover your identity; I promise," I said.

"…Yeah…" Ienzo looked around Valencia nervously, giving everyone, Human and Digimon, a suspicious look as they passed by.

"Damn it, where is Irene hiding?" Statuedramon asked. "We were told about SlashAngemon, but we don't even know what part of the city he's in! We may never find her! Apollomon should've just told us where she is!"

"That shouldn't be necessary," I said. "Irene is our scout, after all; finding things is her specialty. Besides, she's been here more than anyone else in Lachesis with SlashAngemon. She should be finding us right about—"

"Now," Irene said from behind me. Statch yelled and jumped when she spoke.

"Your tracking skills are as good as ever, Irene," I said, turning around. "Where's SlashAngemon?"

"He's…on his way back to the castle," Irene said. "He saw you coming…and he decided to head back…"

"My god…!" Ienzo stared intently at Irene. "So…so beautiful! Surely I've been graced with a vision of heaven itself!" Irene's face turned a deep red as she began to walk closer to me. "And not just one, but I've been blessed with the presence of two celestial — nay, _divine_ beauties…Oh, has the loving and beautiful Goddess Arcadia forgiven me for my previously erroneous ways?" At this point, Irene had completely buried her face against my arm.

"Hey, they're a little young for you, don't you think, old man?!" Statuedramon asked.

"Hmm…yes, I suppose you are correct," Ienzo said. "And I'll thank you not to call me 'old man,' Statuedramon; I am only thirty years old! Why, I'm sure that you're even older than everyone here put together!" Ienzo looked at both Zelda and Irene. "Well, whatever; I'm a patient man; I can wait a few years…"

"Thomas, remind me why we're trying to save this guy's life again?" Statch asked.

"We're protecting him because that was the job we were given," I said. "Irene, where is it we need to go?"

"We're taking him to…a town called Paeonia…east of here…near the Cyprus Desert…in Elphierr Territory…" Irene had taken her face away from my arm long enough to speak, though she did so quietly. "If we don't want to cut through Yew…we'll have to go through the Cyprus Desert, around the Adonis River…"

"I thought there was a bridge above the river near Mandrake Town," Ienzo said.

"It's been destroyed," I said. "If you don't want to be here any longer than you have to, then we have to go through the desert."

"…I understand," Ienzo said. "As long as we don't have to be _here_ any longer, I'm fine with it."

* * *

**Location:** Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

**Elapsed Time:** 20 Minutes

"Haven't been here in a while," Statuedramon said.

"Yeah…the last time we were here was when we were leaving Cyclamen City…hopefully for the _last_ time," I said. _Please, don't make it necessary for me go back there again…_

"And there it is, over there," Statuedramon pointed at the dreaded city. I groaned.

"Thomas, there's a Digimon approaching," Irene said, looking over at Cyclamen as the form of a small Digimon got closer and closer. "Let's see…it looks like a Poyomon…" The Digimon floated up to us, a frightened look on its face.

"How could you see it from that far away?" Ienzo asked.

"She's our scout, remember? She's got superb tracking skills, and she has the best eyesight of anyone around," I said.

"What's wrong?" Irene asked, holding out her small hands for the Poyomon to land in.

"Bandits…bandits came and they…they killed everyone!" Poyomon whimpered, and looked as though he was on the verge of tears. My heart was filled with a disquieting sense of relief that filled me with guilt. "I think they're from Thanatos…I only just managed to escape, but not before everyone else was…"

"There, there, little one; please don't cry," Irene whispered gently, placing her hand over the Poyomon's head. "You're safe with us, now."

"Did he say Thanatos?" Ienzo asked. "As in…the strongest, most destructive group of bandits in all of Arcadia?! THAT Thanatos?!"

"How many other Thanatos do you know?!" Statuedramon asked.

"We have to get out of here!" Ienzo said. "Before they notice us!"

"What should we do, Thomas?" Irene asked as the Poyomon flew away.

"Well, Statuedramon and I can go and slit the throats of all those bandits if you're all afraid of passing by Cyclamen," I said. "If we leave them be, it's pretty likely that they'd notice us passing by."

"It's really not a big deal; Thomas and I have been fighting bandits like this for over five years," Statuedramon said. "If you don't feel safe walking past that city, we'll _make_ you feel safe."

* * *

**PoV:** Irene

**Location:** Cyclamen City

**Elapsed Time:** 10 Minutes

"Holy shit…this place is really run down!" Statuedramon said. "Are you sure you want to come with me? I know how much you dislike this place…"

"I'll be fine," Thomas said. "The reason I didn't want to come here was because…well, you remember the way all those people acted when we were here a few days ago, right? They aren't really bad…but having to put up with that for five years…" Statch nodded. "Well, they aren't here…no people, no problem."

"Ah, yes. Say no more," Statch said. "Well, we've been here for like, five minutes; how come none of those bandits have spotted us?!"

"They might all be in the same place," Thomas said. "Don't worry, Ienzo; I'll make sure you — and everyone else here, for that matter — remain unharmed."

"…Thank you, Thomas," Ienzo said. We continued to walk through Cyclamen, past the destroyed houses and building, past all the mutilated corpses, until we finally came to the large clearing at the center of town, which was filled with bandits, both Human and Digimon.

"Shall we?" Statch whispered. Thomas nodded. The two of them readied their swords and ran quietly toward the town's center. They were instantly noticed, and two of the brigands, both Humans, ran at them, though all it accomplished was getting swords lodged deep into their stomachs. They screamed in pain as Thomas and Statuedramon removed their weapons from inside their bodies, alerting the other Thanatos Bandits to our presence. More and more bandits rushed them, though they all achieved the same fate as the first two.

"All of you, ignore them two!" one of the bandit Humans, who was most likely the leader of this relatively small group, said. "Go fer' dem purdy ladies over there!" the man pointed at Zelda and me.

"Damn you, if you so much as touch them, you're dead!" Statuedramon yelled. The bandits, however, ignored him, and a small group of them ran in our direction.

"I sure hope this works," Zelda said, pulling a talisman out of her satchel. "Vajramon, I summon thee!" To my surprise, the talisman began to glow as the glowing form of Vajramon appeared in front of Zelda, facing her.

"You require assistance, milady?" Vajramon asked.

"Out of the way, cow! We don't want your beef! We want that girl that called you up!" The same bandit that spoke before earlier pulled out a knife. "Each one of us here's gonna enjoy her sweet, pleasurable company before we watch the blood come pouring from her neck!" At the words of their leader, most of the bandits began laughing, though some of them looked away in disgust. Vajramon's ears twitched as their leader spoke, and, even from a slight distance, I could see his fists clench. The Ultimate Digimon then removed his two swords from their scabbards.

"Nobody...threatens...the lady!" Vajramon roared, turning around and quickly while swinging his two blades, firing a large energy beam that completely enveloped all the bandits in its light. When the attack faded, all the bandits lay on the ground, completely motionless. Vajramon turned back around to face Zelda. "My dear lady, I do hope you remain unharmed. Those vile individuals have done nothing to harm you, did they?"

"No, we're all okay," Zelda said. "Thank you for coming, Vajramon." The Ultimate Digimon smiled.

"After that speech you gave me when I belonged to my previous Summoner, how could I refuse anything from you?" Vajramon asked. "If that is all, I will be taking my leave for now. Do not hesitate to contact me if there is anything else you need." Vajramon became enveloped in light and disappeared.

"Zelda, that was amazing!" I said. "I've never actually seen anyone do that before; I'm glad I had a chance to."

"Thank you, Irene," Zelda smiled at me as she returned Vajramon's talisman to her satchel. "I'm glad I was able to help you."

"I think that was all of them," Thomas said. "It's getting late; we should continue onwards for now." Thomas and Statuedramon took off, followed by Ienzo and Zelda. I, however, remained behind.

"…Thomas…Statuedramon…the two of you have gotten so powerful since I met you all those years ago," I said. Beside me, one of the bandits stirred, and suddenly jumped up. As soon as he noticed me, he ran toward me, brandishing a knife. The area instantly became alit in a bright light. When it vanished, the bandit lay still on his back with an arrow protruding from his chest. "However…I fear your journey has only just begun." After a small sigh, I ran after my friends.


	24. Next to Be Lost

**PoV:** Pheragas

**Location:** Outside Lachesis HQ, Celosia Province

"We're almost there, Pheragas," Dianamon said.

"Dank you…Dianamon…" I had nearly lost consciousness as Dianamon half-carried and half-dragged me all the way back to the fortress. The severe burning pain in my chest was not as intense as it had been, but was still enough to labour my breathing and make it difficult to stay conscious.

"Hey, Apollomon, we've got a problem!" Nanimon shouted as he and Dianamon ran into the fort. Dianamon instantly set me down on a couch, and Apollomon was soon at my side.

"What happened? Is he okay?!" Apollomon asked.

"He's fine; he just got hit in the chest by a fireball from Flamedramon!" Nanimon said.

"Fine?! That's not fine! He's lucky to still be alive!" Apollomon shouted. "Luna, go get him something to ease his pain!"

"Yes sir!" I heard Luna run up the stairs of the fort as fast as she could.

"What happened? Where are Thomas and the others?" Saias asked.

"Thomas vas able to find Ienzo," I said weakly. "Dey should be in Yew by now…looking for Irene…Flamedramon attacked dem, he…killed Garret…" A disquieting silence filled the room.

"Garret…is dead?" Apollomon whispered. I nodded slowly.

"He almost…killed dem…and me…Dianamon came just in time…Thomas and de oders vere able to escape in time…"

"Apollomon!" Luna ran into the lounge, breathing heavily. "FIRE!"

"Where?!" Apollomon looked toward his room.

"Damn it, Flamedramon must've followed us!" Dianamon said. "I should've killed him when I had the chance!"

"Don't worry about that now; everyone, get out!" Apollomon yelled. With a little help from Saias and Lector, I was able to get off the couch and run out with everyone else. Standing in front of the fort's entrance was none other than Flamedramon.

"Who wants to die first?" Flamedramon asked. "Perhaps _you_ would like to go first," Flamedramon pointed at me. "I always like to finish whatever I start."

"Nobody has to kill anyone, Flamedramon," Apollomon said. "We can talk about this if you'd—"

"The time for talking ended twenty years ago, Apollomon!" Flamedramon said. "Flame Fist!"

"Solblaster!" Apollomon opened up his palm toward the sky and created a flaming orb in the center of his hand. Flamedramon's attack struck the orb, causing it to swell drastically and increase in size. Apollomon then launched the orb, which, at this point, had grown to be even bigger than Apollomon, at Flamedramon. With nowhere to run, Flamedramon stood and embraced the attack, the brightly shining flames enveloping his entire body.

"Not bad…been quite a while since I've felt an attack from a Digimon quite as strong as this," Flamedramon walked through the flames, completely unsinged, glaring at Apollomon. "You could've prevented this, Apollomon. If you had just done your job, someone like me would never have been born."

"What are you talking about?!" Apollomon asked.

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon unleashed a stream of flames from his claws; all of us ducked, and Flamedramon's attack instead hit the fortress. The entire fort became wrapped in flames, forever disfigured by their glare and destructiveness as it crumpled to the ground in a burned-down heap.

"You bastard! Arrow of Apollo!"

"Fire Rocket!" Apollomon launched two flaming arrows from the jewels on his hands, which Flamedramon allowed to hit him as he became enveloped in his own flames before charging at Apollomon.

"Enough!" Saias shouted, stepping between Apollomon and Flamedramon. "If you want to fight someone, let it be me!" Flamedramon fell to the ground, landing on his feet.

"Saias…you're no match for him!" Apollomon said.

"That's not important," Saias said. "It is the job of us knights to protect people. If we had just done our job right…this could all have been avoided…" Saias brandished his large sword at Flamedramon, who began backing away from the knight.

"You…you are just like me," Flamedramon whispered.

"What do you mean by that?!" Saias asked quickly. Flamedramon, however, began to walk away. "Hey, get back here."

"There is no sense in fighting someone who is just like me," Flamedramon said before vanishing from sight.

"Saias…what does he mean by that?" Lector asked.

"I don't know…" Saias said. "But we should not worry about that right now. Apollomon…what are you going to do?" The Mega Digimon turned around to stare at the fortress; the flames had dissipated, but not before savagely destroying the building.

"There's…nothing much we can do," Apollomon said softly. "This fortress has been destroyed. However, the fortress is only a building for us to reside; Lachesis is made out of its members, not their dwelling. Flamedramon…has accomplished nothing."

"Except for making us all homeless," Nanimon said.

"You don't have…anywhere else you can stay?" Saias asked.

"There is one place," SlashAngemon said. "When I'm in Yew with Irene, we always notice this one house that everyone else seems to avoid; we've heard them say it's been abandoned for years, and nobody wants to go near it. We could stay there for a little while."

"I…suppose we don't have any other choice," Apollomon said.

"I know the building you speak of; after Lector and I return from Paeonia, perhaps we could visit you for…relocation purposes?" Saias asked.

"…What's wrong with that house?" Apollomon asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it; it's just rather old, and it might not be large enough."

"Very well; we accept your offer," Apollomon said. "SlashAngemon, lead the way to that house."

"Lector, we need to get going if we're going to make it to Paeonia in time," Saias said.

* * *

**PoV:** Ienzo

**Location:** Paeonia Town, Elphierr Territory, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** Two Days

"This is it; Eucalyptus Hotel, the hotel where Saias and Lector told you to stay," Irene said. We all sat in the hotel's lobby, exhausted from our walk from Cyclamen. Paeonia was a small town, and seemed to be structurally similar to Cyclamen, albeit a smaller version of it; small white buildings, dirt roads, small population. "They've already taken care of the payment, so you don't need to worry about it, and they should be here in a few hours, if I remember what they said correctly."

"Thank you for all of this," I said, looking at Irene, Thomas, Zelda, and Statuedramon. "You could have all just left me to die like I wanted, but instead you all worked hard to save my life. I don't know what to say…"

"You don't need to say anything," Statuedramon said. "It's all part of being a mercenary; we all help those in need!"

"A very admirable philosophy," I said. "If only the Valencian Knights had a similar one…besides Saias and Lector, of course."

"Here's the key to your room." Irene handed me a small, bronze key. "If there's anything you need to know, please don't hesitate to contact us, okay?"

"Well, I'd hate to inconvenience you, especially after all that you've done, but if you're offering, it would be rude of me to refuse, wouldn't it?" I asked. We all said our goodbyes, and the four soon left and I made my way to my room and closed the door behind me. I sat down on my bed, and not long after, there was a knock on my door. When I opened it, a beautiful young woman, followed by a rather muscular and large man, walked into my room. _My god…she's so beautiful! But…there's something strange about her…something about her sends chills down my spine…and not in the good way…_

"Pardon for the intrusion, Ienzo," the woman said. "My name is Abigail, and this is Adrian."

"Is there…anything I can do for you? I could never turn down a request from such a beautiful woman," I said, attempting to completely ignore the chills going up and down my spine.

"Yes, this is definitely him," the man called Adrian said.

"You really are pleased to meet me, aren't you?" Abigail smiled at me; it was one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen, yet, like her, something about it made me feel uneasy. "You should thank Flamedramon; I was ordered to follow him around when my master ordered me to tail after you."

"Same with me," Adrian said. "I was ordered to watch after those kids when I got the same order."

"Those kids…you mean Thomas and the others?!" I asked. "Anyway, how do you know my name?!"

"Oh, silly me, have I said too much?" Abigail asked.

"What do you two want with me?!" I asked.

"You know far too much about quintessence, pal," Adrian said. "If that information fell into the wrong hands…like, for example, Flamedramon…well, we'd be in a lot of trouble!"

"Are you here to silence me?" I sat back down on my bed.

"Last we heard, you were praying that someone would come kill you," Abigail said. "Come here…I'll make it…pleasant for you." Abigail slowly ran her tongue over her lips. I gasped when I saw what I thought was a fang protruding from her slightly open mouth. "Aw…you don't want to die?"

"A few days ago, I would've jumped at the chance, but after seeing all the trouble Thomas and the other went through to save my ass…" I shook my head. "I couldn't…dishonor them like that…"

"Oh, it appears our future murder victim needs some convincing," Abigail said, slowly and seductively sliding her hand down the side of her stomach and down to the waist of her skirt, which she pulled down ever so slightly. The black of her panties contrasted well with the light gray of her skirt and the pale skin of her belly. "Stand up, and I'll show you a little more." With her other hand, Abigail lowered the top of her shirt lower down her chest to further expose her ample cleavage. It was tempting; believe me, I wanted to see more. However, I remembered what I said earlier, and continued to sit on my bed, not moving an inch. "Well, now…this is quite boring; I'd heard rumors you were as lecherous as our comrade, Magnus, and here you are, resisting me? I haven't lost my touch, have I, Adrian?"

"Hell, you're making _me_ want to stand up, and I'm already standing." Adrian was gazing absorbedly at Abigail.

"Oh, well; I suppose we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way," Abigail said. "Shame; I hate working up a sweat."

"You can always take a cold shower after this; a nice place like this is sure to have them." Adrian turned to face me.

"Yes…just imagine me taking a nice, cold shower…" Abigail whispered into my ear. "Just imagine all that cold water running down my naked body…Imagine yourself lathering me up with soap…it'll take your mind off the pain…" The next thing I knew, the room became filled with a blinding, white light, and after that, nothing.

* * *

**PoV:** Saias

**Location:** Eucalyptus Hotel, Paeonia Town

**Elapsed Time:** Five Minutes

"This is a really nice hotel; we should look in to booking a room or two for us," Lector said as we walked up the hotel's sole staircase.

"Let's see…room 398…that was Ienzo's, right?" I asked.

"Yep; here's a spare key to his room that I got from the concierge up front." Lector handed me a key. We soon found room 398, only to find the door slightly open. "What's going on? Why is the door open?" Lector opened the door and as we walked in, we were greeted by the thick, irony smell of blood. I looked down at the floor, and gasped. There, lying on his back on the floor, was the lifeless body of Ienzo with a gaping hole in his chest. "W—what the hell happened?! Who did this?!" All I could do was shake my head.

"We're too late…the other knights must've found him before we got here," I said. "But how did they know? How could they have found out?" I fell to my knees next to Ienzo's body. "Ienzo…this is all my fault. We were just trying to protect you…why did this have to happen to you when we were trying so hard to protect you?!"

"Commander Saias, what should we do?" Lector asked. His face had gone completely pale.

"I don't know…we should at least give him a proper burial," I said. _Who could've done this?! What the hell is going on?! Is this some kind of a message left by the other knights?_ "…Let's go…Lector. We need to bury him."


	25. Temporary HQ

**A/N: **Enjoy! In spite of shortness...

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Forest surrounding Lachesis HQ, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 3 Days

It felt like it's been ages since any of us had been back at Lachesis, and no matter how many times I walked through the forest surrounding the fort, it was always difficult to locate.

"I see...so that's how Garret died," Irene said, somberly walking between Zelda and me. "I always knew he was…different than everyone else at Lachesis, but I never thought he would do something so horrible to MetalEtemon…" Zelda gently placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Personally, I'm just amazed he died in combat," Statuedramon said. "I always figured he'd end up in a ditch somewhere and soaked in rum…"

"I have a feeling everyone else did, too," Irene said. "After those two large trees up ahead, we should reach the clearing where Lachesis is."

"I'm glad you're with us, Irene; I'd have gotten us lost if I were leading," Statuedramon said. As we passed the trees, we did indeed find the clearing; however, what little grass there was in the clearing was all black, as if it had been burnt, as did a few of the trees surrounding.

"What the hell…what the hell happened here?!" Statuedramon yelled. As we approached our fort, Statch dropped his shield after looking up; his face was angrier than I ever remembered it being. My heart sank when I saw what Statuedramon was yelling at; the fortress that served as Lachesis's HQ—the place all members of Lachesis had called home—had been burned completely to the ground, leaving nothing but a large pile of rubble and debris.

"Who…did this?" Irene asked tearfully, looking away from the sight.

"Who else would've done it?! It had to have been the knights!" Statuedramon said.

"It could have been Flamedramon," I suggested. "He destroyed the knights' armory by fire, remember?"

"No…it was the knights," Statuedramon said. "The knights think we were the ones who set their armory on fire; of course they would want to get revenge! Also, the knights are the only ones who know where this fort was; it was them, damn it!" Statch clenched his fists so tightly they began to bleed. "It…it had to have been them…" Statuedramon fell to his hands and knees, sobbing. "Right…?"

"No need to be sad; it's not like any of us was killed when it happened."

"SlashAngemon!" Statuedramon leapt to his feet and ran up to the Mega Digimon.

"Are you sure? Nobody was hurt or anything?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, and everyone's present and accounted for," SlashAngemon said. "Well…Pheragas told us about what happened to Garret and MetalEtemon…"

"Pheragas made it back okay?" I asked.

"Well, he made it back, but he and Nanimon are both kind of beat up." SlashAngemon turned and looked at the destroyed fortress, sighing. "Well, why don't I take you all to our temporary HQ? You lot and Apollomon can exchange information."

"Wait; what happened here?" I asked.

"It was just as you said, Thomas," SlashAngemon said. "Flamedramon did it."

"That bastard! I knew it had to have been him!" Statch yelled.

"Of course you did," SlashAngemon shook his head. "Well, come on; everyone's waiting."

* * *

**Location:** Valencia, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 10 Minutes

"_This_ is where we're staying?!" Statuedramon asked.

"True, it's not much to look at, but this way, the knights won't know where we are," SlashAngemon said, opening the door of a small, worn-down, and rather old-looking brick house. The door had windows on its upper half, but several of them were broken. "On the plus side, there is a basement, giving us a little more room. Also, from what we've been told, nobody's lived here for a while, so it looks like we won't have to worry about paying rent or anything." SlashAngemon led us inside to a small, dusty room with a wood plank floor. In the room was a small couch, along with two small wood tables with chairs surrounding them.

"Welcome back," Luna said, sitting at one of the tables next to Chrysania. "Pheragas and Nanimon are still in the basement with the others."

"I see." SlashAngemon sighed wearily, and then pointed toward a hallway with one of his arms. "The basement door is straight ahead; you should all speak with Apollomon now." Zelda, Irene, Statuedramon, and I went in the direction SlashAngemon pointed, through the door he mentioned and down the stairs into the basement. Pheragas and Nanimon were lying on their backs, and both were covered in bandages and minor burns. Apollomon and Dianamon sat on the basement's floor, looking up at us as we came in.

"Mission accomplished, I presume?" Apollomon asked wearily.

"Yeah, we got Ienzo to Paeonia Town; Saias and Lector should be there by now," I said.

"Forgive me…" Pheragas said weakly.

"Don't talk; you need to save your energy," Dianamon said.

"It's our fault…the fort was destroyed…" Nanimon said as he and Pheragas sat up with an effort.

"If ve had finished off Flamedramon vhen ve had de chance, he vould not have followed us back to Lachesis," Pheragas said.

"Nobody blames either of you for what happened, Pheragas, Nanimon," Dianamon said. "We're just glad the two of you are still alive after fighting a Digimon that could have easily killed me…or even Apollomon…"

"We also heard…about what happened to Garret and MetalEtemon," Apollomon was looking down at the ground steadily.

"How much have you heard?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Apollomon looked up at me.

"Apollomon, Garret murdered MetalEtemon," I said. Apollomon and Dianamon stared at me. "That man that was with Saias and Lector, he was somehow able to convince Garret to murder MetalEtemon; he then gathered up his data and injected it into Garret's blood!"

"…What?!" Apollomon stood up and walked over to me. "You…you must be joking! Garret might have been a lot of things, but he would never murder—"

"After he was injected with MetalEtemon's data, he was given something called a 'Bio Link Digivice' that he used to turn himself into MetalEtemon." After I spoke, there was silence for a few minutes.

"Garret…really did something like that?" Irene asked. I nodded.

"He thought he would be strong enough to fight Flamedramon, but he was killed in a single attack," Statuedramon said.

"And you say that strange man that was with Saias and Lector was the one who did it?" Apollomon asked. "He turned Garret into a…a monster?!"

"That's what Garret said, but for all we know, he could have been lying," Zelda said.

"Yeah, Garret does tend to do that," Statch said. "But one look into that old man's eyes and I knew immediately that he was trouble."

"Saias _did_ say he was Ienzo's replacement," Apollomon said. "It's highly likely that Garret was telling the truth." Apollomon sighed.

"What should we do, boss?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…we'll have to stay here for a while; we can't go back to where the fort used to be if Flamedramon knows where it is," Apollomon said. "We'll just have to stay here for a while…"


	26. Saias's Villa

**PoV:** Statuedramon

**Location:** Temporary HQ, Valencia, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** Three Days

We had been in this small, cold, dusty old house for what seemed to be years. As I walked out of the basement for the tenth time that day and into the house's only room, I suddenly screamed, "When are we getting out of here?!" Apollomon looked over at me and sighed, though he did so with a sad smile on his face.

"I understand how you feel, Statch," he said. "Trust me; we all do. We all want to get back to our fortress, but we can't — not yet, at least." Apollomon walked over to me, knelt down, and placed his hand over my shoulder. "We'll go back there as soon as we can — or as soon as Flamedramon is dealt with, okay?" I opened my mouth to say something, but as I did, the house's front door opened, and Irene and SlashAngemon ran in, quickly closing the door behind them. "Was there a problem?" Apollomon asked.

"We were out buying food as we usually do," SlashAngemon said. "But…we may have been followed."

"Did they see you come here?" Apollomon stood up and walked over to a window to look outside.

"We aren't sure; there were only two of them," Irene said. "We may have lost them around a corner, but…"

"You don't need to worry," Apollomon said, smiling at Irene. "It's our friends." Apollomon opened the front door, and to my surprise and slight annoyance, in walked Saias and Lector.

_Great, what do they want _now? I thought as the two knights were greeted by Apollomon.

"We apologize for the sudden intrusion," Saias said. "Sir Apollomon, how is Sir Pheragas holding up?"

"Well, he's still having difficulty moving, but he says the pain isn't as bad," Apollomon said. "Also, the burn looks like it's getting better."

"That's good; I was worried about him," Lector said.

_Like hell you were!_

"This house seems quite small for a group as large as yours," Saias said. "If you'd like, I could escort you to a more…spacious locale?"

"What do you have in mind?" Apollomon asked.

_Please tell me he isn't actually going to consider this, is he?!_ I stared at Apollomon. _Just because they've helped us out doesn't mean we can trust them; they're _knights_, for Arcadia's sake!_

"I have a private villa that none of the other knights know about," Saias said. "It's just north of Yew, so we'll be able to exchange information more easily. There's nobody else residing there, and you won't have to worry about paying me for the privilege."

"Speaking of exchanging information…" Apollomon trailed off.

"Yes, I understand; there are things we must discuss with you, as well," Lector said.

"Would you like for me to take you there?" Saias asked.

_Please don't say yes!_ I looked over at Apollomon, who looked as though he were considering Saias's offer. _Whatever you do, just don't say yes!_

"Yes, I think that would be the best idea," Apollomon said.

_Damn it!_

"Everyone, even me, has been complaining about the lack of space this house offers; a larger house would be much appreciated," Apollomon said. "I'll go let everyone down in the basement know."

* * *

**Location:** Saias's Villa, Valencia, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 15 Minutes

"Here it is," Saias said after stopping in front of a condo-sized house. "This is my villa; please feel free to make yourselves at home while you stay here." Lector opened the large front doors and allowed us all in.

_For a knight, this guy sure knows how to live!_ We were all escorted by Saias through the villa and into a very large living room, big enough to contain three times as many people as we had in our group and still be large and spacious.

"I hope you find everything to your liking," Saias said. Turning to look at Pheragas, he gave the large man a concerned look. "Sir, are you all right?"

"I may have been injured by Flamedramon, but I assure you, good sir, dese wounds are noting to be concerned about," Pheragas said.

"We're both feeling better than we were just after the battle against that lizard!" Nanimon said.

"Is there…food here?" I asked nervously. Saias laughed.

"Of course there is! The kitchen is over there," Saias pointed down a hallway. "Help yourself to anything you like, and as much as you like, Sir Statuedramon. The same goes for everyone else, too, of course."

_Well…I may not want to be here, but at least I'll get free food!_ After a few moments, I ran in the direction Saias pointed.

"Damn it, Statch, you'd better leave some for us!" SlashAngemon hollered after me as he and most of the others followed after me.

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

"You aren't going to join the others?" Saias asked me. Lector and Apollomon had also not left.

"No, there is something I need to discuss with you," I said. "About that man that was with you the last time we saw you."

"That's most fortunate; there's something we must discuss with you." Saias looked at Apollomon. "About Ienzo."

"You should probably sit down," Lector said.

* * *

**PoV:** Zelda

**Elapsed Time:** 5 Minutes

"Chrissy is amazed you ate all that food!" Chrysania said, her mouth and eyes open wide as she stared at me.

"What do you mean? I ate as much as I normally do..." I said, getting a confused look from Chrysania and Statuedramon, who were both sitting at the same table as me.

"You normally eat five helpings each meal every day?! Shit, woman, where do you put it all?!" Statuedramon asked.

"Well...in my stomach..." The look on Chrysania's face was growing more and more confused.

"But how does your tummy not explode from eating that much? Even if Chrissy's tummy didn't explode from eating that much, her tummy would be thiiiiis big around!" Chrysania spread out her arms as far as she could for extra emphasis. "But Zelda's tummy isn't big at all! Does it hurt?" She lightly poked my stomach, and I had to keep myself from laughing.

_Oh, no, I forgot! I can't let them find out I'm a…Come on, Zelda, think of something…something convincing…_"Oh...uh…is it...not normal for people from Celosia to eat this much? Because, I'm actually still kind of hungry..." I turned my face away from the two as my stomach growled with hunger rather loudly. _That sounded so stupid! God, I'm such an idiot! I hope that's a convincing enough lie until I think of a better one…_ I thought as I felt my face turning red.

"You just ate five helping; how are you still hungry?" Statuedramon asked. "I mean, of course _I _would still be hungry, being a Digimon, but you…what do you have, like, a black in the middle of your stomach that absorbs all the food you eat?"

"Do you ever stop being hungry?" Chrysania asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, I do get full; it just takes a lot of food for me to stop being hungry," I said. Statuedramon sniffled. I looked over at him and saw tears in his eyes. "Are you okay, Statch?!"

"I'm so happy," he said. "I've never once met a Human that understands the painful hunger I have to live with every day! I understand just how you feel, Zelda!"

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

"Ienzo is…dead?!" I looked at the two knights in shock.

"We found him dead as soon as we walked into his hotel room," Saias said. The higher-ranking knight was resting his forehead in his hands. "I apologize…it seems I made you and your friends waste your time for nothing…"

"No, don't…worry about that," I said. "Do you know…who did it?"

"No; he was the only one in his room when we entered, and we didn't see anyone else leaving the room when we were there," Lector said. "He was stabbed a single time in the chest by a relatively large object; some sort of a spear, maybe."

"And the man that was with us, Braig…" Saias said. "You said he was capable of fusing Humans and Digimon together?"

"We don't know for sure, but our ex-comrade, Garret, said it was him," Apollomon said. "As you said that Braig had taken over Ienzo's work, I think this could be a possibility."

"You may be right…" Saias said. "I'll ask him about it tomorrow. Tonight, I think it would be best if Lector and I stayed here overnight, just in case anything were to happen, and we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"I understand," Apollomon said, turning to look at me. "If that's all, the two of us should join the others at dinner before Statuedramon eats everything in sight."

"Yes, of course; we've kept you waiting for far too long," Saias said. Apollomon and I left the room and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

**PoV:** Saias

"Well, that group certainly is a lot friendlier than what we've been told by the other knights," Lector said, looking over at the kitchen. "A lot nicer than some folk at the military _we_ work at, that's for sure...What do you think, General Saias?"

"The girl..." I muttered, not looking up at Lector.

"Which girl? There was quite a few of them. They were all so pretty and feminine, not like the ladies where we work..."

"The one with the golden hair...Lady Zelda..."

"Yeah, what about her? Oh! You don't think she took offence to when I thought that she looked like an exotic belly dancer or something while we were coming over here, do you? I wasn't trying to be rude; I was trying to compliment her! Belly dancers are so damn sexy! Wait! Oh, shit, that didn't come out right! I should learn when to not think so much! General Saias, sir, please don't tell anyone about this!"

"Uh, no...This isn't about that, and for the last time; there isn't anyone around who can read your mind," I gave Lector a weird look. "While we were talking to Sir Thomas about Ienzo, did you...happen to overhear the conversation she had with the witch's apprentice and Sir Statuedramon?"

"Yeah, it was kind of hard not to laugh when Statuedramon started crying like that..." Lector laughed.

"Again, this isn't about that."

"Oh...then, do you mean how she wolfed down all that food like it was nothing, and was still hungry? Yeah, couldn't believe that myself."

"I couldn't believe it either, Lector," I said, an unusually serious expression beginning to appear on my face.

"Wait...you don't think—"

"That's exactly what I think, Lector. She's exactly like me, down to the same voracious appetite. You know how other Digimon notice how I'm different, right? Since I am one, I can also tell who else might be one; trust me, Lector."

"But...I didn't see it anywhere on her!"

"I suspect it's on her right hand, covered by that glove — you saw how she wore only one, right? Perhaps she doesn't wish for her allies to know. I don't blame her; it's scary, being unwillingly born as something that every living thing in the world views as a taboo. It's a worrisome thought, losing all the friends who care about you and love you, and I'd rather not see that kind, innocent young woman experience such pain."

"But, Saias," Lector interrupted. "You told _me_ about yourself, and I didn't fear, loathe, or hate you! You're my commanding officer, but my best friend first and foremost."

"Yes...you're right, and for that, I am eternally grateful. I can only hope that woman has friends like you in that organization."

"I've got another question, Saias," Lector said. "It's about what Flamedramon told you a few days ago. He said that you were like him…what did he—"

"I can only assume that he has it, too," I said. "But Flamedramon…he has an even more distinct presence, different from me or that girl. I'm not sure what to think about him…"

"So...what should we do? About Zelda?"

"Nothing. If she doesn't want her friends to know, then we will respect her wishes and say nothing."


	27. The Dread of Night

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Saias's Villa, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 7 Hours

I had been lying in my bed for the longest time, trying to get to sleep, but it was no use; I just couldn't get my mind off of what Saias and Lector told me about Ienzo. _I can't believe he's dead…who could've done that? Who killed Ienzo? Who—_ my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an opening door. _Is that the front door?_ I climbed out of my bed and quietly walked downstairs to the front door to see someone leaving the house. As I got closer, the person turned to face me.

"Is that you, Sir Thomas?" It was Saias.

"Yeah; where are you going?" I whispered back.

"There's a small forest behind my villa," Saias and I walked out the front doors of his house so we could speak louder. "I always walk around that forest whenever I have trouble sleeping."

"It's the middle of the night," I said. Saias laughed.

"Yes, it is, but the moon's light is quite intense tonight, so we shouldn't have any problem seeing," Saias said. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah; I haven't been able to sleep either," I replied. Saias led me behind his large villa and into the forest. We walked in silence for a few minutes at first.

"So, how do you like being a member of a mercenary guild?" Saias asked.

"It's…I don't know how to describe it," I said. "It's like…I finally have a family; I'm never alone, and I'm surrounded by all my friends on a daily basis. It's true that I am required to kill Humans and Digimon, and I was a little shaken up by it at first, but after about five years or so of doing it, I've gotten used to it; the only ones Statch and I kill are bandits; cutthroats that take the belongings, and oftentimes the lives, of the innocent, so it's not like we're killing people who don't deserve to die or anything."

"I see," Saias said. "I suppose that's what it must be like to be a knight." I looked over at him.

"Aren't you a knight, though? You should know what it's like to be one," I said.

"I only wish things were that simple…" Saias sighed. "Though, I presume that's what being a knight must be like through the eyes of a child aspiring to become one, but believe me, things are never that simple…"

"How come you and Lector don't hate us?" I asked.

"Well, that's quite an inane question; why do you and a small number of your guild not hate Lector and me?" Saias asked.

"Knights…they've always resented us…I understand why they do, even though all we're doing is trying to right the wrongs they've caused, but…" I clenched my fists tightly. "The knights we've encountered before meeting you two…they were the most terrible people we've ever met; they dragged off the body of one of my allies one time; I only learned just recently that he was still alive; they nearly killed Pheragas one time, which is how he came to work for us at Lachesis; and I have no doubt about some of the things they'd do to Irene or Zelda if they ever got their hands on them…I can handle all the insults they throw at me, but when they insult or harm one of my friends, I just…see red."

"As I said earlier, being a knight isn't as simple as protecting everyone," Saias said. "I joined the knights because I wanted to do just that. But sometimes, you need to selfishly protect yourself in order to achieve your goals."

"So, why don't you two hate us?" I asked. "People give you requests for _you_ to do because nobody else will do them; requests to drive off bandits and the like."

"A growing number of people across Arcadia are growing to detest us knights for the abysmal work we've done," Saias said.

"Which is why we formed our guild, Lachesis; we steal those requests from the knights before they have a chance to foul everything up, and take the reward, so I understand why they hate us, so why don't you or Lector hate us?" I asked.

"Because I agree with what you're all doing." Saias looked up at the moon. "So many knights are only just so as to get the reward offered by the jobs given, caring little to none about the consequences of their actions, or the safety of the innocents involved. That's another reason why I became a knight; so I could change the way they all think. If I can become Grand Master of the knights, then I would change the way we do things. I would turn our group into one like yours; one that cares more about the innocents than the reward. Of course, Lector feels the same way, and he joined for the same reasons as I."

"A dream like that's going to take a lot of work," I said.

"Yes; it'll be hard enough becoming a Grand Master. Being a Knight Commander, I am one step away from becoming Master, but…so are a few others…" We continued to walk for a few moments in silence, listening to the leaves crunch beneath our feet and the trickle of a nearby stream, when Saias suddenly stopped and drew his sword.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I heard something," Saias said. "Something big."

"It could've been a Digimon," I suggested.

"This feeling…I've felt it before…haven't I? No…it's different…" The two of us stopped walking; I, too, heard the sound of something moving around the treetops. "Sir Thomas…go back to the villa. If I am not back by morning…tell Lector. Tell him to go back to Yew. Now, go!" Saias walked away, holding his sword tightly as he looked around the forest nervously.

"Like hell I'm leaving him alone!" I whispered to myself as I ran after him. After running for a few minutes, I found Saias in a small clearing in the forest, swinging his sword at the shadows provided by the trees. "Saias!"

"Thomas! Stay back!" Saias shouted, madly swinging his blade at whatever was in the shadows.

"**You know, you fight well…for a Human…**" a voice from the shadows said.

"So, does that make you a Digimon?" Saias asked.

"**I am neither, and yet I am both at the same time.**"

_No way…I've heard that voice before! But…whose voice was it?!_

"Yeah, like I'd really believe something as ridiculous as that!" Saias grunted. "Thomas, stay out of the shadows!"

"**Relax; I've no intention of harming the boy; you are the only one who will come to harm…Commander Saias.**"

"If you think that, then you are a fool!" Saias thrusted his sword into the shadows, and a loud, resonating sound echoed, as if something living had been hit, and the voice that had spoken earlier screeched in pain. "Come out of the shadows; I'd like to see the face of the one foolish enough to think he could best me in combat."

"**Why don't you…come here to join me? The shadows are very inviting!**" Saias swung his sword once more, and just afterward, I heard him gasp in shock just as a shining, golden spike tore through his back, staining his shirt with blood.

"SAIAS!" I tried to run over to the knight, but someone grabbed my arm from behind. "Let go, damn it!" I looked over to see who had grabbed me and saw only a shadow wrapped around my arm. I looked over at Saias one last time just in time to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the darkness as whatever it was Saias had fought dragged him into the shadows.

"Thomas…" Saias coughed up a mouthful of blood. "Thomas, listen to me…tell the others…about this…in the morning…tell them to stay away from this forest…tell Lector to…return to the Valencian capital." The knight once again coughed up blood. "I'm sorry…I wasn't able to help you out more…and for…being unable to make my dream…a reality…" The last of Saias disappeared into the shadows. The shadows around my arm vanished, as did what appeared to be the shadows of the trees. I ran over to the spot Saias had been just moments ago; not even his blood remained where it had fallen on the previously shadowed ground. I fell to my knees.

_Why?_ I looked up at the moon. _Why do friends keep dying? And why isn't there anything I can do about it?!_


	28. Sneaking Out

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Saias's Villa, Valencia, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 4 Hours

I had been sitting on the front porch of Saias's villa for hours, unable to get the memories of what happened last night out of my head. What did happen? I wasn't entirely sure myself, and yet everything played back in my mind vividly…especially the yellow eyes I saw in the shadows. They were glowing in the most eerie way I could imagine, and the pupils were thin slits, like those belonging to a Reptile Digimon. The fact that Saias had been killed by such a creature…it was an overwhelming thought, not knowing what lurked in that forest; not knowing the identity of what dragged off Saias's body. _He could still be alive…Adrian was taken away like that, too, and he's still alive..._ I sighed, relieved by this thought until another one popped into my mind. _He lost a lot of blood though…And he was stabbed through the chest…_ I was annoyed by the fact that Saias told me to stay away from the forest, and it didn't make any sense why he would want me to wait until morning for me to tell everyone about what had happened last night. _I guess he just wanted everyone to sleep…after all that's happened lately, they all need to, I suppose, but even still…_ I looked up at the early morning sky. _Saias…how could _Saias_ of all people be dead?!_ The front doors of the villa opened up, and I turned around to see Lector standing behind me.

"All the others are awake; what are you doing out here?" Lector asked. "Hey, have you seen Saias? I can't find him anywhere…" I stood up and walked into the villa. "Are you okay, Thomas?" I shook my head.

"There's something I need to tell you…"

* * *

**Elapsed Time:** 5 Minutes

"Y—you can't be serious!" Lector stammered after the long silence that followed my explanation of what happened last night. "There's no way I'm going to believe that Saias is dead!" Everyone in the room went silent at the news I had just given them. "He can't…he was…he _is_…my best friend…"

"I saw the entire thing," I said. "We went into the woods behind this villa, and we were attacked by…something. I don't know what it was, but whatever it was killed Saias and dragged him off into the shadows; it didn't even leave his blood behind. There wasn't anything I could do to help him…" Lector stared at me for the longest time before resting his forehead in his hands. "I'm sorry…if I weren't so weak, I could have…helped him…"

"It's not your fault," Lector said immediately. "I have no intention of blaming you for…for what happened. It's just difficult to believe…"

"Did he tell you anything before it happened?" Dianamon asked. "Anything about what he was fighting?"

"He didn't seem to know what he was fighting," I said. "All he said before he was taken by the shadow was that he wanted Lector to return to Yew."

"The capital city of Valencia? Why would he want me there?" Lector asked. "That's where we work, of course, but why would he want me to go back so soon?"

"I wasn't told," I replied. "Saias also…apologized for not being able to help us out more…"

"He did so much for us; why would he apologize?" Apollomon asked. "I never really got the chance to thank him properly…"

"Thank him…" Lector narrowed his eyes as if in thought. "It's Braig!" He exclaimed. "He probably wanted me to go back to Yew because he wants me to keep an eye on Braig! Neither of us trusted him!"

"You mean Ienzo's replacement?" Apollomon asked. "What reasons did you two have for not trusting him?"

"He's doing the job Ienzo had, remember?" Lector asked. "That man…he seems to enjoy his work too much. I've seen him smiling, laughing even, after finishing a job, whatever it is; I'm guessing he wants me to go back there to keep an eye on him for you guys."

"How long has he been working for you?" Dianamon asked. "How long have you known him?"

"He was hired four years ago—practically the day after Ienzo left," Lector said. "Saias and I have known him for quite a while, but we never knew what it was that he did. It wasn't until recently when we learned what Ienzo used to do that we began to grow suspicious of him."

"Where does he work?" I suddenly asked without thinking.

"Why do you want to know?" Lector asked.

"Braig is doing experiments on living beings for quintessence, isn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, he is, but—"

"Where does he work?" I asked again. After a moment, Lector sighed, and then took out a small notepad and pencil from his pocket and wrote something down. He tore off the sheet of paper he had written on and gave it to me.

"This is the address of the laboratory where Braig works," Lector said. "However, I strongly advise that you do not go unless it is very urgent. The place is crawling with knights during the day."

"I understand," I said. Lector stood up and walked to the front door of the villa. _During the day, huh?_

"I apologize for not being very helpful to you all, but I promise, I will do my best to stop Braig from doing whatever he's doing, and I _will_ find the one responsible for Saias's death."

"You don't need to apologize, Sir Lector," Apollomon said. "You and Saias have already done so much to help us, and for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Lector smiled and bowed his head before leaving. As soon as the villa's front doors closed, Apollomon clasped his hand over my shoulder, turning my body so I was looking him in the eye. "Thomas…under no circumstances are you to go to that laboratory. Do you understand?" I had never seen Apollomon look so stern before, and it momentarily caught me off guard. I barely managed to nod, and he smiled. "Good; I know you aren't Statuedramon, so I know telling you something that's common sense isn't necessary—"

"Hey!" Statuedramon interjected.

"—but I just had to be sure," Apollomon said.

* * *

**Location:** Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** ~12 Hours

"Can you still read it?" I asked.

"It's pretty dark," Statuedramon held the paper Lector had given me. "My eyesight is better than a Human's, though — no offence, buddy."

"None taken," I replied.

"With this much moonlight, I can read it just fine," Statuedramon squinted his eyes as he read the directions. "Just one block away, I think…" Statuedramon looked up at me. "Are you sure we should be doing this? I've never seen Apollomon angry before, so I don't know what he'd do to you if—"

"You can go back, if you want," I said. "I won't mind; I can find my way to the laboratory from here."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Statch said. "You're the one he told not to go; I'm just an idiot! He'd probably say something like, 'Don't take advantage of total idiots like Statch, Thomas!' I probably won't get in much trouble, but what about you? Apollomon could have already sent someone to find us and drag us back!"

"He did," a voice behind us said. "Why are you here?" Zelda asked.

"I've been asking him the entire time we've been gone, but he hasn't said a word," Statuedramon looked up at me.

"It's hard for me to talk about," I said. "I won't go back just yet; I need to do this. You can try to force me if you wish — I won't fight back, but I'm not going back until I'm done here."

"I see," Zelda said. "Well, if you feel that strongly about it, then I'll just have to go with you."

"Go with us?!" Statuedramon yelled, though I quickly covered his mouth before he shouted anything else.

"We don't know what kind of place this Braig has been working at; I don't want anything to happen to you," I said. "And there's also Apollomon; we don't know what he'd do if he ever got mad. Not even Garret has ever disobeyed an order before he got killed."

"Do you think he'd hurt us?" Zelda asked.

"…No. He wouldn't ever attack a friend. But, still, there's no telling what he'd do," I said.

"I'm going with you," Zelda said more firmly. "You're both my friends, and I want to help you." After a long silence, I sighed.

"Okay…you can come with us," I said. Zelda smiled.

_Heh. I knew she would smile if I agreed…I just can't say no when I know I'll see that smile…_

"Thomas," Statuedramon said. "Can you at least tell us why you want to go into Braig's lab?"

"Fine, I'll tell you," I said exhaustedly. "This may end up being a long story…or not. Either way, you should both make yourselves comfortable…"


	29. Braig's Lab

**PoV:** Zelda

**Location:** Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

"It started when I was about five years old, while I was still living in Cyclamen City," Thomas said. "It was…soon after my parents had both been killed by bandits that I was found by her…Victoria Kasuto. She was the woman who taught me how to use a sword. She was beautiful, elegant, and gentle…the complete opposite of my real mother. Victoria just happened to be in Cyclamen when she found me, standing in front of my parent's graves, completely ignored by all the passersby of the city. Even at that young an age, I knew what death was, and I knew it had afflicted my mother and father, but it wasn't until Victoria found me that I cried, not because of my parents dying, but because that was the first time I knew what it was like to have someone care about me."

"Oh, you poor thing…"

"How long were you with her when you first found me?" Statuedramon asked.

"I'd been living with her for three years," Thomas said. "You were collapsed and hungry, as usual."

"I can't imagine myself any other way," Statuedramon said with a proud grin. "I remember her agreeing to teach you how to use a sword the day after you found me as if it were yesterday…"

"She said that part of the reason she took me in was because I reminded her of her son," Thomas said. "She didn't speak about it much, but she did tell me once that after her son was born, she was told the boy had a substantial amount of quintessence, and they took him away from her before she even got to hold him, and was later told he had died. Victoria is the closest person I have to a mother, and the first person who was ever kind to me, and each and every day, she cried about that one terrible happened to her. I just could never understand why this kind, beautiful woman was forced to endure so much pain, day after day, and even when it hurt her, she always smiled at me; all because her only child had been taken from her. She's the reason why I joined Lachesis; I was hoping I'd find whoever took her child, and make them suffer for what they did to her. I just…wanted to do something to keep her from crying…so that she would always be smiling…"

"Thomas…you're so sweet," I said. Thomas blushed and looked down at the ground. _Aww, I've never seen him embarrassed before! How adorable!_

"…She also told me…that the boy's father…was a knight," he continued.

"And that's why you want to go to Braig's lab?" Statch asked. "You think either he or Ienzo was involved in her child being taken from her?"

"She was told he had a substantial amount of quintessence; it wasn't until after we took Ienzo to Paeonia that I remembered, and started thinking about all of this," Thomas said. "Who else would have done something so cruel? I'm going to find Braig, and I'll make him tell me what I want to know. Also…" Thomas turned to look at Statuedramon and me. "I'm hoping to find out something about whatever it was that Saias fought last night. It's my fault he died…if I had just been stronger, then he wouldn't have…"

"Thomas, nobody in Lachesis thinks what happened was your fault!" I walked over to Thomas. "I can understand wanting to find Braig to make Victoria happy, but Saias's death was not your fault, so please…just don't blame yourself for what happened to him, okay?" I reached over and gave his hand a small, comforting squeeze.

"She's right; you can't go blaming yourself each time a friend dies," Statch said. "Even though Adrian isn't actually dead, but, you know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah…I do," I said. "Well, let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Braig's Lab, Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 5 Minutes

"It's not as…big as I expected," Statuedramon said. "Also, why aren't there any, like, guards or anything?"

"That just makes things easier for me," I said. "I'm going in alone."

"Then why the hell are _we_ here?" Statuedramon asked.

"If we could be of help to you, then you should let us help," Zelda said.

"This isn't like when we fought Etemon, or even Devimon." I looked through the front doors of the lab — there were no lights on, indicating that it was empty. "I don't know if I'll find who I'm looking for in here, but if I do…I don't want you to see what I would do."

"There isn't anything you could do in there that would make me—"

"I know there isn't, Statch," I interrupted, looking at Zelda. "Can you just…wait for me out here and make sure nobody comes in?"

"Alright, fine," Statch muttered.

"We won't let you down," Zelda smiled kindly at me.

"I know you won't," I smiled back, and then walked into the lab.

* * *

**Elapsed Time:** 10 Minutes

_Where are you, Braig?!_ I quietly opened the door of every room and looked in, but saw nobody. The entire building appeared to be deserted. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I'd come back during the day, but if anybody noticed me walking around a place like this...that wouldn't exactly be the best thing right now…_ I opened yet another door, and was shocked when I saw that the lights were on in the room behind. I looked in, hiding behind the door, but the room was completely empty. I walked in and instantly noticed a large book lying closed on top of a rather cluttered desk. _It doesn't have anything written on it…no title or anything, not even an author's name…_ I opened the book, and there on the first page, were the words _Quintessence: a Complete Guide on How to Extract It._ "Well, now…looks like I've struck gold. If a book like this is right here in the open, then is Braig teaching others how to do this?" I began flipping through the pages of the book, briefly skimming through the words — not finding any information Ienzo didn't already tell me — when the door behind me slammed shut. Surprised, I closed the book and turned around and saw a strange-looking man standing behind me. "W—who are you? You look too big to be a Human…what are you? Are you a Digimon?"

"I…used to be a Human, but now I live here as a Digimon…" the man spoke in a somber, monotone voice.

"I've never seen a Digimon like you before," I said. "Who are you?!"

"That's what I ought to be asking you," the man said. "My name is Andromon…forcefully brought here against my will, and turned into a Digimon, I was…they now force me to guard this place, but it really is not so bad."

"_They_ force you? Who exactly is '_they_?'" I picked up the book I was reading and held it behind me. _He came in just before I could discover anything new about quintessence…I'll have to make this quick!_

"You know…I never once bothered to ask who they are…" Andromon said. "Even I know not the identities of my captors…of those who turned me from flesh to steel…" Andromon began walking over to me. "I have been given orders to eliminate all unwanted intruders…it is a sad life I lead, one I was forced into without consent…I must now do the bidding of those who control all that they desire…" Andromon's left hand began spinning until it turned into a large spike. "My sincerest apologies to both you and those you call kin…but you must fall, right here and now…"

* * *

**PoV:** Statuedramon

"Thomas sure has been gone a while," Zelda said. "Are you sure we shouldn't be in there with him?"

"Nah; Thomas will be fine on his own," I said. "It's more important that we keep others from going in while he's in there — if we can."

"Well now, here are a few faces I thought I'd never see again! One of them pretty, one of them not so pretty…" a voice from the shadows said.

"Who's there?!" I asked. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish…" it was a man's voice that spoke, and as he walked out of the shadows, I began to regret my demands; the man was more than twice my height, heavily muscular, and carrying a large tomahawk. "The name's Boltmon; have you missed me?" Boltmon gazed expectantly at us. "So…you've forgotten me? No surprise there; I guess I _do_ look a lot different than I did before…" Boltmon stuck his tomahawk's blade into the ground and cracked his knuckles. "I'm the man you rudely and cruelly forced out of my lovely Mandrake Town!"

"You?! But…you were a Human!" I stammered. _What's worse, I've never seen a Digimon like this before! He looks like he wants to fight, and we don't know how strong he is!_

"Are you a Bio Hybrid?" Zelda asked.

"Well, aren't you a smart one, lady? I wasn't aware there was anyone outside this damn lab that knew what that word was, let alone knew they exist," Boltmon said. "What I am is of no concern to you — those in charge of this place wouldn't want a few rats sniffing around, so I've been hired to exterminate vermin like you! Prepare yourselves; I take my job very seriously!"


	30. Human No Longer

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Braig's Lab, Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

"Prepare for an untimely demise…Lightning Blade!" Andromon swung his hand and fired a bolt of electricity at me. I immediately held up the book to protect myself, which instantly burst into flames and was immediately ruined.

_Great; now I'll never know what's in there!_

"That was but a small sample of the pain you will feel…while I tear your limbs off one by one," Andromon said.

"I doubt whoever is bossing you around will be too pleased over the fact that you just destroyed their precious book!" I drew my sword from its scabbard, my hands firmly gripped around its hilt.

"I feel…no fear…" Andromon said. "I feel nothing…no happiness…no anger…no boredom…emotions have all but remained within me as I morphed into this grotesque forme…"

_I should be careful…I have no idea what a Digimon like this is capable of..._ "What kind of Digimon are you? I've never seen one like you before!"

"I'm not surprised…I was…recently created…no other Digimon are like me," Andromon said. "Just like my friend…"

"Your friend?" Andromon nodded.

"He should be outside now…dealing with your friends…no doubt, they have already perished…"

"You don't know what my friends are capable of!" I ran up to Andromon and begun rapidly swinging my blade at the tall Digimon, who blocked each swing with the side of his arms.

"You waste your time, real Human…my body is composed entirely of steel…a sword shall not cut through my skin. Gatling Attack!" Andromon opened up his chest plate and fired two missiles at me, both of which missed my when I ducked out of the way and crashed into a wall. "You have no hope…of attaining victory while your opponent is me…Gatling Attack!" Andromon launched another pair of missiles, and as they flew closer and closer to me, I leaped into the air and, after dropping my sword, grabbed them both and threw them back at Andromon, causing them to explode when they struck him. A small, blazing fire engulfed the Digimon as he was struck by his own attack.

* * *

**PoV:** Zelda

"Battle Tomahawk!" Boltmon lifted up his enormous weapon and hurled it at us, though it was so high up in the air, that it missed my head by about two feet. The tomahawk soon came flying back to Boltmon, who caught it without even looking. "Hmm…I guess I _am_ a little too tall to be doing things _that_ way…"

"Vajramon, I summon thee!"

"Vajramon, you say?" Boltmon grinned as the form of Vajramon appeared before me. "How about that; it's been a while, Vajramon! How've you been, buddy? Wait…did that little girl scavenge you talisman after that big guy dragged me away?!"

"I'll only ask you once not to speak ill of the lady," Vajramon, towering over Boltmon, drew both his swords and pointed them threateningly at Boltmon's chest. "All those who threaten or insult my fair lady shall not live to do so again!"

"Vajramon, would you really turn your sword against your old master?" Boltmon asked.

"Deva Blade!" Vajramon swung his blades and fired an x-shaped energy beam from them that struck Boltmon in the face; the Digimon, however, yawned as the attack hit him.

"Come on; after the shit I've been through becoming a Digimon, there isn't an attack strong enough to hurt me anymore; Battle Tomahawk!" Boltmon leapt up and struck Vajramon across the face with his axe; the Digimon Spirit instantly vanished as Boltmon landed on the ground. "Who's next? Come on; I'm a Mega level Digimon, here; I need a challenge!" Statuedramon stepped forward, though I placed my hand over his shoulder to stop him. He looked up and gave me a confused look as I pulled out another Digimon Talisman.

"Gallantmon, I summon thee!" Gallantmon instantly materialized in front of me, glaring at Boltmon.

"Who the fuck are _you_?!" Gallantmon sneered.

"My name is Boltmon!" Boltmon stared, undaunted, up at Gallantmon, despite the Exalted Knight being even taller than Vajramon. "Currently, a Mega Level Digimon; at one point in time, a Human!"

"I don't care; Royal Saber!"

"What the hell?!" Boltmon ducked out of the way of the blast of lightning Gallantmon fired from his lance. "You can't just say you don't freaking care! I used to be a fucking Human, here! Does that not surprise you in the slightest?! I completely changed my freaking species when that big guy dragged me over here!"

"Adrian brought you here?!" Statch asked.

"Final Elysion!" Boltmon narrowly ducked out of the way of Gallantmon's attack. "I don't need to know about the personal lives of my enemies; that information does not help me destroy them! Royal Saber!"

"Battle Tomahawk!" Boltmon tossed his axe into Gallantmon's attack, which created an explosion when the two attacks collided. Boltmon's axe fell to the ground in a charred heap, much to its owner's dismay.

"Pathetic; you claim to be at the same level as me, and yet this is all you're capable of?!" Gallantmon asked.

"I don't understand; the people who made me said I was stronger than any Digimon!" Boltmon whined.

"You said you were originally a Human, correct? There's your answer; nothing as weak as a Human, even if they've turned into a Digimon, could dare to have any hope of defeating someone like me," Gallantmon said. "I don't feel like wasting any more of my time on weaklings like you, so I'll take my leave of you."

"Wait, where are you going?! You can't just leave us—" Statuedramon asked.

"Where I go is my own business!" Gallantmon then faded away and vanished.

"Damn it! What are we going to do now?!" Statch asked. Boltmon walked over to his charred axe and tried to pick it up, but it fell apart as soon as he touched it.

"Shame; I rather liked that axe," Boltmon said. "No matter; I can deal with the two of you on my own! I'll crush your skulls with my bare hands!" As Boltmon began running over to us, a stream of flames burst through his chest; screaming in pain, Boltmon fell to the ground, gasping for air. Standing behind him was a Digimon I'd hoped to never see again.

"The Human girl and the midget Digimon who escaped during our previous encounter; why would you two be in a place like this?" Flamedramon asked.

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

Andromon walked through the flames caused by the explosion like they were nothing; however, his armor was severely singed, and he was walking more unsteadily.

"I can keep this up as long as I need to," I said. "You, on the other hand, look like you're beginning to tire out."

"I do not understand why…" Andromon said. His breathing sounded more labored. "Somehow…a Human was able to defeat me…"

"…I haven't defeated you yet," I reminded him. "You're still standing, after all."

"I've no more energy left in my body to fight…" Andromon said. "I barely have enough to stand…"

"Well, if that's the case, I'll just be on my way, then."

"Halt!" Andromon shouted. "You've never been here before…you'll get lost without someone to guide you…"

"Are you volunteering?" I asked. Andromon said nothing, staring blankly at me. "I'll take that as a yes…but why are you helping me? I thought _they_ were forcing you to protect this place, not lead an intruder deeper in!"

"It is all very simple," Andromon said. "They force me to keep intruders out…disobeying them and allowing one in means they will bring an end to my life."


	31. Walking Forward with Uncertainty

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Braig's Lab, Yew, Valencia, Celosia Province

"They'll kill you for disobeying them?!" I asked. "Why would you willingly disobey them, knowing that?! And why would you wait until after our fight to do this?! You could've saved the both of us a lot of trouble, you know!"

"I wish for my life to come to an end," Andromon said. "I told you about what I really am…a Human that was turned into a Digimon…I was originally created to be a Bio Hybrid, but they failed, and I am unable to revert back into my Human form…I live on as neither Human or Digimon…the easiest way to end it all is to be destroyed by my creators…they built me, so they can easily destroy me, but destroy me for no reason they will not…I fought with you to test your strength…stronger than me, you are, but strong enough to destroy me you are not."

"…Okay, fine. I'll…help you," I said. "In return for my help, I expect you to answer all my questions, understood?"

"I shall answer only those that I know the answer to; that I promise," Andromon walked weakly over to the door of the room, which had been forcefully removed from its hinges during the fight. "Come; follow me deeper into the lab."

* * *

**PoV:** Zelda

"The Human girl and the midget Digimon who escaped during our previous encounter; why would you two be in a place like this?" Flamedramon asked.

"I am NOT a midget!" Statuedramon yelled indignantly.

"What are you doing here, Flamedramon?" I asked.

"Who's in charge of this place; do you know?" Flamedramon asked.

"I…believe it's being operated by a man named Braig," I said.

"The Humans capable of turning into Digimon…they seem to be after me. I've had a run-in with one of them the other day," Flamedramon said. "I'll destroy this place before it manufactures any more of those freaks…and that man named Braig is going down in flames."

"No…I won't let you…step foot in there…" Boltmon wheezed. The Digimon began to pick himself up off the ground, but Flamedramon shoved his foot on top of Boltmon's head, which slammed it down onto the ground.

"Wait, don't kill him yet!" Statch shouted. "I have a few questions I need to ask him!"

"What I do with this thing is my own business!" Flamedramon snapped his claws, and Boltmon's body became entirely covered in flames. His body then began to disintegrate, leaving behind the body of the man we saw in Mandrake Town. Flamedramon removed his foot from the bandit's crushed skull and walked toward the lab.

_He's…just like Gallantmon…_

"You aren't…going to try and fight us as well?" Statch asked.

"Destroying this place is a higher priority for me," Flamedramon said. "Judging by the fact that you were surprised by your friend's transformation into a Digimon, I'd be willing to guess they aren't allied with you; is this correct?"

"We don't know anything about this place," I said.

"Come with me, then; I'll need all the help I can get." Flamedramon walked into the lab.

"What should we do, Statch?" I asked.

"Thomas told us to wait here; we can't let anyone else in there," Statuedramon said.

"But…we already did let someone in, and that someone is Flamedramon," I said. "Flamedramon the _serial killer_…"

"…Good point; let's go."

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

Andromon had been leading me through a lightless corridor through the lab; it had been a straightforward path, and every now and then, we passed by a dimly lit bulb, just enough of them to provide us with enough light to see through the entire hallway.

"Who was it that turned you into a Digimon?" I asked.

"It was…more than one…" Andromon said. "I never saw their faces, nor do I know their names. The name Braig remains unfamiliar to me…" Andromon opened a door and led me into a room before he suddenly stopped walking, and I bumped into him. "Up ahead lies someone in wait; two of them, to be exact."

"How can you tell?" I whispered. Andromon said nothing, and began walking again.

"They are two Humans," Andromon said. "Something different about them, there is…" The lights in the room suddenly turned on, momentarily blinding me.

"Oh, Andromon, you ruined my big surprise!" a woman's voice said. "Why did you have to lead the boy so far into this place? We needed him alive just a little while longer, but it looks like his end has come…and don't think that you won't be going unpunished, Andromon."

"Why else would I lead this child into this room?" Andromon asked. "Doing so…make you upset, I knew it would. Upset enough…to kill me, perchance?"

"…So…you've completely given up on life, have you?"

"Who's there?!" I asked, trying to look through the blindingly bright lights.

"Oh, you really don't remember me? Aw, now you've gone and hurt my feelings…" Whoever was speaking to me began walking up to Andromon and me. At this point, my eyes had adjusted to the bright light. The room we were in was nearly empty, save for a bed with a few straps to hold someone in place, and around it, several stasis tubes filled with what appeared to be deep blue liquid. "That was a very naughty thing to do, Andromon; our master won't be pleased at all."

"I care not; I only wish to end what you have started," Andromon said. "My life…or, rather, what is left of it…"

"Silly boy; I would never be so foolish as to eliminate our pawn." The woman strode past Andromon and approached me; I felt my knees weaken when I saw who it was.

"Abigail…? Is that you?" I asked.

"Oh, so you do remember me after all? How…touching…" Abigail reached up and placed her hand on my cheek. "I was only seventeen when you left that foul city with that woman. Thomas…why did you leave me behind? I thought we were friends! I was your only friend in that damn city, remember?!"

"Abigail, forget about your past; we have work to do," a familiar voice said. Abigail's arm fell to her side as she turned away from me. The man who spoke strode up to Abigail, and the lovely young woman kneeled before him.

"My sincerest apologies, Father Sephyrus," Abigail said.

"Sephyrus?! You're here too?!" I asked. The kindly priest smiled at me as he approached me. "You made it out of Cyclamen before those bandits arrived!"

"Bandits…? Oh, yes, them," Sephyrus glanced at Abigail.

"Why are you here? I thought all civilians had returned to Cyclamen when the bandits were defeated," I said, and then turned to Abigail. "And you…when I returned to Cyclamen about a week ago…was it you I saw?" Abigail nodded. "What are you both doing here?"

* * *

**PoV:** Zelda

"Are you certain you know where you're going?" Flamedramon asked, giving Statuedramon a look of annoyance.

"Of course I am; Thomas is my best friend, and I know exactly which way he would go in this place!" Statuedramon said. "I think…" Flamedramon sighed.

"If you don't want me to burn this place to the ground with your friend in it, you will take me where I want to go!" Flamedramon shouted.

_Why is he coming with us? Didn't he want to kill us earlier?_ I was so frightened of being so close to Flamedramon I could hear my heart beating louder and faster; my legs were shaking so hard, it was a wonder how I was still able to walk, and I felt a terribly nauseating sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. As we continued to walk through the brightly lit corridor, Flamedramon turned around to face me, gazing at me with slight curiosity.

"You…you somehow feel…different from other Humans I've encountered," Flamedramon said.

"I…I'm sorry…" These words came out almost instinctively. _He can tell, too?! It's been so long since anybody's noticed, I've almost forgotten about it…_ Unlike other Digimon, Flamedramon didn't seem unnerved by my presence, and instead continued to gaze at me with curiosity. "I'm sorry…"

"Flamedramon, let me make one thing clear," Statuedramon said after having stopped walking. "I know you have this whole vendetta against all living things, be they Human or Digimon, but if I see you even _try_ to hurt her, I will fucking murder you; no matter how much stronger you are than me, I will kill you with my bare hands if you hurt her or any of my friends." Upon hearing Statuedramon's words, Flamedramon turned away from me.

"I…have no intention of killing her," Flamedramon muttered. "It was probably just my imagination, anyway…"

"Ah, very well said, Statch!"

"That voice…is that you, Adrian?!" Statch hollered.

"Yeah, it's me," Adrian stepped out of the shadows.

"You're back! Does that mean you're all finished with what you needed to do?" Statuedramon asked. Adrian approached us, ignoring Statuedramon. "Are you…able to come back with us? To Lachesis?"

_Has he forgotten so soon?_ I gazed at the large man with uncertainty as he approached the three of us. _Boltmon said it was Adrian who brought him here…where he was turned from Human to Digimon…does that mean_—_!_

"Sorry, buddy; I'm not coming back," Adrian said. "There's…something I need to show you. Could you come with me?"

"Okay, sure!" Statuedramon smiled and happily walked behind Adrian as the large man led him further down the corridor. "C'mon, what are you waiting for, Zelda? There isn't anything to be afraid of; Adrian's a good person!" I quickly glanced over at Flamedramon before walking after Statuedramon, and I could hear Flamedramon's footsteps as he walked behind me.


	32. Bio Hybrid Fight

**PoV:** Zelda

**Location:** Braig's Lab, Yew, Valencia, Celosia Province

"So, where are you taking us, Adrian?" Statuedramon asked.

"I'm taking you to see Thomas, of course," Adrian spoke slowly and nervously, as if he were afraid something would leap out of the deep shadows of the lab and attack him.

_Is it…Flamedramon that he's afraid of?_ I glanced over my shoulder over at Flamedramon, who was glaring at Adrian. _I don't blame him; I'm sick to my stomach with fear about him, too…_

"Thomas should be beyond these doors," Adrian pointed to a pair of doors, near the end of the corridor.

"Thanks for the help, Adrian!" Statuedramon reached up to push the doors open when Adrian smacked his hand away. "What the hell, Adrian? Didn't you say Thomas was past these doors?!"

"Indeed I did, but I cannot allow you to see him," Adrian said. "I was really hoping to keep you alive a little longer, but since you know where this laboratory is, I'm afraid I'm just going to have to—"

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shrouded himself in flames as he launched himself at Adrian, who pulled a nearby door off its hinges and protected himself with it. Flamedramon crashed head-first into the door before falling to the floor, carefully holding his aching head in pain.

"Flamedramon, what are you doing?!" Statuedramon yelled.

"This man cannot be trusted by anyone!" Flamedramon said as he picked himself up off the floor. "Only by those that are like him!"

"You realized what I am, then? You're pretty smart…for a serial killer!" Adrian swung the door he was holding and struck Flamedramon across the head with it, breaking the door into two pieces. Adrian then kicked Flamedramon in the stomach, launching him through the doors he earlier kept Statuedramon from going through. Adrian walked through the doors after Flamedramon, and Statuedramon and I followed quickly after him and into a large empty room.

"Look, there he is!" Statuedramon pointed over at Thomas, who was standing behind a tall Digimon I'd never seen before.

"Hey, Abigail, Sephyrus, I've brought you something special!" Adrian shouted, holding up the now-unconscious Flamedramon's left arm.

"A job well done, Adrian," Sephyrus said. "Now, this nuisance can finally be rid of once and for all."

"Thomas, what's going on?!" Statuedramon yelled. "Who the hell is that woman, and that Digimon that's standing next to you? And what in Arcadia's name is Father Sephyrus doing in a place like this?!"

"How adorable; your little friend has no idea what's happening, does he?" The woman called Abigail looked over at Thomas.

"You ought to enlighten him, then; we owe them that much," Sephyrus said.

"Yes, sir," Abigail reached down into her cleavage and removed out a device identical to the one Garret had from between her breasts as Adrian reached into his pocket and pulled out another one.

"Oh, no…don't tell me they're—"

"Bio Hybrid DNA Charge!" Abigail interrupted Statch and slammed the palm of her hand on top of her device, which was colored black. "Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioLadyDevimon!"

"Bio Hybrid DNA Charge!" Adrian slammed the palm of his hand on the top of his device, which was colored brown. "Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioArbormon!"

"No…no way…" Statuedramon looked up at BioArbormon, who had dropped Flamedramon on the ground. "Adrian…you…you've betrayed us?!"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that," BioArbormon said. "I was promised something by someone; all of us were promised something in return for our undying loyalty. And in return…we got to become these powerful beings, stronger than Humans AND Digimon!"

"I was promised nothing…" the Digimon standing in front of Thomas said.

"Nobody cares, Andromon," BioLadyDevimon said.

"Adrian, you speak quite a bit too much," Sephyrus said. "You really need to work on that."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," BioArbormon said.

"So…when you were dragged off by those knights all those years ago…you were taken _here_?!" Thomas asked.

"Yeah; I didn't know about it at first, but after I could turn into this guy, I didn't really care anymore," BioArbormon said.

"I've been like this for nearly ten years now," BioLadyDevimon said. "A few years after you left Cyclamen, I was given the ability to Bio Hybrid Digivolve."

"…And what about you?" Statuedramon glared at Sephyrus. "Can you Digivolve too?"

"Yes, I can," Sephyrus said. "Abigail and Adrian will be capable of defeating the three of you without my assistance, so I'm afraid you won't be seeing what I can become. After you lot are out of the way, Flamedramon shall be dealt with, and then, the rest of your organization."

"Sorry about this, Statch," BioArbormon said. "You know what? Actually, I'm not; I've been promised something better than anything anyone at Lachesis could've ever given me!"

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon suddenly jumped up off the ground and assaulted BioArbormon, tackling him to the ground. "You, over there!" Flamedramon looked over at the Digimon Abigail referred to as Andromon. "Give me some help!"

"Flamedramon, what are you doing?!" Statch asked.

"What does it look like? I'm saving your asses!" Flamedramon was kneed in the stomach by BioArbormon, who shoved him off and got back on his feet. "You'd better appreciate it; the next time we meet, don't expect any mercy!"

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon turned his hand into a spike and hurled an electric bolt at BioArbormon, who leaped out of the way of the attack.

"Andromon, what are you doing?! You're supposed to be on our side!" BioLadyDevimon snapped.

"We aren't mad at you for leading the boy here, if that is the worry plaguing your mind," Sephyrus said calmly.

"It has come to my realization that you are the only ones capable of ending my pitiful life," Andromon said. "That was originally why I led Thomas here; so you would kill me. But now, after learning the rest of you were promised with rewards for your service, while I've been given nothing after all I've done for you, I felt emotion for the first time in countless years; envy, wrath…after all I've done for you, I haven't been given anything in return for my services!"

"You haven't been given anything because you're a failed experiment!" BioLadyDevimon said. "You and that clueless ogre, Boltmon…we shouldn't have wasted our time with either of you!"

"You may not have told me much about what you've all been doing, but I know enough," Andromon said. "You must be stopped!"

"Now you're talking!" Flamedramon said.

"What about _you_? Why are _you_ helping us?!" Thomas asked. "Weren't you trying to murder us?!"

"I only assist you for my own reasons; these guys are a bigger threat to me than you at Lachesis," Flamedramon said. "Now, go! Get out of here! Andromon and I will distract them long enough for you to escape! Flame Fist!" Flamedramon shot flames from his hands between us and the Bio Hybrids after Thomas ran over to us. "Go, now!"

"Come on, let's go!" Thomas said, leading us out of the room and through several hallways until we finally made it out of the laboratory.


	33. Night of Farewells

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 45 Minutes

"Thomas, can we stop and rest for a moment?!" Statuedramon wheezed. "We've been running ever since we left that lab…" I stopped, looking up at the still-night sky.

"Sorry…I've just been thinking about what happened back there," I said. "Neither of you are hurt, are you?"

"No, we're fine," Statch said. "I'm still a bit confused about Flamedramon, though…"

"I think that should be the least of our concerns…" I said. "Adrian…has he really betrayed us?"

"Yes, he did!" Statuedramon shouted. "The little prick betrayed us, all right?!" I sighed.

"Whatever; let's just get back to Saias's Villa before Apollomon sends more people to find us," I said.

"Too late; I see someone coming right now," Statch pointed at an approaching Digimon.

"Don't worry; I think it's SlashAngemon," I said.

"I guess we aren't in that much trouble, then," Statuedramon sighed with relief. "If Apollomon was _really_ pissed, he'd have sent Pheragas or Dianamon to get us…"

"True; you are in no danger of being _severely_ reprimanded," SlashAngemon said as he walked up to us. Behind him was Irene, who looked even more scared and nervous than she usually did. "But do not think you'll get off without being reprimanded at all; after all, Apollomon did tell you not to go, didn't he? And you, Zelda; you were supposed to bring them back, not go with them!"

"It's not her fault!" I snapped. "I talked her into going with us. It's my fault, not hers."

"…I understand," SlashAngemon smiled.

"Um…what were you doing there?" Irene asked quietly.

"I wanted to see if I could find the guy who killed Saias," I said. "We didn't find whoever did it, but we did find…some other things that were of interest."

"Oh, really? Such as what?" SlashAngemon asked.

"We found some more people who could turn into Digimon like Garret," I said. "And among them was Adrian." Irene and SlashAngemon both looked at me with a stunned expression.

"Adrian?! You must be joking! Adrian would never betray us!" SlashAngemon shouted.

"He did! That son of a bitch betrayed us, and he's a Bio Hybrid, too!" Statuedramon said. "He's betrayed us, so just deal with it!"

"That lab is where Humans are turned into those Bio Hybrids," I said. "And if that's not enough to cause confusion, we escaped because Flamedramon helped us out."

"You mean _the_ Flamedramon? The one who's trying to kill everybody? That Flamedramon?" Irene asked.

"That's the one," I said. "Though, he did say he was only helping us because it benefitted him."

"What the hell is going on here?" SlashAngemon whispered. "Flamedramon helping you out, Adrian betraying us, Humans turning into Digimon…" SlashAngemon turned his head to look at us. "I'm going to that lab. Thomas, Zelda, Statuedramon, you go back to the Villa. Irene, come with me, sweetie."

"What?! _You're_ going to Braig's lab now?" I asked.

"And after you reprimanded us for going, too," Statuedramon said.

"I apologize for that; I was unaware of the situation," SlashAngemon said. "I'll be careful not to be detected, especially with the possibility that Flamedramon is still there."

"We left close to an hour ago; it's possible they've all left," I said.

"Right; we'll both be back tomorrow." SlashAngemon and Irene took the directions we received from Lector and went to the laboratory.

* * *

**PoV:** SlashAngemon

**Location:** Braig's Lab, Yew, Valencia, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 1 Hour

"There doesn't seem to be anybody here…" Irene and I had been walking through the lab for nearly fifteen minutes. "If Flamedramon and the others were still here, we'd probably be hearing the sounds of fighting."

"That's a good point…"

"Irene, are you okay? You seem quieter than usual," I looked at the small girl, who was looking steadily down at the ground.

"I'm…fine…this place frightens me," Irene said.

"I'm sorry; we'll leave as soon as possible, okay?" Irene nodded slowly. "I won't let anything bad happen to you; I promise."

"I know…"

"That room over there seems to be empty," I said. "Why don't you go through the things in that room, see if you can find anything important…" Irene nodded again as she walked into the room I pointed to. "I'll be in the room next door; come get me if you need anything." No reply. "I probably shouldn't have brought her here; too dangerous…what was I thinking?" I walked into the room next to Irene's and looked around at the various book lying around on the floor. One book in particular caught my attention. "_Mythos of the…Dark Area_?! What is something like this doing here?! The Dark Area is where all evil Digimon and the souls of Humans go when they die…" I picked up the book — a difficult task for someone with blades for arms — and placed it on a nearby desk, opening it. As I read through the book, I grew more and more confused by its contents, and when I read a particular sentence, my heart nearly stopped. "'It is said that with enough Quintessence, one can open the door to the Dark Area, thereby releasing the darkness within…' Who would want to…do something like that…?" As I prepared to read on, I heard Irene walk into the room, crying. Forgetting about the book, I turned around. "Irene, are you okay?! What's wrong?!" Irene shook her head. "Did…someone find you?" Once again, she shook her head.

"I'm…sorry…" was all Irene managed to say through her tears. My heart sank.

"No…I should be the one apologizing," I walked over to Irene. "I shouldn't have left you alone when you were so frightened; I shouldn't have even brought you here in the first place…"

"I'm sorry…" Irene repeated over and over.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked.

"I don't…have any choice…" Irene held out a small, trembling hand, and inside it, a strange, blue device.

"Irene…is that a Digivice? It looks like the one Garret had from Thomas's description," I said. "Where did you find it?" Irene began crying even harder as she placed her hand over the device, becoming enveloped in a blinding light; when it disappeared, Irene had grown several inches taller, and was wearing a blue evening gown. She no longer looked like the timid, adorable young girl I had grown accustomed to seeing every day; she was now a beautiful, adult woman. She was absolutely gorgeous…Sitting on the ground behind her was an urn overflowing with water and in her quivering hands was, pointed directly at my chest, a bow and arrow.

"I'm…so sorry…"

"…You're with them, aren't you…" Irene nodded, tears quickly streaming down her lovely face. For some reason, I didn't feel angry. It was more like I _couldn't_ get angry. Even though I knew Irene had betrayed us, I couldn't bring myself to hate her. I don't know how to hate somebody I loved so much…

"This is why I didn't want to come here…" Irene sobbed. "I knew you would…discover something…I knew I would be…forced to…to…"

"I understand," I smiled at Irene. "Do what you must to me, Irene. Just get it over—" As I spoke, Irene released her arrow, which found its way into my chest. As blood came spilling out, I fell to the ground, landing on my back.

"No…oh, Goddess, what have I done?!" Irene dropped her bow and ran over to me. "SlashAngemon! Please, please don't die!"

* * *

**A/N:** A Character Bio for Aquarimon has been added to my DeviantArt account (link on my profile.) Please feel free to check it out if you so desire :)


	34. Shattered Life

**PoV:** Irene

**Location:** Braig's Lab, Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

"No…oh, Goddess, what have I done?!" Irene dropped her bow and ran over to me. "SlashAngemon! Please, please don't die!"

"Irene…do not concern yourself with me…" SlashAngemon, though he was gasping for air, was smiling. "I would never…hate you…I love you…you're like a daughter…to me…and you…deserve all the happiness…in the world…" SlashAngemon breathed one last time, and then lay silent on his back, silent and lifeless. His data flew away, one small piece at a time. I became once again enveloped in a bright light, turning back into my original form.

"What have I done…?" I fell to my knees and screamed. _What have I done?! I just murdered the closest person I ever had to family! Oh, Goddess, what's wrong with me?!_ I ran out of the room, ran as fast as I could away from the room until I bumped into somebody and fell to the ground.

"I thought I heard somebody scream; are you alright, Irene?" I looked up, and through my tears, I saw Abigail. "You did your job, didn't you..." I nodded slowly, picking myself up off the ground. "Poor thing; that was too big of an assignment for you…" Abigail began wiping the tears off my face. "I'll have to speak to the master about this; you're far too gentle to be doing such horrid things…" Abigail continued to wipe away my tears, and as she did so, I flung my arms around her waist and cried uncontrollably. "There, there, sweet child…it's all over now. You're one step closer to achieving your desired goal…finding your dear mother…" I continued sobbing onto the front of Abigail's shirt, with my face pressed up against her stomach. "Please, don't cry, sweet Irene…our dear little BioAquarimon…"

"What…should I do…? I can't…go back to them…not after what I've done…"

"Don't worry, dear; Abigail will take care of everything. Everything will be fine…"

* * *

**PoV:** Braig

**Location:** A Valencian Prison, Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** ~6 Hours

"What brings you here today, Sir Braig?" a prison warden asked me, beaming with pride, most likely due to the fact that I, a high-ranking knight, albeit a scientist, had chosen to visit his military prison as opposed to some other prison. Whatever the reason, I didn't care. All I was interested in was finding a new…guinea pig.

"Oh, nothing special…I just have need of a prisoner for…a special experiment," I looked through the list of prisoners and their information the warden gave me.

"A special experiment? Well, who's the lucky bastard, then?" the warden asked.

"I haven't quite decided yet…" we were passing through cell after cell, each filled with prisoners who glared spitefully as we passed. Each and every one of them had been a knight at one point in their lives. "The one that's all alone here…Clive…why is he alone?"

"He was sentenced for life without parole for serial rape and occasional murder," the warden said. "His main MO was rape, but all he said about the murders was 'accidents happen.' He was secluded from the other prisoners for their own protection, sir, as well as his own. Other prisoners have been known to attack sentenced rapists like him."

"Take me to see him," I said. "I believe I've found what I'm looking for…" the warden led me down a hallway and through a door into a room containing a single cell, with but a single man inside. Clive smiled at as we walked in; an eerie smile, one much creepier than my own; one so eerie, it sent chills down even my spine.

"Good day, gentlemen…what can I do for you today?" Clive asked.

"Knight Errant Clive Howell…serial number 12384…wanted for the rape of countless innocent women…shall I go down the list of your…special playmates?" I read aloud Clive's profile, and began reading aloud the names of his victims. "…Amelia Fox…Victoria Kasuto…Amy Crown…"

"Is there a point to your visit, sir?" Clive asked.

"You're being released," I said. "Well, not quite…released from this prison, but you will be taken into my custody."

"…Whatever you say, Chief," Clive grinned at me as he was let out of his prison cell by the warden.

* * *

**Location:** Braig's Lab, Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 1 Hour

"May I ask why I have been let out of prison, sir?" Clive asked.

"Sure; you've been chosen as another test subject for one of my experiments," I replied.

"What kind of experiments?" Clive asked. I turned around to face the taller man.

"If all goes well, you'll have the ability to turn into a Digimon!"

"A…Digimon?" Clive gave me an odd look. "That's…not possible, is it?!"

"Oh, it certainly is; I've already had six successes, although one ran away from me, and one is still recuperating," I led Clive into a room in the back. It was a large and empty room, save for the bed on the middle of it surrounded by large stasis tubes.

"And if all doesn't go well?" Clive asked.

"I've only had two failures so far," I admitted. "They were both trapped in their Digimon forms, unable to return to their Human forms like my successes. Worst case scenario is your death, but if you died…" I fastened the straps on the bed around Clive's arms, legs, and torso. "Well, who would miss a serial rapist like you, eh? So, what kind of Digimon would you like me to try to turn you into?"

"Wait! I could die from this?!" Clive asked.

"It's possible; likely even, but you needn't worry," I said. "I'll be careful; _real_ careful. My boss needs as many able-bodied pawns as she can get."

"No, wait! I don't want to do this! I don't want to die!" Clive began struggling in the restraints, but to no avail.

"You don't have a say in the matter, Mr. Howell," I held a syringe up against his arm. "The Digimon you become is also random; not sure how it's decided. So, yeah…when I asked you what you would like to turn into, I was just fucking with you. Anyway, the Digimon my subjects turn into might have to do with the subject's personality. I'll have to look into that one of these days…"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Too late, rapist." As I inched the syringe closer and closer to one of Clive's veins, the entire thing became encased in ice. "What the hell? What just happened?!"

"**I'm afraid I can't let you kill this man.**"

"Who's there?! Who said that?!" I looked over at Clive, who was grinning at me. "What did you do?!"

"Oh, let's just say I sold my soul to the devil himself." The restraints on Clive also became encased in ice, and he snapped them off easily. "I met him when I was first locked away in that dingy cell…"

"What's going on?!" The entire room was slowly and gradually becoming encased in ice.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that," Clive said. "Very soon…it will all be over for you."

"Wh—" Before I could speak, I, too, became trapped in ice.

"Thanks so much for freeing me, sir," Clive began walking out of the room. "I promise, I'll make your death a swift and painless one." I tried to talk, but my entire body was trapped in the ice. Clive then snapped his fingers, and instantly, the ice shattered, and with it, my body.

* * *

**PoV:** Clive

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I looked down at the shards of ice and man on the floor, amazed by the lack of blood. I then looked down at my shadow. "Thanks, Satan."

"**I told you not to call me that, asshole! Would Satan freeze people to death?! No! He'd fucking burn them!**"

"Regardless, I appreciate the help. Now, how do I get out of here…?" I began wandering aimlessly around the laboratory until I somehow managed to find my way out some ten minutes later.

"**Just to be safe, I'll freeze over the entire place, to make sure they don't take you back. I can't have my vessel dying on me, after all.**"

"You do that…" I turned my back on the laboratory as my shadow incased the entire building in ice.

"**It will be impossible to melt this ice, even with a fire attack from the strongest Digimon!**"

"Fascinating…now, where should I go…?"

"Hey, you!" A man taller than me carrying a large poleaxe walked up to me. "Did you just ice over our entire base of operations?!"

"No, my shadow did," I said, not bothering to look at the man.

"**I am not your fucking shadow! That's just where I happen to live for the moment! Get it right, asshole!**"

"…Nicely done. I see you've recently been released from prison. Would you like to come with me?" I glanced over at the man. "My name is Magnus; I could give you work…if you're interested."


	35. Victoria

**PoV:** Zelda

**Location:** Saias's Villa, Valencia Territory, Cyprus Province

Apollomon sat across from us on a couch in the living room of the villa. He looked neither angry nor confused at what we had told him; rather, his face went completely expressionless as we about Flamedramon, about Adrian, about the Bio Hybrids.

"And SlashAngemon and Irene are still over there?" Apollomon asked.

"Yes, sir," I said. "They said they'd be back by now…"

"Geez…I'm going to run out of people to send to that damn place," Apollomon muttered. "Well…I'm glad you three are all safe. Don't you go there again, though, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Thomas said.

"That's what you said last time; how do I know I can trust you when you say that?" Apollomon asked.

"If you didn't still trust us, you wouldn't be talking to us," Statuedramon said. "Trust me; after what we saw back there, I know I don't have any plans of going to that place any time soon."

"I'm glad to hear it," Apollomon said. "Zelda, you told me Irene and SlashAngemon should be back by now, did you not?" I nodded. Apollomon sighed and nervously glanced out a window. "Very well…if they do not return within an hour, I shall send Dianamon to find them; she's outside standing guard at the moment. Now, Thomas…"

"What is it, sir?" Thomas asked.

"There's a woman down in the basement; she claims to know you," Apollomon said.

"…Why did you put her in the basement?" Statuedramon asked.

"It's not like _that_, damn it! Pheragas and Nanimon are still injured from their fight against Flamedramon. Luna and Chrysania are in town shopping for food and supplies, and with Dianamon standing guard outside, there wasn't anyone left to treat their wounds. This woman offered to do so while I spoke with you about last night." Apollomon began leading us to a stairway that led down to a door.

"Did she give you her name?" Thomas asked.

"No, but she had long brown hair and green eyes, and she wore a long black coat...kind of like yours, actually, Thomas. She was very beautiful," Apollomon said, stopping in front of the basement door. "Does she sound like someone you know?" Without answering, Thomas opened the basement door and walked in.

"So, this is the group you told me about," a woman sitting next to a sleeping Pheragas and Nanimon said.

"Victoria…" Thomas smiled wide as he walked over to the woman, and the two embraced. I had never seen him look so happy before; he's always been so serious, so…solemn. It made me feel so relieved to know that he was capable of experiencing such a joyous emotion.

"That's the woman he spoke about last night?" I asked Statch.

"Yeah…that's her…" I looked over at Statuedramon, and noticed his eyes were filled with tears. "Even though we weren't hers, she still acted like a mother to the both of us…And even though I didn't need one…" Statch shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well," Victoria said. She had let go of Thomas and walked over to Statuedramon and hugged him too. "I've read all the letters you and Statch sent me, but…reading them is nothing compared to actually being here with you two…"

"Victoria…you look great," Statuedramon said.

"Are you kidding me? I've gained like, thirty pounds since I've last seen you two," Victoria laughed.

"Considering you were _drastically_ underweight then, that could only be an improvement," Statuedramon said. "How were you able to find us?"

"I was at the outdoor Bazaar in Yew when I saw Apollomon, and I recognized him from your description of him, and I thought it might have been the same one you spoke of," Victoria said. "I haven't received a letter from you in so long; I was beginning to get worried…"

"I'm sorry; we've both been very busy," Statch said.

"We didn't mean to make you worried," Thomas said. "Oh, and before I forget, I'd like to introduce you to our new friend; this is Zelda. She's helped us so much ever since we've met her. Without her, I…I don't think I could've done half of what I did during my missions in the short time she's been with us." At Thomas's words, I lowered my head, hoping nobody noticed that I was blushing.

"Oh, so this cute little thing is also a mercenary?" Victoria asked, looking over at me.

"Yes, ma'am; I try to help out as much as I can. I just hope it's enough…"

"Nonsense; we are very fortunate to have such a gentle and compassionate young woman among us," Apollomon said.

"And she's a Summoner, too!" Statuedramon blurted out. "Oh, sorry, was I not supposed to say that?"

"No, it's okay," I said. "Everyone I've told so far was really impressed with me, and they've respected me; I'm just not used to such treatment…"

"Well, now…It's been a very long time since I've met anybody with that rare of an ability," Victoria said. "It is said that Summoning is a divine, sacred ability, one bestowed upon the purest of souls, those that have been subjected to terrible hardships in life and yet do not hold any grudges toward those that have inflicted suffering upon them." My heart sank.

_Is that…really why I'm able to Summon? Because of what I am?_

"But, Victoria," Statuedramon interjected. "We ran into a bandit that was a Summoner; a _bandit_ of all people! How was somebody like _him_ able to summon?"

"Well, who said that old legends and prophecies like that always had to be accurate?" Victoria asked. "Do you remember that prophecy about a Digimon called Myotismon?"

"You mean, 'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats?'" Statuedramon asked.

"That's the one; about two years ago, I saw a bunch of bats flying around while a bunch of dead people started shouting the name of an undead Digimon king at the hour of the beast, and _I_ sure didn't see any so-called king show up and try to kill everyone!" Victoria said.

_…Wasn't she…fazed in the slightest when the deceased began talking?_

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'm just going to smile and nod," Statuedramon said.

"Well, anyway, I found this a while back, and I wasn't sure what I should do with it…" Victoria reached into her coat pocket and pulled something out. "I'm glad I met you, Zelda. I'd like you to have this." Victoria handed me the Talisman; the design on the front was that of the Digimon Leomon.

"Thank you, Victoria; I promise I'll take really good care of him," I placed the Talisman into my satchel with my other three.

"So, anyway, I've been thinking about joining your little group, Tommy," Victoria said. "You haven't got any objections, have you?"

"You know I could never say no to you, Victoria," Thomas said softly. Victoria giggled.

"Ah, yes…how could I have _possibly_ forgotten about your little…'weakness,'" she said. Victoria raised her arms up above her head, arching her back and stretching out. "Your little inability to resist a woman's bare midriff…It was how I got you to eat your vegetables…or anything I wanted, for _that_ matter."

_Oh, yeah; Thomas said he couldn't say no to a girl with a bare midriff when we first met. I wasn't sure if he had actually meant that…_

"I prefer to think of it as a 'perpetual enamorment,' rather than a weakness," Thomas said. "I don't like to think myself capable of having weaknesses."

"You should take note, lovely," Victoria whispered to me. "A little something like this could get him to cut off his head for something like that."

"I…I wouldn't make him do _that_!" I protested.

"Oh, I'm just kidding, lovely," Victoria laughed. "You really _are_ adorable, like he said in his letters." I felt my face began to heat up when Apollomon interrupted me.

"Miss Victoria, you are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you desire," Apollomon said. "You are also welcome to join us, if you wish."

"Well, thank you, sir," Victoria said. "I just might take you up on that offer…"

"Excellent; now, is there anything that you'd—" Apollomon was interrupted when someone began knocking on the basement door.

"Apollomon! Apollomon, you need to see this!"

"Dianamon, what's wrong? What happened?!" Apollomon opened the door, and Dianamon fell into his arms, sobbing. "What happened? Are you okay?!"

"R—read this…" Dianamon handed a piece of paper to Apollomon. After reading it, Apollomon dropped the paper.

"What…the hell? Where the hell did you find that, Dianamon?!" Apollomon asked. I picked up the paper Apollomon had dropped and read it.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Thomas asked, reading the paper over my shoulder. My face had gone completely pale as I reread what the paper had said.

"What's it say?" Statuedramon asked, trying to jump up so he could read it as well. I handed him the note, and as I did, I sank to the floor. I knew what all the words meant, but I just couldn't understand…

_'SlashAngemon is dead. The insect has been felled by our hands. We will all take our time enjoying that cute girl that was with him before we gut her like the mercenary pig she is. The blonde girl gets it next._

_The Honest, Hardworking Knights of Valencia' _

* * *

**A/N:** A character bio for Victoria has been added to my DeviantArt account (link on my profile.) Please feel free to check it out if you so desire :)


	36. One Survives

**PoV:** Victoria

**Location:** Saias's Villa, Valencia, Cyprus Province

'_SlashAngemon is dead. The insect has been felled by our hands. We will all take our time enjoying that cute girl that was with him before we gut her like the mercenary pig she is. The blonde girl gets it next._

_The Honest, Hardworking Knights of Valencia' _

"Apollomon…what does this mean? What's going on?!" Thomas asked.

"SlashAngemon and Irene…they've been captured by the knights of Valencia?!" Statuedramon yelled. "We have to go back to Braig's lab! They might need our help!"

"Please, Apollomon," Zelda said.

"…Fine. I give you three permission to go to that damn place…just make sure you find out what happened," Apollomon said after a moment's thought. "But do not dawdle while you are there; find Irene and…and SlashAngemon if you can, and come back immediately."

"Understood, sir!" Thomas said.

"Victoria," Apollomon said to me. "You ought to go with them. I'm certain they could use the assistance of a swordswoman of your skill."

"Of course, sir," I bowed.

"Come on, we have to go now!" Statuedramon urged. The Rookie led us out of the basement and the villa, and began running as we got outside.

* * *

**PoV:** Abigail

"Well, this ought to keep them busy for a while," I said. I sat atop the roof of Saias's Villa, watching Thomas and his friends run to Braig's lab in Yew. Sitting next to me was Irene. "See? I told you I'd take care of everything."

"…Yes…" Irene sadly watched as her friends grew smaller and smaller as they walked off.

"You don't need to worry about them, dear; nothing is going to happen to them…" I placed my arm around Irene's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Braig's lab has been mysteriously frozen over. There isn't anybody there who can hurt them, and the letter I placed on the door of this place will lead them to believe that it was the knights who took you instead of us."

"…I know…"

_I don't understand, though…who or what made Braig's lab freeze over? Hopefully, that creepy old man died in there…_ Irene slowly placed an arm around my waist and returned my hug. _Poor thing…she just hasn't been the same since she killed SlashAngemon…Not that she really smiled much before…_

* * *

**PoV:** Victoria

**Elapsed Time:** 45 minutes

"I think we're almost there, Victoria," Thomas said to me.

"I never knew knights would do anything like this," I said. "Do they seriously hate you so much that they'd go so far as to harm an innocent little girl?"

"The thought never actually crossed my mind, but I'm not surprised by the fact at all," Statuedramon said. "I swear, if they've hurt one hair on Irene's head, I'll…I'll…" Statuedramon came to a sudden stop, and began looking around. "Does it…suddenly feel colder to you guys?"

"Not especially; why?" I asked.

"I don't know…it just suddenly feels like I just suddenly walked into Nymphaea…"

"It can't be that cold, or else we'd be feeling it, too," Thomas said.

"Remember, Statuedramon _is_ a Digimon," I said. "He's more sensitive to atmospheric changes than we Humans are."

"Please don't use my name and 'sensitive' in the same sentence," Statuedramon grimaced. "But seriously, why do I feel so cold all of a sudden?"

"I'm no expert, but I have feeling that this might be why you're feeling cold, Statch," Thomas said. "Look over there." Thomas pointed at what appeared to be a large building completely encased in ice.

"Wait a minute…isn't that Braig's lab?!" Zelda asked.

"What the hell happened here?!" Statch asked. "Come on, let's go in; Irene might be—"

"No, don't…you can't…go in there…" a young man about Thomas's age and height was limping weakly over to us.

"Hey, are you okay?!" I ran up to the young man and helped him stand up, placing his arm around my shoulders.

"You mustn't go to that place…those who touch the ice are killed instantly…I just barely made it out…"

"What were you doing in that place? Did you work there?" Thomas asked. "Or were you—"

"Yes…I was one of the scientist's test subjects. My name is Michalis…" As I got a brief glimpse of the back of the boy's right hand, my heart immediately skipped a beat; on the back of his hand was an x-shaped birthmark.

_Just like the one my baby had!_

"I can't remember how I found my way to this place; I've been here for as long as I can remember," Michalis said. "I can't remember very much of my life, though; it's all the same…just one big blur…"

"Was there anyone else in the building when it froze over?!" Statuedramon asked. "A Digimon called SlashAngemon? A small girl with black hair, maybe? Perhaps a few Valencian Knights?"

"…As far as I know, I was the only test subject…a few scientists may have been there," Michalis said. "But I was definitely the last remaining subject of theirs…if there were any knights, they would've been with the scientists that were about to preform another test on me just before the entire place froze over. The ice…it came so fast…"

"Where do you live, Michalis? Your parents must be worried about you," I said.

"I…I don't know…I'm not sure if I even have any parents…"

"Do you know your last name?" I asked.

"I don't know anything about myself…other than my first name…"

"Is there anything we can to do help you?" Statuedramon asked.

"No, I…I don't need any help." Michalis removed his arm from my shoulders, and began staggering away. "I only came to warn you about this place…Please…just get away from this place!" Michalis slumped against a brick wall, nearly falling over, but still he continued to walk away from us.

"Michalis, wait!" I began running after him as a large poleaxe was flung, lodging itself into the wall in front of Michalis.

"Who's there?!" Thomas shouted, drawing his sword quicker than I had ever seen him.

_The time he's spent with that mercenary guild has done wonders for his skills and reflexes, I see…_

"No need to shout; we were going to show ourselves eventually," a large, well-built man followed by a smaller, scrawny, pale-skinned man, walked out of an alleyway. "We got business with the kid; we aren't here for you." The larger man removed his poleax from the wall, a feat that would have proved to be difficult for anyone else, and yet one he pulled off with remarkable ease, and pointed it at Michalis. "I'd come with me if I were you, kid; you don't want to see my boss get pissed."

"Boss?" Thomas walked over to the two men. "Do you two work with Abigail and Adrian?"

"Oh, so you've met those clowns, have you? Well, allow me to introduce myself; my name is Magnus, and this little guy behind me is called Clive," Magnus said. My heart froze as the man called Clive stared directly at me, grinning.

_No…no, it can't be him…_

"So, what were you promised for joining the cult of the deaf, dumb, and blind?" Statuedramon asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Magnus traced his fingers over the two gold bands around his left arm. "I love money, and I want money; lots of it. The lady boss promised me all the money I could ever want!" As Magnus continued to ramble about money, Clive's eyes were fixated and staring unblinkingly at me.

"Well, hello there; we've met somewhere before, haven't we?" Clive asked me. He was staring straight into my eyes.

"No…you were taken in…they locked you away forever…" Tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision. "What are you doing here?! Why have you been released?!"

"I hardly think that's any of your business, my dear," Clive laughed.

"Victoria, who is that man?" Thomas asked.

"…The man named Clive…" I began to grow dizzy just by thinking of the man…and what he did. "He was the man who raped me almost nineteen years ago."


	37. The Rapist

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Outside Braig's Lab, Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

"The man named Clive…he was the man who raped me almost nineteen years ago." The news came as quite a shock to me, but at the same time, it made perfect sense; after all, Victoria had never once mentioned being married, and the one time she told me and Statuedramon about the loss of her child, she never mentioned who the father was.

"Well then, it seems I've made quite an impression," Clive said. His grin was absolutely sickening. Victoria's face was completely colorless as the man began walking toward us, and she didn't respond to his words as she fell to her knees. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but apparently, that's not my job!" Clive looked spitefully over his shoulder at Magnus.

"If you want the money I promised you, then you will do what I asked of you," Magnus said. "But know this; I did not ask for your help because I sympathized with you, nor did I do it because I approve of what you've done in the past, you worm. I asked for your help because I needed it from somebody, so if you don't do what I tell you to, you can be easily replaced."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Clive said, rolling his eyes. "Sorry, kid, but you're going to have to come with us." Clive grabbed Michalis's arm and twisted it behind the kid's back. Michalis's face became contorted with agony as Clive pulled him away. "Maybe, when I have a day off, Victoria, you and I can—"

"That's ENOUGH!" I drew my sword and thrust it into the lower part of Clive's back. His grip on Michalis's arm immediately loosened as he fell to the ground, screaming in pain as he clutched the bleeding wound my sword made.

"It pains me to have to dirty my blade with the blood of someone like you," I said. "But if that's what must be done, then I'll do so without a second thought." I began to remove my weapon from Clive's back, and as I did so, the entire blade became encased in ice, as did the wound it made. "What…the hell?! What did you do?!" When Clive opened his mouth to speak, his voice sounded much darker, not at all like the relatively quiet voice he normally spoke with; this one sounded much more menacing, and was much deeper than before.

"**My host's life was being endangered; I simply did what I had to so that the two of us could continue living. Oh, here's your toy, by the way.**" Clive stood back up and pulled my sword out of his back and dropped it on the ground in front of me, causing the ice covering the blade to shatter. "**Now, which of you wish to be the first to be forever subjected to my frozen hell?!**"

"Clive," Magnus placed his hand over Clive's shoulder. "Or, whoever the hell you are; we retreat."

"**Retreat?! Why the hell should we retreat?! There's no way they can defeat us!**"

"Perhaps, but I have my reasons," Magnus said. To my surprise, his eyes were fixated on Zelda, and he looked both concerned and intrigued. "Come on; let's go."

"But…what about the kid?" Clive asked, his voice returning to its original, more calm and quiet tone.

"Forget him; we can always get him later. Now, let's go!" Magnus grabbed the back of Clive's shirt and dragged him away.

"Should we go after him?" Zelda asked.

"…No. They'd probably just lead us into a trap; they could do so very easily if they wanted to," I said. "We'll run into them again eventually. For now, let's just go back to Apollomon." I turned to look at Victoria. "Are you alright? Can you stand?" When she didn't respond, I knelt down next to her and gently placed my hand over her shoulder. "He's gone now; I promise he's not going to hurt you now, or ever again," I whispered into her ear.

"...Thank you…" I helped her stand up, and then turned to Michalis.

"You should come with us," I said.

"No, I…I don't need any help," Michalis said. He looked very nervous, as if he was afraid I would strike him. "You shouldn't get yourselves involved with someone like me…"

"We're already involved," I said. "Those two that were after you work with a few people that tried to kill my friends and me. I don't know what they wanted with you, but I can say that whatever it was would not have been a very pleasant experience for you."

"Please," Victoria said. "Please, allow us to help you!"

"…Fine. I will go with you for now, but I will leave if it benefits me," Michalis said. "Where will you be taking me?"

"We're taking you to our boss, Apollomon," I said.

"Wait! What about Irene and SlashAngemon?" Statuedramon asked.

"I don't think they were here," I said. "That note the knights left for us…did anything about it strike you as a little odd?"

"No, why?"

"We were able to read it," I replied. "No knight I've ever seen has had legible handwriting."

"What are you saying?" Zelda asked.

"I don't think it was a knight who left us that note. Whoever _did_, I'm sure, is trying to provoke us into fighting the Valencian knights…someone like Abigail."

"Abigail? You mean the lady who turned into BioLadyDevimon? Why do you think it was her?" Statch asked.

"She's always had a bit of a manipulative streak," I said.

"That's a pretty big assumption to think someone would do that," Victoria said. "What makes you so sure? Surely, there are a large number of knights with legible handwriting."

"Perhaps, but one thing is for certain; we won't be finding anyone in this place," I looked up at Braig's laboratory, which was still completely covered in ice. "At least, we won't be finding anybody alive, and if we go in, we're likely to freeze to death before we find anything. Also, if Irene and SlashAngemon really were taken by Valencian knights, they wouldn't be kept here, where someone could easily walk in and find them, even before it became frozen over; those knights would've taken them back to their headquarters toward the center of Yew rather than a scientist's laboratory such as this one."

"So, that's it? We're just going back to Apollomon without them?" Statuedramon asked.

"You heard what Michalis said; anyone who touches that ice instantly dies," I replied. "We can't just wander in there without knowing what will happen to us. We have to go back."

* * *

**PoV:** Magnus

**Location:** Magnus's hideout, unknown location

**Elapsed Time:** 10 Minutes

"Why didn't we do it?" Clive asked. He sat atop one of the many piles of empty crates scattered throughout my hideout. There wasn't really any other way to describe the interior of the hideout; boring gray walls, gray floor, and piles upon piles of empty, wooden crates. There were two doors on opposite walls leading outside. "You spent most of the day bitching to me about how important it was that we get that kid, and then we just go and leave him behind?!"

"That's enough, Clive!" I snapped. I stood with my back leaned against one of the hideout's walls.

"You've never even told me why the kid was so important!" Clive continued rambling, ignoring me.

"Well…to tell you the truth, I was never told why, either," I said. "All I was told was that I needed to find the kid and bring him back with me; I wasn't given any explanation of why he's so damn important or anything."

"Okay, I can understand that part," Clive said. "So, why, then, did we leave if we needed to bring him back with us?"

"It doesn't matter why, okay?! We'll get him eventually," I said.

"I noticed you were staring at that blonde girl practically the entire time," Clive said. "Were you—?"

"I am NOT you!" I picked up my poleax and struck the pervert across the back of his head with the side of the axe's blade, making him fall off the crates he sat on. "Look, I just got this really strange vibe off that girl, that's all. I don't know how to explain it; she just didn't seem…normal." I reached down and grabbed Clive's hand and helped him to stand up. "We'll get him; don't worry. We'll try again tomorrow, okay?"


	38. They Didn't Come Back with Us

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** En Route to Saias's Villa, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 40 Minutes

"Apollomon is going to be so disappointed that we weren't able to find Irene and SlashAngemon," Statuedramon said.

"But it is possible that they're still alive," I said. "They may not be with us at the moment, but as long as there's that possibility, Apollomon won't give up, and neither will I."

"It's also possible that they've returned while we've been gone," Zelda said.

"I don't know; I just…don't feel right about all of this," Statuedramon said. "Michalis, are you absolutely certain that our friends couldn't have been taken to any secret area of that laboratory before it froze over?"

"The knights that always accompanied the scientists that kept me locked up in that place…they were rather unintelligent," Michalis said. The young man was having difficulty walking, so Victoria had been helping him to do so. "If there was any secret area of the lab…the knights would not have known about it. Your friends, the knights, they all would've been with the scientists keeping watch over me. _That_ I _am_ sure of."

"If you say so," Statuedramon said as Saias's Villa gradually came into view. "Well, anyway, Michalis, this is where we're living, albeit temporarily."

"Are you sure it's fine that I stay with you?" Michalis asked.

"Of course it is!" Statch exclaimed. "What kind of mercenary guild would we be if we saw someone who needed help, and didn't give it to them?"

"You're obviously unwell, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Victoria said. "I've been told that I have a habit of adopting and mothering orphans…"

"Oh, and don't mind our boss," Statuedramon said. "He looks big and scary, but he's actually a pretty nice guy, and…I believe that's him standing on the villa's porch!"

"He doesn't look too happy," I said. "Of course, that's normal for him, but even still…" After a moment, the five of us made it to the villa.

"Uh…I take it SlashAngemon and Irene didn't arrive while we were gone," Statuedramon said. Apollomon sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say something like that…" the tall Mega Digimon rested his forehead in the palm of his hand. "They weren't there, were they…"

"Perhaps not, but I believe they may have never been at Braig's lab in the first place," I said. "The place was completely iced over. According to this man here, Michalis, anyone who touched the ice would have been instantly killed."

"Killed?! Then…then they…" Apollomon sat down in a nearby chair and buried his face in his hands. "Irene and SlashAngemon…are they…"

"I do not believe they were at the lab at the time it was frozen over," I continued. "If they had been, I have no doubt that they'd have been able to escape with ease; Michalis here was a test subject for the scientists inside, weakened from hunger and pain, and even he was able to escape."

"Yeah…I guess so," Apollomon murmured. "But if they weren't there, where did the knights take them?"

"That's another thing I'd like to mention," I said. "I'm not entirely sure of this, but I believe it to be highly likely; the note saying that knights had taken our friends had perfectly legible handwriting, did it not?" Apollomon looked up at me, his eyes wide with shock.

"Of course; why didn't I think of that earlier?!" Apollomon asked, smiling wide. "The only knights I can think of that would have legible handwriting are Saias and Lector, and neither of them would do anything that was written on that note!"

"While I believe that to be the case, Sir, I must ask; is it not possible that there may be some knights who have at least _decent_ handwriting?" I asked. Apollomon's smile faded. "I know there is little evidence to go on, but I have a very strong feeling that it was not the knights who sent that note. Maybe it's just that I don't want to believe what that note said, but this feeling I have is really strong."

"I understand," Apollomon said. "As long as there's a small chance that they're alive, I can rest easy. I will not give up." Apollomon stood up and clasped his hands over my shoulders. "Thank you, Thomas; I know that your instincts about such things are hardly ever wrong. Now, you, young man," Apollomon looked over at Michalis. "What was your name again?"

"I'm…Michalis, sir…" Victoria had helped the young man to sit down on a chair near Apollomon. "As Thomas said, I was a test subject of the madmen working at that laboratory; I've been there for as long as I can remember…"

"You are more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you need," Apollomon smiled warmly at Michalis. "Or forever, if you wish."

"Yes…sir…"

"Now, I'm sure you must be starving, having been locked up for all that time," Apollomon said. "I'll lead you to the kitchen and fix you whatever you'd like; how does that sound?"

"That sounds…great…" Michalis gave Apollomon a weak smile as Victoria helped him to stand up, with Apollomon leading them and Statuedramon into the villa, leaving Zelda and me on the porch. As the others left, I looked down steadily at the wood-plank floor of the porch.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked.

"Wha—? Oh, no, I'm fine," I said. "I was just…thinking…"

"Whatever you were thinking about looked like it was troubling you," Zelda said. "What were you thinking about? You can tell me."

"It was…about Michalis; I just think…Victoria might be trusting him a little too much and too easily," I said. "He said he was able to escape from the lab before it was frozen over, right?" Zelda nodded. "He said that it was frozen over pretty fast, and that it killed all the scientists that were about to work on him, and yet _he_ was somehow able to escape, and he barely has the strength to move without Mothe — without Victoria helping him walk."

"You're right!" Zelda said quietly. "But then…how did he escape? Was he even in the lab in the first place?"

"Also, while we were there last night, I fought a Digimon named Andromon — he said he used to be a Human." Zelda was gazing intently at me. "He was brought to the lab against his will and turned into a Digimon; whoever did it was trying to make a Bio Hybrid like Garret, but they failed, and he was turned into Andromon."

"…What are you saying?" Zelda asked.

"All I'm saying is…there might be more to that boy than what meets the eye, and whether he knows it or not, he…might be different from us."

"And if he is? Should it be something we ought to be worried about?" Zelda asked.

"Well…he does seem fine. Maybe a little distrusting of others, but he's nothing like Abigail or the others," I said. "But if he is…they might go after him. Or, he might even be working with them, and he's just spying on us for them. Of course, this is all just speculation; he could be just what he said. Either way, we need to keep our eyes on him; for now, at least."

"Okay. If I see him doing anything strange, I'll come to you immediately," Zelda said.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Elapsed Time:** Early next morning

After having slept for many hours, my peaceful, much needed sleep was ended abruptly by the sound of somebody knocking loudly on the villa's front doors. Annoyed at the sudden interruption, I crawled out of my bed and made my way through the dimly-lit house to the front door, where I found Apollomon, Victoria, and Michalis speaking with Lector.

"Thomas…glad you could join us," Apollomon said. It was evident that he had not fully awoken yet.

"What can we do for you, Lector?" I asked.

"I'm here on business," Lector said, his face in an uncharacteristically serious scowl. "Eyewitness reports say that you and your friends found a young man with brown hair, roughly Thomas's size, outside Braig's laboratory yesterday afternoon; is this correct?"

_Why would he need to know something like that?_ "We…may have found—"

"It is I who you ask about," Michalis said. He was sounding a lot less weak, and he was able to stand without Victoria's help. Without warning, Lector reached and grabbed Michalis's thin arm and dragged him out of the villa.

"Lector, what are you doing?!" Apollomon asked.

"I apologize for my abruptness, Sir Apollomon," Lector said. "We are placing this man under arrest."


	39. False Information

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Saias's Villa, Valencia, Celosia Province

"We are placing this man under arrest," Lector's grip tightened on Michalis's wrist. The boy attempted to pull himself free, but the large and imposing knight pulled him out of the villa.

"Wait, Lector, why are you doing this?!" Apollomon ran after the knight and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, Apollomon," Lector said. "This…child is wanted for the murders of countless individuals throughout Valencia."

"What?! That…that can't be…" Apollomon let go of Lector's arm, which hung limply at the Digimon's side.

"I have no such memory of doing so!" Michalis protested. Lector stared long and hard at the boy.

"…Be that as it may, I must do my job," Lector said. "Your trial awaits. Now, please stop attempting to free yourself; it'll make it easier on the both of us."

"Wait, Lector! Please, don't take him away!" Apollomon said. "Please, I'll take full responsibility for—"

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, my friend." Lector turned away from Apollomon. "This boy needs to pay for his crimes, of which you are not guilty, Apollomon. If…you need to contact me, I will be at the prison in Yew; pay me a visit there if there's anything you need."

"There must be some mistake!" I said. "Surely, Michalis is not the person you are after!"

"I have been told he is a brown-haired individual, roughly your size, Thomas," Lector said. "Furthermore…the individual was last seen accompanying you lot, and I reasoned that he was deceiving you. Now, if you will all excuse me…"

"Halt!" Victoria shouted.

"…Do you need something?" Lector asked.

"I cannot allow you to take him away!" Victoria brandished her sword and rested its blade over Lector's shoulder, next to his neck. "Michalis has done nothing wrong! I will not let you ruin his life for something he has not even thought about doing!"

"…I'm sorry…" Lector began walking away, dragging the unwilling Michalis with him.

"Wait!" Victoria started to run after him.

"Victoria, enough," Apollomon said after tightly grasping her arm. "I don't like it any more than you, but that man…he would never harm anyone who was truly innocent. For him to take Michalis away like this…he must have done what Lector said he did."

"No…he…he wouldn't have," Victoria began sobbing. "He _couldn't_ have…he…" Lector was soon out of sight, leaving the three of us alone on the villa's porch. Apollomon's grip loosened around Victoria's arm, and the distraught woman fell weakly to her knees.

"Come on…let's go back inside," Apollomon said. Victoria didn't budge. Apollomon sighed and walked into the villa. As I prepared to do the same, Victoria looked up at me, her face wet with tears.

"I'm going," she whispered. I stared blankly at her for a moment until I realized what she meant. I opened my mouth to protest, but Victoria placed her finger over my lips. "Please…let me go. I know he has done nothing wrong…" As she spoke, I looked into her eyes; they look so determined, so…passionate…I, begrudgingly, nodded slowly, and Victoria smiled and pulled me into a warm, comforting hug. "I promise…I will be back…I will be back as soon as possible…" Victoria gently pressed her soft lips against my forehead before letting go of me to leave. As she left, her long, beautiful hair flew out behind her, and as it did, a disquieting thought entered my mind.

_Her hair…it's the exact same shade of brown that Michalis's is…_

* * *

**PoV:** Magnus

**Location:** Magnus's hideout, Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

"That was an interesting story you fed to those knights," Clive said. Once again, he sat perched atop a pile of empty crates. "Do you think they'll believe it?"

"I hope so," I said. "It'll be easier to take the kid away from the knights than the mercenary guild." I lay on my back on the cold, hard floor of my hideout, looking up at the empty, undecorated ceiling. The lights were flickering, and in need of replacement.

"When should we go?" Clive asked.

"Hmm…knowing how eager to please the higher-ups those knights are…" I sat up and picked up my axe, which was previously on the ground next to me. "They could have found him by now. Any minute now, they should be locking him up in that prison you were in before I found you."

"Then, does that mean—"

"Yes," I interrupted. "We shall leave within the hour."

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Saias's Villa, Valencia, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 5 Minutes

Apollomon and I had been sitting quietly in the living room ever since Lector left, silently pondering what had happened earlier in the morning.

"I haven't seen Victoria since Michalis was taken away. I do hope she's alright," Apollomon said, his sudden words breaking the disquieting and awkward silence. "She did seem quite fond of him…"

"She'll be okay," I said. _I can't imagine why she'd go so far out of her way to help this complete stranger…though, I suppose if she wasn't that kind of person, I would never have met her…_

"Do you happen to know where she is right now, Thomas?" Apollomon asked.

"Uh…last time I saw her, she was on the porch…" _Damn it, he's _already_ getting suspicious?! Just what the hell goes on inside that head of his?!_ I could practically feel Apollomon's gaze during the silence that followed my response.

"Thomas…what would you say if I were to say that I think you know where Victoria is?" Apollomon continued to stare at me.

"I…I'm not sure what you mean, sir," I said. My eyes shifted around the large room nervously. _Forget about suspicious, he already fucking knows! But…how?!_

"What would you say if I said I thought, hypothetically, that Victoria chased after Lector to break Michalis out of prison?" Apollomon asked.

"…How did you find out?" I asked.

"Oh, I knew the entire time," Apollomon smirked. "I could see how…affectionate she was for Michalis; almost in the same way a mother would be to her own children. I knew that once Lector told me that he was taking Michalis away, based on what I observed from her behavior toward the boy, that Victoria would immediately begin chasing after him."

"Why did you wait until now to tell me?" I asked.

"I suppose I just assumed she would be back by now," Apollomon shrugged.  
"Unless, of course, she had to follow Lector all the way to the prison to get him…"

"You thought she might be able to catch up to Lector before they got to Yew?"

"Always a possibility," Apollomon said defensively. "Well, anyway, do you think—"

"I'll go after her," I said.

"Take Zelda and Statuedramon with you," Apollomon said. "Now, no matter what happens, do not allow her to fight any Valencian Knights; if she does, she could end up endangering every last one of us."

"Understood, sir," I said.

"Also…while you're there…" Apollomon's voice trailed away.

"If I find Irene or SlashAngemon, I promise I'll bring them back with me," I said. "It won't be like with Adrian back when you sent us to Mandrake Town; I'll make them come back with me, sir."

"Thank you," Apollomon said. "Make sure you all come back safely." I nodded as I left the spacious room to find Zelda and Statch.


	40. Kinship's Bond

**PoV:** Victoria

**Location:** Valencian Prison, Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 5 Minutes

_This place is pretty big; if I'm not careful, I'll get lost._ I carefully glanced around the corner of a wall, sighing with relief when I saw nobody. _As long as nobody notices me, I'll be fine. I just need to find Michalis as soon as possible, and then we can go back to Thomas and Apollomon…_ I carefully looked inside each prison cell I passed by, ignoring the jeers and whistling of the prisoners inside. _Where is Michalis?! Where have they taken him?!_

"Vic…toria…?" Michalis's voice weakly resonated from a nearby cell.

"Michalis! Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" I ran up to the cell to see Michalis barely standing up, his hands weakly grasped around two of the bars of the cell's door.

"Victoria…you came back for me…"

"Michalis, are you okay?! They didn't hurt you, did they?!" I asked.

"…No…I'm fine," Michalis said. "…Are you going to get me out of here?" I nodded. "But…how?"

"Very easily." I gently brushed my fingers against the back of his hand before reaching for my sword, which I used to slice cleanly through the door's lock. "Come on; we have to hurry before the knights catch up to us!" I tightly gripped Michalis's arm and began frantically searching for the door. "…There it is! We're getting out of here, Michalis!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Before I had reached the exit, the heavy footsteps and the loud, echoing clang produced by a person walking in a heavy suit of armor gradually approached me. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm going to have to ask you to release the child," Lector said.

"And exactly how do you plan on making you do that?!" I turned to face the large man, sighing inwardly with relief when I saw that he was alone. "If you had brought a few other soldiers with you, you may have stood a chance against me. But alone? There's no way you'll be taking him away from me." My hand reached for the door when a massive lance struck it, just inches away from my hand. The door was completely jammed shut; escape was impossible.

"Please…just hand Michalis over," Lector said.

"Michalis…stand back." I tightly gripped the hilt of my sword and pointed the tip of its blade in between Lector's eyes. "This could get ugly."

"Victoria, stop!" Thomas's voice echoed through the empty hallway of the prison. Statuedramon and Zelda stood behind him.

_How'd he find us so quickly?_

"Don't do this! Just allow Lector to take Michalis with him, and it can be over with!"

"How can you say that, Thomas?! Do you have any idea who Michalis is?!" I yelled. Thomas and Statuedramon stared blankly at me. I had even surprised myself; not once had I ever raised my voice to either of them.

"It doesn't matter who he is," Lector said. "He has committed a crime, and it is my job as a knight to deal with him."

"No…please! Michalis…he's my son." Thomas, Statuedramon, and Zelda stared back at me in disbelief; I heard Michalis gasp with surprise; Lector, however, didn't show any sign of astonishment, or any emotions at all. "Nineteen years ago…I was raped by a man named Clive. Nine months later, I gave birth to a small baby boy, only to have him taken away before I could hold him. That baby…had brown hair, the same color as mine, and an x-shaped birthmark on the back of his right hand…just like Michalis."

"That means nothing," Lector said. "Surely, there must be hundreds of children Michalis's age that fit that description."

"No! Michalis is my son!" I shouted. "He doesn't have any memory of having any kind of family because he's been locked up in that laboratory all his life! He…he couldn't have done…he couldn't have…"

"Victoria. The only thing that matters is that Michalis has committed a crime, and now he must face his punishment," Lector said. "Michalis will be coming with me!"

"That's where you're wrong, big guy." Without any warning, the side of the wall behind Lector caved in. Clive walked into the hallway first, and was followed by Magnus. "That kid's going to have to come with us," Magnus said.

"You…who are you?!" Lector shouted.

"Never thought I'd be back here," Clive sighed, sounding obviously displeased with his predicament.

"Quit complaining," Magnus said.

"Your arms…what's wrong with them?!" Statuedramon asked, gazing at Magnus.

"You're a Bio Hybrid, aren't you?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, I am," Magnus looked down at his arms; they were much larger than they had been yesterday, and were encased in gauntlets covered with gemstones. "I guess you could say I'm somewhat of a more advanced Bio Hybrid than Abigail or Adrian; I'm able to turn only certain parts of my body into that of my Digimon form at any time I want. These arms you see right now are the arms of my Digimon form!"

"Enough idle chatter; state your business at once!" Lector barked.

"I already told you, old man; we're taking that kid with us, and you ain't going to be able to stop us," Magnus said.

"I bet you never would have realized it was us who sent you that false report that Michalis did something bad," Clive said.

"CLIVE!"

"Wait…that was…you who gave us that information?" Lector asked. "You lied to my superior officers about what that child did…they were going to make me end an innocent child's life for nothing?!"

"You tried to have my son taken away from me?!" I glared angrily at the two.

"Damn it, Clive," Magnus shook his head. "Well, whatever; if there's anything you can do about it, just try and stop us!"

"Time to start earning my pay!" Clive placed his hand on the wall he and Magnus had just destroyed, and instantly, it became completely covered in ice.

"Well, it looks like we've picked one hell of a bad time to show up," Statuedramon said. "Apollomon is _not_ going to like this…"

"Worrying about our futures can come after making sure there is one," Thomas said. "Time for the two of us to do what we do best!"

"Sure…go ahead and fight us. That is…_if_ you think you can win," Magnus said. "Remember who you're dealing with, here. I'm a Bio Hybrid; I don't go down so easily."

_He's not looking; now's my chance!_ While Magnus was speaking to Thomas, I ran up to him and swung my blade at his back.

"You fool…you really think I'd be dumb enough to have my back turned without protecting it?!" Magnus turned to face me just as my sword's blade split in two.

"What?! But…how?! Just what are you?!"

"You really want to see what I can turn into?" Magnus asked, reaching into his pocket.

"Magnus, don't! This place isn't big enough for you to do that!" Clive said.

"Ah, you're right; apologies, Victoria. It seems I'll have to show you later." Magnus looked behind me over at Michalis. "Well…now that your sword's broken, there doesn't seem to be anything stopping me from taking that kid. You were, after all, our biggest threat."

"To use your words…that's where you're wrong!" Lector removed his lance from the door and thrust it into the wall between Michalis and Magnus.

"Oh, come on; you really think _you_ can stop me?! If Saias were here, he could have stopped me, but you?! You don't stand a chance!"

"Sword of Dragon's Soul!" A transparent projection was released from Statuedramon's sword, striking Magnus in the side of the head. "Victoria, take Michalis and go! We'll handle things here!" I quickly grabbed Michalis's arm and began running for the door once again.

"Oh, no; I didn't let you get away last time, and I won't let you do it this time!" Clive's shadow extended over the door, and it too became covered in a thick layer of ice. "Come on…scream for me. Just once, I'd like to hear what that sounds like…"

_Should I tell him? Maybe that would distract him long enough for me to…No…no, he doesn't deserve to know Michalis is his son!_

"Renamon, I summon thee!"

"Power Paw!" The astral form of Renamon suddenly appeared, kicking Clive across the face, sending the man crashing into the wall, his face a mess of minor burns and blood.

"Victoria, are you okay?" Zelda asked.

"Yes…yes, I'm okay…" My heart was still beating rapidly, and I was trying my best not to think of Clive, of what he did.

"Hey…where did Michalis go?" Lector suddenly asked. My heart skipped a beat as I looked all over the hallway; Michalis was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**PoV:** Michalis

_All that fighting…if anybody were to get hurt, it would be my fault. Victoria…she came here to save me…if she got hurt…if she got hurt…_I was looking steadily down at the floor as I ran, and though I was running aimlessly through the prison, I felt as though I knew where exactly I was going. _But how? How do I know where I'm going? No, never mind that; I just have to get away from everybody…if Victoria finds me again…she'll be hurt for sure!_

"You look as though you are in need of assistance." I looked up and saw a strange man. His very presence disturbed me…and yet, his presence seemed to calm me down, as well.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You may call me Sephyrus, my child," the man said. He spoke calmly and gently, and his eyes were filled with patience and understanding. "I know who you are, Michalis. And…I know what you are."

"What I…am? I'm a Human…aren't I?"

"No, Michalis. You, my child, are a Bio Hybrid."


	41. Origin's End

**PoV:** Michalis

**Location:** Valencian Prison, Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

"You, my child, are a Bio Hybrid."

"W…What?! You mean…I'm like Magnus?"

"Ah, so you are familiar with the term; good, that simplifies things," Sephyrus said. Without any explanation, the man handed me a simple and ordinary-looking knife and a strange device. "Hold onto them; you may need them to protect yourself."

"What? I don't underst—"

"That woman, Victoria," Sephyrus interrupted. "She doesn't love you. She doesn't want you. She never wanted you; you were just the result of a tragic rape. Why would she want to keep something that reminded her of such an event? She was very pleased when they took you away to that lab...where they turned you into what you are now."

"She...doesn't want me? She doesn't love me?" I asked.

"Correct; in fact, once you were gone, she soon replaced you with another child," Sephyrus said. "One whom she actually loves and treats as her own...one who is not related to her by blood, but one whom she loves even more than a child who does."

"No! You don't mean that! You can't mean that!" I yelled as tears began to well in my eyes.

"I only state the truth," Sephyrus said. "Whether or not you believe it...that is up to you, Michalis. I'm quite sure she's tried to replace you many times, in fact."

"Shut up! Stop lying! Victoria…she…she loves me," I said quietly. "I'm her son…"

"Yes, you are her son, but that does not mean she wanted you in the first place, as I've already explained to you. What may appear to be love and affection to you…is nothing more than a feigned emotion she feels she must show out of some sense of responsibility she clearly does not possess."

* * *

**PoV:** Zelda

As Thomas, Statuedramon, and Lector began attacking Magnus, who quickly and nimbly dodged each swing of their weapons, Clive wiped the blood off his face and looked at his hand, glaring angrily when he saw how much blood he had lost.

"You'll pay for that!" The floor around Renamon and me slowly and gradually became covered in ice, and just before the ice reached my feet, Clive was shoved to the ground by Victoria. The ice receded back into Clive's shadow.

"You okay?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, I'm fine…Thank you, Victoria," I said.

"Hey, don't worry about it; I'm happy to help protect you. You're a very important person to Thomas, after all," Victoria said. "He cares very deeply about you, you know." Just as I felt my face turn bright red, Victoria turned to leave. "I'll be back as soon as I find Michalis!"

"Shall we?" Renamon asked.

"Yes…we need to help our friends," I nodded.

"I've been waiting for this moment; Diamond Storm!"

* * *

**PoV:** Michalis

"I don't…I don't believe you!" I shouted.

"As I've said, it does not matter to me whether or not you believe me," Sephyrus said. "However, if it is the truth you seek…then you would do well to remember my words. That woman…she does not love you, and yet she is forcing herself into your life. The only way for you to be truly free…is for her to go away. Permanently. The only one who truly knows what is best for you…the only person who knows the real you, Michalis…is me. I'm the only one you can trust."

"Michalis! Michalis, where are you?!" Victoria's voice called out from around the corner of a wall. I turned around just in time to see her come running up to me. I briefly turned around, and when I did, the man calling himself Sephyrus was nowhere to be seen.

_Where did he go?_

"Oh, Michalis, I'm so glad you're okay!" Victoria, sobbing, pulled me into a tight hug. "Why did you run off like that?!"

"I'm sorry…Mother," I said. "If I had stayed there…Magnus would've kept hurting you…and Thomas…"

"Michalis…we have to get out of here," Victoria said, finally releasing me from her choking but comfortingly warm embrace. "There's an exit that way; come on, let's hurry!" Victoria grabbed my arm and led me out of the door, and at long last, out of the cold, terrifying prison. "We have to hide somewhere…"

"Mother…there's a forest over there," I pointed.

"A forest right here? This wasn't a good place to build a prison," Victoria commented. "Well, it'll do; come on!"

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

"Damn it…this is taking too long!" Magnus sighed, continuing to dodge mine and Statuedramon's swords, as well as Lector's spear. "Clive…I think we need to go. This probably wasn't the best idea; I didn't think these three would be showing up to help out! I thought it would just be the knights we would have to deal with!"

"You're making us retreat _again_?!" Clive asked.

"Just for now; I promise, this will be the last time!" Magnus said.

"We won't let you escape!" Lector said, thrusting his lance into Magnus's chest; the tip of the spear shattered into hundreds of pieces as, at the moment, Magnus's chest had turned from flesh to pale blue, crystal gemstones.

"See you later!" Magnus and Clive escaped through the hole in the wall they had earlier created. We had attempted to follow them, but Clive sealed off their exit by covering it in ice.

"Damn it; now what?!" Lector asked. He punched the ice with his gauntlet-covered fist, but accomplished nothing but apparently injure his wrist.

"We have to find Victoria," I said.

"Oh, yeah; where did she go?" Statch asked.

"She went to find Michalis," Zelda said. "She went down that way; come on!"

"You coming, Lector?" I asked.

"I think that would be best; if any other knights find you, it would be problematic," Lector said, and we all began to follow Zelda through the straightforward hallways of the prison.

* * *

**PoV:** Michalis

**Location:** Forest behind Valencian Prison, Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

"You...are really my mother…aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes...though it's been eighteen years, I am certain you are my child," Victoria said as we headed deeper and deeper into the woods behind the prison we had just broken out of. "I'm so glad...I'm so happy we can finally be together again, Michalis...and now, all of us can be together as a family..."

"All of us?" I asked, slightly puzzled.

"Yes; you, me, Thomas, Statuedramon...and based on the way I saw Thomas looking at her, maybe even Zelda…" As she spoke, Sephyrus's words echoed in my mind.

_She doesn't love you. She was happy you were taken. She tried to replace you..._

"Also…one other," Victoria interrupted my thoughts. "It's probably too early to see, but..." Victoria turned to the side and placed her hands around her belly, which had a very small, almost unnoticeable bulge I didn't see earlier. "In a few months, you're going to have a little brother or sister!" Victoria smiled down gently at her stomach, gently caressing it.

_She's replacing me...again?! _For reasons I could not explain, I felt myself growing angrier and angrier by the second…but why? Did I believe what Sephyrus said to me earlier? I am not sure…

"Give me your hand; you need to feel this!" Victoria excitedly reached out for my hand, which she placed on her stomach. It was quite soft, and the small amount of skin of her belly I could feel was smooth and pleasant to the touch. For a split second, I felt the anger I felt earlier disappear for it to be replaced momentarily with wonder, curiosity, amazement… "The baby's father left when he found out I was pregnant. I was sad at first, which was I went to find Thomas about a week or two ago. When I found him and Statuedramon…I felt all that sadness go away…" At this point, my anger returned.

_She went to find him…she didn't even bother to look for me! Was…was Sephyrus right?_

"I had almost forgotten what it was like…to carry life inside of me like this," Victoria said.

"Was I…like that once too?" I asked.

"Yes, you were," Victoria smiled gently. "After nine months of carrying you around in my tummy, you were born…and you were…taken away from me…"

"You…were you happy they took me away?!"

"What?! Michalis, what kind of question is that?!"

"Why would any mother want a baby like me around to remind them of what happened to them?!"

"Oh…Michalis, please try to understand; what happened to me will haunt me for the rest of my life. I admit, I was scared when I first found out I was pregnant with you, but with each passing month, as my stomach grew and grew before my eyes, I was so…happy. I felt truly blessed to have you in my belly…when they took you away, I just…I couldn't stop crying. Even after I found Thomas and Statuedramon, I cried every day thinking about what they said. They had told me you died…I never got the chance to cradle you in my arms, Michalis…" As Victoria spoke, tears began streaming down her lovely face. "Michalis…I love you…"

_What may appear to be love and affection to you…is nothing more than a feigned emotion she feels she must show out of some sense of responsibility she clearly does not possess._ Sephyrus's words continued to ring in my ears. I couldn't take it anymore. _She does not love you, and yet she is forcing herself into your life. The only way for you to be truly free…is for her to go away. Permanently._ My mind snapped; everything seemed to be a total blur, and my body seemed to move on its own, as if someone else was in control of me. In spite of this, I was completely aware of what was happening; my hand reached for the knife Sephyrus had earlier given me, the blade of which found itself stuck in Victoria's chest. Victoria opened her mouth to scream; whether or not no sound escaped past her lips, or I just couldn't hear anything, I am unsure. Her blood flew through the air as I — or whoever was in control of my body — continued to stab her over and over, creating stab wounds all over her chest and her belly…she had stopped moving a long time ago, and yet, I continued to stab. I continued to stab until all of the anger inside of me vanished. I was left alone, standing in the middle of the woods, holding the bloody knife as I looked at Victoria's unmoving and unbreathing body.

"Sephyrus…this is what you wanted me to do…right?"

"Well…I can't speak for Sephyrus…" The voice startled me, and I turned around, holding up the knife, prepared to stab whoever spoke. "You did a wonderful job, killing her."

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"Just call me Abigail," the woman said. "You're ready to come with us. Michalis…our most advanced Bio Hybrid…even more advanced than Magnus…come with me…" Abigail held out her hand, and to my surprise, I took it, without even knowing where she would take me.


	42. The Grieving Heart

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Valencian Prison, Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

"If she went this way, there's only one way she could have gone," Lector said. "At the end of this hallway is a door that leads to the outside and to a small forest behind the prison."

"Why is there a forest behind the prison?" Statuedramon asked. "This is like, the stupidest place for a prison!"

"Well, it certainly wasn't _my_ idea," Lector said defensively. "Well, anyway, if she's going to be anywhere, that's where she would be. It's the perfect place to hide…Wow, this really _is_ a stupid place for a prison…"

* * *

**Location:** Forest behind Valencian Prison, Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 10 Minutes

"Okay…maybe she isn't here," Lector said.

"We haven't been searching for very long; she could still be here," I said.

"Thomas, I think I see something up ahead," Statuedramon said. He spoke with a serious tone of voice, as if troubled or anxious.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Thomas…I smell blood." Without warning, Statch took off, leaving the three of us behind.

"Statuedramon, wait up!" We began chasing after the Rookie Digimon, who we had nearly lost sight of until he came to a sudden halt. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"…Thomas…" Statuedramon slowly turned around to face us. His eyes were filled with tears; tears of true despair, which was an unusual sight for him. He lifted a trembling arm and pointed at a rather large tree. Lying down at the trees base was the unmoving body of Victoria, covered in stab wounds all up and down her stomach and chest.

"No…Victoria! VICTORIA!" I began running over to her when someone tightly gripped me arm.

"Thomas…you don't need to see it up close," Lector said.

"NO! LET ME GO! THAT'S MY MOTHER, DAMN IT!"

"Forget it, Thomas; this isn't something you need to experience," Lector said. "I will…give her a proper burial, Thomas."

"Why you?! She's my mother!"

"He's right, Thomas," Statuedramon said weakly. "She…needs to be buried before a scavenger gets to her…I don't believe either of us has the strength or the willpower to do it as we are now…I doubt we ever will…"

"I promise I will not let anything happen to her," Lector said.

"…Yeah…you're right…" Lector knelt down next to Victoria's lifeless body and picked her up.

"Thomas…are you going to be okay?" Statuedramon asked. His words fell on deaf ears, though, and without any warning, I fell to the ground, unconscious, before Lector was out of sight.

* * *

**Elapsed Time:** 20 Minutes

I awoke with a start, the first thing I noticed being that my head was resting in Zelda's lap. One of her hands was resting over my chest, and the other over my forehead. Everything else, however, was still a blur and difficult to make out.

"Statuedramon, he's awake!" Looking straight up, I saw Zelda's sapphire-blue eyes looking down at me, completely filled with worry and tearful sadness. In an instant, Statuedramon was by my side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What happened…? Are we still in the forest?"

"Yeah; you passed out from the shock of…of losing her before Lector even left. You've been out cold for about twenty minutes now," Statuedramon said. "Not that I blame you; I'm not feeling too good about it myself…Also, Lector hasn't returned yet…"

"…What should we do?" I sat up and looked around the forest. It was the middle of the day, and yet I felt completely exhausted. With a sigh, I forced myself to stand up, with Zelda doing the same. "Should we…go back?"

"Thomas…I'm sorry…about what happened. She told me that she was going to look for Michalis…and I didn't try to stop her…" Zelda said, and without warning, she immediately pulled me into a hug. It was surprising at first, but I soon hugged her back. It made me feel better, not only because of recent events, but…when it happened, I felt fulfilled, as if I had been waiting my entire life for this moment...for her embrace, for her warmth…"I, too, know the pain of losing one's mother…even though my mother was a cruel drunk, she was still my mother." As enjoyable as her embrace was, I was caught completely off guard by it; she had always seemed too shy and meek to do anything of the sort before. She must have realized this, as she instantly pulled away from me, her face a brighter red than I had ever seen it. "You're right, Thomas…we probably ought to head back; I'm sure Apollomon must be worried about us by now."

"You're taking off now? So, I guess it's okay for us to show up now?"

"That voice…Magnus, is that you?!" Statch yelled.

"Yeah…look behind you." The three of us turned around, seeing Magnus and Clive standing behind us. Magnus, however, looked somewhat forlorn compared to the overeager Clive. "I, uh…saw what happened to Victoria…"

"Was it you who killed her?!" I asked.

"No, it wasn't us," Clive said. "I'm a rapist, not a murderer, remember? And this guy uses an axe, not a knife!"

"Wait…you were here this whole time?! Why wait until now to show up?!" Statuedramon asked.

"We aren't heartless, you know — well, I don't know about Clive — but I am definitely not heartless," Magnus said, ignoring Clive's protest. "Victoria…she was one of our more dangerous enemies, but I never had any intention of killing her, and I may be the most lecherous and greedy person on Arcadia, but I take good care of my possessions. As the future ruler of Arcadia, I need people to like me; if they don't, then they wouldn't be here, and what's worse for the greedy than having nothing?"

"So, you waited to ambush us because you felt sorry for us?" Statuedramon asked. "…You're actually a nice guy, aren't you…?"

"…Who killed her?" I asked.

"Hell, I'm not telling you," Magnus said. "Just because I felt sorry for you and that woman doesn't mean I'm going to rat out who did! But man, was I surprised by who it was, though…"

"Why are you here? Michalis isn't here with us. Did you come to pay your respects or something?" Statch asked mockingly.

"No; actually, we came for her," Magnus pointed at Zelda.

"What?! No! You aren't taking our friend away!" Statch shouted. Magnus sighed.

"Do it, Clive."

"With pleasure!"

"Sword of Dragon's Soul!" Clive held up his hand just as Statch unleashed his attack; the sword projection immediately froze and crashed to the forest floor, shattering into millions of pieces. "Damn it; Sword of—" Before Statch could finish, a sheet of ice encased sprouted from the ground at his feet and froze him over up to his shoulders.

"Statuedramon!" I began running over to my friend, but before I could make it over to him, Magnus swung his large poleax and struck me across the back of the head. I fell to the ground, barely conscious.

"No, please don't hurt them anymore!" Zelda pleaded. "They've been through enough already!"

"If you come with us willingly, we won't have to," Magnus said.

"Zelda…don't go…we'll be…fine…"

"I don't want to see you get hurt by these two anymore; you've been through enough for today," Zelda said. "Magnus…I will go with you. Please…don't hurt my friends anymore."

"As you wish, Milady," Magnus said. "Please, follow us."

"Zelda…wait!" I tried to pick myself up off the ground, but Clive glared at me, trapping my arms and legs in ice. I was completely pinned to the ground. Magnus and Zelda began to leave; however, Clive began writing something down on a small piece of paper.

"Clive, are you coming?" Magnus asked.

"Just a sec…I feel like taunting them a little more…" Clive dropped the piece of paper right in front of us. "On that paper…is the directions to Magnus's hideout. Just out of your reach…"

"…You are such an asshole, Clive," Magnus said as Clive began following him and Zelda.


	43. Hostage

**PoV:** Zelda

**Location:** Magnus's Hideout

**Elapsed Time:** 2 Hours

"You've been a very cooperative kidnap victim; nice and quiet the entire time you've been here," Magnus said. "Is there anything you'd like for me to do for you? Something to drink, perhaps?"

"…Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Right to the point, huh? I like that," Magnus said. "Well, as you may have guessed, I have no intention of letting Clive…you know…"

"You're a lousy boss, you know that?!" Clive asked.

"And you can be replaced, you know _that_?" Magnus retorted. "Whatever; _try_ to ignore that pervert over there. I brought you here because…well, you know what I am, right?"

"You're a Bio Hybrid, aren't you?" I asked.

"Exactly; it goes without saying that we Bio Hybrids are built a little differently on the inside than other Humans and Digimon," Magnus said.

_Oh no…does he_—

"Now, being half Digimon, I'm able to…sense things about Humans and Digimon. Instinctively. And right now, my instinct is telling me…you're one of us."

"W—What do you mean by that?" I asked. _No…no…please don't say it…_

"What else could I mean? You're a Bio Hybrid, aren't you?"

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Forest behind Valencian Prison, Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

"So…how long do you think we've been out here?" Statuedramon asked.

"However long it _has_ been, I'm sure it's not as long as it seems," I said.

"Wow…that long, huh? This ice sure hasn't shown any sign of melting anytime soon…Where the hell is Lector?! Do you think he forgot about us or something?"

"No, I haven't. Sorry it took me so long to get back…Just what in the name of hell happened to the two of you?!" Lector asked.

"Oh, well, while you were gone, we were ambushed by Clive and Lector again, and Clive…well, you know how he does things," Statuedramon said. Lector sighed.

"Hang on; let me get you out of there." Lector raised his spear and slammed the butt end of it onto the ice encasing each of our limbs, shattering it instantly.

"Thanks for the help! Come on, Thomas; we've got to find them!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Lector asked. "And where's Zelda?"

"Magnus and Clive took off with her," I said. "We need to find them as soon as possible!"

"Do you even know where he is?!" Lector asked.

"Yeah; Clive wrote down directions on this piece of paper," Statuedramon said. "I guess he didn't think we would've gotten out of the ice."

"So, you're just going to barge into his hideout? Just the two of you?" Lector asked.

"Are you coming with us?" Statch asked.

"I…I just don't think it's a good idea to go in general," Lector said. "What if it's a trap?! What if that isn't really the location of his hideout?!"

"Even if it isn't his hideout, we still have to try! I am _not_ going to just leave Zelda there with those two!" I said. _Especially not Clive!_ Just the thought of what that man did made me feel faint. I pulled myself together quickly, and reminded myself that Zelda would undoubtedly have it worse than I.

"Are you coming with us?" Statch asked once more. After a short silence, Lector sighed.

"You two…go on ahead. There's something I need to take care of," Lector said.

"All right; we'll see you there," I said.

* * *

**PoV:** Zelda

"You are a Bio Hybrid, aren't you? Please tell me you are," Magnus said. Towering over me, he gave the impression that he could easily snap me in half with his bare hands.

"I…wish I could tell you I was," I said. _At least then, I would have a good excuse…_

"Are you sure you aren't?" Without warning, Magnus leaned down and sniffed me.

"Magnus, what the hell are you doing?!" Clive asked.

"…She's right. She's definitely not a Bio Hybrid," Magnus said. "But she is…something…I just have no idea what that something might be…"

"**Clive…I sense something coming…**"

"Magnus, my shadow says he senses something coming," Clive said.

"**For the last time, I am NOT**—"

"I can hear your shadow perfectly fine from over here, Clive," Magnus said.

"**I am NOT his fucking shadow! I just live in his shadow until I'm strong enough to leave! Why does nobody freaking understand that?!**"

"Damn it, it's probably Thomas and Statuedramon," Magnus said. "Clive, why did you give them directions to our hideout?!"

"I was just trying to taunt them!" Clive said defensively.

"**Nice going, idiot.**"

"Well, why did you write down the actual directions to our hideout?! It's like, less than five minutes away from those damn woods!"

"I didn't think they would get out of the ice I trapped them in! It's not supposed to melt on its own!"

"**The ice **_**you**_** trapped them in? That's **_**my**_** ice you're using!**" Clive and Magnus continued arguing with Clive's shadow, and they didn't even notice when the only doors to the room we were in opened. Thomas and Statuedramon snuck past the two men and quietly made their way over to me. Unfortunately, before they got to me, they were noticed by Magnus.

"See what you did, Clive?! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't left them the directions, you idiot!" Magnus yelled.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Well, you two have fun arguing with each other; we're just going to take our friend back with us," Statuedramon said.

"I'm afraid that ain't going to happen," Magnus brandished his large poleaxe, firmly gripping its handle. "Clive…get her out of here."

"Where should I take her?"

"…Take her…to Cyclamen. I've heard that place has been abandoned ever since the bandits that overran it were all killed," Magnus said. "The less people around to see an escaped convict like you, the better."

"Yes, sir!"

"Oh, and Clive…don't you even _think_ of doing to her what you did to Victoria," Magnus said. "If you do — and I will know if you do — I personally will tear your head off with my bare hands. Have I made myself understood?"

"Y—Yes sir!" Clive said nervously.

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

"You aren't going anywhere with her!" I dashed toward Clive, but Magnus swung his poleaxe and struck me across the back, making me fall down to the floor. Clive forcefully grabbed Zelda's arm and pulled her out of the room, but before he left, he snapped his fingers. My legs became trapped in ice, and when I tried to squirm my way out of it, Magnus laughed. Clive slammed the only doors of the room shut, and they, too, became covered in ice.

"If you want to get out of that ice…you'll have to try a lot harder…like this!" Magnus swung his axe and struck the ice covering my legs with the blade of his axe. The ice immediately shattered; Statuedramon and I made a run for the doors, but Magnus leapt over us, landing himself between us and the doors. "If you want to get through these doors…if you want to find your friend…you'll have to work your way past me!" Magnus reached into his pocket and pulled out a Digivice, sky blue in color. "Bio Hybrid DNA Charge!" Magnus became in a blindingly gleaming light that shined across the entire room. "Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioBlastmon!"


	44. Anguish

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Magnus's Hideout

"Bio Hybrid DNA Charge! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioBlastmon!" The light that emanated from Magnus's Digivice vanished; where he had once stood was now a terrifyingly large Digimon, whose head just barely missed the ceiling. "Tell me…do you still feel as though you can defeat me?!"

"Not…really, no," Statuedramon's eyes were fixated at the huge Digimon.

"Well, no matter; either way, I'd still pummel you! Final Subago̅n Punch!" BioBlastmon raised his fist and slammed it down toward the two of us.

"Statch, we've got to catch it!" I shouted. Before the enormous Bio Hybrid could hit us, Statuedramon and I held up out hands and caught his fist.

"Well, now…don't know how you two managed to stop me…" BioBlastmon struggled to bring his fist down further, but to no avail. "But this ends now; Diamond Tail!" BioBlastmon swung his tail through the air, striking the two of us. The Bio Hybrid laughed maniacally as we soared through the air and crashed into a pile of empty crates, destroying them. "Before I destroy you…is there anything you'd like for me to tell you? You can ask me about anything."

"Tell…us?" I climbed out of the rubble of the destroyed crates.

"I'm not as big of an asshole as Adrian or Sephyrus, you know," BioBlastmon said. "Is there anything you'd like to know?"

"Yes…could you tell us…about quintessence?" I asked.

"Quintessence?…Why would you ask about something like that?" BioBlastmon asked.

"You said we could ask you about anything, right? Well, I want to know about quintessence," I said.

"…Fine. It's not like I was going to let you live, anyway," BioBlastmon muttered. "So, before I begin, what do you know about it? Is there anything in particular about it you'd like me to tell you?"

"We already know how it's formed; we just want to know why all you Bio Hybrids need it," Statuedramon said.

"…You're wasting your time, then. I only know how to extract it, just like the two of you. I don't know why we need it," BioBlastmon said.

"You can't be serious!" I said.

"Sorry; I make it a personal policy to never tell a lie. Now, are the two of you done asking questions?"

"Damn it, we only asked one question, and you didn't even answer that one!" Statch said.

"…I'll take that as a yes; Diamond Machine Gun!" The crystals covering BioBlastmon's body all began to glow.

"Don't worry; I've got this; Dimensional Shield!" Statuedramon held up his shield just as BioBlastmon fired the crystals from his body at us; however, every single one of the crystals fired were absorbed into Statuedramon's shield.

"What?! No way! What just happened?!" BioBlastmon asked.

"Sword of Dragon's Soul!" Statuedramon's sword fired an icy-blue projection from it that struck BioBlastmon directly in the chest. The enormous Digimon yelled in pain when the attack hit him, and to his surprise, the form of BioBlastmon vanished, leaving Magnus behind, struggling to stand up.

"No way…for a Digimon of your stature to be able to defeat me in one hit…it's unthinkable," Magnus said.

"If that's all you're capable of, then we'll be leaving now," I said.

"No…wait! You want…to know about quintessence…don't you?" The two of us turned to face him.

"You told us you didn't know anything," Statuedramon said.

"Yes…I did. Quite obviously, that was a lie…Even when I said it was a personal policy of mine to never lie…that was also a lie…but now…you two deserve to know," Magnus said.

"Why are you telling us?" I asked. Magnus shrugged.

"Who knows? Nobody's ever defeated me before…I suppose I just respect the two of you…for being able to do what nobody else could," Magnus said. "Quintessence…if enough of it is gathered, it can be used to—" Magnus was interrupted when the doors leading to the room immediately swung open, shattering the ice that covered it.

"Lector…what are you doing here?" Statch asked.

"What do you think? I'm here to help you," Lector said. Brandishing his lance, he ran forth and impaled Magnus in the chest with weapon.

"Lector, what the hell are you doing?!" Statuedramon yelled.

"He was about to tell us something important!" I added.

"Doesn't matter; my order from the higher ups was to see that this man died," Lector said. Weakly, Magnus reached up and wrapped his hand around the lance just as Lector forcefully pulled it out. Magnus fell to the floor in a heap, large piles of blood falling from the hole in his chest.

"Magnus! What were you going to say?!" Statuedramon asked. The Bio Hybrid tried to speak, but all that came from his mouth was blood. He motioned for me to get closer, and as I did, he whispered something into my ear before dying. "Lector…he was about to tell us what the other Bio Hybrids were doing!"

"That doesn't matter. The orders were to eliminate this man," Lector said. "And…to eliminate anyone who may he may have exchanged information with."

"Information…you mean…"

"You two did not speak with this man; do I make myself clear? If anyone asks…" Lector looked away. "Now, I'm going to have to ask that the two of you come with me."

"We can't; Clive's taken Zelda to Cyclamen!" I said.

"…I'll send one of my subordinates to Cyclamen immediately. You two must come with me."

"Forget it, Lector! We're not going anywhere with you until we save our friend!" Statuedramon said. "Why are you making this so difficult?!"

"Because these are my orders!" Lector said. "Besides, you can't go after Clive with just the two of you! You don't know what the man or his shadow is capable of! At least go back to the villa and take Apollomon with you!"

"We don't have time for that! You remember why Clive was in jail in the first place, don't you?!" I asked.

"…He was…imprisoned for life without parole for rape and murder," Lector said.

"Exactly! That's why we can't go with you! We aren't going to let someone like that spend another minute alone with Zelda!" Statuedramon said.

"…Fine. Go on; go to Cyclamen," Lector said. "But you will return to me immediately after you find her; understood?"

"…Yes, sir," I said.

* * *

**PoV:** Zelda

**Location:** Cyclamen City, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

**Elapsed Time:** 8 Hours

Cyclamen was in as bad of a state as it was the last time I was here; run down, destroyed buildings everywhere. _At least the corpses are nowhere to be seen…_ The sun had set a while ago, and the moon hung low in the night sky.

"Well, I guess here is as good of a place as any; just as desolate as any other part of the city," Clive said. "We'll stop here for the night." I looked at the man, unsure of what he was thinking. "Look, you don't have to be _that_ afraid of me; Magnus told me not to…" His tongue ran across his upper lip. "…touch…your….soft…supple…little…body…so I won't. Trust me; I'm fucking scared of that man. But, if you try to escape…or, if you try to summon one of your Spirit friends…I'm going to have to hurt you, and I really don't want to see that pretty face of yours messed up." My heart was beating faster than it ever has before; I was absolutely terrified by the thought of being alone with this man, and the reality was infinitely worse.

"…Clive…is it alright if I…make a request?" I asked.

"Depends on what it is."

"May I…may I summon Renamon?"

"Now, why would you ask that, knowing what I would to do you if you tried that?" Clive asked.

"I'm sorry…I just don't want to be alone. I'm scared…please…let me summon her…"

"…Fine. But you'd better make sure to tell her not to attack me," Clive said.

"…I know." I reached into my satchel and pulled out Renamon's talisman, summoning my friend.

"Is something wrong, Zelda? You look scared," Renamon said.

"That man…please don't attack him," I whispered.

"I understand," Renamon said. Smiling, Clive walked away. "Why not?" she whispered.

"If you attack him…he'll hurt me," I said. "Can you stay here with me? I don't want to be alone with him…"

"Of course, Zelda. I'll stay with you as long as you need me to," Renamon said. The two of us sat down behind a pile of rubble on the opposite side of Clive. Renamon placed her arms around me and never let go.

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Cyclamen City, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

**Elapsed Time:** 20 Minutes

"Cyclamen City, once again…" Statuedramon sighed. "Well, at least we'll be the only ones here; we won't have to deal with those annoying assholes that used to live here, right? And with the bandits that wrecked this place all gone, we shouldn't find anyone here! Well, other than Zelda, and…Well, you know what I mean."

"Don't be so sure; Vajramon may have defeated all the bandits that were here last time, but more could've come here. Places like this are a safe haven for them," I said. _At least the corpses are nowhere to be seen…_ Statuedramon and I continued our way through the damaged city, finding no signs of anybody around.

"Do you think maybe they didn't go to Cyclamen?" Statuedramon asked.

"No; you saw the way Clive acted around Magnus. He was definitely afraid of him," I said. "If he had disobeyed him like that…Clive knew what would have happened to him. They're here."

"Or maybe not here yet?" Statuedramon added.

"Yes, that's another possibility…"

"Well, there is _somebody_ here," Statuedramon said. "Up ahead…I can't tell who it is…but it looks like a big group of people."

"Let's go check it out," I said. The two of us quietly crept over to the people Statch saw. "Bandits…I told you there would be some here."

"I never doubted you," Statch replied. "Should we do something about it? It looks like they're surrounding someone. Look; they're all facing the same direction." We crept closer and closer, trying to get a better view of what was going on, when suddenly, a huge lance swung through the air, toppling several of the bandits over to the shock of several of the other bandits. Several of them had run away, but most of them stood their ground, and advanced toward the person who had killed their allies; a tall, young, blonde woman.

"Fighting a group that large by herself?" I asked.

"A woman after my own heart," Statuedramon chuckled. "C'mon, let's help her!" The two of us ran forth, jabbing our swords through the backs of two bandits that were about to ambush the woman from behind. When the woman heard them fall to the ground in a bloody heap, she turned around and noticed the two of us. Glaring, she turned back around and stood still, ignoring the bandits around her. "I take back that last comment; apparently, she expects us to do all the work ourselves! Dianamon or Zelda would _never_ do something like that!"

"Statch, quit complaining and focus on the battle!" I said, lopping off one bandit's head. Not long after, the two of us were nearly done driving off the cutthroats.

"Well, that's the last of 'em!" Statch said, removing his blade from one bandit's gut. Looking over to the young woman, who hadn't moved an inch since she noticed us, he asked, "Hey, are you all right, Miss?"

"They're all gone; have they hurt you?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder, but as I did, she flinched and slapped my hand away.

"Hands off; I don't let fucking _Humans_ touch me!" the woman snapped, an angry look on her face. "And I don't need to be saved by any of you vile scum!"

"Vile...Human?" Statch had a confused look on his face. "But...you're a Human, too, aren't you? Or are you a Digimon?"

"Oh, shut up, you digital parasite! I'm not like either of you bastards! Get away from me!" The young woman stormed off in a huff, leaving the two of us behind.

"…What the bloody hell just happened?!" Statch asked


	45. Reunion

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Cyclamen City

**Elapsed Time:** 10 Hours

"I can't believe we didn't find her," I said. "We searched all night, and not one sign of her…"

"Hey, Thomas, who do you think that woman was last night?" Statch asked. "She looked…kind of like Zelda…"

"We've no way of knowing until she tells us," I said. "Come on; let's continue our search. Zelda's got to be around here somewhere…She _has_ to be…"

* * *

**PoV:** Zelda

"Rise and shine, little lady," Clive said, hoping to wake me. Not that it was necessary. I had been awake all night, too afraid to fall asleep. Fortunately, Clive had been true to his word, and the two of us even slept on opposite sides of one of the many destroyed buildings of the city. However, this did not stop the fear, and even though Renamon stayed with me all night, and was still here with me now, I was still scared. "Glad to see you didn't try to escape last night. Not like it would've worked; I've got good hearing. If I had heard you moving from that far away, even while I was asleep, I would've known."

"Well…I'm glad you kept your word, too," I said.

"And everyone's happy!" Clive exclaimed. Turning to Renamon, he asked, "So, are you going to be staying with us this whole time, or what?"

"You think I'd really leave Zelda alone with someone like _you_?" Renamon asked. "As the two of you have requested, I will not attack you unless you give me reason to, but don't think I'm leaving her behind for a single minute with someone like you."

"Ok…I guess I don't really blame you," Clive said. "So, as long as we all keep our hands to ourselves, nobody gets hurt."

"Yes; so you say," Renamon said.

"Well, whatever; I'm going to go see if I can find us something to eat," Clive said. "Don't want you dying on me; Magnus would kill me if you did…" Clive gave the two of us one final look before walking away.

"…If I were to die…Magnus would kill that man," I said to myself. "If that man dies…there would be one less Thomas would have to deal with…"

"Zelda, what are you saying?!" Renamon asked.

"If I were to die, that man would be killed for it," I said. "Don't you see? I have to—"

"NO! Out of the question!" Renamon shouted. "Don't you realize how many people would miss you if you went away?! How can you even _think_ of saying something like that?!"

"No one would miss me," I said.

"What about Thomas and Statuedramon?! What about everyone at Lachesis?!"

"If I told them what I really am, then they would hate me. That way, nobody would be sad if I—"

"What about me?!" Renamon asked. "What about Vajramon?! Don't you think we'd be sad if you died?!"

"I'm not doing this to end my life, Renamon; I'm doing this because I know Magnus would kill Clive if I died," I said. "We cannot let someone like Clive to roam free, and I feel like Magnus is the only person strong enough to kill him. He needs to be stopped…at any cost…"

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR SISTER?!" Renamon shouted. "YOU'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR HER FOR OVER SIX YEARS; ARE YOU JUST GOING TO GIVE UP ON YOURSELF BEFORE YOU FIND HER?!"

"Hannah…if you are able to find her…please tell her I'm sorry…even though I don't deserve forgiveness." I stood up off the ground and walked over to a sharp rock, but before I could pick it up, Renamon's paw was tightly gripped around my wrist.

"Zelda; I am _not_ going to let you kill yourself!" Renamon said. "I care about you too much to let anything happen to you, and I know Thomas and Statuedramon feel the same way, no matter what you are!"

"Renamon…I—I'm sorry, but I—"

"Jeez, I go away for six years, and you're already thinking about killing yourself?" I turned around, and the person I saw standing close behind me was someone I never thought I would see again.

"Hannah…oh, Hannah, it's really you!" My older sister walked up to me and gently placed her arms around me, pulling me into a hug after placing her cherished lance on the ground.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long," Hannah said. "Oh, and Renamon's with you, too; how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while, either."

"I'm fine," Renamon said.

"I'm so glad…you're okay…" Tear had begun to form in my eyes as I embraced my sister for the first time in what seemed to be a lifetime. "When we split up…I waited for the longest time, but you didn't return…I set off looking for you, but I…I just couldn't find you, no matter where I looked…"

"I'm sorry, Zelda; I shouldn't have left you alone that long without saying something; I really didn't think I would have taken that long," Hannah said. "Now, who was being mean to you? Who made you cry?"

"Oh…no one…I'm just so…so happy to see you again," I said.

"I'm back," Clive said unexpectedly. "I wasn't able to find anything for us to eat."

"Who is _that_?!" Hannah asked stiffly.

"That's the man that threatened your little sister," Renamon said. I stared at the Digimon Spirit, and to my surprise, on her face was a small, but quite smug grin. "Just playing the part of the puppeteer, Milady…"

"By Goddess Arcadia, I am fucking _sick_ of people being mean to you!" Hannah crouched down and picked up her lance before walking over to Clive. I called out to my sister for her to stop, but she ignored me.

"Renamon, why did you do that? We don't know Clive's capable of!" I said.

"Don't worry; I remember how superb of a fighter Hannah is. There's no way Clive will be able to defeat her in a head-on fight," Renamon said.

"Any last words?!" Hannah yelled at Clive.

"I'm sorry; who the hell are you?" Clive asked.

"I am sick to death of the cruelty people like you show to my little sister; she's the sweetest and gentlest person on Arcadia! She wouldn't harm a Flymon!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't so much a touch her!" Clive protested.

"He threatened that if she tried to escape, he would find her and kill her," Renamon said.

"Oh, that does it; you are so dead!"

"What?! I didn't say anything about _killing_ her!" However, Clive's objection was in vain; Hannah had already begun madly swinging her lance in the air, narrowly missing Clive's throat and head many times. "Okay, okay; I'm out of here!"

"Get back here, you bastard!" Hannah yelled. "Damn it; he got away…Zelda, I'll be right back."

"But…Hannah, you don't—"

"I promise I'll be back soon, sweetie," Hannah smiled gently at me, and then took off after Clive.

"Trust me; she'll be okay," Renamon said. Without warning, the fur around her neck stood on end.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something's here…someone's here! Someone powerful…" Slowly, I turned around, and standing behind me was yet another person I never thought I'd see again.

"I need to talk to you," Flamedramon said.

* * *

**PoV:** Sephyrus

**Location:** ?

"I thank you all for coming here today, my comrades," I said. Standing before me were my fellow Bio Hybrids Abigail, Adrian, Irene, and Michalis.

"Whatever; just make this quick," Adrian said. "The boss has a job she wants me to do."

"Same here," Abigail said. For reasons yet to be explained to me, Abigail kept her arm wrapped around Irene, and the younger girl had the most forlorn expression of sadness on her face.

"Why are we here?" Michalis asked.

"Yesterday…Magnus was killed."

* * *

**A/N:** A character bio for Hannah has been added to my DeviantArt account (link on my channel.) Please feel free to check it out if you so desire :)


	46. The Mark

**PoV:** Zelda

**Location:** Cyclamen City, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

"I need to talk to you," Flamedramon said.

"Flamedramon, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ever since I found my way out of that laboratory with Andromon, I've been trying to find you. There's…something I need to ask you."

"…I understand. Renamon…can you leave us alone for a moment?"

"If I'm not going to leave you alone with Clive, what makes you think I'll leave you alone with Flamedramon?!" Renamon asked.

"It's okay; he's not going to hurt me," I said.

"…Very well. I will take my leave of you for now." Renamon began glowing, and in an instant, she disappeared.

"Zelda…you were born in the desert, weren't you?" Flamedramon asked.

"Yes; I suppose it _is_ rather easy to tell, isn't it?" I asked.

"True; Humans from the desert dress in thin, light, and revealing clothing to avoid becoming overheated from the sun," Flamedramon said. "People from the desert…they can be very cruel to those who do not share in their beliefs." I sadly looked down towards the ground.

"Yes; they strictly follow the teachings of the Goddess Arcadia," I added.

"You…you are just like me," Flamedramon said.

"W—what do you mean?"

"You're one of the Marked, aren't you?" My heart nearly stopped when I heard that word.

_He knows…he knows what that is? I…what should I do?!_ "I don't…know what you're talking about…"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Flamedramon snapped. Reaching out, he grabbed my right arm by the wrist. His sharp claws dug into my skin, made me bleed; the pain was intense, as if I was being burned, but I did not cry out. "It's right here, isn't it?!" With his right claw, he yanked off the glove covering my right hand, on the back of which was the symbol that had caused me so much pain, agony, and ridicule in my youth. Flamedramon stared at the symbol, the symbol that signified that I was one of the Marked. "This…is what I'm talking about."

"You…knew?"

"When we were at the lab, I had my suspicions. That's why I had to follow you; I just had to know if you were like me." Flamedramon let go of my arm and handed me my glove, and I promptly placed it back on my right hand, covering the mark. "I had actually heard there was a wall depicting a mural with that very symbol. It is said that there is ancient writing on it, giving information about us, and I was hoping would tell me more about myself."

"Like what?"

"…Twenty years ago…I used to be a Human. I had the mark, too…and I was murdered because of it," Flamedramon said. "Some benevolent force out there — perhaps it was the Goddess herself — saw fit to give me life once more, and when I awoke from what I thought was to be my eternal rest, I had the form of this Digimon…rather than the 10-year old Human boy I was when I was viciously slain."

"Is this why you've become a murderer?"

"If other people are going to deny my right to exist, what other choice do I have? Everyone…everyone except for the Marked, like the two of us, must perish! I'm surprised you aren't doing the same."

"No…no, I could never do what you do!" I said. "I'm part of a mercenary guild, but I don't even like sending the Digimon I Summon to hurt the bandits we've been ordered to get rid of…" Flamedramon stared at me for the longest time.

"So…_that's_ how you are," he finally said. "I suppose that isn't a bad thing. I had heard you were a Summoner, so I thought you would be able to help me."

"I could never help someone who only thinks of hurting others!"

"Fine. I'll be going, then," Flamedramon said. "…Your friends. Do they know what you are?"

"No…that's probably why they're still my friends," I said.

"If they ever do find out about you…if they begin to hate you…I will find you. You will come with me…and you will help me," Flamedramon said. I said nothing in return as the Digimon vanished into the distance.

"Damn it…I couldn't find him!"

"Hannah…" My older sister walked up to me, cautiously looking around the demolished city.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to find him, Zelda," Hannah said. "But I promise; I will not let that man hurt you. Nobody will hurt my baby sister ever again…Oh, Zelda; I'm so happy to see you again!" Hannah pulled me into another comforting hug.

"…I've missed you so much, Hannah…" I flung my arms around her slender waist. The two of us stood, embracing each other, and I wished this moment would never end.

* * *

**PoV:** Sephyrus

**Location:** ?

"Dead?! What do you mean Magnus is dead?!" Adrian asked.

"Forgive me if I don't seem shaken up," Michalis said. Irene glanced up at Abigail.

"Who…who was Magnus?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Magnus…was very easily the strongest among all of us," Abigail said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he'd have been capable of taking us all on at once and emerge victorious…"

"So, how did he die?" Adrian asked.

"He was fighting Thomas and Statuedramon, from what I've been told," I said. "Statuedramon was somehow able to get BioBlastmon to turn back into his Human form."

"Statuedramon?! _That_ little runt?! But…he's only a Rookie! BioBlastmon has strength comparable to that of a Mega!" Adrian shouted.

"Statuedramon was not the one who killed Magnus, though," I continued. "Apparently, the knight known as Lector stabbed him in the chest after he had reverted to his Human form."

"Why the hell would he do a thing like that?!" Abigail asked.

"Because I ordered him to."

"Oh, I'm so glad you could join us," I said.

"Who's there?!" Adrian asked.

"Everyone, please welcome our newest comrade and — if I may say — strongest Bio Hybrid…Knight Commander Saias."

"Saias? _The_ Knight Commander Saias?! How'd he get to be a Bio Hybrid like us?" Adrian asked.

"He's been one of us for quite some time now," I said. "Ever since I battled him in the woods behind his villa and dragged his half-dead body over to Braig's lab before it froze over."

"So, why'd you order Lector to kill Magnus?" Abigail asked.

"Because he was weak. Apparently, Magnus was about to tell Thomas everything about what we do before Lector showed up," Saias said.

"So, does he know about you?" Adrian asked.

"…No. He still thinks I'm dead."

"I also called you all here to tell you something else of vital importance," I said. "Apparently, it has been discovered…that quintessence is incapable of bringing others back from the dead."

"What?!" Abigail asked.

"I'm afraid that this information changes a few promises made," I continued. "Promises made to bring others back to life…Well, whoever wished for such a thing is going to have to live with the fact that whoever they wanted revived is forever deceased."

"Really? That's interesting," Michalis said sarcastically.

"You are all dismissed," I said.

"Jeez, talk about a big waste of time," Adrian said as he and the others, including Saias, left. Abigail, however, remained behind, and Irene stayed at her side, holding on as if for dear life.

"What the hell do you mean, quintessence can't bring someone back to life?!" Abigail asked.

"I mean exactly what I say; nothing more, nothing less. You are dismissed, Abigail."

"You can't expect me to continue working for you, knowing that!" Abigail said. "You can't expect me to risk my life for _nothing_!"

"Oh, are you saying you would rather be slaughtered? Because I can make that happen…if you decide to refuse our orders." Abigail glared at me, but before long, she walked away in a huff and left.

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Cyclamen City, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

**Elapsed Time:** 7 Hours

"Well, that's one more day wasted, and still no sign of her," Statuedramon sighed. "The sun's starting to go down…maybe we should call it quits for the day?"

"You can give up if you want to, Statch, but I won't rest again until I find her," I said.

"I didn't say I was giving up altogether! Look; this is a fairly large city; there must be lots of places we haven't checked yet! I'm just saying that when the sun goes down, it'll be more difficult to find her in a place this large!"

"Even when the sun does go down, I'm not going to stop searching for her."

"Admirable determination. But I wonder; do you think she really wants to be found?"

"…Flamedramon?!"

"What are you doing here?!" Statuedramon asked. "If it's a fight you're looking for, then—"

"I came here looking for something," Flamedramon said. "I found what I was looking for a little while ago, and I thought I should show it to the two of you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come with me." Flamedramon began leading us through Cyclamen until we stopped at a brick wall with an odd design on it. "There was supposed to be ancient writing here that gave information about this symbol…but they have worn away with age. Whatever. You two are familiar with who Goddess Arcadia is, are you not?"

"How could we not be? She's the one who created life," Statuedramon said. "She raised this continent out of the ocean, and those that were the first created by her named it after her…Arcadia."

"What is this?" I asked, looking at the design on the wall. It was golden and tear-shaped, and it was surrounded by three triangles: one red, one blue, and one green.

"The Goddess Arcadia is a loving and benevolent goddess, with a heart vast and gentle enough to forgive the crimes of even the most wicked of souls," Flamedramon said. "However…there is one crime this so-called loving goddess refuses to forgive. Those who have committed the crime and all of their descendants from now until the end of time are forever emblazoned with this mark."


	47. Unforgiveable Sin

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Cyclamen City, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

"So, what kind of crimes have these people committed?" I asked. Flamedramon shook his head.

"It is not for me to say what this crime is," he said.

"Don't know it, do you," Statuedramon said.

"Yes, I know it! I just don't feel as though I have the right to tell you what that crime is…when someone else can do a much better job of explaining," Flamedramon said. "All I will say is this; those who have this mark, even if they have not committed the crime, are still affected by said crime. The goddess sees these people as little more than refuse for having committed this crime and, as such, she has denied such people the right to exist. Those who follow her teachings to the letter…they act accordingly, and cruelly mistreat and occasionally murder these unfortunate people."

"Damn it, Flamedramon, what did they do?!" Statuedramon asked. "Flamedramon? Hey, where did he go?!" I, however, ignored the Rookie as he looked around in vain for the missing Digimon.

"This symbol…what could it mean?" I asked.

"Well, if Flamedramon hadn't run away, I could've forced an answer out of him!" Statch grunted.

"I don't think that would have been a very good idea," I said.

"Well, yeah, but I…Thomas, someone's coming!"

"Where?" Soon, the sound of approaching footsteps filled the air, as did the sound of someone calling out our names.

"That voice…Zelda!" The two of us looked around eagerly for our friend, and within a matter of seconds, she emerged from behind a collapsed house. Noticing us, she immediately began running over to us.

"Zelda, are you okay?!" I asked as she threw herself into my arms. "Clive didn't do anything to you, did he?! You're not hurt, are you?!"

"No…no, he didn't do anything to me," Zelda said. "I was just…so frightened while I was with him. I couldn't sleep at all last night…"

"I'm glad you're alright," Statuedramon said.

"Yes…and in the morning, the four of us can go back to Saias's villa," Zelda said.

"The four of us?"

"Yeah; you're not going to believe it, but I finally find my sister, Hannah!"

"You did?! That's incredible; where is she?" I asked.

"She's right over…" Zelda's smile faded when she saw a woman, the same woman Statch and I encountered last night, standing behind her and glaring. "Hannah, what's wrong?"

_That woman…_she's_ Hannah?!_

"You're _friends_ with these two?" Hannah asked.

"Yes; they're my best friends," Zelda said. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Have you forgotten the way Humans and Digimon have treated you in the past?" Hannah asked. "Or do you just not care?"

"No. I haven't forgotten, but Thomas and Statuedramon would never do what the people of Adonis did!"

"…Perhaps not, but I…" Hannah turned away. "I'm sorry. I just don't feel comfortable around these two. Come see me when you're ready to leave."

"Hannah, wait!" Zelda called after her sister. Hannah, however, did not turn back as she walked away.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Maybe it would be best if Statch and I left."

"No, you don't have to," Zelda said. "I'm glad you're here; it's felt like it's been a long time since I've seen the two of you…" Zelda began turning around to face us when she suddenly stopped. "…That…what is…that…?" She was looking pale-faced and wide-eyed at the wall Flamedramon had taken me to.

"Oh, that? Flamedramon led us here earlier," Statuedramon said.

"That symbol…did he…did he tell you anything about it?"

"Yeah, he told us a few…interesting things about it," I said.

"No…no…Thomas…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Zelda had begun slowly backing away from the two of us just as tears began falling down her face.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm so…sorry…please, don't…hit me…don't…hurt…" In a panic, she raised her arms to cover her face.

"Zelda, I would never hurt you!" I said, shocked by what she had just said and confused by what was going on.

"You don't need to be afraid of us," Statuedramon said. "We're not going to hurt you…and we won't let anyone else do it, either."

"Whatever's wrong, you can tell us," I said. "Please; we want you to feel better." She continued breathing heavily for a few seconds, but soon, the look of fright disappeared from her face, though she still looked quite wary, and was still crying.

"Thomas...Statuedramon…I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you this earlier, but...I was afraid. I didn't want you…you to hate me...because of this secret…" Zelda sobbed, more and more tears running down her face as they glistened in the light of the newly risen moon. "You and Statuedramon were the first friends I had ever made that weren't Spirits; I just didn't want to lose that friendship!"

"Zelda, you know I could never hate you, no matter what your secret is," I said, trying not to look at her. For some reason, her tears made me feel...uneasy. It made my heart feel weird to see her so sad... _What is this strange feeling?_

"The same goes for me, Zelda," Statuedramon said, reaching up to grab hold of her hand. "You're a very important person to the both of us; no matter what, neither of us could ever hate you."

"Please, tell us your secret, Zelda; I promise, neither of us will get mad at you, nor will we hate you or anything like that," I said. "If you're just not ready to say it yet, I understand, but just know this; if you ever need someone to confide in, we'll always be there for you. If it ever gets to be too much for you, and you need a shoulder to cry on, we shall provide." Tears were pouring faster and faster down her face at my every word, and though I continued to feel this strange sadness in my heart, I could tell she was happy. After a few moments, she slowly lifted up her right arm, revealing the slight but noticeable gashes on them.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, gently grabbing hold of her wrist.

"Oh...it was Flamedramon," Zelda said. Anger flashed across my face, so she quickly added, "Oh, he didn't mean to do it; he was just kind of in a hurry."

"That's no excuse for hurting you!" Statuedramon said. Zelda forced herself to smile through the tears, and slowly, she reached over with her left hand and pulled off the glove on her right hand, which she held up to show me. On the back of it was an odd symbol — the same one that was on the wall Flamedramon led Statch and me to.

"Thomas...Statuedramon...I'm one of the Marked." Both Statuedramon and I gave her a blank look.

"What's that?" Statch asked.

"There is both Human and Digimon blood flowing through my veins; this mark is proof of that."

_So…that's what the symbol Flamedramon showed us ment…_Zelda had stopped crying — much to my relief — and, though she still looked quite upset, she didn't have the same look of fear in her eyes that she did when she first started crying. _Was Flamedramon…trying to tear us apart because of something like _that_?! The bastard…_

"What do you mean...Digimon blood?" Statuedramon asked, slightly in awe and slightly in confusion. "I didn't even know that Humans and Digimon could...you know..."

"…You were upset we would hate you because of something like that?" I asked. "Flamedramon…told us that Goddess Arcadia sees you as refuse, that you aren't supposed to exist…Is that because you have Digimon blood in you?"

"It's not just that I have Digimon blood in my veins. Cyprus is a harsh and barren province, comprised of sand as far as the eye can see. Considering the terrain, it's no surprise to anyone that it would give birth to such a stringent religion, or that its people would be so earnest and resolute. The village me and my sister lived, Adonis, was among those strictly religious settlements, and followed the teachings of the Goddess Arcadia to the letter...one of those laws — the one that was the most stressed — is that Humans and Digimon are completely forbidden from…from intermingling. My parents both broke this law, and because of it, my father abandoned me and my sister, Hannah, in that village. He was so afraid of being found out, that he left us behind; he treated us like trash and left us with a cruel and abusive mother, and never came back. The people in the village...they were even worse. Since, by the standards of Goddess Arcadia, those who carry the mark aren't supposed to exist, they were unbelievably cruel. Some ignored us, but most yelled at us, insulted us, spit at us, threw things; they'd even attack us..." Zelda moved aside the clump of golden hair that had long been covering her right eye, and underneath it, a thin, but rather long scar. "This scar is the result of my own mother doing just that." Zelda let down her hair once more, and then looked back down at the ground. "That...is what I am. I am a violation of the sacred goddess's number one rule. This is why, everywhere we go, Digimon insult me and try to attack me, like Meramon did in Linnea. I...I'll understand if the two of you—" Before Zelda could finish her sentence, I walked over to her and hugged her, clearly surprising her.

"See? What did I tell you? There's nothing you could tell us that would make us hate you," I said.

"The fact that you have Digimon blood running in your veins has nothing to do with how much we care about you," Statch said, giving Zelda's hand a little squeeze.

"You're our friend, Zelda; nothing will ever change that." Zelda slumped down to her knees, tears once again welling up in her eyes.

"But...according to the goddess who created this world, I don't exist! I—"

"If that's really what a so-called loving and benevolent goddess thinks, then I don't want anything to do with her," I said as I also bent down onto my knees. "I care about you too much to just abandon you just because some faceless goddess claims you don't exist." Unable to control herself anymore, Zelda burst into tears and threw herself into my arms, sobbing uncontrollably into my chest. As she continued to cry, I noticed the strange feeling in my heart increasing.

_What is this strange feeling?_ I thought. _Am I...could I possibly be...falling in love with her?_ As I looked down at her, I smiled slightly at the thought, and hugged her small, trembling body tighter and closer as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I didn't trust you," Zelda said after a few minutes.

"Hey, don't worry about it; you've obviously been through a lot because of that mark," I said. "But just know this; the mark may have made you experience things a girl as kind and as gentle as you should never have to experience…but I will never let those things happen to you ever again."

"Thomas…thank you…so much," Zelda said. After a few moments, she eventually stopped crying, much to the relief of the odd feeling in my chest and dizzying knot in my stomach. "Thank you…for not hating me."

"I could never hate you," I said as I wiped a lone tear that was resting on her cheek.

"The members of Lachesis…what about them? If they find out about what I am—"

"They could never hate you. Especially Chrysania; it seems she's come to think of you as a big sister."

"…Chrysania…I can't wait to see her again," Zelda said.

"I know what you mean; her cheery smile is quite contagious, isn't it?" Statch asked. Zelda nodded. "I've got a question, though; do you remember a few weeks ago, when Saias brought us to his villa, and you ate more food than a Human of your size should have been able to?"

"Yeah, when we were in Linnea in Etemon's castle, I remember seeing you eat as much as Statch," I said. "How did you do that?"

"Oh, that…that was because of the Digimon blood in me," she replied. "It seems that every Human Marked inherits a Digimon's appetite, in addition to increased longevity of varying lifespans. Because of that…I just always feel like I'm hungry when I'm not eating. I've gotten used to it, and I've grown accustomed to the hunger pains from when I tried eating less so as not to arouse suspicion of what I really am, but even so, it still hurts a lot when I eat less than I normally do…"

"Zelda…" I gently placed my hand on top of her shoulder. "I wish you would've told me you were hurting so much…"

"I'm sorry…I just didn't want anyone to find out about what I am…"

"Well, we can go back to Saias's villa tomorrow morning, and when we do, I can make you the largest meal you've ever seen," I said. "The next time you're hurting…I want you to tell me, so I can help you feel better."

"Thomas, you can cook?!" Statch asked. "Why did you never tell me?!"

"Because I knew you would bother me during a job until I gave you something to eat," I said.

"You're mean!" Statch pouted. "Even if you are probably right…Actually, make that most definitely correct…"

"Okay, okay; I'll make something for you, too…"

"Thank you, Thomas. I really appreciate it," Zelda said.

"Oh, but first, we're going to need to find Lector," I said. "I think he wanted to tell us something…"

"Thomas…is it okay if I spend the night with my sister?" Zelda asked.

"Of course it is. You don't need to ask for my permission for anything."

"Thank you, Thomas. For everything."


	48. Do We Have the Right to Exist?

**PoV:** Zelda

**Location:** Cyclamen City, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

**Elapsed Time:** 10 Minutes

After a few minutes of searching, I was finally able to find Hannah in one of the less broken-down houses, sitting by herself in the middle of what seemed to be the house's living room. Though, based on how badly the house was actually damaged, it could very well have been any room.

"Zelda...It's been so long. I...I'm glad you're safe and alive," Hannah said, smiling gently at me as I sat down on the floor in front of her and a fire that she had started to keep warm. "You've grown into such a strong and beautiful young woman...so different from the adorable little girl I vowed to always protect when our father abandoned us."

"Strong and beautiful...me? Do you really think so?" I asked nervously, blushing slightly as Hannah nodded. I continued to smile as she began stroking my hair. "Well, I'm not so sure that I'm either strong or pretty, but if you say I am…then I'm glad I grew up to be someone like you, then; it's what I've dreamed about since I was a little girl. I always felt like a bother to you, having you protect me from the people in our village...and our mother..."

"You could never be a bother to me, sweetie," Hannah said, a slightly shocked expression on her face. "I loved watching out for you like that; it made feel that, even though I'm one of the Marked, I had a purpose in life. Do you remember when those kids were throwing rocks and stuff at you, and that one hit your face and made you bleed?"

"Yes...you...stabbed and murdered some of them..." A look of repulsion suddenly spread across my face, though Hannah didn't seem to notice.

"That's why I was gone for so long, dear…I was tracking down the ones that had escaped. You'll be glad to know that I have successfully killed each one of them," Hannah said, smiling proudly as I felt a dizzying sickness come over me. "And do you remember that one time when our mother was being especially cruel to you?"

"You'll have to be more specific," I said, growing more and more nauseated by the second.

"I was...speaking of the first time she actually, intentionally harmed you," Hannah said.

_How could I forget? That's how I got the scar under my eye…_

"She always just yelled at us — mainly at you — but she never once harmed either of us until that night...when she tried to forcibly remove our Marks…you remember what happened next, don't you?"

"Yes...you stabbed and murdered her," I said once again. "After you found her lying unconscious on the ground, after she had cut the skin off my hand…you killed her…"

"Yes; I have never been more proud of myself then at that moment. I really felt that I had finally done something right, and that I had done a good job protecting you," Hannah sighed, a relaxed look on her face. She continued to stroke my hair, eventually brushing away the hair that covered her face. "It's such a shame, really..."

"Do you ever regret murdering those innocent kids? Or our mother, perhaps?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, not at all, and besides; those kids were far from innocent if they were making my baby sister cry...I was just thinking about how much of a shame it is that such an ugly scar like this one would cause you to hide your pretty face," Hannah gently ran her thumb over the scar under my right eye. "When we were young, I always loved looking into your eyes. They're so beautiful, even more beautiful than sapphires, and I loved how much they lit up the few times you smiled back then..."

"Hannah…I…I missed you so much," I said.

"I've missed you too, sweetie," Hannah said.

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

"What was it Lector wanted to tell us, anyway?" Statuedramon asked. "He told us, didn't he?"

"I don't think he ever did; I guess we'll find out why when we get there," I said.

"Thomas…I have another question," Statuedramon said nervously.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, you know how Zelda said that she has Human and Digimon blood?" I nodded. "How…is that even possible? How can Humans and Digimon…"

"I suppose only certain kinds of Digimon can do that. Either way, I'd rather not think about how it's done," I interjected. Statuedramon sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Well…let's just say it's _possible_ I might have a child…of the Human variety…You see, I don't quite remember using—"

"Good night, Statuedramon."

* * *

**Elapsed Time:** 10 Hours

All through the night, I lay on my back, unable to sleep with the loud, echoing cacophony of noises made by Statuedramon, mostly snoring, that disrupted the peaceful silence. Now, as the sun was low in the sky, I deeply regretted not having moved farther away from my friend during the night. It was a wonder that I ever got any sleep at all, having him around.

"I sure slept well," Statch yawned. "How 'bout you?"

"No comment." I looked away from the shorter Digimon, noticing that Zelda was approaching us. To my relief, she wore her usual, lovely smile across her face.

"Good morning," she said. "How did you two sleep last night?"

"I slept great," Statch said.

"I was with Statuedramon all night long," I said.

"So, you didn't sleep at all?" Zelda asked.

"Not a wink."

"You're mean, Thomas!" Statch whined.

"And you deprive me of sleep," I said. "So, where's Hannah?"

"She said she'd come with me to meet you, but I don't see her," Zelda said. "The Marked can be either Human or Digimon, and we have attributes of both."

"So, what attribute of Digimon did you inherit?" Statuedramon asked. "You look like a Human to me."

"As I said the other night, I'm able to eat quite a lot. It's because I've inherited a Digimon's voracious appetite," Zelda said. "I imagine other Marked are like that as well."

_That explains a lot…_ I thought back to each and every time I've witnessed her out eat Statuedramon without her belly getting the smallest bulge. _She must have a bottomless pit in her stomach…_

"It also seems as though we stop showing signs of aging after a certain point, and we may even have a lengthened lifespan due to our Digimon heritage. And yet…Hannah and I appear as Humans on the outside. Because we have attributes of both Humans and Digimon, we are treated as being neither by both races, and instead, we are given our own, separate race, and treated like dirt."

"…I'll make sure you are _never_ treated that way again," I whispered. She smiled bashfully at me.

"Oh, Hannah, there you are," Zelda said. Her older sister began slowly walking up to her, cautiously glancing toward Statuedramon and me.

"Because we are neither Human nor Digimon, the two races created by Goddess Arcadia untold thousands of years ago, we are treated like some form of an accident, like an insult to the very goddess that created them," Hannah said. "Because of this, we are forced to live far away from both. We Marked must do the same. Zelda, I am going to have to forbid you from seeing these two ever again."

"What?! You _forbid_ me?! What right do you have to say something like that?!" Zelda asked.

"I have every right to do so!" Hannah said. Without any warning, she immediately and hurriedly took off her shirt and turned around. In the middle of her upper back was the symbol that told she was one of the Marked. "_This_ is why we can't be with them. _This_ is the reason you cannot be friends with them. We are different from them. We cannot coexist. You and I should not even exist in the first place!"

"Hannah…"

"…We're leaving this city shortly," Hannah said, turning around as she began putting her shirt back on.

"I'm not going with you," Zelda said.

"_What_?!"

"I'm…sorry. I love you, Hannah, and I'm happy to know you're still alive, but I…I just can't be with someone who thinks the way _you_ do. Thomas and Statuedramon…they're my best friends. I told them what I am, and it doesn't make any difference to them what I am."

"Zelda, you can't be serious!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt, but I think we've got a really big problem," I said.

"What is it now?!" Hannah asked. I pointed to the ground; Hannah looked down and gasped. Forming around all our legs was a thin layer of ice, swiftly increasing in size.

"Oh, no," Statch groaned. "Clive's back!"

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten about me!" Clive said, stepping out from inside a demolished house.


	49. Fate Unstoppable

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Cyclamen City, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

"Be honest; did you miss me?" Clive asked.

"Unfreeze me and fight me head-on, Human coward!" Hannah shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that; I'm not much of a fighter by myself, unfortunately," Clive said. "Besides, you ladies look so…exquisite, trapped in my ice. Sometimes, my ice merely traps others without any harmful side-effects, sometimes it can kill in an instant, while other times, it can slowly drain one's life away. That's my favorite way of doing things. I do wonder, though; will your final breath be a scream of terror? Or, will it be little more than a sigh as it escapes past your sapphire-blue lips? Or perhaps you'd prefer to save your scream for when I press my own lips against yours…or will you do it when I…touch you? Ah, so many possibilities, so little time from now until the time you all die…"

"Flame Fist!" A thick swirl of flames wrapped itself around all four of us, melting the ice that had trapped us. "Fire Rocket!" Out of nowhere, Flamedramon, covered in flames, leapt through the air and crashed into Clive and pinned him to the ground.

"Who are you?!" Hannah asked.

"This is Flamedramon," Zelda said. "He's one of the Marked, like us."

"You…are one of the Marked?" Hannah asked.

"I would not lie about something that I was at one time murdered for," Flamedramon said.

"…Flamedramon, is it? I have a request for you," Hannah said. "Take my little sister and leave this city. Take her far away from this man; take her wherever you think is safe for her to be, but please; just get her away from him."

"Well, how could I possibly say 'no' to my fellow Marked sister? C'mon, Zelda; let's go," Flamedramon said.

"Wait, Hannah, what about you?!" Zelda asked.

"I'll be fine; trust me! I returned to you after six years, didn't I? Well, I'll return again, but this time, it'll be sooner!" Hannah said.

"Thomas! Statuedramon!"

"We're staying," I said. "We'll go back to Saias's villa after we've dealt with this guy."

"C'mon, let's go," Flamedramon said. "I'll take you to that villa, if you want."

"…Okay. Please, be careful; all three of you," Zelda said.

"Don't worry; nothing's going to happen to us," Statuedramon smiled at Zelda as Flamedramon took her away.

"So, it's just you three I get to freeze, then? No problem; I'll make sure to make this as enjoyable as possible," Clive said. "For me."

* * *

**PoV:** Zelda

"So, where is this villa you speak of?" Flamedramon asked. The two of us had begun to run from Clive.

"It's north of Yew," I said. "There's a forest behind it; that might be part of Lotisea Jungle."

"North of Yew, huh? Well, that shouldn't take us so long. Only a few hours if I carry you…You don't mind, do you?"

"Zelda!" The sound of someone calling my name brought our run to a halt.

"Who said that? Who's there?!" Flamedramon asked. I looked to my left just as a small girl walked out of an alleyway.

"Irene?! Irene, is that you?!" I asked.

"Yes…yes, it's me," Irene said. "…I…I'm sorry if I made you worry…"

"Oh, I'm so relieved to know you're all right! Everyone got a note we, at the time, thought was from the knights…saying they were going to…"

"No…it wasn't because of the knights that I was gone for so long."

"Well, that's good to hear! Everyone's been real worried about you! Hey, where's SlashAngemon?"

"SlashAngemon…is dead."

"…SlashAngemon is…oh my god…"

"He's dead…because of me," Irene said.

"No, Irene; you can't blame yourself for—"

"I murdered him!" Irene said. This was the loudest I've ever heard her speak. "I…I killed him!"

"Irene…what…you…"

"He's dead because of me. Just like…the two of you will be." Irene pulled, of all things, a Digivice from the pocket of her dress. "Bio Hybrid DNA…Charge…" The small girl placed her palm over her Digivice, enveloping her in a blinding light. "Bio Hybrid Digivolve to…BioAquarimon…"

"Irene…you…you've been a Bio Hybrid this entire time?" I asked.

"I'm sorry…Zelda," BioAquarimon said, tearing up. Picking up her bow, she aimed an arrow at me. "I'm not going to be able to go back with you."

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

"You two…stay out of my way!" Hannah yelled, taking another swing at Clive with her lance.

"No can do; the two of us have a grudge against this guy, too," I said.

"I'd be happy to fight all three of you at once," Clive suggested.

"Fuck off!" Statch swung his sword at the rapist, who ducked out of the way at the last second.

"This man needs to pay for what he did to my little sister!" Hannah said.

"What?! What did he do to Zelda?!" I asked.

"I keep telling you; I never actually did anything to her!" Clive said. "I swear…Nobody listens anymore these days…"

"Don't act like you care about her! You know she's different from you!"

"That doesn't matter to me! That doesn't change the fact that she's my friend! I care about her the same as I care about any of my other friends!" Hannah glared at me for what seemed to be the longest time after that.

"This man raped and impregnated our surrogate mother," Statuedramon said. "If anyone should be allowed to murder him, it's the two of us!" Hannah glanced at the Rookie Digimon.

"If you'd like, I could freeze over all three of you at once," Clive said. "It would save me the trouble of having to fight you. Actually, I think that's what I'm going to do!" Clive held up his hands, which then became surrounded by ice. "This ice…it will freeze you all in a matter of seconds, sapping away your life before you know it! Destiny sure is a bitch, ain't it? See you all in hell!"

* * *

**PoV:** Zelda

"Irene, why don't we talk about this?" I suggested.

"No…I can't go back," BioAquarimon sobbed. "I killed one of our own…why would they welcome someone like _me_ back?!"

"Irene…I'm sure that…well, maybe…"

"Zelda, let me handle this," Flamedramon said, stepping between me and the Bio Hybrid.

"Flamedramon, wait—"

"I'm not going to kill her," Flamedramon whispered. "I'll just knock some sense into her! Flame Fist!"

"Goddess Urn!" From the urn resting on the ground behind her, BioAquarimon unleashed a thick blast of water that doused out Flamedramon's attack before striking him, knocking him backward onto the ground. "Do me a favor and don't underestimate me, Flamedramon; as I am now, I'm a Mega level Digimon."

_Her voice…her voice is filled with despair, but…she sound so much different…Her voice is filled with confidence…_

"Damn it…she's too…powerful," Flamedramon said weakly.

"I don't deserve forgiveness for this; I know that," BioAquarimon said. "I have been ordered…to eliminate both you and Thomas. This is a direct order…from the only person who can help me find the person I'm looking for. This destiny…is unavoidable…"


	50. In Death, She Finally Exists

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Cyclamen City, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

"Here it comes!" Clive shouted. "This is the attack that will kill the lot of you!" Clive held up his hands and formed a ball of ice in his hands. Even though I was ten feet away from him, I could feel just how cold it was. "Damn you all!" Clive unleashed the ice, but before it could hit Statch and me, Hannah shoved us to the ground, out of the way of Clive's attack.

"Hannah!" I ran over to the older girl, but it was too late; she had already been hit by the ice, and was now partially encased in it.

"Only _one_?! How could only one of you be hit?!" Clive asked.

"Hannah…why?! Why did you do it?! You hate us, don't you?!" Statch asked. Hannah's lips had quickly turned blue, and though her breathing was slight, she was still alive, but just barely.

"I do…hate you…but my sister…she doesn't," Hannah said. Looking directly at me, she whispered, "It was pretty obvious to me…from the way she spoke about you…You were the first Human to ever…to not treat her as though she were worthless…That must be why…she loves you…" Hannah now lay, completely encased in Clive's ice, still and unbreathing.

"This ought to do it!" Clive snapped his fingers and the ice surrounding Hannah shattered, and with it, the young woman.

"Damn you, Clive!" Statch ran over to the man, his sword glistening in the sun's reflection from the ice.

"Shit, I don't have enough power left to counterattack! I used too much on that attack!" Clive said nervously, dodging each strike from Statch's blade.

"**That's what happens when you waste my power, you fool!**"

"Shut up! I can handle this!" Clive shouted.

"**I have given you adequate time in which to do so, and yet you are still avoiding death as we speak!**" Statuedramon had stopped attacking, and was looking around the city to see who Clive was speaking to.

"Please, just give me a little more time!" Clive said.

"**No! This is your problem, not mine! I'd rather not waste any more of my power on you than I already have! Screw you, Clive; I'm going home!**"

"Wait, please; don't leave me!" Clive's shadow extended up a building, and a tall Digimon stepped out.

"Who…who is that?!" Statch asked.

"It looks like…Devimon," I said. "But…he's white!"

"I am of no concern to the two of you," the Digimon said. "It is Clive you are after."

"Please…IceDevimon, don't leave me!" Clive said.

"IceDevimon?" Statch looked at the tall Digimon. "Are you anything like Devimon?"

"I have never been so insulted in my entire life!" IceDevimon said. "My power far surpasses that fool the two of you fought here! Of course, you two will never know, for we shall never engage in combat." IceDevimon spread his wings and took to the sky.

"IceDevimon, don't go! Please, I need your help!" Clive shouted. IceDevimon, however, did not respond, and soon, he had flown out of sight.

"Well, I guess that would explain how you're able to do all that icy stuff," Statuedramon said.

"Are you ready to pay for your crimes, Clive?" I asked.

"No…he was supposed to help me…he promised he would help me," Clive looked up at the sky, trying to find IceDevimon.

"Your name…you are Clive, are you not?"

"Who's there?!" Statch shouted.

"No need to be concerned, you two." Michalis, coming from behind us, walked over to Clive. "Answer me; your name is Clive Howell, isn't it?"

"You…you're the kid Magnus wanted to find," Clive said.

"Magnus is dead," Michalis said. "Killed by these two, in fact. Actually, it was a knight that _really_ did it, but they helped. Anyway, I digress; answer my question. Now." Michalis pulled out a knife and held it against Clive's throat.

"…Yes, I am Clive; what of it?"

"Were you the one who raped Victoria?" Michalis asked.

"…Yes. I raped her."

"Then that means you are my father." Clive stared at the boy, his mouth hung agape.

"…And I suppose you're here for retribution, aren't you…"

"First, I want to know why you did it," Michalis said. "Tell me why you raped my mother."

"Well, it's kind of a long story as to why I started doing it…"

"Tell me before I kill you!"

"Okay, fine; since it seems I have no other choice…it all started a little over twenty years ago…"

* * *

**PoV:** Zelda

"Renamon, I summon thee!"

"You called, Milady?" Renamon asked, kneeling before me.

"Please…let's just get this over with," BioAquarimon said.

"Don't hurt her too much," I said. "She's…she's my friend."

"I understand," Renamon nodded. "Diamond Storm!"

"Goddess Bow!" BioAquarimon fired the arrow from her bow, and as it flew, it began to glow luminously before striking Renamon in the chest. Screaming in agony, she fell to the ground.

"She's…too powerful…I'm sorry, Zelda…I must retreat…" Renamon said before vanishing.

"Have you forgotten already that she's a Mega level Digimon?" Flamedramon asked. Weakly, he stood up, clutching his arm. "I can handle her…"

"No, you're injured! Please, let me do this," I said. "Vajramon, I summon thee!"

"I have been observing from afar what has been going on," Vajramon said. "Though you may be the lady's friend still, I cannot forgive anyone who would so callously threaten her life; Deva Blades!"

"Aquarius Knight!" A thick jet of water erupted from BioAquarimon's urn like a geyser. The water took the shape of a knight donned in a suit of armor, standing between BioAquarimon and Vajramon just as the Ultimate Digimon unleashed his powerful attack. The Aquarius Knight was struck down, shattering into what seemed to be millions of water droplets that rained down on the ground. "Aquarius Beast!" Another jet of water burst from her urn; this time, the water took the form of a wolf-like beast that tackled Vajramon to the ground, its sharp claws digging into Vajramon's neck.

"Forgive me…my fair lady…but I must retreat…for now," Vajramon said weakly before vanishing like Renamon. The Aquarius Beast dissipated as well, in the same manner as the Aquarius Knight.

_Time to see if the rumors are true…if Leomon really is how he is described in ancient texts!_ "Leomon, I summon thee!" The talisman Victoria had given me just days ago lit up as my other talismans did, but Leomon was nowhere to be seen. "Leomon, I summon thee!"

"I don't think he's coming, Zelda," Flamedramon said. "Don't you have any other talismans?"

_Well, I do, but…_

"This is…the end," BioAquarimon said, readying another arrow.

"Gallantmon, I summon thee!" Gallantmon's talisman lit up, and eventually, standing before me was the Mega Digimon who despised me so. Looking over at BioAquarimon, Gallantmon sighed wearily.

"_Another_ weakling?" Gallantmon asked. "I am really getting sick of this."

"Aquarius Knight!"

"Royal Saber!" BioAquarimon conjured up another knight, though it was instantly destroyed by Gallantmon's attack. Shaking his head, the taller Mega walked away.

"Gallantmon, where are you going?!" I asked.

"I'm leaving," Gallantmon said. "I can no longer tolerate…_this_! Being called out to fight these weak Digimon, and then having you tell me to not hurt them! I'm fucking sick of it!"

"…I see. If that's what you want, then I won't stop you," I said.

"I would be surprised if you could!" Gallantmon said before vanishing. The image of Gallantmon inscribed on his talisman left as well.

"…Well…that guy's a dick," Flamedramon said.

"I'm surprised he stayed with me as long as he did," I said. "I am…happy, though, that I got to spend as much time with him as I did before he left…"

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Zelda," BioAquarimon said tearfully, aiming her bow at my chest. "I'm sorry, but Lilithmon told me to do this...she's the only one who can help me get what I want..."

_Who's Lilithmon? _"Irene...please, turn back to your human form; I'm sure we can work this out," I pleaded, backing into one of the many destroyed buildings of Cyclamen City. "Please, I promise nobody will get mad at you; I'm sure everyone in Lachesis will want to help you..."

"It's...too late for me, Zelda," BioAquarimon sobbed, but before she could fire her arrow, the wall of a nearby building collapsed, a tall, lion-like Digimon walking through the rubble towards me.

"Sorry I'm so late. I got kind of...lost...Yeah…" Leomon said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Are you the one who summoned me?" I nodded slowly. "Again, I apologize for being so late; do you still need my help?"

"Uh…If it isn't too much of a bother, sir," I said. Leomon smiled.

"You treat us spirits with such kindness, even though we've been long deceased. I think I'll enjoy working for you." Leomon turned to face BioAquarimon. "As my way of apologizing for being late, allow me to show you something REAL cool! Leomon Digivolve to, SaberLeomon!"


	51. Home

**PoV:** Zelda

**Location:** Cyclamen City, Cyprus Desert, Cyprus Province

"Leomon Digivolve to, SaberLeomon!" Leomon stood, once as tall as Flamedramon; now, he had grown to be even larger than Vajramon. "I understand that she is a friend of yours," he growled, looking at BioAquarimon.

"Yes…please, don't hurt her," I said.

"I understand; I will do what I can," SaberLeomon said.

"While he's fighting her, we should get going," Flamedramon said.

"Yes; this could get pretty ugly," SaberLeomon said. "Wouldn't want you to get mixed up in the crossfire."

"…Good luck, SaberLeomon," I said. Flamedramon began leading me away from the two Mega Digimon.

"He'll be fine," Flamedramon said. "You saw how big he was; there's no way she could hurt him. Besides, he's a Spirit; he won't be dying."

"It's not him losing I'm afraid of," I said. _Irene…why wouldn't you come with me? I don't want to see you get hurt…_

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

"It all started a little over twenty years ago, when I was about seventeen years old," Clive said. "I was with…the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her name…was Angewomon."

"Angewomon? Like, the Digimon Angewomon?" Statuedramon asked.

"Yes…The two of us were madly in love with each other. One night, when we were together, she…Angewomon was murdered…"

"Murdered?! Who would want to murder a Digimon like her? She's supposed to be one of the most gentle Digimon in existence…"

"One night, while we were kissing, a few drunkards from behind thought…they thought _she_ was trying to kill _me_, so they…they killed her. She died right there, in my arms; her blood was running through my fingers and it stained my clothes…They walked away laughing, as if they had done something good. I…I've tried to move on, but I could just never be with another woman since that. Nothing turned out the way I wanted, because all I could think about was Angewomon…I suppose that's probably why I became a rapist...who knows. Victoria…your mother…their teacher and surrogate mother…she just happened to be one of my victims. It was nothing personal."

"…You raped her. That's pretty personal, idiot," Statuedramon said.

"Yes, I suppose…So, am I free to go?" Clive asked, looking up at Michalis. The boy's face had been completely emotionless through Clive's story. "Well? Will you let me—" Clive was interrupted when Michalis shoved the blade of his knife in Clive's chest, near his shoulder, before forcefully yanking it out. Clive collapsed, tightly gripping his bleeding shoulder, to the ground.

"A person like you deserves no freedom," Michalis said.

"Wait, Michalis!" I ran after the boy. "What happened to Victoria in the forest?"

"Victoria…was stabbed."

"By who?! Who stabbed her?!" Statch asked. "WHO MURDERED OUR MOTHER, DAMN IT?!"

"I…cannot say. I do not know who the person was…"

"Michalis, why don't you come with us back to Saias's villa? You'll be safe there," I suggested.

"No. I will not go back. You would not want someone like me there. I bid you good day." Michalis walked away from us, and was soon out of sight.

"…Well, what should we do now, Thomas?" Statuedramon asked.

"We're going to have to go back to the villa," I said. "We're just going to have to trust that Flamedramon was able to get her back without any problems."

"Are you sure it was okay to leave her alone with a Digimon like that?"

"They are both Marked, are they not? It didn't seem like he held any contempt for her, or even Hannah."

"Speaking of…should we tell Zelda? About what happened to Hannah?"

"We have to. This isn't something you can just keep secret." I turned and looked at the shards of ice that had once been Hannah's body, now beginning to melt, and sighed. "I don't…want to see her cry again…"

"Well, let's tell Apollomon, and he can tell her, then!" Statch suggested.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Statch. I'll tell her...by myself…"

* * *

**Location:** Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** ~20 Hours

"Statuedramon…this is by far the _last_ time I ever let you lead me anywhere!" I said.

"What?! This isn't so bad; at least we've finally made our way to Yew after wandering aimlessly in the desert!" he retorted.

"We've been in Yew for almost five hours! We don't even know which direction North is!"

"Just look up at the sun; if it's to our right, then north is…wait, or is it—"

"That only applies when the sun is out, and it's raining!"

"…Oh. So it is…"

"I believe…north is that way." A Digimon sitting slumped against a tree pointed. Covered in blue and silver armor, with ten golden wings, I had no idea who the Digimon was, or if he was even a Digimon…

"Oh…Thank you, sir," I said. "Might I ask your name, sir?" Rain was dripping down his silver armor and onto the grass he sat on.

"My name…it is Seraphimon. Meeting you was an enjoyable experience; I do hope we meet again…" Seraphimon's arm fell to his side. "You also need not worry about your friend…she has been safely taken to where you are going."

"What? You mean Zelda, right?" Statch asked. Seraphimon did not reply.

"…Are you okay, sir?" I asked.

"I am quite fine. You should hurry along…Apollomon must be getting worried about the two of you."

_Apollomon? How does he know about Apollomon?_

"C'mon, Thomas; let's go," Statch pulled on my arm. "Hurry up before I forget which way he pointed!"

"…All right. Thank you for your help, Seraphimon."

* * *

**Location:** Saias's Villa, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** ~2 Hours

"So, how long has it been since we've been back?" Statch asked as the two of us walked up to the villa. The rain had not let up, and my clothes and Statch's armor, both of which had been made dirty by the sands of Cyprus Desert, had been rinsed clean of every grain of sand.

"It's probably been less than a week," I said.

"Really? It feels like it's been months…" As Statuedramon placed his hand around the doorknob of the villa's front door, it opened, smacking the Rookie in the face.

"Oh…you two are back," Apollomon said. Smiling nervously, he motioned for the two of us to hurry inside.

"Are you okay, Apollomon?" I asked.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Zelda made it back a few hours ago…accompanied by _Flamedramon_, of all people…glad _he_ left. So, what took you guys so long?" Apollomon led us to the villa's living room, where Dianamon, Pheragas, Nanimon, Chrysania, Luna, and Zelda all sat. "So, what happened while the three of you were gone? Why were you gone for so long? Where are Victoria and Michalis?" Statuedramon and I looked at each other.

"Well, Victoria was murdered shortly after she broke Michalis out of prison," I said. A dead silence fell over the room. "I still don't know who did it…but whoever did will die as painfully as I know how to make it."

"While we were breaking Michalis out, we had to fight one of those Bio Hybrids," Statuedramon said. "He was just about to tell us what he and the other Hybrids were up to when Lector arrived and killed him…the Bio Hybrid broke a rapist out of prison and had him take Zelda to Cyclamen City. That's why we were gone for so long."

"Oh! Irene! I found Irene while I was in Cyclamen City!" Zelda said.

"Irene?! Is she okay?!" Apollomon asked. "What about SlashAngemon?! Was he with her?!"

"SlashAngemon is dead. He was murdered by Irene."


	52. Loved for Who She Is

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Saias's Villa, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

The news Zelda had just given us filled me, and undoubtedly the others, with a disquieting unease. The room lay silent for a few moments.

_SlashAngemon…he's dead?_

"No way! Irene would _never_ do anything like that!" Dianamon protested.

"She wouldn't harm a Flymon; she'd be too busy hiding pretty little face from it in case it decided to point out how cute she is!" Nanimon said.

"That is beside the point; Irene wouldn't be…physically capable of killing a Mega Digimon like SlashAngemon," Apollomon said. "Someone that small…that fragile…"

"She is capable," Zelda said. "She's capable because she is a Mega level Bio Hybrid." Once again, silence filled the room.

"Ooh, didn't see _that_ coming…" Statch said.

"So…you're saying Irene can turn into a Digimon…like how Garret was able to?" Luna asked.

"Dat vould explain her extended absence," Pheragas said.

"How did you find out? Did she tell you or something?" Nanimon asked.

"Yes; she also told me that she had been ordered to murder Thomas and me," Zelda said. "I left one of my Digimon Spirits fighting and distracting her long enough for Flamedramon to escort me back here."

"Maybe…did you maybe…misunderstand her?" Apollomon asked. "I know you aren't a liar, but…maybe you just misunderstood her." Zelda shook her head.

"No…she pointed her bow and arrow right at my chest. She really seemed as though she would've killed me which, knowing her, is definitely saying something. She was…crying…the entire time I saw speaking with her, and her eyes…she looked as though she had been crying for days…"

"Well, if you're that sure about it, then I believe you," Apollomon said.

"There's also…something else I need to tell you," Zelda said. Slowly, she reached over and pulled off the glove on her right hand, which she held up to show everyone the mark.

"So, you do have it," Apollomon said thoughtfully. He looked at the Mark without surprise or hatred.

"You knew?" Zelda asked. Apollomon nodded.

"A few of us have had a previous encounter with one of the Marked, about twenty years ago; he was killed because we weren't able to protect him well enough," Nanimon said.

"We were all quite perturbed by his presence at first, but we all learned to look past it," Dianamon said. "He was a good kid, that John…"

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"Yes, vut ah dese 'Mocked' you speak of?" Pheragas asked.

"We have…I have…Digimon blood runs through my veins," Zelda said.

"_Digimon_ blood?!" Nanimon exclaimed.

"So, _that's_ why we all felt uneasy," Apollomon said. "We Digimon are able to instinctively sense if something is Human or Digimon. You have the blood of both races flowing through you, so we were unable to tell what exactly you were."

"…In the village I was born…Marked like my sister and me are treated very poorly, like we're some crime against the Goddess. Every day, we received threats and abuse, both physical and verbal. I was…too afraid to tell you what I was…I was scared that you would all hate me…"

"Chrissy doesn't hate you!" Chrysania exclaimed. She jumped up from the couch where she sat beside Luna and ran up to Zelda and threw her arms around her. "Chrissy could never hate you! Zelda's so kind and pretty! Chrissy loves you! You're like an older sister to her! It's not right that you weren't treated nicely!"

"Chrysania…I…I'm sorry…"

"The same goes for me," Luna said. "I don't know anything about the Marked, but if the Goddess considers someone like you to be a crime against _her_, then obviously, there's something seriously wrong with that crazy broad!"

"It matters not oo's blood you have; all dat matters is oo you ah as a person," Pheragas said. Nanimon nodded in agreement.

"Now if only the rest of the world thought that way," Dianamon sighed.

"You have nothing to fear," Apollomon said. "The fact that you are one of the Marked changes nothing. You are still our friend and our comrade. Nothing will ever change that."

"Everyone…thank you…thank you so much," Zelda said. Tears had begun to well in her eyes, but at the same time, she was smiling brighter than I had ever seen.

* * *

**Elapsed Time:** 2 Hours

I looked up at Zelda's bedroom door. It was closed. I sighed, both from exhaustion and anxiety. My legs were shaking, more from standing up for nearly an hour preparing the huge meal I had promised Zelda while we were in Cyclamen. _I'm going to have to tell her; this isn't something I can keep a secret from her…_ _At least we're alone…Well, here goes nothing. _I walked into Zelda's bedroom where I found her lying on her back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Zelda…how are you doing?" I asked. As soon as she heard my voice, she sat up and smiled widely.

"Thomas, thank you so much for that meal!" Zelda exclaimed. As I slowly and nervously walked up to her, she sat up and threw her arms around me. My cheek rested against hers, and though I blushed quite intensely, she didn't seem to notice. "I almost forgot about it until I saw you making it, but it was _so_ good!" Almost immediately, she fell back down onto her bed, still looking up and smiling at me. "You are _such_ an amazing cook! I could eat your food all day long!"

"…I had originally made about half of it for Statuedramon, but he changed his mind about it, so I left it all out for you," I said. "Did you eat enough? I figured since you told me you could eat as much as a Digimon, that I made you enough, but I can make you more if you'd like."

"Well…as I'm sure you can see, I'm quite stuffed." The young Summoner gave her slightly rounded and bloated stomach a few gentle, satisfied pats before beginning to slowly massage it. "As I said back in Cyclamen…I had to spend so long pretending to be a Human that I was rarely able to truly satiate my hunger. When I saw all that food you made for me…I kind of lost control of myself. I just kept eating until there was nothing left, and now, I'm so full, it hurts to even move…" I sat down on her bed next to her and began helping her massage her belly. Though I was lost in thought, I heard a quiet and happy word of thanks.

_I can't…tell her what happened when she's this happy…can I? It just seems so cruel…_I cast a nervous glance down at her eyes were glimmering, and she had a dreamy, almost half-asleep smile on her face.

"…Thomas…you're so good at everything you do," Zelda said. "You can cook, you can fight, you can strategize…you can even put up with a filthy half-breed like me…Is there anything you can't do?"

"Zelda, I…I don't ever want to hear you call yourself that again." Doing my best to speak in a calm and gentle manner, I said, "You are not a…a half-breed, you are our friend. Whose blood you have in you doesn't matter to anyone here. You…you're free, Zelda; free to do things the way _you_ want to. You're allowed to smile, and be happy… You don't ever have to go back to the way things were before you came here. Here, you have friends…and here…you are loved for who you are."

"…Thomas…thank you…so much…"

…_I can't delay this any longer…I _have_ to tell her what happened to Hannah. She…wouldn't ever forgive me if she found out I kept this from her. Damn it…I shouldn't have made her so happy…What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Shaking my head, I looked into her endlessly blue eyes. "Zelda…I need to tell you something," I said. _She's going to cry again…Well, at least I'm here for her, this time…_ "I hate to tell you this after you've started to feel…so happy, but this isn't something that should be kept secret."

"Don't worry about it; you can tell me," Zelda said. She looked up at me, still smiling; her beautiful, blue doe eyes were shining with anticipation.

"…Hannah…is dead."

"…What…?!" The Summoner sat straight up; all the color seemed to drain from her face.

"She died…trying to protect Statuedramon and me from Clive…It's…my fault that she—"

"It's not your fault…don't…apologize…"

"If we…if we had been more aware, or stronger, then she…she'd still be alive."

"No…it's okay. I…I was prepared for this…Hannah has been a warrior all her life…I knew that, one day, she might leave me forever…"

"…Zelda…" I placed her small, trembling hand inside my own.

"I'm okay…really, I am…I'm not…_that_…weak…"

"Zelda…you don't have to hold back in front of me."

"Thomas…oh, Thomas, I…why…why did she…have to…"

"Don't worry. I'll always be here for you." Unable to contain herself, she let herself fall into my arms and cried. I sat with her and held onto her until she fell asleep. Before I left, I that I had given her a kiss her on the forehead.

* * *

I slowly made my way down the long, winding staircase and into the villa's living room, flopping down on a couch next to Statuedramon. Luna was the only other person in the room with us.

"So…did you tell her?" Statuedramon asked. I nodded. I'd have spoken, but my face had sunken into a soft, vinyl cushion. "So, how'd she take it?" I rolled over onto and sat up, giving the Rookie Digimon a saddened look.

"…I made her cry again…" I said quietly, sadly.

"I thought you said you didn't want to see her cry anymore," Statch said.

"I don't; I want her to smile the rest of her life," I said. "But…I couldn't keep her sister's death a secret…and I did promise I'd always be there for her when she does cry, and that's a promise I intend to keep."

"Why, Thomas, I always knew you were a gentleman, but if I knew you were thismuch of one, I'd have confessed all of my secrets to you long ago," Luna said. "_Especially the dark, naughty ones_," she added, whispering seductively.

"…Good to know…" Luna laughed a little, and then sighed.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked. Immediately, I felt my face began to heat up.

"What?! I…I…" I looked up at the sorceress. "…How did—"

"How did I know? It's kind of obvious by now," Luna went on to say. "At least to me, it is."

"You've got to give her _some_ credit, Tom; she _is_ the smartest person here," Statch said.

"But…Zelda…She's just—"

"She's just someone you want to protect, right?" Luna walked over to the couch I sat on and sat down next to me.

"Yes, of course. More than anything."

"She's somebody you want to keep safe from all the evils and dangers of the world…right?"

"…Yeah…" Luna laughed again.

"Aww, you're so adorable when you're embarrassed!" Luna said, pinching my cheek.

"Leave the poor lad alone, Luna," Dianamon said, walking into the room. "Thomas, I found a note that was addressed to you taped to the front door." I looked up and took the note from the Mega Digimon.

"What's it say?" Statuedramon asked. I had to bite my tongue to keep from gasping.

"…Nothing. Nothing important."

"Dinner's on!" Apollomon shouted from the kitchen.

"Fuck yeah!" Statuedramon leapt off the couch and into the kitchen. I looked toward the front door, and after making sure there was nobody watching, I walked over to it and out of the villa.


	53. Stalking Menace

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 15 Minutes

_The note…it said the abandoned warehouse was around here somewhere…where is it?!_ I ran into an empty alleyway to catch my breath. It was still raining, and though it was getting dark out, I could still see quite easily. _Just so long as I don't get this wet, I'll be fine…_ I walked out of the alley, walking more slowly than I had been. _It's got to be around here somewhere! Wait…I think I see it! Let me just check the note, first…yes, that's it!_

"Well, it looks you've finally showed up. Took you long enough."

"Who's there?!" I yelled.

"Surely you can ask nicer than that. After all, I did murder that rapist for you, didn't I?"

"You…Michalis? Is that you?!"

"Who do you think, idiot?!" Michalis dropped down from a building, landing in front of me.

"What do you want, Michalis?" I asked.

"What do you think? He's been ordered to eliminate you."

"I don't need _you_ to explain things for me, Abigail!" Michalis shouted.

"Just trying to help," Abigail sighed. The woman was standing behind me.

"Wait, you're with _her_?! Then does that mean…"

"Yes! I, Michalis, am a Bio Hybrid!" Michalis pulled a purple Bio Link Digivice from underneath his cloak and slammed his fist on it, causing it to emit a powerfully bright light. "Bio Hybrid DNA Charge! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioReapmon!"

"Bio Hybrid DNA Charge! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioLadyDevimon!"

"Are you ready for your untimely demise?!" BioReapmon asked.

"I can handle you," I said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that; unlike the other Bio Hybrids, I've got a special trick up my sleeve!" Clutching his dagger tightly, he began running toward me.

"Black Wing!" BioLadyDevimon's left hand turned into a large spear. BioReapmon jumped up, prepared to stab me just as BioLadyDevimon's spear was thrust into the shoulder of Michalis's Digimon form.

"What the hell was that for?!" BioReapmon asked. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed, Abigail?!"

"Quintessence cannot bring someone dead back to life," BioLadyDevimon said.

"…So…you really don't want to work with us anymore? Just as Sephyrus predicted…"

"Please; I'd much rather tear out each of my organs, one at a time, through my mouth, than continue working with you lot. If what we're searching for will not help me…then why should I bother helping you find it?"

"Traitor! You'll rue the day you crossed Lady Lilithmon!"

"I think not; Evil Wing!" BioLadyDevimon unleashed a swarm of bats, all of which swarmed around BioReapmon and began attacking him.

"Damn it! Keep away from me, vile beasts!" BioReapmon swung his knife, attempting to strike the bats BioLadyDevimon summoned. "You have not seen the last of me, traitor!" BioReapmon ran away, and BioLadyDevimon turned back into Abigail.

"Come with me; Irene is waiting," Abigail said, walking toward the warehouse.

"Wait, she's really here? I thought this was a trap," I said. Abigail turned to face me.

"It originally was a trap, drawn up by Michalis and Sephyrus. However, Irene got wind of their plan, and she decided she wanted to meet with you. She really does want to speak with you, Thomas." Abigail held open the door to the warehouse, and the two of us walked in. It was spacious, moderately lit, and empty, save for a few crates here and there. "She's been rather…off since she killed SlashAngemon."

"Okay…I understand why _she_ might want to talk…but what about you? Why did you turn traitor?"

"Oh, for a number of reasons, I suppose…all of us Bio Hybrids had something we wanted in return for our services; mine was to bring a past lover back to life. However, with quintessence unable to bring anyone back, I no longer have any reason to help them."

"So, why are you helping Irene? She's still with the other Hybrids, isn't she?"

"Actually, she isn't quite sure anymore…She feels lost and confused, and I only wish to help the poor thing. Also…I heard about your friend…Zelda, is it?"

"Yeah? What about her?"

"I heard that she's one of the Marked."

"What does that have to do with you?" Smiling, Abigail slowly lifted up her shirt slightly. There, in the middle of her stomach, was the symbol of the Marked. My eyes, however, were uncontrollably glued to the sight of her midriff. "So…you're one, too." Abigail nodded, letting her shirt fall back down.

"I see you still have that…little preference of yours," Abigail smirked. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I wasn't even aware I had one back when we were in Cyclamen; I'm surprised you know about that," I said.

"I designed my outfit with you in mind, dear Thomas," Abigail said. "I can understand why you care so much about that girl."

"…You know about that, too?"

"It's kinda obvious; I've seen the way you look at her," Abigail said. "I've even seen you look her in the _eye_ when you speak to her, and not her navel."

"She _does _have very pretty eyes," I commented. "And a pretty smile…and pretty hair…and a pretty voice…"

"You really like her, don't you," Abigail said.

"…She's the sweetest person I know. She's always helping me out, even though she detests violence…"

"You make sure to take good care of her, you hear me?!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Abigail smiled and turned around.

"Irene? You can come out, sweetie; I've brought him," Abigail called out, sounding worried and concerned about the young girl's well-being. Slowly, Irene walked out from behind a stack of crates and slowly approached me.

"Irene…what the hell is going on?!" I asked. Abigail placed her hand over my shoulder.

"Please, don't be too hard on her," she whispered.

"No…it…it's okay, Abby," Irene said sadly. "I…I deserve to have everyone hate me…for what I did…"

"Irene, I…I don't hate you," I said. "I just want to know what's been going on."

"I've been a Bio Hybrid for about four years."

"Four years? But…you've been at Lachesis for only three," I said.

"I work with them…because…because they promised to help me find my mother. They…they're the only ones…who can help me…" Irene began sobbing.

"Aw, ain't this sweet? Excuse me while I go to a corner so I can puke my guts out!"

"Michalis!" Abigail pulled out her Digivice and began frantically looking around the warehouse for the boy.

"That's BioReapmon to you, traitor!" The angry Bio Hybrid held up his dagger. "The two of you…who would have ever thought it would come to this?"

"Irene has done nothing to betray you or the other Bio Hybrid idiots!" Abigail said.

"And yet, here she is, without having been ordered to do so!"

"Damn it, there's no reasoning with this fool; I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way! Bio Hybrid DNA Charge! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioLadyDevimon!"

"I fully intend to use every ounce of my strength against you, Abigail!" BioReapmon said.

"Black Wing!" BioLadyDevimon's arm turned once again into a spear, which struck BioReapmon in the shoulder and crashed through the ceiling. "I can handle him up there; play nice, you two!" BioLadyDevimon flew after BioReapmon through the hole in the ceiling she made and up to the second floor of the warehouse.

"Thomas…I've been ordered to eliminate both you and Zelda," Irene said.

"So, what are you going to do?" I looked intently at the younger girl.

"…They promised…to help me find my mother…they're the only ones who can help…"

"We can help you…we will! Please, just give us a chance, Irene…"

"No…no, I can't…It's too late for me; I have to do this! Bio Hybrid DNA Charge! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioAquarimon!"

* * *

**PoV:** Lector

**Location:** Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

"Damn it, where are those kids?" I asked myself, pacing back and forth in my office impatiently. I glanced impatiently at my desk, covered with a slew of paperwork. "They told me they'd come to see me after they found their friend…have they just not found her yet?" I sighed. "…Why must things be this way? I should be treating them like friends and allies, not like this…"

"Orders are orders, Lector. You must obey them…or face the consequences."

"…By the Goddess…that voice…Saias?! Saias, is that you?!" I panickily looked around the room. "Saias, where are you?! Oh, no; I'm going crazy, aren't I?! He always told me nobody could read my mind, but I never believed him!"

"I'm right here…Lector…" I turned around, seeing my best friend standing, leaning against a wall, with his arms and legs crossed.

"Saias! Oh, thank the Goddess, you're still alive! What happened to you?! Are you okay?!"

"Lector…there's something I must tell you…"


	54. His Name Was John

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

"Goddess Bow!" BioAquarimon fired countless arrows at me, all of which I dodged with remarkable ease in a feat that surprised even myself.

"Irene, please…I promise, nobody will be mad at you! We'll all do our best to help you if you'd just—"

"The only way for me to reunite with my mother is to do what they say, and right now, they want you dead! Aquarius Knight!" Water pouring from her urn jutted upward and took the shape of an armor-wearing sword-wielding knight. The apparition swung its watery blade as I swung mine; the two weapons collided, and the sword belonging to the Aquarius Knight shattered, turning into hundreds of droplets of water that rained down on the floor. I swung my sword once more and vanquished the knight.

"It seems…you are determined to betray us all," I said.

"Aquarius Beast!" BioAquarimon once again conjured up a watery apparition, this one taking the form of a beast similar — to a Garurumon in appearance — that immediately leapt toward me; I, however, held up my sword. The beast came forth, and though it attempted to pounce on me, my sword cut through its face. The beast continued to fly through the air until my sword had cleaved all the way through down the middle of the beast's body. This attack shared the same fate as BioAquarimon's previous one, becoming countless droplets of water that rained onto the floor below.

"Have you got any other attacks you'd like to show me?" I asked as BioAquarimon climbed on top of her urn. The flowing water began swirling around her.

"Aquarius Wyvern!" As more and more water formed around her, the liquid began to take the shape of an enormous dragon.

* * *

**PoV:** Abigail

"You really shouldn't have betrayed us, Abigail," BioReapmon said.

"Please; as if it's _my_ fault quintessence is incapable of brining someone back to life," I said. BioReapmon lifted his arm and open-fired at me; one of his bullets nicked my leg as I charged forth and thrusted my arm, turned into a spear, at the arrogant Bio Hybrid, who swiftly and deftly dodged each strike. "I will say _this_; it was a hug mistake, getting someone like you to help us out!"

"…And why is that, Abigail? Is it because of the special trick I've got up my sleeve?" BioReapmon asked. "Or…have you perhaps forgotten…that I can Digivolve?" My heart sank.

"…No…!"

"BioReapmon Digivolve to, BioBeelzemon!"

"…How…how could I have forgotten…" My arm returned to its original form as I looked steadily down.

"What, are you calling it quits already?" BioBeelzemon asked. I shook my head, and I was suddenly enveloped in a bright light. BioLadyDevimon vanished, and I stood alone, facing the Mega Digimon.

"No…there's no hope for me…there's no way I could fight a Digimon as powerful as this one and win," I said sadly. "I know I can't win…but I don't want to die…" _Thomas…Irene…please forgive me…_

"Darkness Claw!"

"No; no, I don't want to die!" I attempted to duck out of the way, but I was too slow; BioBeelzemon's claws tore the lower half of my shirt off, leaving my stomach and the Marked symbol completely exposed. Three extremely thin claw marks across my belly bled freely onto the floor.

"Double Impact!" BioBeelzemon drew his two shotguns and fired at me. I tried to run as fast as I could, but one of his bullets found its way into my right knee. I fell to the floor, screaming and clutching my bloody leg in pain. BioBeelzemon knelt down over me and grinned viciously. "I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream as I — now, what was it you said you'd rather do than work with us? Oh, yes — as I tear out each of your organs through your mouth, one at a time! Sit tight; this won't take too long…"

"Fire Rocket!" What seemed to be a huge flaming missile burst through a nearby window and collided into BioBeelzemon, knocking him off of me just as he had placed an overly sharp claw on my lower lip.

"Got here just in time, it seems," Flamedramon said, looking down at the unconscious body of BioBeelzemon just as the Bio Hybrid turned back into Michalis.

"Flamedramon…I…I…"

"What's that look for? I'm not going to eat you," Flamedramon said. "I would never hurt anyone who was like me."

"Like…me? You mean…" I looked up at the tall Digimon, seeing that he was looking intently at my midriff. Under normal circumstanced, I'd have been quite flattered, but as he was staring at the Mark, I felt an immense sadness at the memory of the mark and everything it had done to me. "You're one of the Marked?"

"Yes. I was born as a Human thirty years ago in the village of Iris," Flamedramon said. The Digimon had found a few bandages nearby and began wrapping them around my bloody knee. "When I was just ten years old, I was forced to leave the village. I momentarily took shelter in Cyclamen City, but I had to leave that city, too. Eventually, the people of my village found me, and I was killed."

"…Twenty years ago, I met a boy, John, who was hiding from someone," I said. "We both had the Mark…I had soon grown to love the boy, and he was completely enamored with me, I could tell. It…it broke my heart when he said he had to leave, but I knew he did it to protect me…It was…completely unbearable when I heard the news that he had died…I joined up with the other Bio Hybrids when I heard that there was a chance that quintessence could bring him back, but now that I know that it can't…"

"What is your name?" Flamedramon asked.

"Abigail."

"Abigail…back when I was a Human…before I was murdered…my name was John."

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

"Aquarius Wyvern!" The aquatic dragon surrounding BioAquarimon spread its massive wings and took flight, unleashing a thick stream of water from its mouth as it did. "Just try and stand up to this; one of my most powerful attacks!"

"Well, it looks like I don't have much of a choice," I said. The immense dragon slowly dove down at me. _Just a little closer…Now!_ As the dragon was now close enough to bite me, I jumped up and shoved Irene out of her attack. The two of us landed on the ground in a soaked heap as the dragon rained itself on us. "Are you finished?"

"…No. I still have one more attack!" Though the dragon had completely rained itself out onto the floor, the water kept getting higher and higher until it was up to my shoulders. "Deluge of the Heavens!" BioAquarimon's urn erupted water like a geyser, nearly filling the entire room with water. I looked over at BioAquarimon, seeing that, from the waist down, she had the long, coiling body of a serpent. "This…is my most powerful attack! This is the form I take while underwater! Prepare yourself, Thomas!"

* * *

**PoV:** Lector

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Lector…I…am a Bio Hybrid," Saias said.

"A…A Bio Hybrid? You?"

"If you remember, a few weeks ago, I was carried off after fighting something in the woods," Saias said. "I thought I would be killed, but I was taken to a lab, where I had Digimon blood injected into my blood, thus giving me the ability to Bio Hybrid Digivolve."

"You're a Bio Hybrid…That's…I…I don't know…I don't know what to say," I stammered.

"Will you…continue working with me? Even though I am like this, will you still help me?"

"Oh…of course, sir! I promised I'd still follow you after you told me you were one of the Marked, remember? Why should this be any different?"

"I'm glad to hear you say that, my friend. Now, there is something that needs to be taken care of…"

"Just tell me what it is, sir, and I'll do it!"

"…The members of Lachesis. Put an arrest warrant out for all of them."

"…What?! But, Saias, they're our friends!"

"Are you disobeying a direct order, Lector?"

"…No, sir. I'll…put out the warrants…as you said, sir."

"Very good. See that you do."


	55. Onwards to the Sunken City

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

"What's going on?!" I asked. "Why am I able to breathe underwater?"

"It would be no fun fighting an opponent with _too_ many disadvantages," BioAquarimon said. "My water is special; even non-aquatic Digimon and Humans are capable of breathing in it. You'll still have difficulty moving around, though, if you aren't used to it."

_Crap…_ The fins that had grown on the back of her arms grew into curved blades, similar to scimitars.

"Goddess Blades!" BioAquarimon lunged toward me and struck me across the chest with the blades on her arms. The pain was intense, but strangely enough, I didn't bleed. I swung my sword at her, but she had already swum far out of my reach. At an incredible speed, she lunged toward me over and over, each time striking me with her blades.

"Irene…BioAquarimon…you've changed…"

"Water Nebula!" Though it looked as though nothing happened, I could feel a great deal of force striking me, seemingly all over.

"Irene…you used to be…so shy…gentle…delicate…What's happened to you?" I asked.

"I only do what is necessary to find my mother!" BioAquarimon shouted.

"You'd…really betray all of your friends and comrades like this?" I asked. "SlashAngemon…he would be ashamed of you."

"How DARE you say that?! Goddess Blades: Seven Slice Dance!" BioAquarimon's swords grew longer, developing serrated edges as she lunged toward me and struck me over and over, seven times. My blood came spilling out, turning the water around me a deep crimson red, and I gradually sank down to the floor of the room, almost unconscious. I looked to my side, over at BioAquarimon's urn. A small cluster of air bubbles rose from deep inside of it.

_Wait…could it be?_

"You're finished!"

"Don't mock me, Irene; it's quite unbecoming of you," I rose to my feet as quickly as I could and slowly waded through the water over to her urn. I picked up my sword and brought the edge of its blade down, clear through the middle of the urn. Instantly, the urn shattered, and in a matter of seconds, the bloody water vanished back into what was left of the urn. Irene fell to the floor on her back, no longer in her Digimon form.

"…Thomas…what…did we…What happened?"

"Do you still feel like killing me?" I asked.

"No…why would I feel that way?" Irene asked.

_Hmm…it seems that her Digivolution gave birth to a completely different personality…but she doesn't remember anything that just happened? Is that even possible?!_

"What's going on? Why are my clothes wet?" Irene sat up, and weakly looked around the warehouse.

_That's strange…my clothes aren't wet in the slightest…Is it because I won?_

"It's so…cold…Thomas, where are we? What just happened?"

"…You really don't remember?" I asked. I took my coat off and placed it around Irene's trembling shoulders.

"I remember…Abby brought you to see me…Michalis attacked her…I don't remember anything after that…"

"…Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault," I said.

"Thomas, I…I killed SlashAngemon!" Irene sobbed quietly. "Everything is my fault! It's always been that way, my entire life! That's probably why don't know where my mother is…I don't deserve to have anything good happen to me! I _want_ to apologize for everything I've done, but how can I do that when I don't deserve forgiveness?!"

"Irene...if you want to apologize…then take me to your master. Take me to the one you called Lilithmon."

* * *

**PoV:** Abigail

"John…is it really you?" I asked.

"Yes…when I was a Human, that was my name," Flamedramon said. "I…have forgotten what it's like to be Human, but I know I was…your lover. Abigail…I've never been able to stop thinking about you."

"John…Flamedramon…I love you," I said. "…Unfortunately, now is not the time for this. My master…she must be stopped."

"I understand," Flamedramon said. "If we're going to fight her, we should get those two from Lachesis to help us."

"You mean Thomas and Zelda? Thomas is already on the bottom floor of the warehouse, talking to Irene."

"So, we just need to go back to that knight's villa to get Zelda?" Flamedramon asked.

"It probably wouldn't hurt if we could get Statuedramon or Apollomon to come with us," I said. "Wait a minute…where did Michalis go?!"

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

"My…master?" Irene asked. "Lilithmon…"

"Yes…if you can lead me to whoever is in charge of the Bio Hybrids, then all will be forgiven," I said.

"…Okay. There's just one problem, though," Irene said. "My master isn't anywhere on Arcadia."

"…What?"

"Have you ever heard of the legend of Mandala City?"

"I think so…that's the ancient city that sank to the bottom of the ocean, isn't it?"

"That is where my master lives. The entire city is surrounded by a magical barrier that allows everyone in the city to breathe normally, without fear of drowning."

"Will it be possible for you to take me there, Irene? Without me drowning, that is?"

"Yes, of course. When would you like me to take you? Do you want to go back and get Statuedramon?" After a moment's thought, I shook my head.

"No…I don't want to put my friends in danger like that," I said.

"If that is what you wish; let us go to Mandala."

"So, that's what you plan on doing."

"Michalis!" Irene quickly ran behind me.

"Don't worry; I won't let him hurt you," I whispered.

"Killing the two of you…will be so much fun!"

"Stand back, Irene!" I drew my sword as Michalis pulled out his Digivice.

"Bio Hybrid DNA Charge! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioReapmon! Your end has come!"

"ENOUGH!"

"You…Clive? You're alive?! Didn't I kill you?" BioReapmon asked.

"When you hang a man, you better look at him," Clive said.

"…I didn't hang you, I stabbed you."

"…When you stab a man, you'd better make sure he's dead."

"_Come on, let's get out of here while they're arguing,_" I whispered. The two of us snuck out of the warehouse when neither of the men were looking.

* * *

**PoV:** Michalis

"So, what do you want, old man?" I asked.

"Come, now, is that any way to address your father?" Clive asked.

"What do you want?!"

"I've…come to stop you, son. Ever since I found out I was your father…it really made me think back to everything I've done, and I—"

"I don't CARE!" I thrust my dagger into Clive's neck. His blood immediately spurted out on me, onto the floor. Gasping for air, Clive slipped on his blood and fell down.

"Michalis…you…you'd kill your own father…?"

"Why not? I killed my mother, after all." Clive stared at me, surprised right before I slammed my foot in his face. Clive eventually stopped moving, and after a while, I heard him breathe no longer. "And now, to kill…Damn it, they're gone! See what you've done, old man?! I've lost them, and…and you can't hear me…" I looked around the empty warehouse. "Fuck, Lilithmon sure is going to give me an earful for this…"


	56. Immortality Awaits

**PoV:** Flamedramon

**Location:** Outside Saias's Villa, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 20 Minutes

"What should we say?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked.

"Well, I'm a serial killer, and you're a Bio Hybrid…it's going to be pretty awkward if we just knock on the door and ask to see Zelda and Statuedramon!"

"Well, let's just knock and see what happens." Abigail reached over and knocked on the door, and after a few moments, it opened.

"…Flamedramon. What is it you want?" Apollomon asked.

"We need to speak with Zelda and Statuedramon," I said. Apollomon didn't move. "Uh…please?"

"Zelda might trust you, but just know that I will _never_ trust someone like you," Apollomon said.

"I understand. Now, can we please speak with Zelda and Statuedramon?"

"…Wait here." Apollomon closed the door, and I could vaguely hear him walk away. A few moments later, I heard his footsteps once again. The door opened; Zelda and Statuedramon walked out onto the front porch to join us, and they were followed by Apollomon. "So, what was it you wanted to say?"

"Thomas left a while ago to speak with Irene," Abigail said. "We couldn't find them, so I can only assume that he's left to fight the leader of the Bio Hybrids, based on how well I knew him growing up in Cyclamen."

"What?! Why the hell would he do something like that without asking for my help?!" Statuedramon asked.

"Who knows? He probably just wanted to get it over with so his friends wouldn't get hurt," I said.

"Unfortunately, our leader is too powerful for just him on his own," Abigail said. "If he's to have any chance of getting out of that fight alive, he'll need your help."

"Where is he going?" Zelda asked.

"Have any of you heard of Mandala City?"

"The city on the bottom of the ocean…where a friend of mine was witness to his close friend's death," Apollomon said. "Abigail…who is the leader of the Bio Hybrids? You never did give a name."

"Our leader…is none other than Lilithmon."

"…Well…I can't honestly say I was expecting to ever hear that name ever again. I'll go with you."

"No, I don't think that's a very good idea, big guy," I said. "We found some of these laying around all over Yew on our way over." I handed Apollomon some paper.

"…What?! What the hell is this?!"

"They are exactly what they say. The Valencian Knights have put a warrant out for your arrest, as well as for everyone else in your group. It's best that you stay here for now, out of sight."

"…Damn it. You two…just make sure you come back with Thomas."

"Don't worry, sir," Zelda said.

"We'll be careful," Statuedramon said.

"We'll make sure they are," I said. The four of us left, en route to Yew, without taking a look back at the villa.

"Hold on…I just thought of something," Statuedramon said. "If Mandala is at the bottom of the ocean, how are we all going to get there?"

"You don't need to worry; our group has several…special areas known as Warp Tiles hidden throughout various buildings on the continent," Abigail said. "Mandala is on the other side of the continent, near Shendu and Cherifia Territories. However, once we find one of these Warp Tiles, we'll be in the city in a matter of seconds."

"And what's to keep us from drowning once we do get to the city?" Statuedramon asked.

"A magic barrier surrounds the city," Abigail replied. "It keeps the ocean's water from leaking through and drowning everyone in the city."

* * *

**PoV:** Apollomon

I leaned my head back on the couch I sat on. "Lilithmon…so, you really were pulling the strings all this time," I sighed. "And now, there's nothing I can do about it…not without risking the lives of all my comrades…"

"What should we do, Apollomon?" Dianamon asked. She was the only one who sat with me in the living room.

"Right now…something needs to be done about those arrest warrants," I said. "There's nothing that can be done about the Lilithmon issue, so right now, I need to make sure my family isn't locked away…or killed."

"What in the world can you possibly do about that?" I sighed once more, and looked at the papers handed to me by Flamedramon. The one I held had a picture of me, and a reward listed on the bottom.

"Hold on…it says these were issued by…Knight Commander Saias!"

"Saias?! Why would he do a thing like that?! And how?! Wasn't he supposed to be dead?!"

"…I don't know. I have no idea what's going on…but clearly, something needs to be done about this! I don't have any choice…I'm going to have to find him and speak with him face-to-face."

* * *

**PoV:** Adrian

"Abigail…where are you?! You were supposed to be back an hour ago!" I griped. Sighing wearily, I viewed my surroundings…Mandala truly was a beautiful city, and the fact that it had been submerged in the ocean only intensified this. The sun shined above us, and the ocean refracted it, making its light shine and sparkle all around us.

"Calm yourself, Adrian," Sephyrus said. "The Lady is due back any minute now; you wouldn't wish to displease her, would you?"

"No…I don't."

"Then see that you keep your mouth shut; your constant griping is getting on my nerves!" Michalis said.

"Right…I'll try…" _I need to keep Lady Lilithmon on my good side…I need those Ancient Spirits!_

"Silence, you fools! Our lady approaches!" Sephyrus said, quickly bending down to one knee. Michalis and I did the same.

"My dear Bio Hybrids…it has been far too long since I've seen you…" Lilithmon stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the three of us. "Do tell me; how have you been?"

"We have been most excellent, Milady," Sephyrus said.

"Can't complain," Michalis said. "How are you this fine day…Mother?" Lilithmon smiled at Michalis.

"All is well, my wonderful son," Lilithmon said.

"Abigail has been missing for over an hour, and I don't know where she is!" I shouted.

"Do not worry, dear Adrian; I am certain she will turn up eventually," Lilithmon said. "So, how has the search for quintessence been going? How much more have you gotten?"

"Well…with Braig's lab permanently encased in ice, and with both Braig _and_ Ienzo dead, our collection process has slowed down marginally," Michalis said.

"Rest assured, Milady, we still gather quintessence for you yet, and though it has slowed down, we will not give up until you have all that you desire," Sephyrus said.

"Good…see that you don't," Lilithmon said. "Our immortality awaits!"


	57. The Golden Digivice

**PoV:** Abigail

"Wow…so, you guys had portals to go to your secret hideout even right here in Yew?" Statuedramon asked.

"Not just here; we have them all over the continent," I said. _The last time I was here…it was with Adrian…back when we thought Flamedramon would kill me if he discovered I was following him…And now, here he is, the reincarnation of the person I've been trying to bring back from the other side…_

"It looks kind of…ordinary," Statuedramon said. He stared at the small, square tile of the bar we stood in; aside from the fact that it was emitting a blue light, he was right; the tile did look ordinary.

"Well, we didn't want it to stick out too much," I said. "They react to the presence of Bio Hybrids like me; that's why it's glowing blue. If an ordinary person steps on it, no big deal, but if you've got one of us with you…"

"We'll instantly be taken to Mandala?" Zelda asked.

"Correct. And, once you have been there once, you can use the tiles to take yourselves there as many times as you wish. Are you all ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah; let's go help Thomas kill that evil bitch!" Statuedramon ran onto the tile, and in a split second, he vanished. Zelda followed soon after him, and she too vanished.

"Are you coming?" Flamedramon asked.

"After you." Flamedramon gave me an odd look before he stepped on the tile and vanished. "…I'm sorry, Flamedramon. I'm never going back to Mandala ever again." I turned away from the tile and out of the bar. _If she ever sees me again…then not even_ you_ could protect me…_

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

"So, this is what you've been using," I mused, observing the small, glowing tile that lay before me.

"Yes; though I am able to get to Mandala without these on my own, these are usually what I use to get there when I'm with the others," Irene said.

"…How do they work?"

"Oh, it's very easy; all you have to do is step on them, and they'll immediately take you to Mandala, but only if there's a Bio Hybrid like me close by. That's to keep unwanted guests out of our hideout," Irene said. "Look, I'll show you…just in case you still don't trust me…"

"Irene, I never said I didn't trust you," I said. Irene, however, had already stepped on the tile, and instantly, she vanished, to my surprise. I sighed, slipping my hands into the pockets of my coat, which Irene had given back to me a while ago. Unexpectedly, I found something hidden deep at the bottom of my pocket. Pulling it out, I found it was the necklace Zelda had given me when Apollomon had allowed her to join our guild. _This necklace…it's been in my coat pocket all this time so nothing would happen to it…_ I slowly ran my thumb over the gem in the middle of the necklace.

_I'd like you to have this necklace; it was given to me by my sister, Hannah. All this time I've spent away from her, I've let myself believe that it protected me from harm, just as she used to do. Now, I would like to believe that it could protect you, too…_ Zelda's words echoed in my mind.

"Well, what have I got to lose?" I slipped the necklace around my shoulders, and with a final look at the pendant, I stepped onto the tile, and in an instant, I was transported out of the small house Irene led me to, and taken to the entrance of a colossal city.

* * *

**PoV:** Apollomon

**Location:** Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

_Almost there…the center of Yew, where the military base for the knights is…that is where Saias will be…if he's really still alive…There. That's it._ I looked out of the alleyway I hid in and gazed at a huge, ornate building, covered with the knight's flags. _Yeah, this is it. Now, I just have to make sure nobody sees me…Oh, screw it; who the hell cares if they do?!_ I marched out of the alley and up to the military base. Several nearby knights noticed me; some of them even ordered me to stop. I, however, ignored them, and continued on my way into the base.

"You there; what do you think you're doing?!" one knight asked.

"I am looking for the office belonging to Knight Commander Saias," I said.

"Uh…it's down this hallway, last door to your right," the knight said.

"Thank you."

"Wait, where are you—"

"Forgive me…Phoebus Blow!" I clenched my fist and rammed it into the knight's stomach. He immediately fell to the floor, unconscious.

"_Attention, all personnel!_" a voice said over the intercom system. "_This is Knight Commander Saias. There is an intruder in our building. The intruder is one of the wanted Digimon Apollomon. I order everyone to leave immediately, and return to your homes and lodgings. If you see him, do not approach him; do not engage him in combat. Avoid him at all costs, and continue on your way. Over._"

"So, that's how you want it? You're making this easier for me, my friend, aren't you?" I asked, smirking. I soon found the door the now-unconscious knight spoke of; carefully, I walked in, quietly closing the door behind me. There, sitting behind his desk, was Saias. "Why am I not surprised you wanted the glory of killing me all to yourself?"

"I don't know what you mean, friend," Saias said. "I simply wished for the others to leave so they wouldn't get caught up in our raging battle."

"Saias, what the hell is going on?!" I asked.

"I've changed, Apollomon. For the better. Before, I was nothing more than a simple subhuman, with a simple dream…all that changed when I met her…Lilithmon."

"She turned you into a Bio Hybrid?"

"Yes…yes, she did. The only thing I wanted in return…what Lilithmon promised me in return for everything I've done, and will do, for her…was for her to erase my identity as one of the Marked."

"Marked? Then…you have it? Just like Zelda?"

"…So, she really does have it, after all. I had my suspicions when I first met her, but I didn't want to make a big deal about it. Anyway, Lilithmon promised that, once I've done everything she asks of me, she'll make it so the Marked are never ridiculed, insulted, murdered, or anything else terrible that's happened to them! No longer will people think of me as nothing more than a mistake, or a crime against our beloved Goddess Arcadia! When people hear the name of Knight Commander Saias, they will tremble in fear, they will respect me! Never again…will I be treated like trash!"

"Saias…I—"

"Shut up; it's too late to talk your way out of this! I'm doing this for the benefit of ALL my Marked brothers and sisters!" Saias pulled a gold-colored Digivice from his armor and slammed the palm of his hand over it. The device emitted a blinding, bright light that filled the entire room. "Bio Hybrid DNA Charge! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioBlackWarGreymon!"

_Oh, no…not that one!_ I had heard stories of just how powerful a BlackWarGreymon could be…and now, I was actually about to fight one.

"Apollomon! Your luck…has just run out!"


	58. Beneath the Surface

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Mandala City

"So, this is Mandala?" I asked. Irene nodded.

"Due to its isolation for about 500 years, it is virtually unchanged from the time whence it sank. …It's beautiful, isn't it?" It was nigh impossible to argue with her; from the overall design of the city, its ancient, white marble architecture and its layout, to the ocean that surrounded it, with all the various aquatic Digimon swimming around it, Mandala was absolutely breathtaking. "When you want to leave, just step on that blue tile over there," Irene said. "That will warp you immediately back to the place you came here from. Since you've been here now, you can use these tiles to come and go from Mandala as you please."

"…Will the other Bio Hybrids be here?"

"It's possible. Abigail and I left, Magnus is dead, meaning Adrian, Sephyrus, and Michalis will be here, with Saias still in Yew."

"Wait, Saias?! Don't tell me _he's_ a Bio Hybrid too!"

"I'm afraid he is; do you remember that night he fought something in the woods, and was carried off? It was Sephyrus he fought that night; he dragged Saias to Braig's lab, where he was turned into a Bio Hybrid."

"…Tell me, was it Braig who turned you into a Bio Hybrid?"

"Yes; Braig turned Adrian, Magnus, Saias, Michalis, and me into Bio Hybrids. I don't know who turned Abigail and Sephyrus into one, though I doubt it was Ienzo. It was probably Lilithmon."

"Lilithmon…that's who all the Bio Hybrids work for?" Irene nodded.

"She promised me she would help me find my mother if I did everything she asked of me. I'm…sorry. I joined Lilithmon…before I joined Lachesis…"

"Don't worry about it, Irene. Nobody's going to be mad at you when you return." I smiled down at the petite girl, who gave a small smile back.

"Whoa, this place is bitchin!" a loud voiced echoed practically throughout the entire city.

"…Please tell me I didn't just hear that," I said.

"It sounded like Statuedramon," Irene said.

"That's exactly what I was afraid of…"

"Oh, hey! Thomas! What's up, buddy?!" Statuedramon came running up to me, with Zelda and Flamedramon right behind him, but stopped when he noticed Irene. "Oh…you're here, too…"

"Statuedramon…I know I don't deserve any forgiveness…for what I did to SlashAngemon…but I would like to apologize," Irene said.

"There…is nothing for you to apologize for," Statuedramon said. "I am not mad at you, Irene…You did what you had to do…"

"Statuedramon…I'm so…sorry…"

"Please, don't cry, Irene," Zelda said.

"So, what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Duh, we're your friends! We didn't want Lilithmon to kill you!" Statuedramon said.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you two I was coming here; I didn't want to see her do the same to you."

"I don't want to see any more of my friends get killed either, which is exactly why I'm fine with Flamedramon being here!" Statch said.

"…Gee…thanks a lot, Statch," Flamedramon said. "Say…have any of you seen Abigail? She was right behind me…"

"…Didn't she come with us?" Zelda asked.

"If Abby isn't here now, she's not coming," Irene said. "This is the place where all the Bio Hybrids meet; I guess she just didn't want to be noticed…"

"Statuedramon, what's wrong?" I asked. My Digimon had been looking around nervously for a few seconds.

"Guys…we aren't alone…Everyone, get down!" The five of us ducked down just as two shots were fired, missing all of us.

"Aw, now look at what you've done, lizard. You've gone and spoiled my surprise entrance!" A tall Digimon leapt down from a tall, marble column and landed in front of us.

"BioBeelzemon," Flamedramon said.

"That's right; which of you wants to die first?"

* * *

**PoV:** Apollomon

**Location:** Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

"Apollomon, your luck has just run out!" BioBlackWarGreymon said. "Terra Destroyer!"

"Solblaster!" Our two fire attacks collided, resulting in a huge explosion that overtook the entire building in its flames. "Damn it…where is he?!" The flames were large, and the smoke was thick, making it near impossible to see.

"Black Tornado!" BioBlackWarGreymon tore through the flames while spinning, crashing into my chest.

"Phoebus Blow!"

"Dramon Destroyer!" My fists collided over and over with the claws of his gauntlets. My knuckles were bleeding like crazy, and yet I didn't let up my attacks. After a while, I managed to successfully strike BioBlackWarGreymon in the face with my left fist, momentarily catching him off guard.

"Arrow of Apollo!" The jewel on my right hand fired numerous arrows from it at his torso, but after a few hits, he clawed at my face. My attack stopped, and the part of my face his claws struck bled heavily into the fire. A few of the flames flickered where my blood landed, and some died down ever so slightly.

"Terra Destroyer!" BioBlackWarGreymon hurled another fireball at me, hurling me backwards into the flames. I was completely surrounded by them. "Mega Destroyer!"

"Solblaster!" BioBlackWarGreymon charged through the flames once more just as I readied my strongest attack. He took the Solblaster face-first, knocking him back. "Phoebus Blow!" I began once more punching the Bio Hybrid over and over in the face, and though he was unable to block, with each punch I threw, my knuckles bled harder and harder. "How could you, Saias?! How could you betray us like this?! What the fuck is the matter with you?!"

"In order for me to get what I want…no, what I need, I must do what Lilithmon asks of me, and if that means murdering former friends of mine, then so be it! Terra Destroyer!"

"Phoebus Blow!" My fist collided with BioBlackWarGreymon's attack just as he launched it. The fireballs dissipated, though its flames rained down on the blazing inferno covering the large room we were in.

"Is this all you've got, Apollomon?!" BioBlackWarGreymon yelled. "It's not nearly enough! If you aim to defeat me, you'll have to try better than that! Hit me with everything you've got!"

"Solblaster!" I held onto my fireball for a few moments, allowing it to increase in size before I hurled it at the Bio Hybrid. As I did, the flames rose higher and higher, and I couldn't see anything else. Their roar was so powerful, I couldn't even hear if my attack hit its target or not. "Damn it…all this smoke…getting hard to breathe…"

"Dramon Destroyer!" BioBlackWarGreymon leapt through the flames, his armor badly singed. He landed on top of me, pinning me to the ground. His hand was clasped around my neck, the claws of his gauntlets just barely missing my face as they were jammed into the ground. I raised my arms and wrapped my hands around his neck, but I couldn't get him to let go, and soon, it all went dark around me.

* * *

**PoV:** Dianamon

_Apollomon…where are you?!_ I ran hurriedly through the streets of Yew, frantically looking around for the Mega Digimon. _I shouldn't have let you go alone! What was I thinking when I didn't go with you?! What if it's too late?!_

"Hey, did you hear about that fire?" I immediately stopped running so I could listen to the conversation between the two passersby.

"Yeah, it's at the old military base, isn't it? Just like last time, when their armory burned down."

_Oh, no…that's where Apollomon is!_

"It just started a few minutes ago, I heard. I wonder how long it'll last this time."

_Apollomon!_ I began running once again, hoping I would find Apollomon in time. _Apollomon, don't you fucking_ dare_ die on me, damn it!_


	59. On Behalf of All Life

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Mandala City

"So, which one of you wants to die first?" BioBeelzemon asked.

"Hey, wait for me! I'm not letting you keep all the fun of killing these losers for yourself!"

"…Adrian, if you don't want to be left behind, then you should _walk faster_!"

"Don't order me around, mama's boy! You're still a newbie, after all!" Adrian retorted. "Bio Hybrid DNA Charge! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioArbormon!"

"…Well? Aren't you going to join in the fight, Sephyrus?" BioBeelzemon asked.

"No. It is not yet time for me to reveal my true form," Sephyrus said. He was standing far away from the rest of us, quietly observing. "Trust me; you'll know when it's time."

"Whatever you say, old man; Double Impact!"

"Blockade Seed!"

"Everyone, get behind me!" Statuedramon yelled, holding up his shield. "Dimensional Shield!"

"All right; get him, Adrian!" BioBeelzemon said. Neither Digimon attacked.

"What?!"

"We knew you would do that, lizard! Roundhouse Punt!" BioArbormon's legs detached themselves as he kicked Statuedramon's arms. The Rookie Digimon's sword and shield flew out of his hands, far out of his reach. "With your sword and shield gone, you're useless! You aren't going to kill us the way you almost did Magnus!"

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon leapt through the air and charged into BioArbormon. The attack had taken the Bio Hybrid by surprise and had knocked him unconscious. The body of Arbormon vanished, leaving Adrian's behind. "Well, that wasn't very difficult."

"Yeah, defeating Adrian usually isn't," BioBeelzemon admitted. Taking his shotgun in hand, he aimed them at Flamedramon.

"Leomon, I summon thee!"

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon unleashed a flaming lion's head from his fist which struck BioBeelzemon on the side of the head.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to me now that my back _isn't_ turned?!" BioBeelzemon asked.

"Beast Sword!" Leomon ran up to the Bio Hybrid and slashed him across the chest with his sword. Blood came spilling out of the wound the Digimon Spirit inflicted on the Bio Hybrid as he tried steadying himself.

"No…damn it…how could I have lost?!"

"You are not as powerful as you think. To have power is not to be strong. Your power was given to you, and as long as you seek your power within others, instead of yourself, then you will never be strong," Leomon said.

"You don't know _anything_! Darkness Claw!" As BioBeelzemon fell to the ground, tightly clutching his bleeding chest, he thrust his free claw into Leomon's stomach before the Bio Hybrid fell the rest of the way to the floor. Beelzemon's body vanished, leaving Michalis's body behind, unconscious, but alive.

_Interesting…his clothes are soaked in blood, and yet…he doesn't seem to be bleeding anymore…and it seems as though he's still alive, too…_

"Leomon, are you okay?!" Zelda asked.

"I am fine; do not be concerned, my lady, for I am only a Spirit," Leomon said.

"Quite an amazing display of fighting prowess," Sephyrus said, slowly walking up to us. "There aren't very many people who can stand up to Michalis and Adrian and defeat them this quickly. I'm honestly quite impressed."

"Stay back…Zelda," Leomon said, breathing heavily.

"But now…it is time for you to be destroyed…once and for all!" Sephyrus pulled a grey Bio Link Digivice from his priest's robes and placed the palm of his hand over it. "Bio Hybrid DNA Charge! Bio Hybrid Digivolve to, BioPremenitmon!" The Digimon Sephyrus became looked at us, his eyes glowing an eerie bright yellow.

_So…this is what Saias fought the night we all thought he was killed…_

"You may have defeated Adrian and Michalis with relative ease…but just know…I am the oldest and the most powerful of all the Bio Hybrids!" BioPremenitmon said. "And once you are all defeated…every ounce of your quintessence will go straight to Lady Lilithmon!"

"Why?!" I suddenly blurted out. "Why are you searching for quintessence?!"

"…That's a stupid question. Why wouldn't we? If enough is gathered, it can make a person all-powerful, immortal even! We'd be fools to pass up an opportunity like that!"

"He's gone mad," Leomon said. "I'll have to take care of him myself!"

"Wait, Leomon; don't! You're injured," Zelda said.

"Do not fear for my safety, Zelda; Leomon is on the job!" Leomon said as he began to glow with the light of Digivolution. "Leomon Digivolve to, SaberLeomon!"

"So, it is you who wishes to be first in a line of fools? So be it," BioPremenitmon said.

"Howling Crusher!" SaberLeomon pounced toward the lizard-like Digimon, his claws extended. BioPremenitmon, however, sighed, and before SaberLeomon landed on him, BioPremenitmon raised the golden ankh in his hand and flipped the large beast over onto his back.

"Unlike the other Bio Hybrids, I am not to be taken lightly," BioPremenitmon said. "Golden Ankh!" BioPremenitmon's ankh emitted a blinding ray of golden light from it on SaberLeomon; the enormous Mega roared in pain, and I could almost hear his fur sizzling under the intense light. "This light…if one basks in it for a long enough time, you will eventually come to leave this plane of existence…your soul will be pulled from your body, and you will eventually be reborn as another…such is the miracle of life."

"Twin Fang!" SaberLeomon quickly got back up to his paws and rammed his head down onto BioPremenitmon's body; however, the smaller Digimon stopped the beast simply by holding his hand up.

"It seems you'd rather stay the way you are now. I understand," BioPremenitmon said. "Claw of Phantasms!" Both of the Bio Hybrid's hands seemed to turn invisible, but at the same time, they were as clearly visible as the rest of his body. BioPremenitmon raked his claws across SaberLeomon's face. The beast immediately stopped trying to maul BioPremenitmon, and instead, he began to look around the city, a confused look spread across his furry face.

"SaberLeomon, what's wrong?" Zelda asked. SaberLeomon ignored her, and when a collapsed marble column came into his view, he immediately pounced on it, clawing and biting it with all of his might. "What did you do to him?!"

"My attack, in addition to inflicting damage, makes all those struck by it delirious; they see things that aren't really there," BioPremenitmon explained. "The more times one is hit with the attack, the more intense the illusions are, and the more dangerous and painful they can become, up until the point that the afflicted want to die…where, in their minds, whatever they see kills them…In some cases, I've noticed this can lead to one's actual, permanent death. Of course, SaberLeomon is only a Digimon Spirit, so nothing terribly bad will happen to him…"

"But…he can still feel pain," Zelda said quietly.

"Yes, I suppose he can, can't he?" BioPremenitmon asked. "Very well; I'll end this. Shadow Evolution!" BioPremenitmon's body became covered in shadows, and in a split second, his form changed into that of the Exalted Knight Gallantmon, the shadows nowhere to be seen. "Well, won't this be ironic? Sent back to the plane of existence Spirits dwell by the very Digimon he replaced; Final Elysion!" SaberLeomon was completely shrouded in a beam of light coming from Gallantmon's shield. Gallantmon's attack finally ended, and SaberLeomon had vanished. "Who's next?"

* * *

**PoV:** Apollomon

**Location:** Yew, Valencia Territory, Celosia Province

I slowly opened my eyes. I was still surrounded by thick, roaring, flames.

_BioBlackWarGreymon…where is he?!_ I looked around, and soon found the Bio Hybrid standing above me, breathing heavily.

"You…you are still alive," he said. He looked as though he were on the verge of collapsing. "Why won't you…stay dead?!"

"I've got something I'm fighting for," I replied. "I fight…to keep my family, Lachesis, safe. That means out of prison…and away from a firing squad…Saias. You only fight for yourself…that is why you will not win."

"You're wrong…_you're wrong_!" he shouted. "I fight…because the world needs to recognize what it has done for far too long to the Marked! Everyone needs to pay for what they've done to us!"

"…I see. At first, I thought you were just fighting for your own benefit when you said that…but now I understand. You fight on behalf of all Marked…like Zelda," I said. "But what you are doing…is nothing more than senseless revenge…you've turned into Flamedramon, Saias."

"I don't care what everyone else thinks of me, so long as I can make the world a better place for the Marked…even if it means destroying everyone who isn't Marked!"

"I can't let you do that, Saias."

"You can't _let_ me?! Who ever said I was asking for your _permission_?!"

"For all life on Arcadia…for Humans…for Digimon…and for the Marked…I will stop you! Solblaster!"

"Terra Destroyer!"

* * *

**A/N:** A character bio for Premenitmon has been added to my DeviantArt (link on my channel.) Please feel free to check it out if you so desire :)


	60. When Knights Fall

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Mandala

"Well? Who would like to go next?" BioPremenitmon asked, turning from Gallantmon back to his lizard-like form.

"Try fighting me; see how long you last," Flamedramon said.

"It would be an honor, Flamedramon."

"Sephyrus, I order you to stand down."

"Yes, my lady," BioPremenitmon laid down his ankh and turned his back to us, bowing down to one knee.

"…She's coming," Irene said in a quiet, shaky voice.

"Who?!" Statch asked.

"That voice…it was Lilithmon's…" In a matter of seconds, the Mega Digimon Irene spoke of appeared before BioPremenitmon.

"So…at long last, we all meet," Lilithmon said, a wry smile forming on her lips. "Thomas…Zelda…Statuedramon…oh, and even Flamedramon decided to honor us with his presence!" Lilithmon looked over at Irene, and to my surprise, instead of glaring, she smiled at the small girl. "Irene…I'm glad you decided to come."

"I'm sorry…Lilithmon," Irene said, looking away from the Digimon.

"You don't have to worry about your betrayal, Irene; this does not affect my decision of helping you find your mother," Lilithmon said. "That is, I _never_ planned on helping you." Lilithmon began laughing to herself. "How is it possible…to find someone who's dead, after all?!"

"…N—no…my mother?! No…no, she can't be!"

"She can and she is! Slain by my hand!" Lilithmon held up her right hand, a golden claw. "You are _so_ easy to fool, Irene; my Goddess, you're lucky you're so freaking adorable all the time! I killed your mother, Irene, because even at that young an age, I could sense a strong amount of quintessence from you…who would have ever thought so much could be packed away in such a tiny little body? I purposely never showed myself to you…because I knew that, if you saw me murder your mother at that age, you'd have remembered my beautiful face…oh, if only you were a little younger at the time, I wouldn't have had to be so careful all of the time…I decided to keep you close to me for when you got a little older…When that happened, I would harvest every last ounce of your quintessence, Irene!"

"Wait…that woman she was always speaking with…that was _you_?!" Irene asked.

"Of _course_; quintessence has all sorts of powers, you know. One of them is to fuse Humans and Digimon together to make Bio Hybrids…another use is to change someone's appearance. That's why I had to be so careful; I had to make sure I didn't waste too much of my quintessence changing my appearance…and I also had to make sure you weren't around when I killed your mother so that I could make you think she had gone missing, rather than to the Dark Area! That way, I could keep you close and have you do whatever I needed you to do."

"No…my mother…"

"Don't look so sad, Irene; it's not as if your promise is the only one I'm breaking," Lilithmon said. "I promised Adrian the Spirits of Legendary Warriors from long ago…as if some foolish old myth like that could ever be real! Michalis and Sephyrus here are the only two who are gracious enough to work with me without asking for anything in return. Oh, and speaking of Michalis…Thomas, it might interest you to know that Michalis was the one…who murdered Victoria." My heart skipped a beat. I nearly dropped my sword upon hearing this.

"Michalis...? No…he couldn't have," I said.

"But he did! Stabbed her over and over with a knife given to him by Sephyrus," Lilithmon said, pointing at BioPremenitmon. "The same knife he killed his father with." The Mega Digimon began laughing maniacally, but her twisted smile vanished when she caught a glimpse of my face. "Oh, come on; what's _wrong_ with you?! Show a little emotion, why don't you!"

"Thomas…" Statuedramon looked over at me worriedly.

"Oh, well, perhaps you'd be interested to know that she was pregnant!" Lilithmon went on to say. "Michalis told me that Victoria told him right before he murdered her! So, not only did he murder that sweet, innocent woman, he murdered the unborn child in her stomach!"

"…She needs to die," Flamedramon said to himself, shaking his head in disgust at Lilithmon. Lilithmon, however, continued to glare at me.

"…You are _so_ fucking boring, you know that?! Would it kill you to show a little emotion?! C'mon; you should be trying to rip my throat out for having ordered Michalis to do that! Hate me, damn it! Just show some fucking emotion, you bastard!"

"I've had enough," Statuedramon said. "I'm killing this bitch!"

"Statuedramon, don't," I said.

"Sword of Dragon's Soul!"

"Darkness Love!" Lilithmon blew the attacking Statuedramon a kiss, which formed a black heart in front of her that unleashed a devastating beam of dark energy at the Rookie Digimon.

"Statuedramon!" The Rookie flew backward through the air, screaming in pain until he landed unconscious on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

"All right, I've had enough of her!" Flamedramon said.

"Sephyrus, if you'd be so kind as to deal with him," Lilithmon said.

"It shall be as you wish, my lady," BioPremenitmon said. "Shadow Evolution! Splashmon!"

* * *

**PoV:** Apollomon

"Solblaster!"

"Terra Destroyer!" Our two fireballs collided in the air once more; my attack, however, tore through BioBlackWarGreymon's, making it dissipate into nothingness as my attack hit its mark, enveloping the Bio Hybrid in its flames. BioBlackWarGreymon yelled as the flames seared him, burned through what was left of his pitch-black armor. He fell to the ground, landing on his back in the middle of the raging inferno. The form of BlackWarGreymon disappeared, leaving Saias's body behind. His eyes stared deep into mine, unblinking and lifeless. Saias had died.

_I've done it…I've killed him…I should be used to killing by now…but this…This isn't right…he fought with everything he had for what he believed in, and I did the same. Saias…the last time I thought you dead, there was still a chance you'd still live, but now…You're not coming back._ The flames around us had died down a considerable amount since our fierce battle concluded. Slowly, I walked through the flames and picked up Saias's lifeless body and carried him out of the burning building, one step at a time. "You really did a number on me, buddy…if I had attacked just a split second later…it'd have been you walking out alive…and not me…"

"You there…halt!" A heavily armored knight was approaching me as I reached the exit of the knight's base. "Oh…Apollomon…" I recognized the knight's voice at once.

"Lector. It's…been a while…"

"What happened here?" Lector asked, looking up at the blazing building I walked out of. "Hey, are you okay?!"

"Just a fire…nothing more…"

"…Who is that? In your arms, who is that?!" I sighed and laid Saias's moderately burnt corpse at Lector's feet. "…Saias…Who did this to him? Who killed him?!"

"…Lector. I murdered Saias." That was the last thing I remember saying before blacking out. Lector, in a fit of rage, had taken his spear and shoved it deep into the side of my stomach.

* * *

**PoV:** Dianamon

"Apollomon! Apollomon, where are you?!" I screamed. Before too long, I finally came to the knight's base I heard the city folk speak of…the one in flames. The one Apollomon was in. "APOLLOMON!" A large knight standing in front of him turned to face me.

"Dianamon…you are too late," Lector said. In his hands was a lance stuck inside Apollomon.

"Lector?! How could you?!" I shouted. "Crescent Harken!"

"Saias…I'll join you soon," Lector said with a smile just before I tore him to pieces with my weapon. As Lector fell to the ground, his lance fell out of Apollomon's stomach.

"Apollomon! Apollomon, please, wake up! Don't die on me, Apollomon! Speak to me, damn it! Apollomon!"


	61. Requiem for the Fallen

**PoV:** Zelda

"Shadow Evolution! Splashmon!" BioPremenitmon once again became covered in shadows before taking the form of the enormous Digimon Splashmon.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Hydro Pressure!" Splashmon shot water from his fingertips, striking down Flamedramon from the air and dousing the flames covering his body.

"And now…you two are the only ones left," Lilithmon said, looking at Thomas and me.

_Gallantmon has left me…Statuedramon is unconscious…Flamedramon is on the verge of death…Irene is nowhere to be seen…and SaberLeomon needs to rest…this is the strongest Digimon I have…I can't let Thomas fight Digimon as powerful as these two!_ "Vajramon, I summon thee!"

"You called, Milady?" Vajramon asked.

"Oh, please; this shouldn't even be considered a challenge!" Splashmon said. "Shadow Evolution! Taomon!"

"Those two must be stopped," I said.

"Understood; Deva Blade!"

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon leapt into the air, dodging Vajramon's attack, and began to paint a design in the air with a large brush. The design shone itself onto Vajramon's chest, creating a gigantic explosion that completely annihilated the Digimon Spirit. "Shadow Evolution! Premenitmon!" The Bio Hybrid returned to his original form as the lizard. "There is…no more hope for the two of you!"

"Make sure you gather their quintessence when you kill them," Lilithmon said.

"Of course; which one should I kill first?" BioPremenitmon asked.

"Kill…the girl first. Maybe _that_ will bring some emotion to the boy's face!"

"NO!" Thomas ran in front of me, placing himself between the Bio Hybrid and me. "Stay away from her! Fight _me_ instead! Do what you want to me, but I will not let you hurt the woman I love!"

_The woman…that he…_ My eyes widened as I stared at his back. _Thomas…you…_

"So be it. Shadow Evolution! Omnimon! Transcendent Sword!" From Omnimon's left hand emerged a great and shining sword which he used to pierce clear through Thomas's body. Omnimon's sword retracted as he turned back into BioPremenitmon. Thomas fell backward into my arms, gasping for air.

"Thomas! THOMAS! NO! NO, YOU CAN'T DIE! THOMAS!" Tears began falling down my face as I called out his name over and over.

"Yes, he's dead!" Lilithmon said excitedly. "All those who _dare_ stand against my Bio Hybrids…all those who _dare_ stand against me…they will _all _share in the same fate! They will all be exterminated, and their quintessence extracted!" I paid no intention to Lilithmon's rambling; my arms were tightly around Thomas's body, and becoming stained with blood as more and more gushed out of the wound BioPremenitmon inflicted. His face had gone pale. He stopped breathing, and had gone cold.

"THOMAS!" His blood had gotten all over me, though I barely noticed.

"He's…really…dead?" Flamedramon said, breaking heavily.

"Yes, he is!" Lilithmon exclaimed. "Look! He's even stopped breathing now!"

"…No…Something isn't right," BioPremenitmon said. "After that attack…where is his quintessence…? I can't sense it…" I looked down at his chest, and to my surprise, around his neck, I could see through the tears in my eyes the necklace I had given him when I was accepted into Lachesis. It wasn't the fact that he was wearing it that surprised me; it was the fact that the gem in the middle of it was glowing light blue.

"That necklace…could it be?!" Lilithmon gasped. "An item…with a portion of my friend's soul inside?!" The three of us looked at Thomas, gasping in surprise as the wound on his chest closed up. The necklace stopped emitting light, and Thomas opened his eyes. "It is! That necklace…it's a Horcrux!"

"Thomas! Thomas, you're alive! You're alive! Oh, Thomas…Thomas…Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Unable to control myself, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, savoring the feeling of the newfound warmth of his body.

"Zelda…what happened? I got stabbed…didn't I die?" he asked. He looked at me with a concerned look on his face when he noticed that I was covered with his blood.

"I don't understand…what just happened…but it seems evident that you're quite the lucky bastard," Flamedramon said.

"Well, so what if he can't die?! That doesn't mean there isn't anything he can do to me!" Lilithmon shouted.

"Perhaps…he can't," Flamedramon said, walking over to me. "But she can." Flamedramon took my hand and placed something in it. "Give her hell…fellow Marked." I looked at what Flamedramon handed me; it was a Talisman.

_The Digimon design on it…I've never seen anything like it! But, I can tell…this Digimon…This Digimon will be strong enough!_ "Dynasmon, I summon thee!"

"Dynasmon?! How did you get your hands on a Talisman containing the spirit of a Digimon that powerful?!" BioPremenitmon asked.

"I just found it lying on the floor," Flamedramon said.

"Sephyrus, do something!" Lilithmon said.

"…As you wish, my fair lady. Shadow Evolution! EmperorGreymon!"

"If you think…you stand a chance against the likes me…you are a fool!" Dynasmon said. The Exalted Knight spread his massive wings and took flight. "Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon unleashed a powerful shot of energy from the palms of his hands. The attack collided into the two villains, knocking BioPremenitmon aside as it struck Lilithmon, completely enveloping her in its light.

"Lilithmon, no!" BioPremenitmon, having returned to his Human form, ran over to the Mega Digimon. Dynasmon, however, saw him coming and struck him across the face with his arm, knocking him unconscious.

"Damn…you!" Lilithmon trudged through Dynasmon's attack and raised her right arm. "Even if I die…this attack will destroy you! Even though…you are little more than a Spirit! Nazar Nail!"

"My Master wishes for you to be vanquished without another living thing having to experience the pain you wrongfully inflict upon them…I shall do as she wishes!" Dynasmon said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Breath of Wyvern!" The aura of a colossal dragon appeared above Dynasmon. The attack soared head first into Lilithmon, and she shrieked as the aura dragon began burning her, searing her skin and igniting parts of her robes. "This is the end for you!"

"No! You fools! You can kill me all you like…but I'll just keep coming back from the Dark Area! Just you wait; when I'm back, I'll make sure you all pay!" Dynasmon's attack ended, and Lilithmon's body was nowhere to be seen.

"My lady…my mission is complete," Dynasmon said, kneeling before Zelda. "Do you have any task you wish for me to complete for you while I remain on this plane of existence?"

"No…you did just fine, Dynasmon," I said, smiling and placing a hand on the Spirit's head. "Thank you, Dynasmon."

"I understand. I shall await further instruction, then." Dynasmon faded away, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

**PoV:** Thomas

"…It's finally over," I said, smiling down at Zelda. To my surprise, Zelda threw her arms around me once more.

"Thomas…I'm so glad…you're okay…when I saw you get stabbed…I thought you…that you were…"

"Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere. I won't ever leave your side. I promise…" I gently placed me arms around her. "Zelda…I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"…Thomas…I love you, too…When I thought I had lost you like that…my heart felt like it was being torn to shreds…and when you came back, I felt…so happy…happier than I ever have been in my entire life…Oh, but…does Apollomon have any…rules about this sort of thing?" I shook my head.

"No…he doesn't. And…speaking of him…we should probably get back before the Bio Hybrids wake up," I said. I looked down at Statuedramon, who was still out cold from when Lilithmon attacked him earlier. Michalis, Adrian, and Sephyrus all seemed to be unconscious, as well. Flamedramon and Irene were nowhere to be seen. Before bending down to pick up the snoozing Statuedramon, still unconscious from Lilithmon's attack, I placed a quick kiss on Zelda's forehead. She blushed slightly, and I could see a few tears welling in her eyes, but she looked exactly as she said; happier than she had ever been in her entire life. The two of us walked to the entrance of the city and onto the blue tile Irene had told me of. Hopefully, I would never be require to return to Mandala.


	62. Life Returns

**PoV:** Sephyrus

"…Are they gone?" I heard Michalis ask.

"So…the two of you were faking, as well?" I asked.

"Well, not the entire time; I admit I was unconscious for a few minutes, there," Adrian said.

"Me, too," I admitted, laughing slightly. "I don't think any of them noticed…but you did, didn't you?" Michalis and Adrian looked at me, slightly confused. "You can come out, Irene; we aren't going to hurt you." The small girl walked out from behind a marble column

"I…I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize, dear; you were confused and frightened, and you simply didn't want to get in the middle of that fight," I said. "Having felt only a small amount of Dynasmon's power, I can say for sure; none of you would want to experience that."

"So…what should we do?" Michalis asked. "Now that mother's dead…what should we do?"

"What do you mean, Michalis? What else is there to do?" Adrian asked. "We're…just going to have to disband."

"Disband?! But, I…I don't have anywhere to go…"

"Unless you've got a better idea, that's pretty much our only option."

"Adrian is correct; we have but one option," I said. "The only option we have…is to gather quintessence in Lilithmon's stead."

"Oh…that stuff, again?" Adrian asked.

"Are you displeased with my suggestion?"

"Well, it's just that…I'm not sure if that stuff is really worth looking for anymore, with Lilithmon dead and all…"

"Of course it is! Have you forgotten everything it is capable of, Adrian? Don't you want an eternal life?" I asked.

"…Whatever…"

**PoV:** Thomas

**Location:** Saias's Villa, Celosia Province

**Elapsed Time:** 1 Hour

"Apollomon! By Goddess Arcadia, are you okay?!" I asked. The large Mega Digimon was laying down, asleep, across a couch in the villa's living room. Blood-stained bandages were wrapped around his torso.

"He'll be fine," Dianamon said. "Thomas…Saias and Lector are both dead."

"…Oh…Well, I knew that Saias was a Bio Hybrid," I said.

"Nobody ever tells me anything!" Statch pouted.

"So, why is Lector dead?" I asked.

"Because I killed him," Dianamon said in a surprisingly casual voice. "He was the one who stabbed Apollomon…I can only surmise that he learned that Apollomon killed Saias…Thomas…you've seen Irene recently, haven't you?"

"Yes…she went with me to Mandala," I said. "When we started fighting against Lilithmon, and against the other Bio Hybrids…I guess that's when she just ran off…I don't know where she went…"

"What about Flamedramon? He disappeared, too," Zelda said.

"He really saved us down there," I said. "If he hadn't found Dynasmon's Talisman…or, if he weren't there to help us fight against BioArbormon and BioBeelzemon…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it; everyone did a good job but me," Statch said.

"The important thing is not how well you did. You were there with us…you fought alongside us — brief though it may have been — and you never gave up. At least, not intentionally."

"Oh, Apollomon, you're awake!" Dianamon said. "You should get some more rest, sir."

"What's important is that you made the effort to help out your friends. As long as you can remember that, and not the actual results of how well you did, then you really have done a good job," Apollomon said.

"Oh, really? Well, if that's the case, then I guess I did better than you two!" Statch laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far," Dianamon said. "Oh, and before I forget, when I was dragging Apollomon back here, I found this note on the door addressed to you, Thomas." I took the paper from the Mega Digimon and began reading it.

_Thomas,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead. And if I am dead, then that means either you or one of your friends must have killed me. Either way, I give to you both my congratulations and my sincerest apologies. The things I have done as of late…may not have justified what I was attempting to accomplish, but just know that, in spite of that, I fought my hardest on behalf of my beliefs. I only wished to create a better world for the Marked…and the only person who could have helped me with that was Lilithmon. Just know that I never would have wished anything that may have happened (if anything did happen) on any of you. Even now, as a Bio Hybrid, I consider you all to be my good friends, and while I know I do not deserve any forgiveness, I have only this to say; my friends, I am deeply sorry. As a token gesture, I will allow you to continue living in my villa for as long as you like or need._

_Saias_

"All right! I fucking love this place!" Statuedramon exclaimed.

"Well…if that is what he wishes, then it would be remiss of us to refuse, wouldn't it?" Apollomon asked, a sad smile appearing on his face.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go get something to eat!" Statuedramon exclaimed, running to the kitchen.

"Thomas…is there anything wrong?" Apollomon asked.

"…I recently learned who it was that murdered Victoria," I said. "It was Michalis. Her very own son killed her…and her unborn child…"

"Is he still alive?" Dianamon asked.

"Yes; so are Adrian and Sephyrus. I just…I couldn't bring myself to kill him, or any of them for that matter. I didn't want become…someone like him. Victoria taught me that blood leads only to blood, and violence begets violence. Nothing more. Revenge is simply another name for murder, and there is no forgiveness for wanton murder. Any good man must always condemn it. But still, you must abide it. You must sever the chain of hatred once and for all, because if we allow hatred and fear to prevail, the world will be swallowed by them. If ultimate understanding can be reached, then we may still have a chance to be saved from ourselves."

"Looks like you learned more than swordplay from her after all," Apollomon said.

"Of course; it was because of her that I discovered there actually are good people in the world." Apollomon smiled.

"You were lucky to have met her."

"I'm not sure if it was luck," I said. "She had lost a son…I had lost a mother…It seems as though we were destined to meet."

"Well now, I suppose if you put it that way…"

"Apollomon…I have another question for you," I said. "Do you know what a Horcrux is?"

"…Why do you want to know?" I pulled up the necklace that still hung around my neck.

"Lilithmon told me this necklace was a Horcrux. I don't know what that means, but I do know that it saved me from dying."

"From dying? How is that possible?" Dianamon asked.

"I was stabbed in the chest by a shape-shifter who had turned into Omnimon. This necklace lit up, and the stab wound disappeared."

"Horcrux…another word I never thought I would hear," Apollomon said. "I will…tell you what they are later. I'm not sure when…but right now, I must rest…"

"We should probably rest too, Thomas," Zelda said.

"Yes; everything we all went through would tire out anyone," I said.

"…Um…is it…is it alright if I tell you something else?" she asked. "I said it in Mandala….but I'd like to say it again properly…if it's okay with you…"

"Of course." She looked at me nervously, so I smiled at her, hoping to put her mind at ease.

"I…I…I love you." The last two words just barely came out of her mouth. "I've…had a crush on you…since I've joined…You've just always been so kind to me…you're so brave, and strong, and…my goodness, you're just so handsome…I…I'm starting to feel a bit faint…" I placed a hand over her shoulder.

"It's okay," I whispered. I felt the same. The nervousness was making me feel dizzy…and happy.

"Oh, Thomas, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean—" I placed my arms around her.

"Zelda, you know I love you, too. I'd have told you sooner…but…I was afraid…afraid that you'd say no…" Zelda looked up at me, teary-eyed and smiling.

"In Caladium Village…when you let me go with you…You told me you couldn't refuse a girl with a bare midriff…That's why I continued to wear my desert attire…I was hoping you'd notice me…"

"I'm sorry I took so long," I said. "I promise…I'll do everything in my power to keep you from feeling alone, or sad…ever again." The two of us headed for our bedrooms, and as we did, Zelda gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

**PoV:** IceDevimon

I smiled to myself as I flew into a hidden cave in the Black Rose Mountains. _It's been a while since I've been back here…always great to get back home again._ I looked around the dimly lit, musty cave and sighed happily; everything was encased in ice…as it should be.

"Welcome back, my lord."

"Asuramon…it's good to see you again," I said as the Ultimate Digimon approached me. "How have you been?"

"Things have been going rather slowly since you've left," Asuramon said. "Parrotmon and I have been required to do everything by ourselves ever since you were nearly killed, and Luna left us."

"So…were you able to discover anything?"

"No, sir; we were unable to find the locations of any of the Horcruxes."

"Is that so…well, don't worry about it; Lilithmon isn't an idiot. She wouldn't have hid the other Horcruxes in a place where they could be easily found. For now, let's just wait for Parrotmon to return, and we can figure out what to do from there."

"Yes, my lord."

"Also…have you heard anything from Zudomon?"

"Not for a while, my lord. We've heard rumors of a Horcrux up in Nymphaea Province; when Zudomon heard the rumor a few months ago, he set off for the province immediately. I expect he's searching hard for said Horcrux."

"Yes…he's always been a diligent one," I murmured. "I suppose he should be arriving back any day now…"

"I should hope so, my lord. Even for a Digimon like him who's accustomed to the cold, a place like Nymphaea can be lethal."

* * *

**A/N:** And with that, the first half of this story comes to an end, with the second half ready to be posted...eventually! Questions? Opinions? Comments? Thoughts on what I did right or wrong that I should or should not do in the future? Any reviews would be very much appreciated.


End file.
